


Dragonheart: Rise of the Harbinger

by LadyKae



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action & Romance, Anthro, Companion Story Arc, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Violence, Voice Kink, Werewolves, implied gang rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 107,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: Tarrowlyn Dragonheart is suddenly flung back in time to the Fourth Era due to an experiment of her design going up in her face. Now she must figure out what her next move is if she is to survive here.This story loosely follows the events of the main quest line and the Companions quest chain.





	1. Prologue

“ _ Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes. _ ”

 

 

**Prologue**

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn Dragonheart was muttering to herself as she shuffled through the papers of her presentation, all the while using magic to float her coffee back over from the end table in the living room. “ I swear if that stupid, pompous git tells me that my research isn’t sound…” she hissed as she then made a copy of the stack before her for Professor Holmar Traven to read. 

The year was 189 of the 12th Era , and Tarrowlyn was a full time student at the college of Winterhold. Her area of expertise with her magic was restoration, though admittedly she was better with her swordwork when she was forced to carry a blade for ceremonial reasons or for when she was forced into the wilderness to find ingredients for her potions and experiments. Things had grown more technologically advanced, thanks to the wizard Calcelmo’s research on all things Dwemer, and Tarrowlyn found herself wishing to see what things could have been like then. If everything went right with her recent experiments, she would be able to take a glance into the past to see what it was like.

 

* * *

 

 

" The theory is sound, Tarrowlyn,  but where would you get a magicka source powerful enough to do such a thing? I can't allow this to happen on the college grounds unless you have a way of containing it as well." 

" I've been reading about an Oculary in the dwemer ruins of Mzulft. If I can focus enough starlight to convert it to magicka I believe that will more than sufficiently run the apparatus I have designed. As for containment, I only need a mirror made of quicksilver. The magic would allow me to use the mirror to peer into the past of any given location." Tarrowlyn replied, confidence very evident in her voice.

Holmar Traven sighed as he rubbed his temples. " I'm sorry Tarrowlyn, but this seems a mite too dangerous. I'm going to have to say no." He said, affixing the young woman with a gaze that could pierce steel. " You know the rules."

Tarrowlyn was doing her best to keep her temper in check. This would be more dangerous if she attempted it on her own. Then again, it seemed as if she wasn't being given a choice in the matter. " Very well then. I'll do it off grounds and alone." She hissed, standing abruptly and making the chair she was seated in scrape against the stone floor. " I'll be in Mzulft."

 

* * *

 

 

Energy was crackling as Tarrowlyn adjusted the dials on the Oculary, attempting to stem the funnel of starlight that was being funneled through her conversion device. She was swearing as she rushed over to another podium where the device was glowing a brilliant white, the metal starting to warp and crack from the heat. How had she been so overly inaccurate with her calculations?! Without warning, there was a bright flash as the device exploded, sending bits of searing hot metal and raw magicka through the entire room. Tarrowlyn screamed as pieces of the shrapnel hit her face and the magicka washed over her a second later, blinding her vision in a blanket of white.

Once everything had calmed, there was only a small pile of ash where Tarrowlyn had stood. On the floor beside where she had stood, the quicksilver mirror that had been in her pocket glowed with a brilliant blue light...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

* * *

 

 

Movement, the sensation of rocking side to side and a little to the front is what started rousing her as her head began throbbing and Tarrowlyn chanced opening her eyes. Her vision swam a little as she tried to focus in on the yellow and blue blob in front of her and she tried to bring her hands up to rub her face. Her vision cleared due to her shock as she realized her hands were bound. Why was she in the back of a wagon?! Where in oblivion were her wizard's robes? Where was she?! She had been in Mzulft, not outdoors. Before she even had a chance to speak, the man seated before her began talking to her.

" Wait, where are we?" Tarrowlyn asked. There was something all too familiar about these woods.

" We are just outside of Helgan if I know the area right." Said the blonde nord in front of her.

Tarrowlyn blanched. No wonder the road had looked as familiar as it had. She and her family had lived here in Falkreath for as long as she could remember. _ I got thrown back into the past?! Just how far? _ She thought desperately.  _ What happened to the mirror? I was right next to it? I put that enchantment on it so that something like this wouldn’t happen! It was supposed to have a five foot radius, unless the starlight I filtered…. _

So absorbed was she in her thoughts, Tarrowlyn didn’t hear the other prisoners bickering amongst themselves. She was unable to think further on this as the carriage passed through the gates and she looked about. She had been thrown back pretty damn far if the way people were dressed were any indication. The carriage came to a stop and Tarrowlyn had no choice but to exit with the rest of the prisoners in the wagon.

" Step forward when your name is called." Said an imperial legionnaire in front of her. " Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

Tarrowlyn paled even further if that were possible, considering her current pallor was the shade of fresh cream. She was in the fourth era, right smack dab in the middle of the civil war that had lasted ten years. She needed to find out what year it was. Well, Tarrowlyn had wanted her answers. The phrase be careful what you wish for was never so true in this instance for her.

" Who are you?" the legionnaire asked her.

" Dragonheart. Tarrowlyn Dragonheart." she stammered nervously.

“ Captain, she’s not on the list. What should we do with her?” Tarrowlyn flinched at the way that was worded. She could easily be treated as a spoil of war. She prayed by Mara’s will that wasn’t the case.

" No matter, she meets the ax with the rest of them. I won't take the risk that she's not one of the stormcloaks." The captain replied icily and with disdain.

The legionnaire turned back to her with a sad look in his eyes. How a man like him was a soldier was beyond Tarrowlyn. Those brown eyes held too much compassion than should be allowed one of the emperor’s legionnaires. " I'm sorry, kinsman." The soldier before her said gently. " At least you die here in your homeland."

Tarrowlyn swallowed hard as she strove to fight back her tears. She had so much that she still wanted to do and see! For the love of the gods, she was going to die a virgin! Her studies at the college had taken up all of her time, though admittedly she had been sweet on a young man by the name of Fjorden that lived in Winterhold proper. He and his family ran the carpenter's shop there. Tarrowlyn had gone in a few times to discuss something that she had wanted made for her mother just to see him. Tarrowlyn felt a few tears lick her cheeks as she ambled off to the side where the rest were waiting and she stood there numbly as the priest of Arkay read them all their last rights. She barely heard one stormcloak soldier demand for them to get on with it and he took up in front of the block, and Tarrowlyn winced as the sharp thud of the ax took his head clean off.

“ The nord in the rags next!” called the captain. Tarrowlyn couldn’t help but feel as if that bitch had it out for her.

She didn’t bother struggling, though her green eyes were hollow and dull as she was led to the chopping block. She had no means to escape by, no words that would change the minds of the imperial soldiers before her. The only one that had shown any sort of compassion was the one who had been reading off the names of the prisoners just a moment ago and his eyes were watching her sadly as well. Quietly and resignedly, she allowed herself to be settled against the bloodstained wood of the block and her eyes looked up at the executioner pitifully. Tarrowlyn could feel the stickiness of the blood, cold and wet against her neck. She thought it would have been a bit warmer at least considering he had only died but a few minutes prior.

" Gods guide me..." she whimpered. Tarrowlyn didn’t dare shut her eyes against the sight of the axeman raising his blade. If she was going to die, the executioner was going to remember her eyes.

A great roar carried through the distance, eliciting a reaction from all who heard it. By the nine, it couldn’t be a bear, could it? Without any warning, a dragon landed on the tower before her, it’s red eyes locking with her shocked green ones a moment. The moment the executioner went to swing his ax, the dragon let forth a mighty shout and knocked the stunned man to the ground. She was knocked and dazed from her place on the block as well and she felt a pair of hands pull her back upright.

“ We have to escape! The gods know we won’t get another chance!” said one of the other prisoners, Ralof if she recalled correctly. Dashing for the keep, he hurriedly ushered her up the stairs. “ Come on, we need to get out of here!” Tarrowlyn didn't need to be told twice as she ran for the top of the tower, though the dragon breaking through the wall stopped her dead in her tracks. She hugged the wall as close as she dared as a stream of fire occupied the space she had just been in a moment ago and Tarrowlyn felt her heart hammering in her chest.

By Akatosh, it was a goddamn dragon! The books at the college never mentioned anything about dragons appearing once more in the fourth era! Her heart stopped cold when a thought crossed her mind. What if Tarrowlyn’s arrival in the past had altered everything?! Including this?

"We'll have to jump! Go hurry!" Ralof exclaimed as he pushed the stunned woman towards the opening that had been made.

Tarrowlyn screamed as she jumped for the decimated inn below, and she bent her knees to roll forward before she injured herself. Stumbling a bit as she got back to her feet clumsily, Tarrowlyn began dashing from the building and out into town. She skidded to a halt once more when she saw the soldier that had been reading off the names again, this time urging a young boy towards him. The dragon was right behind the boy.

" C'mon Hammond, there's a good lad. Still alive, prisoner? Well then, keep close if you want to keep it that way." He called out over his shoulder as he began running for the keep.

Tarrowlyn had no choice but to follow.

The legionnaire slammed the door shut behind them as they both wheezed a bit from their exertion. The dragon that was attacking outside had nearly swooped in and grabbed Tarrowlyn in their mad dash into the keep. The soldier looked over to Tarrowlyn as she sat on the stone floor, her chest heaving and she had tears streaming down her face. She had never known so much fear in her life and she felt a little paralyzed now that they had reached safety. " Let me get those bonds off." he said gently. He kneeled on the floor beside her and Tarrowlyn weakly lifted her wrists as he pulled a dagger from his belt. With a quick flick of the knife, the rope binding her fell away to the floor. " Let me see if I can find something for those burns." He moved to stand up and he felt Tarrowlyn's hands on his forearm keeping him in place.

" No need. I can heal both of us." Tarrowlyn finally said after a moment. Her hands glowed with a brilliant golden light and she carefully swept it over the burnt skin on his left arm. " There are a few on your face as well." She said timidly.

" I trust you, prisoner." he replied. He sighed a bit in relief as the cool touch of her palm and magic swept over the shiny burn on his brow and then his nose and cheek.

" My name is Tarrowlyn if you don't mind." she said agitatedly.

" My apologies. I'm Hadvar of Riverwood." he chuckled. " Heal yourself and I'll see if I can help you find some armor. We're not in the clear yet."

Indeed, the sounds of the dragon's rampage were still carrying their way inside.

Tarrowlyn nodded numbly. " Will I still be a prisoner once we make our escape from here?" she asked tentatively.

Hadvar seemed to pause a moment as he riffled through a chest. " I don't know to be honest. We need to survive first though." he answered her. In all honesty, Hadvar already knew he wasn't going to bring her back into custody. They had only found her near where the stormcloaks had been ambushed, unconscious and naked. He had feared that she had been a traveler who had been beset upon by bandits, and left for dead once they had robbed her of everything they could take. She wasn't supposed to have been on that cart with the rest of those traitorous bastards to begin with. " We found you not far off from where we captured Ulfric and his boys. Were you attacked?"

" I don't remember to be honest. I'm sure you've been able to piece together that I'm a former student from the college. I left when I was denied any assistance for my last experiment, and it went south. All I remember is a flash of light and then nothing. I can't even tell you how I got there, as I was much further north than that." Tarrowlyn admitted. She turned back to Hadvar as he handed her some imperial armor, and he then turned away to give her some privacy to change. She smiled a little at that. At least he was a gentleman about it.

" You said it was your last experiment? Have you considered going back?" he inquired.

" I'm not sure. That still remains to be seen if I'm not in the custody of the empire after all is said and done after all." Tarrowlyn retorted gently. Though Hadvar couldn't see it, Tarrowlyn was still smiling a little. He had all but told her that he wasn't going to turn her back in. She pulled the cuirass into place, and tightened the leather straps on both sides. " You can turn back around now. I'm covered at least."

Hadvar turned as she pulled the boots on and he nodded approvingly. " I'm glad it's a good fit. Looks like you won't have too much trouble moving."

" The boots are a little big, but I can make due for now." Tarrowlyn was tightening the leather bracers he had found her and Hadvar handed her a helm. " Are there any blades in here? Preferably something I can wield with one hand?"

Hadvar silently pointed to the wall near the door. " We need to get moving soon."

" I know." Tarrowlyn replied as she pulled an iron blade from the rack. She hated iron. It dulled much too quickly in her opinion, but she didn't have much of a choice. Beggars couldn't be choosers after all. " I'm ready when you are." Her voice was shaky in her trepidation, but she tamped it down as best as she could. She couldn't let her fear get the better of her or she might not survive their flight from the city.

" You've never had to kill anyone, have you?" Hadvar asked her. It was all too clear how nervous she was.

" No. I've only slain a saber cat in all honesty. That's the only kill I can lay any claim on." Tarrowlyn replied. " I'm sorry I don't have more experience fighting..." Her head hung low in her shame. She didn't want to be a burden to him either. Hadvar gently grasped her shoulder and he gave her a kind smile.

" You'll be alright. Just stay back and try to keep from drawing any attention. I'll be able to manage provided the numbers aren't too great. Can you use that blade at least?"

Tarrowlyn nodded. " No worries there. I'm the youngest of four with three brothers. They more than made sure of that." she said.

" Then let's go." Hadvar then led the way over to the exit.

 

* * *

 

 

The two made their way through the winding halls of the keep, though their path would have been straighter if the dragon wasn't trying to destroy the building around them. Tarrowlyn couldn't help but feel as if it were following her. As Hadvar promised, he had little trouble disposing of the stormcloaks that they came across, as they weren't as well trained as he was. Tarrowlyn always made sure to heal his wounds after each encounter. " This way. By the gods, a torture chamber. I really wish we had no use for these." he whispered. Suddenly, the sounds of another fight reached their ears and Hadvar drew his sword. " Stay here a moment. I'll come get you when it's clear, alright Tarrowlyn?"

Tarrowlyn nodded nervously and she tried to sink into the shadows a little as her new friend charged into the fray. Almost as quickly as it had begun, the fight was over. " Come on, Tarrowlyn!" Hadvar called to her.

Tarrowlyn walked into the chamber with a pale look on her face at all the devices, manacles, and cages that met her eyes. She had only ever heard of these things. Hadvar was arguing with the interrogator that was in charge of said room, and she tuned them out. There was a knapsack on a table nearby, along with a book. More than likely, that old, crotchety codger was going to die here. The keep was still being assailed upon from outside after all. She slipped it onto her back unnoticed and she took glee in finding a couple of lockpicks inside. Now that was something she had a bit of experience in doing too. She had sprung her fair share of locks in her teenage years. There was a prisoner in a cage near to where Hadvar was standing; still attempting to reason with the old man, though it was obvious the poor sod was dead as a doornail. Tarrowlyn began inspecting the lock as she pulled a pick out.

" I wouldn't bother with that one. The lock's rusted and I lost the key to it ages ago." the torturer said with a sneer. " The poor fellow screamed for weeks." His tone was a little too wistful as his eyes glazed over at the thought and Tarrowlyn shuddered. If she never met another person like him again, that was all well and good. Sadists were creepier than some of the daedric princes she had heard of.

Undeterred, Tarrowlyn's tongue stuck out a little as she jimmied the lock and she smirked triumphantly at the torturer as the door popped open. " What was that?" she purred. She stepped inside and began picking up the gold pieces that she could see.

" Sure, take all of my things why don't you?" he replied sarcastically.

Tarrowlyn paid him no mind. She had found another pouch of gold and she was pocketing that. She contemplated taking the robes as well, but didn't in the end. The poor bastard deserved some respect after all. She did take the spell book he had in his possession though and that was stashed in her new pack. While she already knew the spell, she could always sell it for some coin. " Let's keep moving Hadvar." she said as the roof above them rumbled. It was unsettling to her that the dragon was still trying to level the building. Why? It surely must have disposed of everyone who hadn't fled by now. It could just easily fly back off to where it had come from.

Hadvar nodded. " There should be a series of tunnels this way." he replied.

 

* * *

 

 

" TARROWLYN! GO! RUN FOR IT!" Hadvar bellowed. The cavern they had come across was crawling with nearly ten stormcloaks. There was no way he could take on that many by himself and protect her at the same time. Now if he could distract them enough for her to escape, then that would be worth the sacrifice.

" I'm not leaving you behind Hadvar!" Tarrowlyn shouted back fearfully. She screamed as she was put on the defensive, and her blade sparked against her enemy's as she parried.

" What in oblivion are you doing, you stupid girl! Get ou..." he began. His jaw clacked painfully as blood flew from his mouth after a nasty punch made him see stars. Hadvar dropped his sword in shock, and he fell to the ground in a daze.

" HADVAR!" Tarrowlyn screamed fearfully. She started running for him, and suddenly pain flared from her chest as a meaty sounding thud met her ears over the din. Then darkness met her.

 

* * *

 

 

" By the gods! You poor girl! Alvor, you and Hadvar stay up here. Dorthe and I are going to run a bath for her." Sigrid, Hadvar's aunt exclaimed as she pulled a very sooty, burned, and still slightly wounded Tarrowlyn towards the stairs heading down. " While we don't have any extra beds, I do have a bedroll you're welcome to claim until you leave for Whiterun. You're going to need a few days to a week for everything to heal!"

" Um...I don't have a change of clothes, ma'am. I got rid of the raggedy linens I was dressed in when Hadvar helped me find the armor I'm wearing now." Tarrowlyn said shyly. Her cheeks were nearly as red as her hair she was so embarrassed.

" Dorthe, go ask Gerdur, and Delphine if they have any spare clothing they can bear to part with. Hadvar, can you go with her to be on the safe side?" Sigrid asked, her brown eyes falling on her nephew now.

" Certainly Aunt Sigrid. Come on now little cousin. Let's run this errand for your ma."

" I may as well get the water warmed through." Alvor mumbled. Sigrid would probably nag at him otherwise for it.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn sighed deeply at the wonderful warmth the bath was imparting over her weary body. A sudden twinge in her chest brought her back to reality as she looked down at the scar that was sure to form as she had not gotten to it soon enough. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of it and Tarrowlyn tried her best to stifle her sobs. During the flight from Helgan, Tarrowlyn had nearly died when an poisoned arrow had pierced her armor near her heart. She could still hear Hadvar screaming her name as two surly stormcloaks held him back, she could still remember the surge of pure adrenaline that had rushed through her blood once she had regained her senses. She could still feel the terror and rage that had possessed her as she lifted her borrowed blade to kill those who had attacked her. Before today, Tarrowlyn had never taken a human life.

By oblivion, she could still remember the weakness and helplessness that had consumed her when she tried to use her magicka to heal herself and had found herself unable to stem the flow of her body's most precious fluid.  _ At least the arrow missed my tit...but only just. It would be a shame as they're such a lovely pair. _ She thought sadly and sarcastically at the same time. Her eyes closed again, the earlier events playing through and plaguing her mind and senses. Tarrowlyn had never felt that way before.  _ I'm never going to be able to return back... _ Tarrowlyn realized. All the equipment she would need was nearly thirteen thousand years in the future, and was all too technologically advanced for this time to be able to construct. Even if she did seek the wizard Calcelmo, and even with both of their minds working at it; as the man was undoubtedly a genius concerning all things dwemer, Tarrowlyn had no chance of returning to her own time.

She was stuck.

Sigrid came into the room silently to find Tarrowlyn crying softly in the tub. Her eyes softened a little, thinking to herself that the poor girl needed something to get her mind off of everything. " Tarrowlyn, can I come a little closer? I found some soap you may like. Alvor bought it for me for our anniversary a few years ago, but I’m allergic to dragontongue. Did you want to try it?"

Tarrowlyn sat up and she nodded as the blacksmith's wife came to stand beside the tub. Sigrid was humming a tune as she washed Tarrowlyn's back and hair for her and the younger woman closed her eyes as she listened. " Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you the dragonborn comes. With a voice that can wield the ancient nord art. Believe, believe the dragonborn comes...."

Tarrowlyn felt a little bit of apprehension listening to the melody, though she could not explain why. She quickly turned her thoughts elsewhere as she ran the bar of soap down her arm, and her eyes closed at the pleasant scent. “ Ah, lavender and dragontongue...You were right about me liking this one, Sigrid.” Tarrowlyn chirped as she was handed a washcloth for her face. Her thoughts were tuned to what her future was going to be now. She needed to find somewhere to live, to find a steady stream of income now. After this whole fiasco, Tarrowlyn had no desire to even look at the college, much less to delve as far as she had in pursuit of the arcane knowledge. No, she had to learn to rely on her own two hands at this point. Magic was only going to be used for little, insignificant things and as a last resort from here on.

"There we are dear. Why don't we get you dressed and get you some food with a bit of mead to drown your troubles in." Sigrid offered as she helped Tarrowlyn stand up. " I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your back?"

" I was attacked by a sabre cat a few years ago near Winterhold. I was lucky I had an escort or else I would have died. I was unconscious for a week, so I wasn't able to heal the gashes the sabre left as it mauled my back in an attempt to turn me over for the killing blow." Tarrowlyn replied. She had sustained those wounds when her brother Mikhail had taken her to Winterhold to join the college. The saber had been much too close to the roads, though Tarrowlyn had been the one to stray away from the path. She had wanted to get her hands on the snowberries she had seen. “ It was the first time I had ever killed anything however. When I did finally turn over, it was my steel that the beast got a mouthful of.”

Sigrid nodded as she rifled through some of the clothing Dorthe had just carried down. “ Well, we have about five different dresses here. Most of them Delphine’s by the look of it. Which one do you want to wear?”

Tarrowlyn was drying her hair carefully with her power of flame as she walked over. “ I think I’ll wear the sage green one once I can get my wounds bandaged. I don’t want to stain such a pretty dress after all.” she replied.

Sigrid chuckled as she looked over to Tarrowlyn. “ That’s an interesting way of doing it.” she chuckled, referring to the flames that were lightly drying Tarrowlyn’s deep red locks. The shine the fire imparted was not lost on Sigrid either. “ I might have to have you teach me that before you leave here.”

“ One of the other women at the college showed me how to do this. I used to be a student up until about seven months ago. I left when the archmage refused to let me have any assistance from the college for an experiment I was running. The most I was able to get was an escort, but that was it. it took longer than it should have because I was refused that help. And everything...” Tarrowlyn was on the verge of sobs again, and she swallowed hard in an effort to hold back. She needed to make the best of it here. Crying wasn’t going to do anything for that.

“ Something happened with the experiment, didn’t it?” Sigrid asked her softly as Tarrowlyn took a seat so that the older woman could begin bandaging her wounds. “ Your accent isn’t as thick as the rest of ours. And the way you’ve carried yourself since you arrived in my home screamed your resignation to your fate. At first I thought you were in shock from what had happened.” She explained at the baffled look on Tarrowlyn’s face.

Tarrowlyn silently nodded. “ Yes, something went wrong with it. I was attempting to convert starlight into magicka with help from a device that I had designed and built, but it over loaded and then blew up. I was right there in front of it too…If I had been just a minute faster I could have stopped it.” Tarrowlyn whispered. She felt Sigrid tie off her bandages and the young woman saw the blacksmith’s wife cross into her line of vision.

“ That’s probably how you got these three then.” Sigrid replied as she brushed gentle fingers over Tarrowlyn’s cheek. The young woman winced, as they were quite tender and her eyes went wide.

“ My face?” she whimpered. A million possibilities began running through her panicked mind. Just how bad were these scars? Were they burns cover almost half of her face?

Sigrid realized the mistake she had made in bringing attention to the three scars that were on the left side of Tarrowlyn’s face. She had thought the young woman knew about them. “ Let me get you a mirror, Tarrowlyn.” she said gently.

Tarrowlyn was shaking as she rose the mirror to face level, though she needn’t have worried. The three scars that Sigrid had made mention to weren’t all that bad as she looked at them. At least she didn’t have loads of mass scarring from a burn or something of the like as she had initially feared. One scar went from her hairline, over her left eye; Tarrowlyn was amazed she wasn’t blinded because of it, and down to her chin. The second started from her cheek and over her nose, though it wasn’t as long as the first. The same was true for the third, as it was only about as long as the other on her nose. “ It kinda looks like a dragon’s claw got me instead.” Tarrowlyn chuckled.

“ Then that’s the excuse we’ll use.” Sigrid replied, laughing herself as she finished taping the rest of Tarrowlyn’s wounds for her. She had quite a few that had needed attention. “ Do you think you’ll need help with the dress?”

Tarrowlyn shook her head. “I’ve tied my share of bodices, no worries Sigrid. Thank you for everything though.” she said sincerely. Tarrowlyn dressed herself as Sigrid puttered about the cellar now, setting up the bedrolls for both Tarrowlyn and Hadvar so that they would have somewhere to sleep. Tarrowlyn trusted Hadvar not to make any advances on her, especially in her weakened state. Not that she’d let him anyways, she mused with a snort. Tarrowlyn wasn’t about to let her choice be taken from her, not by anyone. She had seen a dorm mate literally go crazy because of it, despite the fact that the asshole who had raped her had met very swift justice once the archmage had learned of the deed. Nonetheless, Tarrowlyn wouldn’t allow the same to happen to her if she could help it. She quickly turned her musings elsewhere. How was her arrival in the past going to affect the timeline from here on? Had it already been affected with the rising of a dragon? Hadvar had said that there hadn’t been dragons for a couple thousand years, which meant they had all died out before Tiber Septim founded the empire. What did she need to do to ensure that the future she came from still remained when the time came? Was that even possible now?  _ Akatosh give me strength and guidance... _ Tarrowlyn thought sadly.

 

* * *

 

 

The next two weeks were spent doing odd jobs while she got her strength back up, such as helping Gerdur and Hod at the mill by gathering the firewood the men cut, or helping Alvor around the forge, which Tarrowlyn later revealed she had a bit of a knack for as her father had been a blacksmith.

“ I dare say we’ll have you outfitted with some fine leather armor before you leave then, lass.” Alvor said as he clapped Tarrowlyn on the shoulder.

“ I think I’d prefer something heavier in all honesty, but one thing at a time of course. When I get to Whiterun, is there anyone else I should speak to concerning and employment opportunities?”

“ Well, there’s Ulfbearth at Warmaiden’s and then there’s Eorlund Gray Mane at the Skyforge. I doubt Eorlund will take you on as an apprentice however. The man is like a wolf in his solidarity.” Alvor said as he hammered the steel blade he was working on. Tarrowlyn was in the midst of placing rivets into the hardened leather cuirass that she had been working on all week. The rest of the armor was already finished and tempered.

Tarrowlyn chuckled. “ I’ve heard you mention him to Dorthe. Is he really that good?” she asked, looking over her shoulder to Alvor. Her hammer clanged against the bench as she secured another rivet and she began preparing the next.

“ Aye. His steel is legendary, but then again, who can compete with the flames of the skyforge?” Alvor replied. “ Let me take a look at what you’ve got there, lass. I’d definitely be proud of your work. Keep working at it and you’ll make for a fine smith one day.” Alvor patted her shoulder again as he looked at the leather piece Tarrowlyn had constructed. She would be polishing it by the end of the day he was sure.

“ Thank you. My pa used to say the same thing.” Tarrowlyn said with a smile. “ In fact, he’s where I got the design here in the front.” Her fingers lovingly traced the dragon and shield that she had put in there. “ He always used to say I lived up to our name as my heart was much too big. That I had the heart of a dragon. The fire, the courage, the temper…” Tarrowlyn chuckled a bit here as did Alvor. Both had crossed one another more than once in the last week.

“ The roar.” Alvor added with a laugh. The entire village had seen her roar at Sven when the pompous little dandy had tried to woo her to the inn for a tumble between the sheets. “ Yes, you most certainly do live up to the name of Dragonheart, lass. But I think we’ve only seen the tip of the glacier. Now. Get finished up. Sigrid is going to need your help with supper tonight.”

“ In other words, she wants me to go fishing again?” Tarrowlyn remarked with a smile.

“ Salmon if you can catch it.” Alvor replied with another laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn was ready to leave three days later, once she made sure that her armor was going to fit and the like. She would have left two days before, but Lucan Valerian had a break in at his shop and Tarrowlyn and Faendal had tracked the bandits down to Bleak Falls Barrow.

Tarrowlyn never wanted to see another draugr again after that. She had nearly screamed when she found them up and chasing the thief; who had run after she had freed him from a giant spider’s webbing, and then had needed to fight them off once the thief was dead. Tarrowlyn had been easily traumatized by that. But getting through the dungeon had been thrilling, and Tarrowlyn had found that she relished in the moment of battle. In this day and age, it was survival of the fittest, kill or be killed. Tarrowlyn was very determined to survive. After all, she was getting to witness history as the events of the civil war unfolded. She had only ever read about it. Now, she got to be a part of it.

“ Remember, take the road south, cross the bridge, and then just follow the path. You should get to Whiterun in a matter of hours, if not sooner depending on the pace you go.” Alvor said. He was looking over Tarrowlyn’s armor before she left and the young woman chuckled a little.

“ I’m going to be fine, Alvor. We’ve made sure of that. Granted, the sword isn’t like the blade I used to have, but it’s beautiful nonetheless. Thank you.” Tarrowlyn replied. Alvor had given her one of his best iron blades, which would have fetched a good deal of coin, as a thank you for going to Dragonsreach.

“ You’re welcome. Now, on with you. Hopefully you’ll meet whatever it is destiny has in store for you.”

“ TARROWLYN! WAIT!” came Faendal’s voice as he ran from the other end of the village.

Tarrowlyn had just started walking when she heard the bosmer and she turned to face him as he came up. “ Don’t tell me a dragon was chasing you, friend.” Tarrowlyn quipped with a chuckle.

“ No. I want you to take this.” Faendal held out his bow and quiver to her with a smile. “ You’re going to need them, I’m sure. Be careful out there, alright?”

Tarrowlyn smiled at the bosmer and she nodded. “ No worries. I’ll inform the jarl of what’s going on. Don’t worry.” With a final glance over her shoulder towards the residents of Riverwood, Tarrowlyn began walking down the path that would lead to Whiterun, and from there, whatever the gods had planned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

 

_ By Shor, that sun is warm today... _ Tarrowlyn thought as she stopped at a stream. She had made sure to grab her most presentable dress; ironically her favorite one for that matter, and she was in the midst of washing up before she made it to Whiterun. She didn’t want to meet the jarl looking as if the plains had just blown her in after all. Tarrowlyn sighed as she pulled her dress on and she shoved her armor into her knapsack; all with the exception of her boots. She needed her boots until she reached the city. Tarrowlyn buckled her sword over her hips once more, and she then put the bow and quiver on her back followed by her pack. She could see the city from where she was at and Tarrowlyn figured she had another thirty minutes or so of walking to do.

“ Well, back on the road with you.” she mumbled to herself. Tarrowlyn began walking down the stoned path, greeting the soldiers that passed her politely. Otherwise, she allowed her mind to wander back to the time she had come from. Tarrowlyn worried for her mother and how the news would come to the matriarch of her family. They had known enough grief in the last decade as it was.

“ ARRRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!”   


Tarrowlyn’s attention from her musings was immediately diverted the moment she heard the battle cry and without thinking, she pulled her new bow and notched an arrow as she took aim at the same time. It wasn’t too hard to see what the intended target was as it was fourteen feet tall. The arrow flew true, piercing the giant’s hand and forcing it to drop it’s weapon as it’s fingers relaxed unexpectedly. The next arrow hit it in the knee, sending the huge brute down to the ground. A third arrow hit with a sickening thud right between it’s eyes just as a blade cut into the now exposed and reachable throat. Nodding to herself, Tarrowlyn continued walking as she shouldered her bow once more. Well, that was her good deed for the day.

“ Hail!” called a voice from over at the farm. It was deep, though Tarrowlyn could hear warmth in that baritone.

“ Hail. Can I help you?” Tarrowlyn replied as she came to a stop and she turned towards whoever had spoken to her. Sure enough, there was a man rushing forward to speak to her.  _ Great. Now I’m probably going to have to deal with some manly nut who’s upset I intruded upon his fight. _ she thought. A very handsome, blue eyed manly nut, she mused as he got closer.

“ No telling to be honest.” the man said as he came to a stop before her. “ Even if the others don’t say anything, I wanted to thank you for your help back there. Torvar still has much to learn.” 

Tarrowlyn was pleasantly surprised to say the least and she gave the man a sincere smile. “ You’re welcome then. Are you all headed back into the city?” She had started walking again and the man took up pace beside her. Tarrowlyn’s eyes were roaming of their own accord as she looked at him. He was quite tall, maybe anywhere from 6’3” to 6’5”; making her feel quite tiny next to him as she was a little more a foot shorter than he, and he was built. That much was clear to see even with his steel armor on. 

The metal was gleaming where the sun caught it, and Tarrowlyn found herself looking over the craftsmanship. There was a wolf’s head at the collar, and also on his belt as well. The furs and leather were dark browns and black, contrasting appeasingly to the eye as she kept looking. Whoever had made his armor was a master! 

“ Yes, we are now that the giant is dead.” he replied. Movement behind them forced them both to turn around and the man smiled. “ Aela.”

“ Impatient much, icebrain?” she snapped irately. Her brown eyes were wild, untamed, and full of fire as they leveled on Tarrowlyn next. “ That was some amazing shooting back there. I think you would make for a good shield sister. Have you put any thought into joining the Companions?”

Tarrowlyn’s brow quirked. The Companions? By the gods, her family had been part of the Companions for as long as any Dragonheart could remember, though in her time they were the police force of the holds. All three of her brothers had joined while her mother had talked her into going into the college. “ Thank you. I’ll be sure to think it over.”

“ You should join, you showed strength and valor out there.” the man beside her remarked.

Aela rolled her eyes. “ We’ll meet you back at Jorrvaskr, Farkas. Just move it, will you?”

“ Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you there, Aela.” he replied with a grumble. “ The name is Farkas.” He extended a hand out to her and Tarrowlyn blushed a little as she came to a bit of a stop. Then again, the only reason she had blushed was because she had finally met his eyes and gotten a much better look at his face.

Farkas wasn’t much older than she was; as Tarrowlyn herself had just turned twenty on the twentyfifth of Last Seed, which made her sure that he was more than likely in his mid to late twenties. He undoubtedly a nord through and through, though he had dark hair the color of ebony and piercing bright blue eyes. His nose was a little on the big side, but then again Tarrowlyn mused, so was hers. His lips, full and oh so soft looking, almost made Tarrowlyn wish to kiss them right then and there. 

Fjorden had to be either Farkas’ descendant, or his reincarnation, because the two men looked very much alike. 

Tarrowlyn’s hand slowly but surely rose as she kept staring into those eyes. By Shor, he was handsome. She quickly regained her bearings as she placed his hand in his to shake it. “ Tarrowlyn Dragonheart. Pleased to meet you, Farkas.” she replied by way of introduction.

Farkas smiled as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “ The pleasure is mine, then.” he said. She was a lovely little lady, though if Tarrowlyn were to join the Companions, she’d have a hard time garnering any respect. Her looks would be a constant source of ridicule amongst the other shieldmaidens. “ What brings you to Whiterun?”

Electricity was flying through her body at the feel of his lips on her skin. They were just as soft as she thought they were...Tarrowlyn fought to keep her blushing to a minimum, as she wasn’t used to men openly flirting with her like this, and she pulled her hand away slowly as she began walking again. “ I actually need to speak with the Jarl. I’ve been sent from Riverwood with a request.” Tarrowlyn replied. She didn’t want to tell him that she had witnessed a dragon sacking Helgan. She wasn’t sure if he’d believe her.

“ Well then, I’ll guide you through town. Jorrvaskr isn’t far from Dragonsreach at all.” Farkas offered, his blue eyes locking onto her verdant ones as he smiled.

Tarrowlyn smiled and nodded. “ Thank you.” she replied. Oh yes, she wasn’t averse to this in the slightest. Besides, this would probably be the last chance she had to be escorted around a city she knew nothing about by such a handsome man.

 

* * *

 

 

A pair of ice blue eyes were watching the daily hustle and bustle of the Wind District as the person he was looking for came in sight. His brow quirked at the slow, leisurely pace he was walking at, the slightly shy, but happy look on his face as he spoke to the young woman beside him. Both were laughing at something now, and the young woman shouldered her pack a little before looking around. Farkas said something as he pointed down the way they had come and the young woman beside him nodded as she gave him a bright smile in return. She then began running up the stairs to the palace as they bid each other a farewell, and Farkas began walking up the stairs his way.

“ If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re smitten with her, brother.” he said teasingly as Farkas passed him.

“ Can it, Vilkas.” Farkas replied, though he was smiling to let the other man know he was teasing. “ You’d be interested if you saw a young woman like her just up and shoot a giant right between the eyes while showing no fear. She may not look it, but she’s got fight in her.”

Vilkas rolled his eyes as they made their way inside. Vilkas was Farkas’ twin and older brother, not that the other man would ever admit it. “ She’s like a little flower, Farkas. Her petals would be crushed in a day if she were to join the Companions.” Vilkas replied, albeit a bit disparagingly.

“ I don’t think so.” Farkas replied. He was heading down into the living quarters, and he turned right to head to his room. He needed to get out of his armor and get it up to Eorlund for fixing. The giant had bashed him pretty hard on the left side, and his armor showed it by way of a nasty dent. “ Can you grab the bandages?” he hissed as he pulled the armor away from his wounded torso. At least Tarrowlyn had proved to be a delightful distraction from the pain now flooding his senses.

“ That’s some nasty bruising, Farkas. You should go see Danica at least to be sure nothing’s broken.” Vilkas’ eyes narrowed in concern as he reached over the bar and onto the shelf where Farkas kept his healing supplies.

“ Tape them up for now, will ya? I’ll do that once I get my armor to Eorlund.” Farkas growled out. 

“ What was her name?” Vilkas asked him, his tone curious and disapproving at the same time. She didn’t even look as if she could swing a blade properly, her form as a little on the willowy side.

“ Tarrowlyn. She’s running an errand for the blacksmith out in Riverwood.”

“ That requires her to go to the palace?” Vilkas’ voice was incredulous as he wrapped the linen tape around his brother’s chest. “ What kind of errand would carry such significance to see the jarl?”

Farkas sighed in relief as his chest stopped throbbing a little thanks to the pressure over his ribs now. He would definitely need to go see Danica soon. “ We’ve heard the rumors of Helgen, Vilkas.”

“ You can’t possibly believe that nonsense about a dragon destroying the city, can you?” Vilkas shouted, his eyes narrowing on his twin.

“ As a matter of fact, I do believe it.” Farkas growled in his displeasure. He pulled on a fresh pair of trousers and then a shirt followed, a deep burgundy color that made his eyes all the more blue. A black jerkin settled over his shoulders and he tied it closed. “ I’ll be back in a bit.” And with that, Farkas exited his room with his armor in hand. He needed to drain a tankard or two before he spoke to Vilkas again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn set her knapsack and weapons down near a bench and she asked the closest maid if there was a basin she could use to wash her face with. 

“ This way, dearie. But be quick. Jarl Balgruuf might not take to your presence here in Dragonsreach too kindly.”

“ I actually need to speak with him.” Tarrowlyn said nervously. “ I was hoping to make a good impression by not coming in a mess.”

The servant nodded appraisingly. “ A good move on your part, girl. Let’s only hope the jarl grants you audience."

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn took a deep as she began climbing the stairs that led to the jarl’s throne. She was nervous, terrified in all honesty, but she kept her head held high as she moved with purpose. A dunmer took notice of her and she drew her blade as she met Tarrowlyn at the top of the stairs. 

“ Who do you think you are approaching the jarl as such? The city is closed to outsiders.” she said, her red eyes narrowed on the nord woman before her

“ My name is Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, and I was asked to bear the message that Riverwood is in danger. On the same note, I also bring news of the attack on Helgen.” she replied, hoping her voice wasn’t as shaky as she felt. She had left her own blade near the entrance after all. The dunmer straightened a bit as she looked over Tarrowlyn as if to gauge the girl and Tarrowlyn looked her in the eye. “ If I meant any harm, I would not have left my weapons as far away as I have.” she said, her eyes narrowing a little at the blatant distrust in the dunmer’s eyes.

“ It’s alright, Irileth. I want to hear what she has to say.” came a voice from behind them.

“ Follow me then.” Irileth said icily as she sheathed her blade. She led Tarrowlyn towards a raised dais upon which were three men, one who was sitting. 

Tarrowlyn had to assume this was Jarl Balgruuf the Greater.

“ Now, what’s this of Riverwood being in danger?” he asked her as he sat forward to show that Tarrowlyn had his undivided attention.

“ I was sent by Alvor of Riverwood, my jarl.” Tarrowlyn said with a polite curtsy. “ I witnessed the attack on Helgen by a dragon and he, as well as myself, was concerned that Riverwood was next.” 

“ Alvor? The smith, isn't he? Reliable, solid fellow. Not prone to flights of fancy... And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon? This wasn't some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?” Balgruuf asked her, his tone inquisitive.

Tarrowlyn sighed heavily. “ My jarl, I would not claim it was a dragon if I had not seen it with my own eyes. The imperials were getting ready to execute Ulfric Stormcloak when it attacked. Once Hadvar and I escaped the city, we saw the dragon fly this way over the barrow.” Tarrowlyn replied.

“ And you were a citizen of Helgan then?”

“ No, my jarl.” Tarrowlyn looked him in the eye as she spoke. “ I was found by the imperial caravan that was initially transporting Ulfric Stormcloak to Cyrodiil, and they assumed I was one of the rebel shieldmaidens who had been set upon by her peers. I was supposed to have been executed with the rest.”

“ I can see why you were hesitant to mention your past.” Balgruuf said gently, thinking she had been part of the resistance.

“ I never said I was with his cause, my jarl!” Tarrowlyn snapped impertinently. “ This isn’t about me, or how I came to be at Helgen! The only thing that matters is the safety of your people in Riverwood. I saw this dragon with my own two eyes, my jarl, and I can promise you that if it can level Helgen in a matter of an hour or two, that it can do the same to any other town or city in your hold!” 

Balgruuf looked at Tarrowlyn in a much different light. No one had dared to roar at him in such a manner since he had been a tweener himself. It was rather refreshing in all honesty, being told someone else’s opinion without words being minced. “ What say you now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?” Balgruuf said after a moment or two. He leaned back in his chair as his blue eyes leveled on Tarrowlyn consideringly. She was young, but she showed a strength and wisdom beyond her years. Once she reached her prime, this girl would be a real force to be reckoned with, Balgruuf was certain of that.

“ My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." Irileth began, only to be cut off by Proventus.

" The  [ Jarl of Falkreath ](http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Siddgeir) will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Proventus exclaimed warningly, his brown eyes going wide in worry.

" Enough!” Balgruuf commanded imperiously as he leveled a glare on his advisor. He then turned to Irileth and sighed a bit. “ Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

" Yes, my Jarl." Irileth replied with a salute.

Tarrowlyn resisted the urge to rock back and forth on her heels. She had yet to be dismissed by the jarl and she wasn’t about to be rude and walk away lest he have anything to say to her still.

Proventus shook his head in dismay. " We should not..." he began, attempting to plead reason with his jarl.

" I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" Balgruuf said passionately. Tarrowlyn’s brow quirked a little at the display. At least he seemed to care about what happened to those under his rule.

" If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus’ tone was nothing short of defeated as he began walking away from the jarl. 

" That would be best." Balgruuf leaned forward a bit to cradle his head in both hands a moment and he sat back up. He had almost forgotten that Tarrowlyn was still there. “ Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem.” 

Tarrowlyn was handed a handsome set of leather bracers and her brow arched a bit. These were enchanted. It was a rather handsome gift of esteem if Tarrowlyn did say so herself.

“ There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons.” Balgruuf said as he got to his feet. He couldn’t understand why, but this young woman looked as if she could handle what he was about to task her with. “ Go grab your things, as Farengar will more than likely be sending you right out.”

Tarrowlyn rolled her eyes a little as she ran down the steps and to the bench where she had left her things. Balgruuf then proceeded to lead her to an antechamber to the right, and Tarrowlyn looked a little enviously at the arcane enchanter and alchemy laboratory. Oh the soul gems he had sitting out. Tarrowlyn very much wished to get her hands on a few.   _ All good things with time. Just because I’m not going back to the college doesn’t mean I have to up and forget everything I know. Maybe I can get my hands on an enchanter…. _ she thought. Her thoughts trailed as the jarl began speaking again.

“ Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill her in with all the details.” Balgruuf said.

The nord whose gaze she met next literally snorted in disdain. “ This dainty little thing?” he asked, raising a hand to motion towards Tarrowlyn. “ She’s but a child still, so her size says. How old are you, girl, fifteen? Sixteen?” His tone was nothing short of derogatory as he began circling Tarrowlyn as if appraising her.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes narrowed a little and she saw Farengar’s hand reach out to touch her. She immediately grabbed his hand, forced it behind his back, and kicked one knee forward so as to make the mage hit the floor. Her free hand grabbed the knife from his belt and it was immediately held to his throat. She could thank Mikhail for teaching her almost everything she knew about hand to hand. “ Twenty.” she hissed in his ear. “ And I know I’m a little on the short side, but next time you try to cut me down like that, I won’t hesitate to get hostile. I may have the beauty of a rose, but I promise you, I have many more thorns than most.”

Farengar nodded as Tarrowlyn turned him loose and he cleared his throat. "Of course, Jarl Balgruuf. You seem to have found me an able assistant. I'm sure she will prove most useful.” he replied, his voice a bit tight in his nervousness. He of all people knew not to judge books by their covers, and yet, he had done it to the young woman who was now handing him back his knife. 

Balgruuf couldn’t contain the smirk on his face at Tarrowlyn’s display. Oh yes, this little rose definitely had some thorns. “ What was your name again?”

“ Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, my jarl.” she replied with another curtsy.

“ Well then, Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, succeed at this, and you'll be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt.” Balgruuf said. “ Farengar.”

“ Yes. I’m actually in need of something called the Dragon Tablet. My research puts it in…”

“ Bleak Falls Barrow?” Tarrowlyn offered, her brow furrowed a bit. What were the chances of that?! She had already combed the place clean, but had held on to a few things that she wanted to display once she finally got her own home. “ It may be coincidence, but I already got something matching that description from there. The general store was robbed a few nights ago and I was hoping to test the armor I had made anyways. We managed to get back the stolen item, but I didn’t return it right away. I wanted to finish exploring.” She dug out the stone tablet and held it out to Farengar. “ Is this it?”

Farengar looked at it a moment and his eyes went wide in surprise. “ This is! My, you just saved us a bit of time I think.” Farengar carefully laid it on the table nearby and he began muttering to himself as he began studying it. “ Tarrowlyn, can you…”

Before he could say another word, Irileth came running up the hall. “ My jarl! A situation has arisen!” she called out from near the tables.

“ What kind of situation are we talking about, Irileth?” Balgruuf replied, his tone conveying both his interest and his worry. His eyes looked to his dunmer housecarl as Irileth strode strongly into the room with another soldier right behind her. 

“ Tell the jarl what you told me.” she ordered gently.

“ What do you think is going on?” Tarrowlyn whispered to Farengar.

“ No telling to be honest.” Farengar replied, though both of them were walking towards where the three were standing.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes narrowed as she heard the word dragon come up and she looked to Farengar again. “ Anywhere I can get changed into my armor in a jiff?”

“ My chambers are right there.” Farengar replied, nodding to the room over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tarrowlyn exited the room strapping on her bracers, the jarl looked to her gravely. “ There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here.” Balgruuf said, his tone nothing short of serious. “ But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in giving the Dragonstone to Farengar. I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please accept this gift from my personal armory.” A circlet was handed to Tarrowlyn this time and she stowed it away for now. She needed to look at what enchantments were on these pieces before she decided to keep them.

_ That was fast. It didn’t even take me a full fifteen minutes to get into my armor.  _ Tarrowlyn nodded grimly. “ I’m ready when you are.” she said to Irileth. She could hear Balgruuf telling Farengar that the wizard was to stay at the palace as opposed to going to the field with the two women.

“ Let’s move then.” the housecarl replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was just exiting the temple when he saw a rash of guards rush past, only to be followed by a woman he recognized in an instant as Irileth, the jarl’s tightwad of a housecarl. He shrugged as he began walking towards Jorrvaskr again, only to have someone run right into him.

“ Watch where you….” he began, only to catch a glimpse of green under the hard leather helm that had just entered his vision. Wait a second, he knew those eyes. His hands steadied them at the shoulders and Farkas chuckled. “ Easy now.”

“ Sorry.” Tarrowlyn said, righting herself a bit. She was blushing a little at the embarrassing situation.

“ Busy?” Farkas asked her, his brow quirked in curiosity.

“ You could say that.” Tarrowlyn replied, the ghost of a grin on her face. “ I’m sorry, but I need to be going.” The look in her verdant orbs was apologetic and Tarrowlyn had to suppress a delighted shiver as Farkas’ hands trailed from her shoulders to the bare skin of her arms.

“ Of course. Happy hunting.” Farkas replied. The feel of her was soft and smooth under his rough, calloused hands and his eyes roamed her face. Yes, he had a chance to see her earlier, but there was something about the way she looked in armor that was appealing as well. The smile Tarrowlyn gave him at this statement was bright and nothing short of contagious. Farkas couldn’t deny that he liked making her smile like that.

She couldn’t deny she liked his tone when he had said that, approving, confident, full of praise. “ You can count on that.” Tarrowlyn said confidently as she began running away again. The urge to do him proud suddenly filled her. 

Farkas leaned against one of the wooden beams supporting the wooden circle surrounding the gildergreen and he couldn’t keep himself from watching her as Tarrowlyn darted through the Wind District towards the gate. Oh yes, as Farkas told Vilkas earlier, he was interested. While not as smart as his brother, Farkas was a damn good judge of character. Tarrowlyn not only had the fire to be a Companion, but the heart as well. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn cut across the plains faster than Irileth and the men did, and her green eyes surveyed the tower from a ways off. She had no desire to become dragon chow today. She had yet to see the beast, but the tower itself was in shambles.

Movement from behind her made Tarrowlyn turn around and she looked to Irileth as the dunmer came running up. 

“ Any sight of the beast yet?” the housecarl inquired quietly.

“ None. I fear it may be biding it’s time. We should search for survivors and help them while we have the chance.” Tarrowlyn replied. Every hunting trip her brothers had dragged her on was playing in her mind, the way she had felt when stalking her quarry. She needed to get into that mindset, needed to think of this as one of those excursions. Tarrowlyn needed to stay in that mindset if she was ever going to survive here.  _ Happy hunting...Farkas has belief I can do this. I’ve taken down a rabid saber. A dragon can fit into that category as well. They’re only bigger, meaner, tougher... _ The well of confidence that she had leaving Whiterun was starting to taper as she kept thinking about how difficult it could be to bring down such a mighty beast.  _ No, Farkas and Aela believe I have what it takes to be a Companion. My father and brothers were counted among those ranks. Wielding a blade is in my blood. I will kill this dragon, and claim something from it as my trophy. _ Tarrowlyn thought with finality. She needed to keep her self confidence up. 

“ I couldn’t agree more. Alright men! Make for the tower and render aid to those who need it! Let’s move while we can! Go!” Irileth ordered. “ What will you be doing?”`

Tarrowlyn smirked as she met Irileth's eyes. There was a new gleam there, one that threw the housecarl for a loop. That look hadn’t been there when they had left the palace. " Waiting for my prey. Go help the men, I'll strike once I have an opening. I can't shake the feeling as if this dragon is waiting for us first."

Irileth nodded and ran over across the way in order to start helping her troops. No sooner than had she stepped foot into the tower a great roar echoed over the plains and shook the stone structure, making her eyes widen.

Tarrowlyn had already drawn her bow and her gaze followed the golden drake as it swooped near the tower. She loosed her arrow and it struck true at the dragon's wing joint, forcing a surprised roar from it. She ran forward as it landed, her sword and shield drawn as she rushed in with a mighty battle cry. There were guards rushing in beside her and from the other flanks as well towards the creature. At least she wouldn’t be alone if she died here today.

"  **_YOL TOOR SUL!_ ** " the dragon bellowed as it shot a stream of flame at the oncoming woman. 

Tarrowlyn persisted as she held her shield before her to take the brunt of the flame, though she bit back a scream as she suffered burns on her arms, legs, and shoulder. She raised her sword high as she made to bury it in the dragon's snout, and it moved back before the blow could connect. There were more soldiers rushing in to aid her now and she welcomed it. The more help, the faster this thing went down.

The dragon's jaws snapped at her, piercing through her burnt and smoking shield and into her arm. Tarrowlyn screamed and she shoved the blade into an exposed eye, blinding the dragon on the left side. It roared its displeasure at the unexpected attack, and it snapped again at the woman, who dodged this time. It reared its gigantic head up, intending to bite the smaller being in two and it came down.

" TARROWLYN!" yelled Irileth, who tossed the other woman her sword.

Tarrowlyn caught it with her injured hand after dropping her now useless shield and she swung both blades up into the dragon's exposed neck. It flew forward in pain, roaring all the while and Tarrowlyn jumped onto the back of its head while she had the chance. She shoved both swords into the back of its skull, and she heard something from the dragon in its dying throes.

"  _ Dhovakiin?! NOOOOO!!!!! _ " it cried out.

Tarrowlyn was panting heavily as she dropped both blades to the ground, holding her injured arm tightly to her. She couldn't focus enough through the pain to heal herself. She watched as the dragon's lifeless body crumpled to the ground, glowing with a brilliant light as it disintegrated before everyone.

Without warning, the ashes of the now dead dragon flew toward her with a roar akin to a strong gale, wrapping around the injured nord woman in a swirl of color and magic. Tarrowlyn's green eyes were wide in surprise as she stood straight, looking all around her as she absorbed whatever was happening to the dragon.

It stopped almost as suddenly as it happened, though Tarrowlyn could hear a voice tickling in her mind telling her all the knowledge that the dragon had known.

By Shor, what in oblivion had just happened?!

" I don't believe it...." said one awestruck guard to her left. " You absorbed its soul! You're dragonborn!"

" What?!" Tarrowlyn asked incredulously. There hadn't been a dragonborn since Tiber Septim. The dragons had never returned after all.

" You're dragonborn!" The guard repeated, his tone full of reverence. " Try to shout,  that will truly tell us if you are."

Tarrowlyn's brow furrowed a bit. She remembered the glowing word on the stone wall from Bleak Falls Barrow, a word she now knew as  **_Fos_ ** . She inhaled deeply, not entirely believing it would work, and she aimed towards the open field. "  **_FOS!_ ** " She shouted, though her eyes went wide as a blue wave of pressure emitted from her voice.

" By Ysmir...you really are dragonborn!"

Whispers starting passing through the guards mustered around the now dead husk of bones where the dragon lay, all of them looking to Tarrowlyn with a mixture of excitement and fear.

" Dragonborn or not..." came Irileth's voice. " We now know we can kill them. Get back to the Jarl and let him know what happened, Dragonheart. I'll stay here to help tend to the men."

Tarrowlyn nodded numbly as she stepped back towards the path that would lead to Whiterun. She hadn't even taken five steps when the ground shook.

"  **_DHOVAKIIN!!!_ ** " echoed the call through the land.

Tarrowlyn didn't like the sound of that in the slightest, she mused as she looked around. Where had that come from?

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn walked into Dragonsreach a bloody and burned mess, though the looks she had gotten from the townsfolk had been worth it. In her hand, she carried one of the claws that had been attached to the dragon's wing. She wanted a souvenir from the battle after all.

" What news do you bring?" Balgruuf said as Tarrowlyn approached his throne.

" The dragon is dead, my jarl." Tarrowlyn replied tiredly. " Irileth said she'd return shortly once she was able to figure out how many were dead as well as tending to those that were injured by the beast."

Balgruuf nodded as he stood and he began walking over towards the antechamber where Farengar was. " Well done then, but did anything odd happen when the beast died?" He motioned for her to follow him. " We'll have Farengar tend to your wounds while we speak."

Tarrowlyn nodded by way of thanks as she followed the jarl's lead. " As for what happened, why do you ask?"

" So something did happen then. " Balgruuf said knowingly. " Farengar, we're in need of your talents."

Tarrowlyn was ushered to a chair and was unceremoniously handed a few healing potions. Normally she would never accept anyone else's, but she didn't have much of a choice. " I absorbed some kind of of energy from the dragon as it died." She said, her tone puzzled.

Balgruuf's eyes went wide. " So it was you the Greybeards were summoning then. It's a high honor." He whispered.

" The Greybeards?" Tarrowlyn asked, her tone still confused.  She recalled the name from a tome she had read years ago when trying to learn more of her family's history. By oblivion, she couldn't think straight at the moment with her arm killing her as it was and with as exhausted as she felt. 

" The masters of the way of the voice. They live high upon the Throat of The World in High Hrothgar." Farengar said as he cast the spell healing hands to heal her arm. " Drink those if you please." He ordered gently.

Tarrowlyn grimaced and downed the first potion in one go. " What do they want with me then?"

" You absorbed the dragon's soul, meaning you are dragonborn. There hasn't been a dragonborn since Tiber Septim was still Talos of Atmora." Another man said. Tarrowlyn had seen him when she had first come into the palace, but she could not recall his name. " A dragonborn in these times...Unbelievable..." he whispered.

" Aye. You would do well to answer the summons, dragonborn, and see what these Greybeards have to teach you. Though do not think I have forgotten the service you have done for me and my people. I hereby name you a Thane of Whiterun, Tarrowlyn Dragonheart." Balgruuf said as he handed the now healed woman an axe. " From my personal armory. It will serve as your badge of office and allow me to say that I am honored to have the dragonborn as a thane of my hold." 

Tarrowlyn bowed as best she could from her seated position. " Thank you, my jarl. The honor is mine." She replied softly.

" Lydia will serve you as your housecarl now, and should you choose to make Whiterun your home, she will guard all that is yours until her dying breath."

A brunnette nord was standing off to the side and Tarrowlyn nodded to her by way of greeting.

" Again, I thank you, my jarl." Tarrowlyn said.  _ The only downside to this is that I won't make any coin off of it. _ Tarrowlyn thought to herself with a heavy sigh. She had made a little over nine hundred gold working for Hod and Gertur at the mill the last week. And while she would be content to keep doing so, Tarrowlyn didn't have anywhere to stay but at the inn. She didn't want to have to continuously pay for lodging if she could help it. Well, she could always talk to the blacksmiths in town to see if they'd let her apprentice under them for a bit. She wouldn't mind that in the slightest. Again, it was honest gold for honest work.

 

* * *

 

 

" I'm sorry, but I'm not looking to take on any other apprentices." Ulfbearth said apologetically as he sharpened an expertly crafted blade. " I'm sure you have talent, your armor says that if what you told me is true. I can't afford to house anyone else though."

Tarrowlyn sighed a bit heavily and she nodded. " I understand. Thank you for being honest with me."

" You're welcome."

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was just coming down the steps of the Skyforge when he saw Tarrowlyn walking up the steps. He had just retrieved his armor from Eorlund and he was heading back inside to Jorrvaskr to drink and eat with the rest of his shield siblings.

" It seems as if we keep bumping into one another." Tarrowlyn said mirthfully as she shouldered her bag a bit. Her ruined shield sat on the back and Farkas' brow quirked curiously at the sight. It was burnt and broken.

" Seems so. What brings you up this way?" He asked her.

" I need to repair my shield and armor for starters and Adrianne is busy at her bench so I can't work there. I was recommended to ask Eorlund here at the Skyforge if he'd let me use his." Tarrowlyn replied with a drawn out sigh. " I was also hoping to ask him if he would let me apprentice under him. I'm in need of work and shelter and I want to avoid living out of an inn if I can help it." 

Farkas could understand that line of thinking and he shook his head. " A Grey-mane has tended to the Skyforge for as long as Jorrvaskr and Whiterun have been standing. I'm not all that certain he'll allow you an apprenticeship. He may let you use the forge long enough to make your repairs however. What happened anyways? Your shield wasn't like that this morning."

" You're right. I just don't know if you'll believe me." Tarrowlyn worried her bottom lip a little and she shook her head.

Farkas chuckled a little as he set his armor down. " Try me." He offered.

Tarrowlyn looked at him a bit disbelievingly and she caved at the look on his face. " I had to fight and kill a dragon today." She said. " I didn't do it all on my own, I had help from the guards of the western watchtower, and the jarl's housecarl. I would have died if they hadn't been there." Tarrowlyn rubbed her left arm without thinking. Despite Farengar being a talented wizard, she still had scars from where the dragon's teeth had punctured her skin. 

Farkas' eyes went wide in understanding. " That's why you were in such a rush earlier." He stated simply. He looked up to the forge and then back down to the mead hall. He'd give anything to hear the tale in all honesty. " Maybe you'll tell me about the fight sometime?"

Tarrowlyn smiled and nodded. " Maybe some other time. I honestly do need to get my armor repaired however." She took a single step up towards the Skyforge and Farkas nodded.

" Good luck with Eorlund. You'll need it." He chuckled.

Tarrowlyn laughed a little in response. " Have a good evening Farkas." She said, running back up the steps.

 

* * *

 

 

Eorlund shook his head as he looked at the sorry state of her shield and the damaged pieces of her armor. " I don't think any of these pieces are salvageable." He deadpanned. " Did you go head long into a burning building or something?"

" More like a jet of fire from a dragon's maw." Tarrowlyn whispered under her breath.

Eorlund's brow quirked at the statement, though he didn't comment further. He had heard whispers from the guards about the battle at the western watchtower today. So this was the lass that had felled the beast? By Shor, she was such a dainty little thing. How did she manage such a feat? When Tarrowlyn had asked to use the forge, Eorlund had been ready to tell her no. She had pleaded her case that she was going to be heading out to High Hrothgar and the she didn’t have the coin to commission a set of steel armor. She didn’t like the thought of having to use the leather pieces she was showing him, as irreparable as they were with burns and punctures, but she would as she was short on coin. She needed to make what she had stretch until she was able to find gainful employment. " I'll make you a bargain, lass. Let me see how well you can craft something made from steel, and I'll allow you to keep what you make. I'm not looking to take anyone on right now, but I have no qualms in helping you with what you'll need to protect yourself. These are dangerous times to be roaming about without the right kind of defensive wear. Especially if you are headed up to High Hrothgar to answer the Greybeards summons."

Tarrowlyn nodded. " That's agreeable enough. Thank you. How much will the supplies cost?"

Eorlund shook his head. " Don't worry about that. Now, go get some rest tonight. We'll start on your armor in the morning."

Tarrowlyn nodded her head once more and she smiled exuberantly. " Thank you. I'll be here bright and early."

Eorlund harrumphed a bit at this. " Not too early lass. I normally won't be up here until about eight or nine at least."

Tarrowlyn thought this over and her brow furrowed a bit. She preferred to get going at first light. Well, she could see if she could do a few odd jobs around town to supplement her coin. " I'll see you then, Eorlund. Have a good evening."

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn was tossing and turning in her bed at the inn. It wasn't that she was caught in a nightmare, oh no. Far from it in fact.

_ She could feel his breath, hot and heavy, against her neck. His pleased groans and whispered murmurs of pleasure were heady and intoxicating as he told her in no uncertain terms how she was making him feel. Tarrowlyn cried out as she clutched his shoulders all the more tighter, her own face buried in the crook of his neck as their hips met in a wild, breakneck tempo. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, drawing him deeper and closer with every thrust he made inside of her. _

_ " Farkas..." she whimpered as his teeth nibbled on the sensitive flesh of her neck. " Please I...AHHH! YES!" _

_ " Let go, Tarrowlyn, I've got you." He whispered huskily in her ear, only to make her cry out once more as he drew the sensitive lobe between his teeth. _

_ Tarrowlyn's cries were growing louder in a steady crescendo as Farkas kept poling in and out of her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. With a final shriek her orgasm crashed over her, with Tarrowlyn raking her nails down his back and leaving a matching set of bleeding scratches on his skin.  _

_ " I hope your ready to take a walk on the wild side..." he growled sexily in her ear as he turned her onto her hands and knees. _

_ Without warning, Farkas was replaced by what could only be a manbeast, and Tarrowlyn cried out once more as the beast claimed her body vigorously and thoroughly. She wasn't terrified or repulsed by him either. She wanted everything he had, everything he was giving to her. She couldn't stop herself as she surrendered fully over to this beastial possession of her body. She needed everything, her body was demanding it! Tarrowlyn screamed as another release ripped through her at the same time the beast came with a howl. She could feel his hot seed flooding her womb, further sending her into the nirvana that was their coupling. His teeth sank into her shoulder, though it only served to heighten the bliss Tarrowlyn was in. _

_ " Mine..." came Farkas' voice as the beast panted against her neck, spent and worn from their exertion. " You are mine, Tarrowlyn..." _

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn bolted up in her borrowed bed, drenched in sweat from the erotic dream she had just had. What in oblivion had that last part been about?! By the gods, she couldn't possibly desire something as taboo as that, could she? With shaky legs, Tarrowlyn got out of the bed. By the gods, not only was she drenched in sweat, but the sheets and her nightgown her soaked in her fluids as well. 

Tarrowlyn was no stranger to dreams like that. She had often dreamt of Fjorden in that sense, which only served to make her blush every time they crossed paths in Winterhold. But Farkas? Was she only using him as a replacement because he looked so much like the man she had desired from her own time? 

A pleasurable shudder shook her at the thought of the Companion and the way his lips and fingers had felt against her skin. No. Farkas was completely different. There was something wild and unrestrained about him that called to her. The way his lips had felt when he had only kissed her hand had sent a thrill through Tarrowlyn that Fjorden had never been able to match. Yes, Tarrowlyn was very much attracted to the Companion and she knew it. Whether she actually had the courage to act on it was a different story however. 

Grumbling to herself, Tarrowlyn pulled her nightgown off and poured water from the pitcher into the wash basin. Now she not only had to clean herself to rid the scent of sex from herself, but she would need to go wash her nightgown and knickers in the river outside of town. There was no way in oblivion that she was going to allow anyone to see her doing that.

Hopefully it wouldn’t happen again tonight, though Tarrowlyn had a feeling that hope was in vain.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn arrived at the Skyforge dressed for work. Adrianne had given her a set of work clothes the day before when Tarrowlyn had mentioned that she was going to be working with Eorlund. That had been at the inn before Tarrowlyn had gone to bed for the night.

“ I envy you the opportunity you have. The man is a master and his steel legendary. I only wish I had your luck.” Adrianne had told her as she had handed her the bundle of clothing. “ There’s a pair of plain work boots there too. We’re roughly the same size. Other than that, have a good night Tarrowlyn. I’ll see you around town, I’m sure.”

Tarrowlyn flushed a little at the thought of the dream she had had, and she was silently thanking the gods that she had yet to run into Farkas that morning. She felt despicable for having such a raunchy dream about him when they had only met yesterday after all. She hurriedly tamped those erotic musings down and she looked about. She wanted to prove herself to Eorlund after all.

Eorlund nodded in approval as he looked Tarrowlyn over. She had also taken care to pull her hair away in her face, which Eorlund approved of as well. It seemed as if the young woman was taking this very seriously. Well, he would see how she managed. Eorlund was a taskmaster and he knew it. Then again, Eorlund didn’t want Tarrowlyn to allow him to boss her about either. Every smith was different in the way they crafted their items.

Tarrowlyn didn’t do any smithing the first day, which surprised Eorlund. She spent the majority of it planning out how she was going to make her pieces, designing them on parchment with bits of charcoal. Eorlund had to admit he was impressed with the way she drew out her designs. He also caught glimpses of a blade that she was sketching out, as well as ratios that she was trying to configure for the blade. He couldn’t help but wonder what she had planned.

The second day Tarrowlyn began making her armor. She started with her boots first, and when questioned by Eorlund, Tarrowlyn smirked. 

“ I’ll be wearing them while I’m crafting the rest of my armor. It won’t due to be constantly on the go and be groaning about my feet to the gods because I didn’t take the time to get accustomed to them. If I’m going to be tramping all over Skyrim, I’m going to be doing it comfortably.” she reasoned with a knowing smile. She had done the same with her leather boots, though those had been easier to break in than these would be.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas went up the the Skyforge a week after Tarrowlyn had started there to bring his armor up for polishing when he saw Eorlund showing the young woman a trick with hammering her rivets in. “ Make sure the rivet is as hot as you can possibly get it. This way you should only need one or two swings to put it into place.” he said as he demonstrated it to her. 

Vilkas’ brow arched in curiosity. As long as he had known Eorlund, which had been the majority of his life, Vilkas had never known the man to take on an apprentice. “ I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” he said as he walked over to the two.

“ Not at all Vilkas. Tarrowlyn, you’ve been meeting the Companions little by little as they’ve come up. This is Vilkas, Farkas’ brother and twin. I’ve known the two lads since they were but wee whelps here at Jorrvaskr.” Eorlund said with a chuckle. “ What brings you up today, Vilkas?”

“ I need my armor polished. I’m going to be heading out into Hjaalmarch soon. Farkas and I received word of a gang of bandits harassing one of the farms out that way. No doubt he’ll be up later with his own armor.” Vilkas replied tersely. He didn’t like talking about his days as a whelp. He had fought hard to get to where he was today after all.

“ Tarrowlyn, why don’t you take a break and polish that armor up for Vilkas. This way you have a chance to make some coin for yourself.” Eorlund said.

“ Sure thing, Eorlund.” Tarrowlyn replied with a grunt as she swung the hammer hard to put the rivet into place. She slid a leather glove over her left hand and put it inside the gauntlet she was currently working on. She wanted to keep as much maneuverability as possible while still protecting herself.

“ Who are you making the armor for?” Vilkas questioned, his tone inquisitive. 

“ Myself. I’m going to be making a journey to High Hrothgar as soon as it’s ready, after a field test of course.” Tarrowlyn said, meeting Vilkas’ eyes with a confident smile as she flexed her fingers and wrist. Everything was moving just as she wanted it to. “ Mind if I hold a shield a moment, Eorlund?”

“ Here you go, lass.” Eorlund said. “ You’ve heard rumors of the dragonborn from the guard I’m sure?”

Vilkas nodded, though he was looking at the young woman skeptically as she tested the gauntlet with the shield. The look on her face was a dead giveaway that something wasn’t moving as it should be. “ Legends and stories, Eorlund.” was all he said.

Tarrowlyn looked up to Vilkas at this statement. “ I’m sure you heard the summons put forth by the Greybeards last week.” she retorted with a huff.

“ I don’t believe in fairy tales, young miss.” Vilkas returned, his eyes narrowing a bit. His tone was much harsher than he meant it to be, but there was something about the girl that was rubbing him the wrong way. “ You surely don’t expect me to believe that not only are dragons returning, but that you are dragonborn?”

“ Not necessarily all of that, no. I can promise you that yes, the dragons are returning. I even have the proof right here around my neck.” She held up a rather large, highly polished ivory claw that was strung artfully on some leather. She had gone back for it once she had been healed by Farengar, and from there had gone to the inn for the night. It had taken her three days to whittle a hole through the bony extension. “ I’m still trying to comprehend that I was even summoned to begin with. I’m still on the fence of this whole dragonborn business.” Tarrowlyn replied honestly as she set the shield down. She looked away, which made her miss Vilkas rolling his eyes at the thought that this little girl was one of the dragonborn of nord legend. “ I need to tweak the movement in the wrist a bit. Even with the leather that’ll be there, the metal is digging into the joint when holding a shield.” she said as she looked to Eorlund. “ Which would you suggest, rounder or wider?”

“ A little of both, I did warn you that you were making it too narrow despite your skinny little wrists. You’re a bit willowly to be a fighter, girl, but you can damn sure swing a hammer. Shouldn’t need to do much however. I’ll work on that while you polish Vilkas’ armor.” Eorlund chuckled as Tarrowlyn openly glared at him for that comment. It was true though, and Tarrowlyn could admit that. She didn’t eat the way she should, and she didn’t have a definitive exercise regimen. Now, if she actually ate three squares and picked back up on her swordplay, she wouldn’t be getting such insults.

“ Keep it up, old man, and I’ll show you how good I am with a sword.” she shot back. 

Vilkas had to admit he was surprised that Tarrowlyn was not afraid to ask Eorlund for advice as opposed to trying to show off to the master. He also had to hold back his laughter. Just as she was unafraid to ask for his help or advice, Tarrowlyn seemed to have no trouble threatening him either. “ Just be sure not to miss a spot.” he ordered gently. The mirth in his voice was hard to miss.

Tarrowlyn nodded as she turned to him next. She even had a trick up her sleeve to help with keeping moisture out. An old family secret that she would be using with her own armor once she was done as well. “ No worries, Vilkas. You’ll be all set to tramp around Hjaalmarch and it’s marsh soon enough. By the time I’m done, water will be rolling off of it like it was a duck’s back.” she said with a smile.

“ I’ll hold you to that.” Vilkas replied, smirking a bit. If the young woman could deliver on that claim, then he’d be impressed. “ I’ll send Farkas up with his armor as well. How long will it take you for both sets?” 

“ No more than two days if I hurry, but if you want a job well done it’ll be three tops. When will the both of you be leaving?” 

“ Four days, but we can make it five if you need a little extra time. We need to be sure we have provisions and the like ready. I’ll be bringing my sword up tomorrow, Eorlund.” Vilkas said as he turned towards the stairs. He wanted to get some reading done before they left as well. He was right in the middle of a captivating book on lycanthropic legends right now and he was only a quarter of the way through the tome.

“ Duly noted, Vilkas.” Eorlund replied. “ What are you waiting for, girl. Get to work.” 

“ Keep your furs on old man.” Tarrowlyn shot back.

Vilkas couldn’t suppress the snigger nor the slight smile that crossed his face at their banter. It seemed as if Tarrowlyn didn’t allow anyone to push her around. He shook his head as Eorlund told Tarrowlyn that Fralia had demanded her presence at the table while she was here.  _ She’ll probably try to force some weight onto those scrawny bones of hers. That sounds like something Tilma would do too.  _ Vilkas thought absently, though he could hear Tarrowlyn and Eorlund still going back and forth. His face sobered as he thought over what she had told him about the dragons and dragonborn however. He had heard the whispers of the city guard that the dragonborn had indeed come, and that she had slain a dragon at the western watchtower. What Vilkas couldn’t wrap his mind around was that Tarrowlyn had been the one to fell the mighty beast. She was a mere slip of a woman! Both he and Eorlund dwarfed her in height easily enough.  _ Bah, enough of that nonsense.  _ he thought as he strode into the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. Being one of the members of the circle had it’s perks. Not having to share a room with his brother for starters. He could hear Farkas playing a diddy on his lute from the hallway already. 

He groaned as he rolled his eyes. Farkas wasn’t bad in all honesty, it was just that Vilkas preferred to read in complete quiet. He rapped his knuckles on his twin’s door and the strumming stopped. 

“ What do you want?” Farkas called out.

“ Get your armor up to the Skyforge, will you? We’re leaving in four days.” Vilkas barked in return. “ Don’t forget to get your sword sharpened for that matter. We don’t need a repeat of what you did a few months ago.” he added, smirking all the while. Vilkas couldn’t resist the urge to tease his brother for it. 

He, Farkas, and Skjor had taken on a job, more like a rescue mission rather, a little over five months ago when young girl had been kidnapped by a band of mercenaries looking to extort her father for more coin by way of ransom. The troop had been big enough to require the three of them; though Vilkas admitted that they could have used Aela’s or even Kodlak’s help, and Farkas’ sword had dulled as he hadn’t thought to get it to Eorlund before they had left. The blades they wielded could easily slice a man twain, but Farkas had barely gotten through the man’s rib cage and his blade got lodged on the man’s sternum. Thankfully, it had been the last of their foes, but it had been comical trying to watch Farkas wrench the blade out of the thick chest bone of the orc he had killed. He and Skjor had laughed about it loudly for nearly a week every time they thought of how the body had twitched with every unsuccessful tug.

Oh yes, Vilkas mused with a chuckle, Farkas was never going to live that one down.

Even now, Vilkas was sure Farkas was turning a rather intense shade of red in both ire and embarrassment.

“ Shut your yap, Vilkas. I’ll take them up now.” he snarked bad naturedly. Farkas’ eyes were narrowed at the door, though he was sure his brother had a smug smirk on his face. He grumbled as he strapped his sword to his back and then proceeded to grab all of his armor. He heard the door shut across the way and if he listened carefully enough, Farkas could hear Vilkas turning the pages of a book every couple of minutes. Well then, Farkas thought with a smirk, he’d go back to playing his lute once he got back from dropping everything off with Eorlund.

There were some things that twins never grew out of it seemed.

 

* * *

 

 

The smell hit him before he even made it up the stairs and Farkas’ nose scrunched up at the horrid scent assailing his nostrils. “ By Ysmir, Eorlund! What in oblivion is that stink?” he exclaimed as he reached the top of the stone steps.

“ You can thank the young Miss Dragonheart for that.” Eorlund said, the tone in his voice conveying that Farkas was not the only one suffering. “ By Kynareth’s will, do you have to heat that stuff up, Tarrowlyn?” Eorlund felt as if he wouldn’t be able to touch food for a week at least because of the smell alone.

“ Trust me, would you?” she snapped in return. She had a cast iron pot sitting near the forge, though Farkas was unsure as to what the contents were. “ Set your armor over here, Farkas. I’ll get to it as soon as I’ve finished with Vilkas’.” she ordered without turning away from her work.

“ I’m not sure I want you polishing my armor with whatever it is you’re using.” Farkas said, though he was walking over to her at the same time. 

“ Oh stop complaining. Once it’s cooled and cured, the smell is gone. I promise you. Do you honestly think I would be subjecting myself to this if I didn’t know it worked.” she growled out, leveling a glare on the two men.

“ What is it?” Farkas asked as he took a closer look at the pot even as Tarrowlyn dipped her rag into it to put more on Vilkas’ armor. Whatever it was, it was milky white and it was bubbling away. It stunk to the heavens though and Farkas was finding that he was glad he hadn’t eaten lunch yet. He wasn’t too certain he’d be eating anything until he managed to get the smell out of his nose first.  _ If that’s even possible. _ he thought as his face fell when the stench hit him full blast. He coughed a bit, waving the air in front of his face in an effort to clear the air. By the gods, the smell of it was worse up close! How in oblivion was Tarrowlyn so straight faced?!

“ Troll fat and beeswax.” Tarrowlyn replied in a matter of factly voice. She hadn’t even looked up at Farkas’ reaction, then again, he shouldn’t have bent right over the pot. She was rubbing the liquefied combination into the steel in tight, fast circles, her sharp eyes following every movement so that she didn’t miss a spot. “ You may as well get used to it, Eorlund. Once I finish my armor, I’ll be giving it the same treatment.”

“ There is no way in oblivion that I’m going to keep subjecting myself to that stench, Tarrowlyn.” the smith said, his voice low and on the verge of a growl. He was glowering at the young woman openly, though it was marred by the perpetual grimace that was set in his features by the stink refusing to leave the air. “ Just a small breeze to blow it downwind...Please Kynareth.” he whispered with a quick glance skyward.

“ I’m not using the polish you gave me, and that’s final!” Tarrowlyn retorted, shooting the smith a glare as she dipped the rag into the smelly liquid again. “ I’m telling you, Eorlund. Once they get back, we’ll ask them how their armor fared in the moist conditions. I guarantee neither Farkas nor Vilkas will have any complaints.” She looked over to Farkas this time, who looked skeptical and she glared at him as well. Her gaze softened after a moment and her shoulders slumped a little. “ Just trust me, alright Farkas? My father learned this trick from his father, who learned it from his, so on and so forth. It’s a trade secret that’s been in my family for generations. You should even be lucky that I’m showing you, Eorlund.” Her attitude had reasserted itself with the mention of the blacksmith. 

A derisive snort followed that statement as Farkas looked between the master smith and the young woman polishing his brother’s armor. Eorlund had yet to force her to switch, which meant the old man trusted Tarrowlyn’s judgement for her choice of medium. 

“ You promise that smell goes away?” he asked, his tone beyond hopeful that it did honestly fade into nothingness. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle smelling anything residual from it.

“ I swear it does. I have a rather keen nose myself, mixing potions and the like, and once it’s dried and set there is no smell at all. Period. I think it has something to do with the heat in which I heat it up at. I never use a regular fire, though my father always did. I always used the flames of the forge to heat it to as hot as I could stand it and then I would keep it at that temperature. I’ve been helping around a forge since I was but a tot. I may not be as skilled as Eorlund, but I do know what I’m doing. Just trust me, please.” Tarrowlyn said as she stopped what she was doing to look Farkas in the eye. 

Farkas gave her a small smile as he set his armor down beside her. “ I’ll trust you then.” he said as he unstrapped his sword from his back. “ I need to get my blade sharpened while I’m at it.”

“ Set it near the grindstone, boy. I’ll get to it once I’m done hammering this out.” Eorlund replied as he hit the steel into submission in an effort to widen the wrist only a bit for Tarrowlyn. This is where the skill difference showed. Eorlund couldn't deny that Tarrowlyn had talent, but she needed to hone her skills over time. As he said earlier, the girl knew how to swing her hammer, but those scrawny arms weren’t strong enough yet to pull off the harder stuff.  _ I’m glad she didn’t ask for anything with ebony. She would have run my coffers dry on the first attempt I’m sure. _ he thought with a chuckle. It was just a matter of building her strength back up. Fralia aimed to do that by making her eat on a more regular basis, and Eorlund had barely heard Tarrowlyn softly groaning about the stiffness and soreness that came with movement that one hadn’t done in a long time. 

Farkas shook his head silently as he did as Eorlund said to do. “ When will you be done with my armor?” he asked Tarrowlyn as she inspected the steel of the boot she had been working on.

“ Like I told your brother, three days tops for both sets if you want quality work done. I’ll have his boots and gauntlets done in no time, but his chest plate will take me a good four hours. Your armor…” Tarrowlyn picked up a soft wool cloth as she pinned the boot between both of her knees to keep it in place and she began buffing the wax to a highly polished sheen. “ Your armor is going to take me two days alone, with all the steel that needs to be tended to. At least your brother’s armor has a good bit of leather that I only need to apply an easy coat to in order to ready it for where you’re going." 

" I'll see you then." Farkas said. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he strode back into Jorrvaskr. Tarrowlyn was certainly something else.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas grumbled a bit under his breath as lightning cracked and boomed overhead, the thunderstorm that he and Farkas were traveling through was making their journey all the more longer. He couldn't deny that Tarrowlyn had been right on the septim on how well she had polished their armor. The water was beading and rolling away from the steel and leather as soon as it touched. He couldn't recall a time that his armor had ever been so resilient to the elements. 

Farkas smirked a bit as they trudged back toward Morthal to collect their payment, though his thoughts had turned to the pretty young woman working the Skyforge with Eorlund. He could remember the proud gleam in her eyes as she presented the two of them with their armor, the steel glinting and shining in the bright light of the afternoon sun. As she had promised, there was no residual smell from her medium of choice. She had even managed to impress his twin a bit, which said something in of itself. Farkas very much wanted to get to know her better. More than that if he were honest with himself. The dreams that had been haunting him as of late were always of her, the soft feel of her skin, the pleasant, slightly familiar scent that lingered around her even when she was covered in sweat from a hard day's smithing. The look in those beautiful green eyes...

" You're thinking of her again?" Vilkas asked his brother, startling him a bit.

Farkas shrugged a little as he smiled. " How did you know?"

" There's a certain look on your face that you get when you think of that girl. I don't know what it is you see in her, Farkas." Vilkas replied. He breathed a sigh of relief when the lumber mill came into view. It looked as if they would have to bunk at the inn for the night with as bad as the storm was getting. It had blown in from the Sea of Ghosts and it was growing more and more violent as it wore on.

" You must be blind then." Farkas retorted.

" There is more to a person than just a pretty face, Farkas. I won't deny she's skilled at her craft, but a fighter? I just can't see her wielding a blade. Smithing them is a completely different story."

Farkas shook his head and he groaned a bit in exasperation. Vilkas seemed to have it in his head that Tarrowlyn was nothing more than a little blossom that would wilt at the first sign of trouble. Farkas had a feeling that wasn't the case. " Just drop it, alright." He growled out. He wasn't going to let Vilkas keep speaking so disparagingly about Tarrowlyn when neither of them knew the young woman that well.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn was all smiles as she looked over the breastplate she had just finished crafting. All that was left to do was temper the pieces a bit and to find something to test it on. Now that she was done, Tarrowlyn would be leaving soon for High Hrothgar to see what it was these Greybeards wanted with her. She heard footsteps coming up the stone stairway and she looked up to see both the twins making their way toward her.

" Hail Companions." She called out to them chipperly.

" Afternoon Tarrowlyn." Vilkas replied first. " Finished already?" They had barely been gone two weeks.

" Aye. All that's left is to temper them and polish them before I set out in a few days. Did either of you see Eorlund on your way up?" She asked them as she moved the breastplate over to the bench.

Both the twins shook their heads and Farkas unstrapped his sword from his back.

" No, but seeing as you're the only one here running the forge at the moment, can you sharpen my sword for me?" he said. 

" Sure thing, Farkas. What about you, Vilkas?" 

Vilkas didn't quite hear her as he was looking at the sketch for the blade she was designing. " What?" He asked, turning quickly to face her. " Oh. No thank you, Tarrowlyn.  If it's all the same to you, I'd rather Eorlund sharpen it. It's not your typical steel."

Tarrowlyn shrugged as she sat down at the grindstone and her foot began pressing the pedal without thinking. With a quick grunt, she hauled the massive greatsword up to begin putting an edge back on it. " That's fine. If either of you see him, please be sure to let Eorlund know I need to talk to him alright?" she asked. Her eyes were glued to her movements, and she swept the blade slowly in a left to right motion, gradually making her way up. As she neared the tip, Tarrowlyn grasped the hilt as best she could and put a little pressure on the blade. She wanted it gleaming by the time she was finished. With a quick flick of her wrist, she started on the other side.

" Of course...Tarrowlyn what kind of ratios are these? This isn't your average blade you're looking to craft." Vilkas was still looking at the sketch and Farkas looked over his shoulder.

" Ebony and corundum? I wasn't aware the two could meld that well." Farkas added. He had helped Eorlund around the forge enough to know a thing or two about blacksmithing as well.

Tarrowlyn sighed a bit as she stopped sharpening the blade and she turned to look at the twins. " Keep it down, would you? I don't want the other smiths hearing this." She snapped. " My pa made a blade out of those materials when I was a young girl, but I don't remember the exact proportions. I was going to see if Eorlund had any advice on it. I want to make a blade for myself first to see if it can be done, but I don't want to pour my already limited funds into something that expensive. It'll take time, so that will only remain just that. A design, a sketch." But it was something she fully intended to make real. The blade her father had had been christened Dawnbreaker, and it had had very, very potent magic on it for the undead. Tarrowlyn didn’t believe that her father had been given the blade by the daedric prince Meridia, so she had always believed that he had made it himself. 

Come Aetherius or Oblivion, she was going to make that sword. 

The twins looked at her curiously a moment and then to one another. If she was able to craft such a blade, it would be a mark of her mastery of her craft.

" I know Aela and I said it before from what we've seen, but you'd do well enough with the Companions. The gold doesn't hurt either you know." Farkas said smoothly, walking towards her. She had resumed sharpening his blade and he chuckled when she swore. She had cut her finger on the edge of the side she had sharpened. While he didn’t say it, Farkas knew that the daily training they all did would help her as well. Once she was back in shape, he had no doubts Vilkas would cease his comments about her. 

" I'll think it over. I've been here a month and I have yet to find anything lucrative. If I haven't found a job by the time I come back, I'll speak to whoever's in charge." Tarrowlyn acquiesced. She really did need the money. She only had about five hundred coin to last her, and she needed to buy her provisions for her trek to High Hrothgar. That was going to put a hefty dent in her funds as it stood.

Farkas nodded. That was fair enough. Besides, she still had yet to tell him about her fight with the dragon at the western watchtower. He didn't see Vilkas roll his eyes her way and Farkas smiled as Tarrowlyn handed him back his blade. She had done an admirable job in just sharpening it. Nodding in approval, Farkas looked back to Tarrowlyn. “ Did you want to head down to the inn for a few pints?” he asked her. He only did so when he knew Vilkas had started making his way back down to Jorrvaskr. 

Tarrowlyn smiled shyly at the invitation. “ Not tonight, but thank you. I’ve got a bit of work to do still besides the armor I’m crafting. Eorlund asked me for help with that pile of blades you see over there.” she said softly. Her green eyes met his slightly dejected blue ones. “ How about I come into the mead hall with you some other night? You’ve been wanting to show me around since I started working with Eorlund.” she offered.

Farkas’ eyes brightened at that thought. This way, they would be able to retreat to the privacy of the living quarters, and Tarrowlyn wouldn’t hold back on her tale. She didn’t want to talk about it in the open for fear of people causing a panic or pushing her to hunt down more of the mighty beasts out of fear for their own safety. “ Fair enough.” he said, allowing the compromise. He leaned in closer to her, forcing Tarrowlyn to blush brightly at his proximity. “ Until then…” he whispered in ear, though his voice was soft, sensual, and husky. His lips barely pressed a gentle kiss onto her cheek and Tarrowlyn sighed audibly at the contact. 

Damn it all, she mused, she should have turned her head!

Farkas couldn’t keep the satisfied smirk off of his face at the sight Tarrowlyn made as he put a little distance between them again. She made it obvious that she wanted Farkas to kiss her, but he had no such plans of doing that just yet. He was going to make her wait for it, make Tarrowlyn want it as desperately as she needed to breathe. Farkas knew he would probably be torturing himself all the while as well. It was going to be so worth it in the end though. “ Have a good night, Tarrowlyn.” he said in that same tone.

Tarrowlyn shivered a little in place once she was sure he was out of sight. She felt as if every nerve was on fire now with that soft, sweet kiss.  _ His lips are just as soft and kissable as I thought they were... _ she thought, blushing to her toes at Farkas’ forwardness. His voice, by the gods his voice! Farkas should be fined for ever speaking to a woman like that, she surmised as her cheeks burned even brighter. 

Tarrowlyn was going to have to rush back to the inn for a moment in order to change her underthings.

 

* * *

 

 

Eorlund looked weary as he made his way back up to the Skyforge and he saw Tarrowlyn hard at work tempering her armor. He was almost sad that she had finished and he was regretting that he hadn't taken her up on that apprenticeship after all. She was a very eager pupil and showed talent. Eorlund knew this would only hold her back however. The young woman had a destiny that she needed to realize and the old smith knew it.

" Everything alright, Eorlund?" Tarrowlyn asked him. She had turned around when she had felt his eyes on her back. She still had yet to get to work on the blades he had asked her to do, but she had made sure to run to the inn. Another little blush went unnoticed by Eorlund as Tarrowlyn thought of Farkas once more.

" I wish I could say they were, Tarrowlyn. My wife and I received knews one of our sons was killed out in the field." He replied softly.

Tarrowlyn sighed sadly. She could understand that sentiment all too well. Her father had been killed in the field as had two of her three of her older brothers. " I'm sorry, Eorlund." That was like jumping into a frigid river, recalling that pain and loss, and it effectively eased away the yearning she had felt for most the afternoon. Tarrowlyn needed to stay focused right now anyways.

" It was his choice. I know he was following his heart, but it doesn't ease the burden any less." Eorlund said. He strode over to the bench and he nodded approvingly. Tarrowlyn had done better than he thought she would have in making her armor. 

" I know it doesn't. He'll at least know the glories of Sovngarde..." she whispered. She held up the breastplate for inspection and Eorlund clapped her on the shoulder. That was high praise coming from the master smith. " I'm going to be testing it shortly. Care to watch?"

Eorlund chuckled as he smiled sadly. " Why not. We’ll work on the blades first though, and then go hunt something down. Fralia has been wanting to cook something besides venison."

Tarrowlyn nodded eagerly and she set her armor aside. Eorlund wanted her to hammer out the impurities while he sharpened them. “ I hope you can keep up, old man.” she teased affectionately as she pulled on her gloves. She pulled the first of the steel swords, and the white hot metal hissed against the cool iron of the anvil. Her right arm was already coming down in a rhythm to strike the metal in the right spots.

“ Pah, you couldn’t outrace a snowflake.” he countered. His eyes watched her as she got engrossed in her work. Fralia had done an admirable job in putting some meat on Tarrowlyn over the course of the last couple weeks. It was barely noticeable, but Eorlund had been looking at her on a daily basis. Tarrowlyn didn’t realize it, but she had a bit of a rounder face now, though her work clothes hid her figure admirably.  _ Probably for the best there, or Farkas would be up here much more often than he has been. _ the smithy thought with a chuckle. He had known the twins long enough, and Farkas was more than interested in Tarrowlyn. From what Eorlund could tell, it was most definitely mutual. 

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas jogged up the steps towards the Skyforge, as he had been hoping to speak to Tarrowlyn and he found the forge devoid of the young woman. His face fell a bit in disappointment. She hadn’t even come to tell him goodbye? “ When did she leave?” Farkas asked Eorlund, his tone soft. He felt a little hurt to be honest, but he was sure Tarrowlyn had her reasons. She had said she was heading for High Hrothgar once she had a decent set of armor after all.  _ She probably left early to make good time... _ he thought, though his eyes were flitting side to side a bit. 

" She left earlier this morning for High Hrothgar, Farkas." Eorlund said simply. It was obvious he was sad to see her go. He had grown accustomed to her presence as well over the last month.

Farkas' brow furrowed a bit. He was going to offer to join her if she was still here. " Do you know about what time she left?" He asked, hoping to glean more information. Farkas was trying to pinpoint where Tarrowlyn might be at this hour if she had gone on foot. A rumble from above distracted both of them and Farkas’ brow furrowed again. There was a storm on the wind...

" Daylight. Fralia and I both watched her go. She probably will be in Windhelm by sundown if she took the path towards Ivarstead. For a little thing, she can move quickly when the occasion calls. Hopefully she can find some shelter before that storm hits her on the path." Eorlund was looking out over the way Tarrowlyn had gone. He had been able to watch her until just recently. 

Farkas immediately ran down the steps, his armor clanking noisily in his haste.

" What are you doing boy?!"

" She's on foot, right?" Farkas called as he turned to face Eorlund. He had a smile on his face with what he was planning. He was pretty sure he knew where she was. 

" Of course she is. She didn't have enough to buy a horse." Eorlund replied. His eyes narrowed in understanding and he chuckled. " Do me a favor then when you get to her. Give her this. I couldn't give it to her until my shipment came in." Eorlund tossed Farkas a hefty leather pouch and he leaned against the stone wall overlooking the yard. " Her wages from the last month. She's been doing more than just making her armor after all."

Farkas nodded as he tied the pouch to his belt and he ran into Jorrvaskr to grab his bag. Other than that, he was set to leave. Farkas ignored the catcalls as he ran for the front door, his eyes alight as he made haste for the stables. While Tarrowlyn didn’t have a horse, Farkas did.

 

* * *

 

 

A battle cry roused him from his thoughts as Farkas sheltered his horse in what he thought was an abandoned fort. It was the Valtheim Towers to be specific. He had sought shelter here; he hoped that Tarrowlyn had sought refuge there as well, as there was a blizzard moving in through the mountains and he wasn’t keen on being caught outdoors. Despite being resilient to the cold temperatures of Skyrim, not even a full blooded nord like himself could stand a blizzard at full force. And this one was shaping up to be quite nasty.

Farkas tied off his horse and he drew his sword, immediately dashing across the way to investigate. Just as he was approaching the second tower, a blood curdling scream echoed and a woman dressed akin to the other dead bandits littering the walkway hit the stone before him. Looking up, Farkas smirked as he saw Tarrowlyn there. Her red tresses were whipping about in the wind wildly, her face set into a grim scowl as she looked upon the fallen form of her foe. There was blood spattered on her armor and her face, but Farkas thought she looked incredibly alluring in that moment. She looked about as wild and untamed as he could be.

Tarrowlyn looked up as thunder boomed threateningly, and she motioned for Farkas to meet her on the middle level. “ We need to board up these windows as best we can, then get as much wood for a fire before the storm does hit.”

“ You get the firewood while I seal the windows then.” Farkas replied.

Tarrowlyn was muttering under her breath as she dashed out of the tower and onto the mountainside behind them. She took care to gather any furs or bedrolls that could be used to help stave off the chill and she hauled everything back up. “ Any reason as to why you’re here, Farkas?” she asked, unbuckling her gauntlets as fast as she could. She didn’t want to be in her armor when the temperature started dropping. Tarrowlyn had no desire to get frostbite. She had a few layers of clothing she would be wearing for warmth.

“ I was going to offer to come with you, but if you want me to go back, I can leave now and possibly beat the storm.” Farkas said, smirking a bit. He knew better than to head out with the storm this close. Not even his stead could outrace it.

“ NO!” Tarrowlyn cried out, clearly panicked at the thought of him leaving. She colored a bit as she pulled off her breast plate and she pulled two more woolen shirts on, one being thicker than the other. She then pulled a cloak on over that after arranging the firewood. “ I mean, there’s no need to risk it, Farkas. I don’t mind the company in all honesty.” 

Farkas didn’t respond, but he chuckled a little as he too dressed warmer for the incoming blizzard. “ I have something for you from Eorlund, by the way. He said it was your wages from all the work you did for him while you weren’t working on your armor.” 

Tarrowlyn’s eyes went wide at how heavy the pouch was. She would have to count it out later. “ Thank you for bringing it then.” she whispered a bit meekly.  “ I’m afraid I don’t have much to keep us both entertained...I think this one is going to be a long storm.” She manipulated her magic to light the flames and she felt Farkas give her an odd look. “ It’s a long story.” she whispered sadly. 

“ I’ve got all night.” he replied, though his tone was even. If she knew magic, why wasn’t she at the college? Why was she trying to find work as a modest smith? So many questions were now flooding his mind that Farkas sat down heavily as he looked into the now roaring flames.

Tarrowlyn didn’t want to admit how badly his tone stung as she took a seat near him. “ Where do you want me to start?” she whispered.

Farkas sighed as he rubbed his neck, his gaze averting to the floor a bit as he thought something over. He scooted closer to her, his gaze soft and understanding as his eyes met hers again. His large hand covered her smaller one, and Farkas couldn’t resist smiling at the light blush that claimed her cheeks. “ The beginning always works.” he suggested, lacing his fingers with hers a bit boldly.

Tarrowlyn chuckled a little as she looked away. “ Well, in the beginning there was…” she started, settling in against Farkas as he gently pulled her toward him. Her back sat against his chest and she felt it rumble pleasantly as Farkas laughed.

“ I meant your story.” Farkas said as he dipped in a little closer to take a tentative sniff. There was that smell again, though it was dampened by the scent of blood. That familiar, yet foreign smell that plagued his thoughts and dreams at night.

“ I’m not from this time, Farkas…” Tarrowlyn blurted out. She knew somehow that he wouldn’t judge her, had faith that he would believe her. “ I came from the year one hundred eighty nine of the twelfth era. I’ll explain that in a minute, alright?” She had felt his chest rise in preparation of asking a million questions, and she took care to cut him off neatly.

“ I’m the youngest child of the Dragonheart family, with three older brothers, and no other sisters. My pa was smith, as well as a Companion, and my mother was a mage of well reknown herself. All three of my brothers were Companions as well, though after two of them and my pa were killed in the line of duty, my mother begged me to consider the college instead. I’m quite talented in restoration magic, among other things, and I promised her I would…”

“ You’re from the future, Tarrowlyn?” Farkas interrupted and the woman turned to face him a little better. He took that moment to wrap them in some of the furs Tarrowlyn had gathered. “ By Shor, how is that possible?” He shifted her a bit so that she was cradled in his lap and he felt her sigh a little as her head tucked itself under his chin. It was getting chillier by the minute as the storm outside began raging.

“ I’m getting there Farkas…” she replied softly. His hold on her tightened a little and she relished in the feeling it gave her. Despite her calm, steady tone, her heart was racing within the confines of her breast. “ As time wore on, I began delving deeper in order to unravel the secrets of the arcane. My experiments grew bolder and more dangerous...My belief in my abilities superseded my skill and I bit off much more than I could chew with the last experiment I did. I went to the dwemer ruins of Mzulft and I began filtering starlight through the Oculary there into a device I had created to turn it into magicka. However, it overloaded and exploded when I moved in to try to contain it…” 

Farkas felt Tarrowlyn shudder a little at the thought and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, thinking she might be getting cold. 

“ Raw magicka washed over me...The only thing I can figure is that the magicka ripped a hole in the time stream and that’s what brought me here to this time. I know I have no hope of getting back to where I was, and I’m not so certain I want to anyways.” she whispered this last part as her hands came up to squeeze his forearms a bit tightly.

“ Any reason in particular?” Farkas asked her softly. He looked to Tarrowlyn as she turned to meet his eyes and his breath seemed stuck in his throat at the sight that met him. By the gods, she was lovely. 

“ I’m not all too sure yet…” Tarrowlyn replied, smiling a little ruefully. She pulled the fur over her neck a little tighter around her to stave off the chill and she shivered a little as the temperature kept dropping despite the fire roaring in front of them.

Farkas frowned a little at the chill she was feeling and he pulled her tighter against him as her head rested in the crook of his neck. “ Vilkas and I grew up in Jorrvaskr.” he said, smiling as Tarrowlyn nuzzled him in an effort to get comfortable. “ We were raised by Jergen, but he left twenty years ago to fight in the war and never returned. Kodlak was more of a father to us than he ever was.” 

Tarrowlyn nodded. “ I can understand that to a certain extent. My pa died when I was but a wee lass of eleven. My brothers did what they could, but Hammond and Ford were killed in the line of duty. The Companions were more of a police group as opposed to what they are today. They still hold fast to the ideals of honor, so don’t worry. They haven’t changed that much.”

“ How much did change?”

Tarrowlyn began telling Farkas about the advancements made in technology, but that the nords kept their ways with swords and steel. It was a blend of cultures, and somehow they had made it work. Farkas was more than content to allow her to talk and he listened intently as Tarrowlyn tried to explain some of the things she missed quite dearly while they ate. 

He didn’t want to even try to fathom what a computer was.

The tone between them was light and jovial for the most part, and the two fell asleep after many hours of talking about their pasts. 

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was the first to wake, the chill morning air rousing him as it settled over him and he couldn’t hold back the shiver that ran through him. The fire was barely going and Farkas reached over where Tarrowlyn lay to grab more of the wood they had gathered. The storm was still raging outside by the sound of things, and Farkas looked to his left where Tarrowlyn lay curled up in the furs. She was buried in them, and Farkas felt a smile cross his face at the sight she made. 

Her face scrunched up slightly and her hand began patting down the area next to her as if looking for something. Farkas watched amusedly as her hand found his arm and patted its way up, still searching for something in particular. His eyes went from mirthful to surprised when her hand found his collar and she pulled him back down with a sudden jerk. Her arm wrapped tightly around his ribs as her head settled in the crook of his neck and Farkas chuckled a little before wrapping his arms around her in turn. 

This was something he wouldn’t mind getting used to.

Farkas was content to allow Tarrowlyn the chance to sleep, though he was quickly being lulled back himself. It was odd. He hadn’t slept that well in years. His arms wrapped around her a little tighter as his eyes began closing of their own volition and Farkas placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he joined her in the land of dreams.

 

* * *

 

He knew he hadn’t been asleep long but Farkas again woke first. Tarrowlyn was still nestled in his arms, her left hand splayed sweetly over where his heart was and Farkas smiled softly at the sight she made. “ Tarrowlyn, wake up...We need to get moving.” he whispered against her ear.

“ I’m not moving.” she murmured sleepily. Her grip on him tightened as she basked in the warmth he radiated and Tarrowlyn groaned as Farkas tried to sit up. She held fast to him, not allowing him to move far and she felt his chest rumble as he laid back down on his back, effectively pulling her over him a little as he laughed.

That bit of movement woke her, as the cold, frigid air hit her exposed neck and seemed to travel right down her spine. Her eyes fluttered open and they slowly met Farkas’ silvery blue ones as he watched her expectantly. She couldn’t hold back the bright smile that graced her features as she realized that yes, he had been holding her through the night, and that he seemed just as pleased with their current lot. Well, the storm notwithstanding of course.

In further hindsight, Farkas mused, he should have kissed her right then and there.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the trip to High Hrothgar was fun in all retrospect, at least for Farkas. He didn’t have a chance to go adventuring like this often with anyone but Vilkas and being able to do so with Tarrowlyn kept a smile on his face that seemed never ending. Tarrowlyn looked as if she were having a ball as well, and the two stopped for a moment before reaching the monastery to have a rousing snowball fight. They both felt like giddy tweeners as they frolicked and romped in the snow. 

Farkas paused a moment as he tried to take aim with the snowball in his hand and his eyes met her’s in her obvious jubilation.  

Damn Tarrowlyn was pretty when she smiled like that.

A snowball suddenly crumpled harmlessly against his face and Farkas sputtered a bit in shock. Tarrowlyn was laughing quite gaily now and she screamed a little when he started chasing after her. She took off running herself but both slowed down as they came upon a gulch. 

“ I don’t like the look of this…” Farkas deadpanned. Too many spots for an ambush, and suddenly a smell reached his nose. He recoiled almost instantly and Tarrowlyn looked at her traveling companion worriedly.

“ Farkas, what’s wrong?” she asked. He had drawn his blade just a second ago.

“ Frost trolls...Three of them and they’re all just inside this gulch. I don’t see any way to go above it either.” Farkas growled. His eyes were narrowed as he began to step lightly towards the gulch.

“ Klimmek told me that this was the only path to the monastery. There is no other way around.” Tarrowlyn added. She drew both her sword and shield as she began to follow Farkas. “ We’ll need to move quickly. I’ve heard frost trolls aren’t that easy to kill.”

“ They’re not.” Farkas reiterated. “ You ready?”

“ Not really.” Tarrowlyn admitted. Her stomach was all but clenching in fear.

“ Too bad. They’ve caught wind of us and they’re coming.” Farkas replied. Sure enough, Tarrowlyn could hear the grunts of the trolls coming their way. 

Tarrowlyn jumped as Farkas bellowed out a battle cry, but she was quick to follow him into the fray. She needed to see what these Greybeards wanted with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas was helping Ria haul some furs back to Jorrvaskr when he caught a glimpse of Thunder, Farkas’ stallion, coming up the road. “ Well, look who’s coming back.” he whispered with a slight smile. 

“ I guess he found her.” Ria said with a chuckle. She could see the bright red mane from where she stood.

Vilkas had seen it at the same time Ria had. “ It’s his choice.” Vilkas grumbled. He watched as the two jumped from the stallion’s back and Vilkas noted that Tarrowlyn was hoisting a troll’s skull onto her hip. Farkas was carrying two more and the two smiled a bit shyly at one another when their eyes met. Vilkas could also see that Tarrowlyn’s arms were riddled with scratches that were still bleeding a bit and his brow quirked. What had caused that?

“ Hail Companions!” she called to them brightly.

“ Hail Dragonheart.” Vilkas replied as he and Ria walked over to them. “ Looks like the two of you had some good hunting while gone.”

“ Aye. Three frost trolls, a handful of wolves, a couple ice wraiths.” Tarrowlyn said happily. “ I had a nasty run in with a hagraven however when we left camp this morning.”

“ What happened?” Ria asked. The men were silent as the four began making their way into the town proper.

Farkas chuckled. “ She’s clumsy on the back of a horse, that’s what.” he commented.

Tarrowlyn shot Farkas a glare, but he simply shrugged as if to say ‘Well it’s true.’. “ I fell off when the horse reared back after that stupid hagraven shot a couple of fireballs at us. I’m going to take this up to Eorlund.” She paused a moment to gesture to the gigantic skull in her hands. “ I’ll see you all around town I’m sure.” Tarrowlyn said excitedly. She remembered hearing Eorlund say that he had wanted some troll bones to throw into the forge. It was a smith’s superstition that burning the bones of a strong beast would infuse that strength into the steel wrought from the flames. Tarrowlyn remembered hearing her father mutter about bear bones, and the like when he had been alive as well. If she came across another dragon any time soon, Tarrowlyn would be hauling those bones back for Eorlund as well.

The twins and Ria watched the young woman take off into the Wind District and Ria chuckled. “ She’s something else.” she whispered in amusement.

Vilkas kept his mouth shut this time. He needed to have a chat with Kodlak though as there was something weighing heavily on his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Eorlund smiled when Tarrowlyn came running up the stone steps. “ I wasn’t sure I was going to see you again.”

“ It’ll take more than that to kill me.” Tarrowlyn replied with a bright smile. “ I killed this one, though Farkas took out the other two. I don’t know if he’ll be willing to part with his trophies or not.”

Eorlund smiled as he looked at the skull and he promptly threw it into the center of the forge. “ Thank you lass. Be sure to bring me more if you can.”

“ I will. Mind if I use the forge to tend to my armor and weapons?” she asked him.

“ Aye lass, that’s fine.” Eorlund replied, his gaze still fixed on the skull in the middle of the forge. He was smiling from ear to ear and he rose the flames a little higher.  _ Now, let’s see what I can make with this. _ he thought with a broad grin.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn checked the edge of her blade as she sat at the grindstone and she nodded approvingly. While it wasn’t one of Eorlund’s blades; and she wanted one very badly for that matter, but it was solid, had an edge, and she could wield it. Not to mention it had been a gift from Alvor before she had left Riverwood. Maybe she would head that way for a visit soon, and possibly stop in Falkreath. Her family had lived near the shores of Lake Ilinalta for generations and she wondered if her line had origins in this era. She was very keen on finding out. “ Despite it being a gift, it’s nothing more than a pork sticker if you ask me…” she grumbled as she spotted a large nick in the iron. That had been from one of the bandits blades in Valtheim Towers. Nothing for it though, Tarrowlyn mused. It wasn’t as if she could afford the materials for a steel blade as opposed to the iron one she was wielding.

“ Are you going to go talk to Kodlak now?” Eorlund asked. He was hammering away at another sword, single handed if Tarrowlyn took a guess, and he had a broad grin on his face. Eorlund was sure he was going to be giving this one to her soon enough and he wanted to get a head start on it.

“ I might as well. You’ve already told me you won’t hire me on full time.” Tarrowlyn replied with a groan. She sheathed her blade and she unpinned her hair to let it fall wild and free down her back. Ever since Farkas had made mention he liked how wild her hair looked, Tarrowlyn made sure it was down whenever she wasn’t working at the forge. 

“ You do realize you won’t have to worry about lodgings and when you’re not running jobs you’re more than welcome to come up here to help me with my orders.” Eorlund replied with a chuckle. 

“ They have a living quarters in there?”

“ Where did you think they stayed?”

“ I don’t know, somewhere around town I was sure.” Tarrowlyn groused as she began walking down the steps.  _ That would explain why I never see any of them at the inn either. _ she thought to herself.

Eorlund chuckled again as he shook his head. Tarrowlyn would join. He was sure of that.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn entered Jorrvaskr and almost instantly her attention was drawn to the left where a fight was breaking out.

“ Break his nose, Njada!” came Aela’s voice.

“ Don’t let her push you around, Athis! Are you just going to stand there and take it?” came Farkas, eliciting a smirk from Tarrowlyn. He was forever relishing in the fight.

Their eyes met and Farkas nodded towards the left though he had flashed her a bright grin at the sight of her. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out why she was inside. Tarrowlyn nodded in thanks and she watched the fight play out before heading downstairs. Upon entering the living quarters, Tarrowlyn heard the low murmur of voices to her right, one of which she recognized as Vilkas. Following the sound, Tarrowlyn swallowed hard as she approached a set of double doors. Through them she could see Vilkas sitting at a table with an old man dressed in armor like his, and she paused at the door.

“ I still hear the call of the blood.” Vilkas whispered, his eyes averted to the floor.

Tarrowlyn was about to back away when the old man motioned for her to step forward. This sounded like a conversation she should not be hearing.

“ We all do. It is our burden to bear, but we can overcome.” he said consolingly.

“ You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don’t know if the others will go quite so easily.” Vilkas replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up to say something else, though his attention was quickly brought to the young woman standing before them. He glowered at her visibly for having heard that conversation and the old man patted his shoulder.

“ You leave that to me.” he said. “ Now, who are you, lass?”

“ My name is Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, sir. I was wondering if I could be allowed to join the Companions.” she said, hoping she was hiding her nervousness well enough.

“ Would you now?” Kodlak boomed happily. He got to his feet and he began circling Tarrowlyn appraisingly. By the gods she hated it when people did that. “ Here now, let me have a look at you.” His kind grey eyes met hers and Tarrowlyn suddenly felt as if the old man were staring right into her soul. “ Hm….Yes, perhaps...A certain strength of spirit…” he murmured as he took his seat again.

“ Master, you’re truly not considering accepting her?!” Vilkas exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his own seat at this point. Didn’t Kodlak understand that this would crush the girl easier than a boot on an ant?

“ I am nobody’s master, Vilkas.” Kodlak admonished gently. Oh yes, he had heard of her already, the young woman who had been working at the Skyforge with Eorlund. He was also aware of how deadset Vilkas was against her joining. “ And last I checked we had some empty beds for those with fire burning in their hearts.” Kodlak was looking at the young woman again quite consideringly. A little on the willowy side, but she looked as if she could pack a punch. Maybe that’s what it would take for Vilkas to see she wasn’t as delicate as she seemed. Besides, Kodlak could tell that the last month or so that she had been working with Eorlund had helped her fill out a little. He remembered hearing from both the smith and Farkas how tiny she was. She certainly didn’t look all that defenseless now.

“ Apologies.” Vilkas growled out as his eyes leveled on Tarrowlyn. It was clear that he had not been sincere in his apology either. “ But perhaps this isn’t the time. I’ve have never even heard of this outsider.”

Tarrowlyn bristled visibly at this. She knew Vilkas knew damn well who she was, and she was sure Kodlak had heard a few things at this point. What did it matter if she had or had not made a name for herself?

“ Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart, Vilkas.” Kodlak said sagely.

“ And their arm.” Vilkas remarked, his tone disparaging as he continued to glare at Tarrowlyn.

Kodlak chuckled and he looked back to Tarrowlyn. She looked as if she was about to tackle Vilkas where he sat if he kept course. “ Of course. How are you in battle, girl?” he asked her, though the twinkle in his eyes told Tarrowlyn he already knew the answer to that question.

“ Admittedly, I have much to learn.” Tarrowlyn replied honestly.

“ That’s the spirit.” Kodlak said jovially, clapping Tarrowlyn on the shoulder. “ And Vilkas here will get you started on that. Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do.”

" Aye." Vilkas groaned as he got to his feet. “ Come along, whelp.” he barked out, striding from the room with a strong gate.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes were narrowed on Vilkas’ back as well. To oblivion with testing a swing or two. She wasn’t going to allow the man to condescend her in such a manner. No, Tarrowlyn would not stand for it at all.

The rest of the Companions knew something was up when Vilkas and Tarrowlyn strode strongly through the mead hall towards the yard. Both had grim scowls on their faces and Tarrowlyn looked as if she were fuming. The two exited through the door and the rest of the Companions looked at one another excitedly. 

The room was empty in moments.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas walked over to the wall and he pulled a shield off of it.

" Leave the shield, Vilkas. The only thing we need are our blades." Tarrowlyn said. Her voice was dark and full of promise, and her green eyes were narrowed into fine slits. 

Vilkas smirked as he put the shield back down and he pulled his blade from his back " You do realize what you're asking of me, yes?" He asked her, his voice curious. He was a master with a two handed blade. Vilkas was certain if she tried to heft it that she’d tip to the side almost instantly. He couldn’t keep his eyes from glittering however. Vilkas was going to put this little upstart in her place.

" Yes I know. Two out of three falls?" Tarrowlyn replied. She dropped her knapsack near the practice dummies and she unsheathed her blade in preparation.

" Very well then." Vilkas agreed.

Both were silent and tensed as they waited for the other to make the first move and Tarrowlyn smirked. She then rushed in faster than Vilkas thought possible and their blades glanced as Vilkas deflected the blow. Tarrowlyn swung her blade in the other direction and Vilkas blocked it once more, though just barely. The two began going back and forth and Vilkas managed to feint and his blade stopped at Tarrowlyn's throat. 

" That's one." He said, smirking all the while.

Tarrowlyn took the distraction to trip Vilkas and her blade tipped his chin up. " That's one for me as well." She replied. 

Farkas couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled forth at the sight. His brother was getting knocked around pretty soundly by Tarrowlyn.

" She's gonna kick his ass, isn't she?" Aela whispered to him. Tarrowlyn was smaller in stature than Aela was, but she definitely showed promise as well as determination. Her swordwork wasn’t all too bad either, the huntress of Jorrvaskr noted as her eyes followed every movement the two combatants made. No one was making a noise, they were all enjoying the show to be honest.

" More than likely." Farkas replied simply as he leaned against the wall. By the look of things, neither Vilkas or Tarrowlyn were easing up any time soon.

Vilkas snarled a bit as his blade locked with Tarrowlyn's once more. He had to admit, the girl was good. Damn good if he were honest. Their swords clanged and clashed as they each blocked and parried, neither willing to back down or give in. Tarrowlyn spun neatly to avoid a horizontal slash that would have gutted a man with lesser skill, her sword dancing and sparking with Vilkas'.

Both warriors separated for a moment, both breathing heavily from their duel and Vilkas darted back in at the same time Tarrowlyn did. She barely deflected his blade off to the side and she bit back a shout as it glanced her arm at an exposed section of the steel. Her blade came to a rest against Vilkas' neck and she realized all too late his was in the same position.

" I think I'll call that a draw!" Kodlak shouted from the sidelines.

" No draws!" Both Tarrowlyn and Vilkas chorused vehemently. Their eyes were locked onto one another, icey blue boring intensely into emerald green. Both sets were narrowed and Vilkas' grip tightened on the hilt of his two handed greatsword. 

Tarrowlyn drew her blade back as she closed the distance between them, her fist flying hard and true across his jaw. The steel of his blade nicked her neck in the process, but she seemed unfazed by it. By the gods, was she not afraid to die?

Vilkas brought a booted foot up to kick Tarrowlyn away from him and he sent her reeling backwards a bit clumsily. She quickly regained her footing, and she sent her own boot on a crash course with his chest. Vilkas countered as he went to sweep Tarrowlyn's feet out from under her and she jumped to avoid the trip, landing lightly as she swung her blade to him again. Their blades clanged once more, and Vilkas realized that Tarrowlyn was very close to having him beat. His blade rose as she moved to close the space between them with a hair raising bellow and Tarrowlyn once again let the blade glance her as she brought her sword to his throat only to find a dagger at her own before she could get it there.

" Not bad...." Vilkas panted as his eyes locked to Tarrowlyn's again. He had hidden that dagger in his boot and had pulled it the last time he brought his foot up. It was a trick he hadn’t needed to resort to in a long, long time. " ...For a whelp." The smirk on his face spoke volumes. While he still didn’t care much for her, Vilkas had to admit the girl showed a lot of promise. There were not many who could come that close to beating him. The only ones who could were all part of the circle.

Tarrowlyn smiled as she sheathed her blade and she held her hand out to him to help the other man to his feet. Vilkas took it as he nodded, sheathing his own blade and his hand came up to rub his jaw.

" That was a good punch." He conceded, a bit breathless from the duel. 

" I'm the youngest of four and the only daughter. You have my brothers to thank for that." Tarrowlyn replied. " If it had been first blood, you would have won regardless. You got me three different times." She added with a wince. There was a steady trickle of blood from where his sword had sliced into her flesh through the fur and leather on the side of her armor.

" You took a risk I wasn't counting on. You did better than most we get through here, Tarrowlyn. I’ll give you that." Vilkas said, his voice not as harsh as it normally was. " You do still have much to learn in the way of combat, but you're well on your way."

Farkas watched with a smile as Vilkas and Tarrowlyn spoke to one another and he looked over to Kodlak who was nodding approvingly. While Tarrowlyn hadn’t bested Vilkas, she had shown him that she was capable enough to be counted among their ranks. That still had yet to be seen of course with her still needing to go through her trial. He ambled inside, lost in thought and Farkas smirked a bit as his brother followed.

“ Not a word, brother.” Vilkas said, though he was smirking a bit again.

“ I told you she wasn’t such a delicate little thing.” Farkas retorted with a chuckle. He began making his way down to his room and Vilkas followed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn walked up the stone steps towards the Skyforge and she smiled over to Eorlund when he saw her.

" Not a bad showing out there, lass. I haven't seen anyone put Vilkas in his place in a long while." Eorlund said to her.

" I won't let him think that I can't handle myself. My brothers made sure that wasn't the case. Vilkas asked me to bring his sword up for sharpening. Did you want me to handle that?"

Eorlund shook his head in the negative as he crossed over to her. " I'll handle it lass. You need to get yourself patched up. And don't allow them to walk all over you either. They were all whelps once, though they don't like to talk about it." Eorlund said with a chuckle. " Although I do have favor to ask if you would be so kind. I finished Aela's shield earlier. Would you mind taking it to her?"

" What was that about not letting them walk all over me?" Tarrowlyn shot back with a teasing grin and Eorlund waved her off. " I'll get it to her, no worries."

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn found Aela talking with Skjor in her room in the living quarters of Jorrvaskr and Tarrowlyn knocked on the door to let them know she was standing there. " Eorlund asked me to bring your shield down to you." 

Aela nodded as she crossed over to the other woman and she took the shield in hand. " Thank you, Tarrowlyn."

" So that's the whelp that gave Vilkas such a thrashing?" Asked Aela. She was looking at her consideringly and Tarrowlyn smirked. She knew she had put it to him good.

" Don't let him catch you saying that." Skjor said with a chuckle as he looked over to his friend. " You look beat. I'll have Farkas show you where you can get some rest. FARKAS!"

As if summoned by his very name, Farkas was standing at the door. " You called?"

" Yes, ice for brains. Show her where the rest of the whelps sleep."

Farkas motioned for Tarrowlyn to follow and she did so wordlessly. " Aela and Skjor tend to pick on me a bit, but they're good people. For now, just come to Aela and I if you're looking for any jobs to do. Vilkas and Skjor won't give you any work for now until you've proven yourself a bit. Here we go. Just pick a bed and crash for now. Get some rest, you earned it."

Tarrowlyn smiled up at him and he returned it. " Thanks Farkas. I'm probably going to sleep like the dead tonight. I haven't been feeling too comfortable at the inn for the last few times I slept there." She said softly. The way some of the travelers that had passed through town had been eyeing her had bugged Tarrowlyn to no end. It was as if they were undressing her with their eyes.

Farkas glowered at this comment and he made a mental note to ask Hulda if any one had been bothering any of her female patrons. While he wouldn’t admit it to her, Farkas was troubled by the thought of someone trying catch her attentions. He couldn’t deny that he wanted her himself either. “ Well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore…” Farkas said, his voice on the edge of a growl. “ Get some rest and tend to your wounds. You’re one of us now, new blood. Welcome to the family.”

Tarrowlyn smiled softly as she closed the door and she sighed a little wistfully.  _ If only... _ she thought with a bit of melancholy. She didn’t want to admit just how much she had wanted him to say that he wanted them to be a family. She began stripping her armor away with a slight wince, though she had to hurriedly slam the door shut when Torvar tried to enter. “ Just give me a couple of minutes, will you?!” she bellowed at the door. By the gods, that was something she hadn’t had to contend with since she had moved away from home and to the college!

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn took on her first job three days later, and she pulled Thunder's reins to slow the horse. " Easy boy..." she whispered. Something had the stallion on edge and she felt it as well. Farkas had tasked her with clearing some bandits out of Rannveig's Fast, a barrow on the borders of Hjaalmarch and Whiterun, in an effort to ease the danger that the merchants that traveled this way were in. However, things were much too quiet.

Thunder stomped his hooves a bit, clearly bothered by something he could sense and Tarrowlyn could not and he reared up a little on his hind legs when she tried to push him onward. Tarrowlyn slid from his back and she patted his neck consolingly in an effort to calm him a little. 

" Easy now. Just stay here." She whispered to the horse. Crouching low, Tarrowlyn pulled her bow from her back as she began scouting ahead and she kept an open eye and ear out for anything that shouldn't be there. She rounded the bend, and something moved out of the corner of her eye, forcing her to pause her movements. Whatever it had been was gone just as fast.

" Please turn back! I don't want to hurt you!" Came an ethereal voice from behind her.

Tarrowlyn turned quickly and she brought her bow up to block a spectral blade that was quickly coming down to end her life, and she suppressed the urge to scream when she realized it was a ghost attacking her. By Shor, who had done this?! She pulled her blade as she threw off her attacker, and it passed through the apparition cleanly. It fell to the ground in a puddle of ectoplasmic goo and Tarrowlyn fought to control her racing heart. 

" Necromancer..." she whispered, her eyes narrowing in her distaste. By the gods, of all the magics to master, she hated those who practiced necromancy. It was an abomination of magic in her eyes, forcing the dead who deserved their slumber to rise and serve without any will of their own. She made her way up the stone steps, laying the three ghosts there back into their eternal repose so that they might be freed of the spell they were under. At the top, she found the door leading into the barrow and she entered it stealthily, not making a single noise as she moved through the overgrown chambers. There was a wall and a chest toward the back of the last chamber, one she recognized from the final chamber in Bleak Falls Barrow, and she slowly made her way toward it while keeping an eye out for anymore ghosts that might attack her.

A single word lit up brighter than any star, it's meaning whispering tantalizingly in her ear as she continued her slow trek. Before she could reach the wall or the chest however, she stepped on a loose floorboard and it immediately gave under her weight.  _ It's a trap!  _ Tarrowlyn realized all too late. Her whole body jerked a little near the top, but an echo was heard as she screamed the entire fall down. Water soon blanketed her and Tarrowlyn sputtered as she tried to expel the liquid from her lungs. She had swallowed a bit in her surprise. Her left arm screamed its discomfort as she began treading water, and she slowly began making her way to the platform that was in the pool. Her gauntlet must have been torn off of her arm as her forearm was bare and sure enough, she could already see the swelling and bruising indicating a broken bone. She must have hit it on something during her fall after the piece of armor was torn away. Or that happened when she had been jerked around a little.

" Ah, a new test subject." Came a menacing voice to her left. A dunmer in wizards robes crossed into Tarrowlyn's line of vision and he laughed malevolently at the sight Tarrowlyn made. " I'm surprised you survived. Most don't. Oh, and don't mind my assistant there. He's more useful to me dead than he ever was alive."

Tarrowlyn kicked at the gate to see if she could get it to open, but it was locked good and tight. Worse yet, her knapsack was stuck on the trapdoor up top along with her other bracer and her lockpicks were in there. She winced as she pulled her arm closer to her, and she bit back a scream when she tried to flex the fingers a bit. She was talented in restoration magic, but broken bones were a whole other story. She needed to set the bone before she healed it or it would never be right again. Tarrowlyn looked over to the necromancer, as he was currently puttering about looking for something. She thought she heard him mutter something about a poison and she looked to the dead assistant laying near the cage. A key hung around his neck and Tarrowlyn's eyes narrowed. Yes...That would work nicely indeed.

The necromancer didn't hear the gate creek open nor did he realize Tarrowlyn was right behind him until he saw her reflection in a phial next to his hand. He turned around and blasted fire at her, forcing Tarrowlyn to back away to avoid any more serious burns. He had blasted her pretty damn good right in the middle of her chest, and Tarrowlyn had never been more thankful for her new armor. If it had been leather, she would have probably died. " I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you." He seethed.

" Not today you won't!" Tarrowlyn bellowed. Her sword sank into his gut, and Tarrowlyn wrenched the blade to the side to cut through him as if she were gutting a fish. Once her blade was free, she turned and swung the blade, neatly beheading the bastard before he could heal himself. She panted heavily as she leaned against the table a moment, her arm still belying its pain and discomfort from her efforts and she picked up a piece of broken wood. She needed to splint it for now until she could get back to Jorrvaskr.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas was out hunting when he heard a great roar echo down the mountainside and he looked in the direction it had come from.  _ Rannveig's Fast....Isn't that where Farkas sent Tarrowlyn to take care of those bandits?  _ He pondered. He was close enough, maybe he would go check it out and see what was going on himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn ducked behind a stone pillar to dodge a stream of fire and she swore under her breath as she felt the heat against her wounded arm. It was hanging uselessly at her side, the bone protruding painfully and blood streaming down her fingers in rivulets. The dragon had sent the bone through her skin when he had bashed his tail into her. Worse yet, he had bitten straight through her armor on one particular snap that had demolished her shield.  _ I am not going to keep replacing shields like this! _ she thought with a growl. She dashed out from behind her hiding spot,  her blade raised high in an effort to strike the dragon in the eyes as she drew closer. Her blade sank into the muzzle, forcing its great maw closed before it could snap at her, and Tarrowlyn darted for another hiding spot as it went airborne again

Vilkas' eyes went wide at the sight of the great beast, though his attention was quickly brought to a familiar red mane as Tarrowlyn dashed his way. Both combatants were grievously injured, but Vilkas knew Tarrowlyn was at her limit. Her arm noticeably broken, and her color was very pale. Without missing a beat, she spun neatly to block a vicious bite, her blade sparking against the dragon’s razor sharp teeth. He didn't even realize he was charging into the fray until his own sword sank into the dragon's scales at the neck.

Tarrowlyn took the distraction as providence as she jumped onto the back of its head and she plunged her blade into its neck. The dragon gave a final roar before it collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap and Tarrowlyn swayed as her vision swam. 

Vilkas dropped his sword as Tarrowlyn teetered a little on the dragon's corpse and he gingerly helped the injured woman back to the ground. There was a section of her armor that had been bitten through, and it was stained crimson with her blood, as was most of her right side. She had some nasty looking burns as well on both arms and her neck and Vilkas looked to her face. " Easy Tarrowlyn..." he said as she tried to get back to her feet. Both his hands were attempting to hold her firmly in place, but Tarrowlyn would not be stayed.

" Look out!" Tarrowlyn cried out, finally shoving Vilkas out of the way even as she grabbed his blade with her good hand. The shining steel pierced into the roof of the dragon's mouth, as it had played dead in an effort to catch them unawares, and Vilkas looked at Tarrowlyn with a respect that had not been there even after their duel three days prior. She had just saved his life after all. 

The dragon fell to the side, dead as a doornail, and Tarrowlyn fell back into the dirt in her exhaustion. She had barely seen it move when Vilkas tried to lay her back down. Now she had no qualms in doing that. Between taking out the spectral bandits, falling and breaking her arm, fighting that damn necromancer, and now a dragon, Tarrrowlyn was very, very tired indeed. She just wanted to sleep now. Vilkas then watched as the dragon began fading before his eyes and a bright light shot from it to the woman near by. Tarrowlyn didn’t even seem phased that she was absorbing the dragon’s soul!

" By the gods...You really are the dragonborn." He whispered. His blue eyes went wide in alarm when Tarrowlyn didn't answer him and he rushed back over to her side. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were screwed shut with the agony she was in. " We need to get you to Danica so that she can heal you."

" I...I can heal myself...Just set my arm." Tarrowlyn panted breathlessly. The agony she was feeling was unreal.  _ This is probably nothing compared to childbirth... _ she thought wryly. 

Vilkas shook his head. " What are you? A priest?" He said with a slight laugh.

" Former college student." Tarrowlyn bit out in reply. She bit back an agonized scream as Vilkas gauged the break, and several tears trickled down her face despite her efforts to stem them.

" You're in no position to heal yourself, Tarrowlyn. Your wounds are severe." Vilkas said softly and sternly as he began pulling away the splint. " I can at least dress them for now, and set the break, but we need to get you to Danica at the temple." A crash of thunder overhead made him swear as a thunderhead began rolling over the plains. Tarrowlyn wouldn't last long if she were caught in this storm. 

Tarrowlyn pulled her belt away and she bit into it as Vilkas prepared to put the bone back into place. Vilkas swallowed in his nervousness as she nodded and he pressed down hard, and the scraping of bone on bone was heard as he moved it back to where it was supposed to be. Tarrowlyn couldn't hold back the anguished cry that escaped her through the leather she was biting into and she forced herself still to keep from thrashing about. Sobs began racking her petite form, and she felt Vilkas bandage the tear where the bone had been protruding.

" I need to get you into some form of shelter, Tarrowlyn." Vilkas said softly, his eyes firmly set on what he was doing." We'll never beat the storm back on foot."

" What about on horseback?" Tarrowlyn chanced as she wiped her tears away with her other hand. She felt beyond nauseous at the moment.

" Not even Thunder can beat this storm, little sister." Vilkas said, his eyes gazing skyward as he tied the bandage on her arm.

" Little sister?" Tarrowlyn hissed as Vilkas reset the splint. Despite the pain and agony she was in, she had the ghost of a smile on her face.

" You're the youngest Companion in the guild, and we're all shield siblings in honor." Vilkas explained as he hauled Tarrowlyn to her feet. " Is there anything close by where we can weather this storm?"

" The barrow at the top of the....GAH! Easy on the right side, would you?" She lurched forward as Vilkas began pulling her up the stairs. It had grown very dark very quickly and Tarrowlyn looked skyward. He wasn't kidding about that storm either.

" Just bear it for a moment, Tarrowlyn. We need to get insi...DAMN!" Vilkas began, only to be cut off when they were hit with a spray of rain. " C'mon."

Tarrowlyn was groaning pitifully as Vilkas pulled the door open, and both jumped when a flash of lightning struck nearby. Tarrowlyn shot further inside despite the pain she was in; though she paid for her hastiness in spades as her wounds screamed in protest, and Vilkas ushered her over to the the driest spot of the entrance so that he could get a fire going, on top of other things.

His ice blue eyes were worried as he looked her over. " Alright, let's take care of those wounds." Vilkas said gently as he laid Tarrowlyn against his bedroll.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was pacing in his room a bit as the storm raged outside. Tarrowlyn should have been back hours ago, the same could be said about Vilkas for that matter as well. His brother had only left town to hunt down some game and he was never out this long on a hunt. And Tarrowlyn should have been able to clear those bandits with very little trouble, if any at all. He knew her strength, knew she could do it. It was a tough job for sure, but Farkas didn't want her feeling as if he were favoring her by giving her the easy tasks. He ran his hands nervously through his hair and he groaned a little in his agitation. The wait was agonizing as he was worried for the two people he cared for most.

Farkas knew he cared deeply for Tarrowlyn. The two weeks he had spent in her company had only cemented that fact. While it wasn't love, it was much deeper than the desire she flamed inside of him. The morning she had woken up beside him in Valtheim Towers had been sweet, though he hadn't taken it any further than just holding her. Farkas knew she was untouched with as easily as she blushed at every innuendo he threw her way.

Without warning, his bedroom door swung open to reveal a panicked Aela and he looked at her in shock.

" Thunder just returned to the stables without a rider!" She exclaimed. Her own brown eyes were wide with worry and Skjor was standing behind her with a grim look on his face as well. They all knew that Farkas had let Tarrowlyn use his horse for the day to make the trip all the more faster.

Farkas' eyes went wide in understanding and he quickly set to putting his armor on. He could only pray the horse had returned to seek shelter from the storm while leaving Tarrowlyn at the old barrow.

" What do you think you're doing, Farkas?" Skjor said, striding into the room and forcing the younger man to pause in his efforts. " Going out into that storm is a fool's errand. We need to wait it out."

" Both my brother and Tarrowlyn are still out there, Skjor. I'll be damned if I don't go looking for either of them." Farkas seethed in return.

" Skjor is right, Farkas." 

All three members of the circle looked over to the door, as Aela had moved to stop Farkas as well, and they saw Kodlak standing there. 

" But Harbinger..." Farkas began.

Kodlak held a hand up to stop him before he could say another word. " Both of them are capable of seeking shelter from the storm. We'll give them a day or two. If Tarrowlyn hasn't returned in that time, you can go to Rannveig's Fast to see if she was indeed killed. I expect we'll see Vilkas by morning." He said sternly. " It won't help matters putting yourself at risk."

Farkas' face fell visibly and he took a deep breath to calm himself. " Very well then, Harbinger." Was all he said. He wouldn't sit idly by and wait to hear if either were dead. Farkas would track them later tonight once the weather permitted it.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas shifted the wood on the fire a bit as he sat in silence. Tarrowlyn had lost consciousness while he had tended to her wounds, and he shook his head ruefully. Her wounds had been very severe, and worse yet she had a fever now that had yet to break. He could only hope that she didn't garner some sort of infection from the bite she had sustained from the dragon. The punctures had all been deep and inflamed and the bruising was very deep. Her right side almost looked black from it. Thunder crashed menacingly outside, causing the man to jump in surprise and Vilkas chided himself for being so jumpy. He hated thunderstorms.

He looked over to Tarrowlyn, whom he had buried in a thick pile of furs in an effort to help break her fever, and he sighed heavily. She needed a healer, quite desperately in fact, and he had no talent for magic in the slightest or he would have done so already. Her face was set in a perpetual grimace of pain, which he understood given the extent of her injuries, and her color was much too pale for his liking. He was worried she wasn't going to make it another day as she was.

Vilkas felt helpless to do anything for her except make her comfortable. Hopefully, the storm would pass by morning and he would drag her back to town on his back if he had to. He could only pray she didn't succumb to her wounds in the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Movement roused Vilkas from a light slumber that he had chanced a few hours before and he saw Tarrowlyn attempting to sit up. He rushed over to her side and he held her in place before she could move any further.

" You shouldn't be moving, Tarrowlyn." He said firmly. 

" Vilkas...Where?" She began, only to wince as her side throbbed in protest. She felt Vilkas gently lay her back down against her borrowed bedroll and she groaned pitifully. She still had a fever and her body hurt all over.

" We're still in the barrow, though it sounds as if the storm has finally passed us." he replied. He picked up a cold rag he had soaking in some water and he placed it on her forehead in an effort to cool her down. " Don't worry. You're safe and I'm keeping watch. Get some rest."

Tarrowlyn's eyes were already closing as he spoke and Vilkas sat near her. " Thank you." She whispered.

" You're welcome." Vilkas replied. He had a slight smile on his face as Tarrowlyn fell back asleep and he gazed into the fire. He wouldn't be able to rest until he got her to Danica, and he would be leaving with her at first light. It was easier for Vilkas to see now why Farkas was as enamored as he was with Tarrowlyn. She really was much stronger than he would have given her credit for. Vilkas could only hope her will to live was just as strong as he waited for the first rays of dawn. " This is going to be a very long night..." he whispered into the flames.

 

* * *

 

 

" And where do you think you're going?"

Farkas froze in his tracks as he reached for the door leading out of Jorrvaskr. " Kodlak...I can't wait that long...I'm heading out to see if I can find either of them." He replied, turning to face the Harbinger of the Companions.

" You may as well start at Rannveig's Fast for Tarrowlyn then. If both of them were smart, they would have sought shelter there against the elements. I am hoping you'll find them both at the same time." Kodlak said. He wouldn't admit that he was worried for both of them with as bad as the thunderstorm had been. " Be safe."

Farkas nodded as he exited the mead hall and into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn roused, painfully aware of her injuries as she regained consciousness and she groaned miserably as she wished just the opposite. She'd much rather be unconscious right now with how badly she hurt. 

" Tarrowlyn?" Came Vilkas' voice. " By Shor, your fever still hasn't broken yet." His face was bleary as Tarrowlyn opened her eyes and she didn't bother moving this time. The way her side felt was enough to keep her from doing such a thing.

" Do me a favor..." she groused as Vilkas replaced the cold cloth on her forehead.

" What?" Vilkas replied. His voice held a bit of mirth in it as he was sure he knew what she was going to say.

" Next time I try to fight a dragon injured, just kill me and save me the trouble of going through this again." 

Vilkas chuckled as he gently patted her right shoulder so as to not jarr her bad arm. " I'll be sure to remember that." he laughed. “ Get some more sleep. There’s still a few hours til dawn and I’m trying to figure out how I’m going to carry you, plus all of your things along with mine, back to Jorrvaskr.”

“ Is Thunder outside?” Tarrowlyn whispered. She was already falling asleep again.

“ No. I sent him back to town shortly after I finished dressing your wounds. I only hope Farkas found my note in the saddlebag.” Vilkas replied. He smoothed her red locks away from her head and he stood up. He had been making it a point to check on everything outside every hour or so. He didn’t want them being ambushed by another troop of bandits after all.

A slight noise outside came to his attention. His sword was drawn and at the ready as he stood over her protectively, all the while thanking the gods that she was asleep again. Nothing was getting near her while he drew breath, Vilkas would make sure of that. He tensed as the door swung inward, and he began creeping towards the pillar to see if he could get a view on who it was. With the weather, his sense of smell was thrown off.

The  **clank clank clank** of steel boots met his ears and Vilkas began creeping closer to the sound. If he could launch a surprise attack,  that would be much better in the long run. Vilkas took a deep breath as he launched himself from the corner, his sword coming down in an arch to cleave who ever it was in two.

" Whoa!" The clash of steel was heard and Vilkas realized all too late who he had brought his sword down on. 

" Brother?! By the gods, you have never been a more welcome sight!" Vilkas said in relief.

" Vilkas?! What in oblivion was that about?" Farkas yelled, his blue eyes narrowed on his twin irately. 

" I had my reasons, Farkas. Tarrowlyn's in a bad way and we need to get her back to town as soon as we can." Vilkas replied coolly as he led Farkas to where Tarrowlyn was sitting up in her bed roll. The commotion had woken her up, though she was hissing in pain at the sudden movement now.

Farkas' eyes took in the sight she made, very pale, one arm in a makeshift sling against her body, bandages that were starting to need changing, though her eyes had not lost their fire. Despite how pitiful she looked, Tarrowlyn looked as if she could still go a round or two before her body gave up. What in the gods names had happened to her to cause such serious injuries? His gaze was unreadable, though hers had turned to relief when her eyes fell on him.

" What happened? I thought I was sending you after a troop of bandits." Farkas deadpanned as he kneeled beside her. Those dressings needed to be changed before they left or they would attract every wolf and saber cat in a five mile radius with the smell of the soaked bandages

" A story I would like to hear as well for that matter." Vilkas piped up. He was gathering everything up at this point so that they could be ready to leave.

" A necromancer named Sild got to them before I did. He killed them, and then reanimated them as ghosts to do his bidding. I hate necromancy." Tarrowlyn seethed, though she hissed in pain as Farkas pulled up her shirt to begin changing her bandages. " I broke my arm when I fell for his trap, but it was the dragon Vilkas and I fought that caused the extent of my injuries." He had made a quick job of it, Tarrowlyn realized, as Farkas had finished by the time she had finished speaking. Her voice was soft and weary as she spoke and Farkas gently picked her up from the pile of furs she had been smothered in.

" Speaking of those, we should get you back to town so that Danica can get you fixed up." Vilkas added as he picked up Tarrowlyn's armor. It was the last thing that needed to be grabbed before they left the barrow. “ Keep her bundled in some of those furs Farkas. We don’t need her catching a chill and getting worse than she already is.”

 

Farkas nodded as he shifted her weight as gently as he could and Vilkas grabbed some of the furs. They could come back later for the bedroll and everything else. Tarrowlyn had already passed out once more, more than likely from the fever Farkas could feel radiating from her. She was like a hot coal to the touch. “ How long has she been like this?”

“ All night, though I have been trying to break that fever. Let’s just get her back to Jorrvaskr and then we’ll get Danica.” Vilkas grumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn groaned a bit pitifully, though it turned to a sigh of relief when someone dabbed a cool cloth against her forehead. 

“ Aela! I think she might be coming to!” came Ria’s voice.

Tarrowlyn blinked a bit, though her vision was still blurry and she sat up a little. “ Where am I?” she demanded.

“ You’re back at Jorrvaskr, Tarrowlyn. Take it easy.” Ria said soothingly. “ You’ve been out the last three days, despite Danica’s attempts at healing you. She even said she wasn’t sure if you were going to wake back up with as persistent as this fever has been.”

“ Go let the other members of the Circle know that she’s woken up.” Aela said. Her brown eyes met Tarrowlyn’s green ones after a moment and Ria left the room. “ You’ve caused quite the stir here, whelp.” she chuckled.

“ Sorry for the inconvenience.” Tarrowlyn muttered. It wasn’t as if she asked for any of this to happen to her. She looked down to her left arm and she wiggled her fingers a bit. Danica had done an admirable job in healing the break. She’d have to test a shield later to be sure she could still hold one. “ Where’s my armor and my shield?”

“ Eorlund has them and he should be about done making the repairs. You shouldn’t be getting out of bed until that fever is gone. The only thing we can figure is that the dragon you fought poisoned you somehow when it bit you.”

“ Or its saliva is just chock full of things that can cause an infection.” Tarrowlyn said as she leaned back into her pillows. Her body still ached all over and Tarrowlyn noticed that her midriff was still bandaged up. " Was Danica not able to heal everything?"

" That bite has persisted this entire time. It's as if it's a cursed wound or something." Aela said with a sad shake of her head. " Try to rest a bit. Tilma will bring some food in for you soon."

Tarrowlyn nodded silently as her eyes shut. There was something soothing and familiar about the scent surrounding her. A smell that comforted her, made Tarrowlyn feel safe beyond measure. She then bolted up in the bed when she realized she was not in the shared dorm with the rest of the whelps. She was in someone's private room. A bar was in the corner, and Tarrowlyn saw a lyre nearby leaning against it. Who's room was this? "Aela?"

Aela was just about to close the door when Tarrowlyn said her name. " Yes?" 

" Who's room am I in? I know for a fact this isn't your room." Tarrowlyn said. She was still looking around attempting to get her bearings.

" Farkas' room. He's been bunking with the rest of the whelps so that you wouldn't be bothered while you were healing." Aela replied with a smile. It had been a very thoughtful gesture on Farkas' part.

Tarrowlyn blushed a little at this news and she settled back into the pillows. No wonder the smell surrounding her was as soothing as it was. Farkas' presence in of itself was comforting to her. " Thank you, Aela." She said softly.

The door closed silently and Tarrowlyn yawned a bit. She felt dog tired despite having slept so much. Just as she was about to fall asleep again, a knock at the door woke her. Kodlak poked his head in as Tarrowlyn attempted to sit back up and he gave her a kind smile.

" Good to see you're on the mend." He said as he closed the door behind him

" I'll feel better once my side has completely healed. Did Farkas and Vilkas appraise you as to what happened?"

Kodlak nodded as he took a seat at her bedside. " They did. And you did well. Vilkas told me that the dragon was nearly dead when he joined the fray."

" It wasn't the only one. I probably would have died if not for Vilkas. I owe him my life for that." Tarrowlyn said softly. She was looking down at the blankets that she was smothered in and Kodlak chuckled a bit.

" Funny. Vilkas said the same thing about you." Kodlak remarked. " He said that you pushed him out of the way when the dragon made to kill both of you after it had played dead."

Tarrowlyn thought this over. Yes she had done that, but it had been out of instinct in the heat of battle. She had only been concerned with his survival at the time. " I guess you're right about that." She whispered softly. She tried her best not to yawn as another wave of drowsiness settled over her. " Sorry, Harbinger...I must be more tired than I realized..." 

" No need for apologies, Tarrowlyn. Get some rest. You earned it." Kodlak said gently. He smoothed a lock of hair from Tarrowlyn’s brow and she sighed as her eyes closed in relaxation. The poor girl was still burning up. Kodlak’s brow furrowed as he shook his head and he stood up. It was time for him to pay a small visit to that court wizard of the Jarl’s to see if there was anything he could do for this whelp. If they couldn’t get that fever down, Tarrowlyn might not make it after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas flew down the steps and he faltered a little when Kodlak opened the door to the living quarters before he could. “ Kodlak, is she alright? What did she say?” Farkas asked him. 

Kodlak shook his head silently and Farkas’ face fell. “ Get Vilkas and meet me in the Underforge.” Kodlak said softly. “ I’ll be there in a bit. I’m heading to Dragonsreach.” Kodlak said gruffly. 

“ What is it that you need from the two of us, old man?” Farkas asked him with a scowl. Kodlak hadn’t said a word about how their new shield sister was doing.

“ You’ll find out soon enough. And don’t you go in there and further pester her, Farkas. I mean it.” Kodlak’s eyes were golden as he looked at the young man and his face was set in a grim scowl. “ I want you and your brother in the Underforge by the time I get back from the palace.”

“ Fine, old man. We’ll be there.” Farkas grumbled as he shouldered past the Harbinger and into the living quarters. If Kodlak wouldn’t tell him how Tarrowlyn was doing, he was going to check on her himself.

Kodlak couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Farkas stalk towards his room. It was obvious that the younger man was attracted to their newest recruit, and Kodlak could only hope he lived long enough to see where it went between them. There had never been any rules against the any Companion seeking another for a relationship or even marriage, and Kodlak made a mental note to reaffirm that to Farkas later when he saw the twins. 

Right now however, Kodlak had a court wizard to harass.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn shot up the stairs two weeks later with her red dress billowing behind her, her green eyes bright and her face split into a smile that was all encompassing to those saw it. She hastily greeted the rest of the whelps as she sat down to breakfast and Aela and Skjor could visibly be seen laughing a bit at Tarrowlyn’s gusto. Farkas and Vilkas were just now coming up from the living quarters with Kodlak, as the three had been talking about things while Tarrowlyn had been recovering. 

Skjor laughed even louder as Tarrowlyn shot out the door the moment they cleared the steps, having hastily drained a quick tankard of mead and grabbing two sweet rolls.

“ Where is she off to?” Vilkas deadpanned, his eyes fixed curiously to the door. Tarrowlyn had been laid up for nearly three weeks and she had slowly been getting her range of movement back. 

“ More than likely getting her armor.” Kodlak replied with a chuckle. The dragonborn had nearly gone stir crazy in the time that she had been healing, though Kodlak had done his best. That bite Tarrowlyn had sustained had needed to heal on it’s own, as Farengar had explained that if Danica couldn’t heal it, then neither could he. The court wizard had been amazed that the young woman had survived at all to be honest. He couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter that followed Farkas as he shot out the door behind Tarrowlyn. The last couple of weeks had brought the two pretty close.

Vilkas chuckled as well as he followed Kodlak to the tables. “ You’re sure they’ll be alright?”

Kodlak nodded. “ You need not worry about the two of them, Vilkas. I have a feeling this will be the push they both need.” 

Vilkas rubbed his face with one hand as he thought of the last month or so. The tension between Farkas and Tarrowlyn was almost palpable. “ I hope so. They’ve been driving me crazy as of late. Farkas won’t make a move, and as I’ve learned, Tarrowlyn’s a bit on the shy side when it comes to the menfolk.” Vilkas said softly. He was getting tired of their flirting!

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn gave a rather unladylike whoop as she looked over her armor and she jumped onto Eorlund; hugging him tightly all the while. “ Thank you Eorlund!”

“ Don’t mention it lass.” Eorlund chuckled as he set her back down on her feet. “ I’ve had time to go through and improve it, though you did a good job. You’re sword is also…” Eorlund paused as Farkas came running up the steps and the smile the young man gave Tarrowlyn spoke volumes. What the devil had he missed while his protege had been recuperating?

"  About time." Farkas teased. His sarcasm was betrayed by the softness in his eyes as Farkas looked her over. As appealing as she looked in armor, there was something about the way Tarrowlyn looked right now. Her long hair was pulled back a little to keep it out of her eyes, but the rest was freely flowing down her back. Her dress was hugging every single curve perfectly. Wait a moment! Tarrowlyn had put on a few pounds while she had been laid up! By the gods, it had the perfect effect though. She didn't look so willowy any more.  

" Oh shut it. You nearly have your ribcage crushed by a dragon and you get up within a few days, hm?" Tarrowlyn shot back with a smile. At least she had managed not to blush when she caught Farkas' eyes roaming over her new figure. If she didn't know any better, he really liked what he saw. " Where's my sword?"

Eorlund snorted derisively at the thought of Tarrowlyn's iron knife being called such a thing. He didn't say anything however. Soon enough the girl would be able to get one of his blades. " Over on the rack. Now, both of you. Away from my forge. I've got a lot of steel to shape today." Eorlund grumped.

" Hey whelp! Get over here!" Came Skjor's voice from the patio.

Tarrowlyn blanched a bit at that tone of voice and she bid the two men a quick farewell as she gathered up her armor and then her sword. " Keep your boots on, old man! I'll be down in a minute!" Tarrowlyn shouted back. 

Farkas laughed as he shook his head. " Those two have been going back and forth like that for a week now. I think Skjor might have to worry about Tarrowlyn challenging him next if he keeps harassing her as he's been."

" Tarrowlyn and I do the same thing. She just doesn't want to seem weak to the rest of you, hence the bawdy words." Eorlund replied.

Farkas nodded as he began heading down the steps. He already knew what was coming, but it seemed as if Skjor wasn't going to let him tell her. Ah well. At least Farkas would get to enjoy the aftermath.  

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn sighed in relief as she strode through Jorrvaskr with her armor on again, and she ascended the stairs into the mead hall while tightening her gauntlets. Her armor almost matched Farkas' except for the colors and the fact that he had wolves on his. Tarrowlyn had noted that the members of the circle all had some sort of wolf on their armor. What did it mean? Maybe it was a way of showing their status in the Companions? She had her sword strapped to her hip and her shield across her back; well a new one at least. Her other one had been decimated at Rannveig's Fast. " What do you need, Skjor?" Tarrowlyn said confidently. She certainly looked ready to take anything on.

" We're sending you on your trial, whelp. We were approached by a scholar last week who said he had found a shard of Wuuthrad and you're going to go see if the information was right." Skjor began, his one eye boring into hers imperiously. There was something wild in his gaze that put Tarrowlyn on edge a moment. She had seen Farkas the same way, so why did Skjor's gaze make her uncomfortable? Skjor smirked a bit as he stood from the table and he began leading Tarrowlyn towards the doors. " Farkas will be joining you as your shield-brother. Make sure you don't get him killed."

Tarrowlyn nearly bristled at this statement, but she held her tongue. " That fragment is as good as ours." She retorted hotly. Her temper had been getting the better of her as of late. 

Skjor smiled as he clapped her on the pauldrons. " That remains to be seen. Now get."

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas could hear Tarrowlyn grumbling about Skjor as they made their trip on foot to Dustman's Cairn. It wasn't all that far from Whiterun, which suited Farkas just fine. He'd rather spend as much time alone as he could with Tarrowlyn anyways. He caught up to her and he smiled as her fingers barely touched his a moment, seeking comfort from him silently. Farkas took her hand in his, and he couldn't contain his smile as Tarrowlyn blushed brightly. She really wasn't used to men being as forward as he was. She was still blushing brightly as she looked up at him, but there was a soft smile on her face that spoke volumes as her green eyes met his blue ones. Farkas pulled her to a stop a moment, and his other hand snaked to the back of her neck as he drew Tarrowlyn close.

His eyes were just about to close when movement caught his eye and Farkas gave a hoarse shout of surprise as he shoved Tarrowlyn out of the way. A saber cat tackled him a moment later and Farkas had to catch it by the sabers in an effort to keep it from biting into his throat.

Just as suddenly as it had attacked, the saber looked over to Tarrowlyn. She had said something a second ago, though Farkas hadn’t heard what it was, and the saber cat climbed off of Farkas while growling. 

“ Go on. GET!” Tarrowlyn bellowed. “ Get out of here before I use your hide as a blanket for my bed.” She was pissed! Farkas had nearly kissed her dammit! She had been dreaming of that kiss for weeks now! Tarrowlyn had fought the urge to relieve her body’s yearning for the man beside her while she had been sleeping in his bed; and had lost that battle for that matter on more than one occasion. The gods seemed to be laughing at her for teasing her in such a manner.  _ Just one damn kiss, Dibella! Just one?! Please?!  _ she thought as she tramped forward. She was tempted to snipe the cat as it was for interrupting them. A dark smirk settled over her at that thought. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all, she mused as she ran after the cat once she drew her bow.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn and Farkas were looking about alertly as they made their way into the old crypt and she nearly jumped as Farkas growled audibly under his breath. “ What?” she hissed, annoyed that he had spooked her as easily as he had.

“ Someone’s been digging here, and recently for that matter.” Farkas said, drawing his blade. He wasn’t taking any chances here. “ Tread lightly.”  He nodded as Tarrowlyn drew her bow, and she took the point position as she began leading their way down.

“ Don’t move unless I let an arrow fly, got it?” she said, hoping her voice sounded braver than she felt. 

Farkas smirked. “ Gonna try to keep the draugr sleeping, hm?” he whispered as they stepped silently through the corridor. Oh he was so tempted to prank her right now. He fell back a moment as he quietly sheathed his blade and Farkas grabbed the body of a draugr that had been laying on the floor. This was going to be good.

Tarrowlyn paused when she realized that she was devoid one shield-brother and she turned around to look behind her. She let out a scream of terror as a draugr ambled up behind her and she loosed three arrows in rapid succession.

“ OW! Damn it all.” Farkas swore as he dropped the old mummy. One of the arrows had gone straight through the draugr’s arm and into his own where his armor didn’t connect.

Tarrowlyn nearly turned as red as her hair as she stomped over to him to pull the arrow out. “ You ass! I’ll have you know I can’t stand draugr! They creep me out worse than anything else I’ve ever encountered. So unless you want a repeat of this…” She gave the arrow a hard tug to pull it out in order to emphasize her point. “...Don’t ever prank me using a sleeping draugr! Got it?!” she hissed, pulling Farkas down by his armor so that he was face to face with her. 

Farkas had barely heard a word she said, she had been so animated. Yes, Tarrowlyn was indeed lovely in her own right, everyone in Jorrvaskr had commented that she was much too pretty, and dainty to be counted among the ranks, but right here….It was here Farkas could see what Kodlak saw in her, though he always knew it was there. That fire, that passion…

The faint light from the candles had cast a soft glow over her cheeks which were tinged pink in her anger and embarrassment, and the luminescence had embedded itself in those entrancing emerald eyes of hers. He had never really seen a nord with eyes as green as Tarrowlyn’s. The fire he could see burning in those verdant depths, the look they cast onto him as she spoke in her ire made Tarrowlyn look all the more beautiful, even if she was pissed at Farkas. 

“ I got it.” he whispered, and he felt Tarrowlyn release the front of his armor to stalk off in the way she had come. “ Hey! be careful around the burial stones. I don’t want to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back because you either fainted or got killed by a draugr, Tarrowlyn.” he said, catching up to her.

No sooner than had he said something, Tarrowlyn stiffened as the sound of stone being shoved aside and low growls were heard. Farkas could smell them easily enough, and he drew his sword as one draugr came ambling their way with a bow drawn. Tarrowlyn had since replaced her bow with her sword and shield, and her blade bit into the next draugr to come to them. Just how many had they woken up with their presence?

“ I’ll kill you!” Farkas snarled as he clove a draugr in half with his greatsword. His bright blue eyes looked up to see Tarrowlyn spin and her blade caught the draugr she was fighting at the knees, taking them out and sending it crashing to the floor. He couldn’t keep the smirk that started growing on his face as one last unlucky draugr attacked her and she shoved her blade under his ribcage and through his neck. Oh yes, she was as pretty as a flower, but she had the sharp thorns of a rose. He nodded as Tarrowlyn put the tip of her blade through the neck of the fallen draugr whose knees she had cut off, and she leaned nonchalantly against the blade. In all honesty, she wasn’t doing bad for having been laid up the last couple of weeks.

“ Was that honorable?” she purred, a smirk on her face as she plucked her blade back up and sheathed it at her hip. Tarrowlyn quickly turned around before Farkas saw the blush on her cheeks, though she could practically feel his eyes on her back. By the nine, she was flirting in a situation like this?! Here of all places she was flirting with him?!

“ Works for me.” Farkas replied, a roguish grin on his face. He could hear how hard her heart was pounding, could hear her blood as it rushed through her veins. His eyes flashed for a moment as he thought he smelled something akin to a woman’s arousal coming from her, but he kept his distance. Farkas needed not only to keep objectivity, but he needed to keep control over himself. It was hard to do so, as Farkas didn’t have the restraint his brother was known for, and if Farkas were honest with himself, he had been attracted to the new blood since they had met outside of Whiterun. Not only that, he had been holding back concerning her for a long time anyways. If Farkas were honest with himself, and if he had wanted to, he would have probably already bedded her by now; more than likely the morning the two of them had woken up together in Valtheim Towers. It would have only taken that one kiss. Farkas’ eyes glittered against her back as Tarrowlyn began stepping forward. Well, no time like the present. Location notwithstanding of course.

Tarrowlyn made to move ahead but instead found herself pinned against the wall beside her. Farkas’ silvery blue eyes were glittering down at her as he leaned in close. “ I kept smelling something pleasant down here…” he whispered as he leaned in closer. It was a smell that he always smelled around Tarrowlyn. He took a deep whiff as he neared Tarrowlyn’s hair and he sighed happily. “ That smells like the flowers that grow around town mixed with something else.”

“ Dragontongue…It’s a soap made from lavender and dragontongue.” Tarrowlyn said softly at his proximity. By the gods, he was a fine specimen of a man. Tall, perfectly proportioned if the way his armor fit was any indication, with full, soft looking lips that were begging to be kissed. Farkas had invaded her thoughts and dreams since the first time he had taken her hand. She could still feel the aftershocks of lightning where his skin had touched her own. However, the one feature Tarrowlyn was drawn to the most was his eyes. In the faint light, his bright blue eyes were impossibly so, glittering faintly with a look at more than likely matched her own. Farkas looked as if he wanted to devour her.

Tarrowlyn found that she wanted to be devoured, her virginity be damned.

“ It sure beats smelling this musty old tomb at least.” Farkas said softly in her ear. He could hear the furious staccato of her heart at his proximity and he smirked. All this flirting was getting to be too much. He had never held himself back if he was attracted to a woman, and he wasn’t sure he could keep going back and forth like this. He wanted to feel her lips against his, feel her bare flesh beneath his fingers, needed to learn how she tasted. Farkas’ eyes were locked to Tarrowlyn’s as he began leaning in closer to her, and he heard her breath hitch. 

The moment his lips were about to touch hers, movement to their left brought them back to reality and Tarrowlyn notched and loosed an arrow into a draugr ambling their way faster than Farkas could blink. “ Let’s go.” she said, her tone shaky and possibly just a bit agitated. 

Tarrowlyn was agitated alright, but not with Farkas. She had been waiting on baited breath for him to claim her lips in a slow, but sensuously hot kiss. If that damn draugr hadn’t woken up, she might have been having the best make out session of her life!

Farkas had to keep himself from chuckling as Tarrowlyn muttered darkly about ‘effing draugr’ and ‘worst possible timing’. Well, that was the closest he had come to kissing her. Maybe he would be able to get that kiss after they got back into Whiterun. His pace slowed at the same time Tarrowlyn’s did as they came into a giant, circular room, and both looked around nervously as they made their way down the steps. That had effectively killed both of their ardor easily enough.

“ I’ll get the…” Tarrowlyn began, but the faint, bright blue glow she saw to her left caught her attention. “ Be on your guard. There’s someone here who shouldn’t be.” 

“ How do you know?” Farkas asked as he came to stand on the dais. The smell of the draugr was masking and overpowering everything else. At least he could get a little bit of fresh air in here. He groaned happily at the sweet scents from above filling his nose, and Farkas resumed searching the place. Maybe now he would be able to smell whoever it was that shouldn’t be here.

“ There’s an arcane enchanter over there.” Tarrowlyn replied simply. “ I’ll get the lever.” She crossed the slightly raised dais in the middle of the room, taking a moment to admire the sunlight and fresh air that were entering the chamber as Farkas had done a moment ago. She took a deep whiff as she basked in the last rays of light a moment more, absorbing the warmth of it as the evening chill began setting in. Her boots were silent as she treaded over the ivy covering the dais and she stepped into the alcove where a lever sat. It more than likely opened the gate to the right there.

Tarrowlyn put her bow away and she shook her head. Farkas was inspecting something over near the arcane enchanter and she could hear him muttering under his breath. She pulled the lever, and her eyes went wide in dismay as a gate fell behind her, effectively trapping her inside. “ Dammit…” she grumbled as she pulled it again, only for the lever to snap clean off in her hand. “ SON OF A BITCH!”

Farkas heard the gate drop as well and he dashed over, though he was fighting to keep the amusement out of his voice. “ Now look at what you’ve gone and done. No worries. Just sit tight, I’ll find the release.” he said tightly. The smile on his face and the mirthful light in his eyes betrayed him however. Oh, this was funnier than what had happened to him a few months back. Just wait until Vilkas and Skjor heard about this!

Tarrowlyn groaned a little as her head fell against the bars. “ You’re going to tease me about this the rest of my trial, aren’t you?” she asked him. She was certain he could feel her mortification at being in this position.

“ You’d better believe it.” Farkas replied with a flirtatious grin. His face fell as he heard more movement to his right and he turned around quickly. The sound of footsteps was drawing ever closer. “ What was that?” He quickly pulled his blade as he stepped towards the dais and sure enough that was when he saw them. About half a dozen of them for that matter.

“ Farkas?!” Tarrowlyn said, clearly panicked by his sudden behavior. “ Farkas, what’s going on?”

“ I see we’ve got ourselves a dog and his bitch.” one of the men said nastily as he walked near the cage. “ Oooo...Such a pretty little thing too boys. Though how she got to be mixed up with such company is beyond me.” he turned back to Farkas a moment. “ It’s time to die, dog. We knew you’d be coming here. It was your mistake, Companion.”

“ Which one is that?” a woman off to the side asked. 

“ It doesn’t matter. He wears that armor, so he dies!” another man said vehemently.

Farkas was backing up towards the gate this entire time, and he looked over his shoulder to see Tarrowlyn ready her bow. 

“ Get your distance, all of you!” she threatened, her eyes narrowed into fine slits. She’d use her thu’um to knock them away if she had to.

“ Not happening, my pretty little miss. Once he’s out of the way, you can expect us to be having quite a bit of fun I’m sure.” the first one said.

Farkas growled dangerously as his brow furrowed. He was not going to allow any harm to befall his shield-sister under his watch. There was no way in oblivion he was going to let them live now that Tarrowlyn had been threatened in such a sense. 

There was no way in Oblivion Farkas was going to allow anyone else to take what he wanted himself.

“ Killing you is going to make for an excellent story.” the woman said snidely as Farkas’ back hit the gate.

Farkas stood straight as his eyes leveled on the men and woman before him murderously. “ None of you will be alive to tell it.” he retorted. Yeah, so the odds didn’t look that good. Farkas had been through worse than this. He sheathed his blade with one hand as the other began deftly undoing the leather catches holding his armor closed. He dropped his knapsack to the floor near Tarrowlyn and the gate and his eyes looked at her apologetically. “ It’s going to be alright.” he whispered to her. Farkas toed off his boots even as a gauntlet fell from one arm to the floor only to be followed shortly after by it’s twin.

“ Farkas, what’s going on?” Tarrowlyn demanded. “ Who are these people?” Why was he taking his armor off for that matter? By Dibella’s will, he was a gorgeous specimen of a man, just as she had thought. She could see his naked, toned back facing her, as he hadn’t bothered wearing a shirt under his chestplate today, and the only thing he had on at this point was his leather breeches. Tarrowlyn couldn’t keep her eyes to herself as she looked him over. 

Farkas didn’t answer as he drew in upon himself, releasing a roar that soon turned into something darker. Black fur sprouted up all over his body, his already large frame growing even larger. His face elongated, a long, canine like maw forming where his mouth had been just prior. “ You never should have come here.” he growled out, his hackles rising in his oncoming rage. He wasn’t going to let these men near the woman he wanted...NO! Near his shield-sister! He was here to watch her and protect her should she need it! The beast blood running rampant in his veins was calling him a liar as his claws sank into the first of his hapless victims, tearing their throat away and leaving them to choke on their own blood as they drowned in it. His teeth snapped into another neck, his sharp fangs piercing the flesh like a hot knife through butter, and a sharp turn of his own furry head snapped the bones and vertebrae of the woman’s neck.

Tarrowlyn had barely moved in her shock, but she was quickly roused from it when Farkas gave a long, pain filled howl as a blade pierced his abdomen. Her eyes went wide in fright for her shield-sibling and faster than either realized she had notched and loosed an arrow right between the bastard’s eyes. She began shooting as fast as she could through the bars, helping Farkas to fell the rest of the opposition. 

Finally the last man; who had been the one to threaten Tarrowlyn in a less than gentlemanly manner, was the one who Farkas unleashed on the worst. His claws ripped into the flesh of his chest and abdomen, disemboweling him, and Tarrowlyn paled a little as she saw an arm go flying. Farkas didn’t like the idea of anyone hurting those around him it seemed. When the screams finally quieted down, Tarrowlyn rattled the gate.

“ Farkas! Find the release and let me out of here! I need to heal that wound in your side!” she called over to him desperately.

Farkas whined pitifully as he slowly trotted to the open gate, and he found the release which he triggered. Tarrowlyn met him at the dais as he groaned in pain and he felt her bare fingers slide through the fur behind his ears as she eased him down onto his back. His now golden gaze met hers, and Tarrowlyn gave him a gentle smile. 

“ You’re going to be alright. I’ve seen worse wounds than this by far.” she said kindly as her fingers gave the patch of fur a tentative scratch. She couldn’t stifle the giggle that bubbled forth as his right leg twitched and she heard him hiss as he began to slowly change back.

“ I hope I didn’t scare you.” he said softly, wincing as Tarrowlyn poured something over his wound a bit. If not for the tattered pants hanging loosely off of his hips, he’d be as naked as the day he and Vilkas were born. 

“ What was that?” Tarrowlyn asked as she began wiping away the blood from his wound using the tattered remains of one trouser leg. They were beyond repair after all. 

“ It’s a blessing given to some of us. Lets us become like wild beasts. Fearsome.” Farkas groaned. “ Easy, would you? That does hurt.

“ Are you going to turn me into a werewolf?” Tarrowlyn asked him curiously. “ Sit still, there something in there. I need to get it out first.”

“ Oh no. Only the circle has the beast blood, Tarrowlyn. Prove your worth as a companion first. ARGGH! Damn it! Like Skjor says...Eyes on the prey, not the horizon.” Farkas hissed as Tarrowlyn pulled what looked to be a silver barb from his wound and he sighed in relief as a sensation of warmth flooded his system. “ Hey….That...That feels good.” 

Tarrowlyn’s eyes were alight as were her hands as she kept them over his abdomen. When the light had faded, Farkas realized he had been healed with nary a scar. “ There you go.” she said softly, turning to look back to him.

Farkas’ own hand came up to rest against her cheek gently. “ Thank you.” he whispered. “ I owe you one.”

“ No you don’t. You just saved my life too. I would have been nothing more than a ragdoll to them until they were finished.” Tarrowlyn whispered, her eyes dulling. “ That’s certainly not the way I would have wanted it to happen, not for the first and possibly last time.”

Farkas’ eyes went dark once more at the fact that they had threatened to rape her. It really was no wonder she was as shy as she was. He knew she had yet to lay with a man, though Farkas had a feeling that once the initial shyness on her part was gone that Tarrowlyn would become just as wild and untamed as he was whenever he transformed. His hand was still resting against the side of her neck, slowly pulling her closer to him. He couldn’t fight the urge overtaking him. Farkas had to claim her lips, needed to feel their softness, needed to taste them and learn their flavor. 

**_That’s right mortal...Claim her...Taste her….Make her scream...If she runs, hunt her and make her submit…_ **

Farkas’ eyes went wide as he felt the sudden urge to transform again overtake him and he pushed Tarrowlyn away. Damn it! Of all the times for Hircine to stick his nose in things! “ Get out of here! Hurry!” he demanded, though his eyes were filling with tears at the pain he was in trying to keep his transformation at bay.

Tarrowlyn was about to tell him off, as she had been hurt when he had pulled away as suddenly as he had from her. She had wanted him to kiss her, had wanted to feel his body pressed tightly against hers. Maybe even more than that. There was no telling. Her ire quickly faded as Farkas’ back hit the stone again and it arched high as he cried out. There was red moonlight filtering into the cavern by way of the sky light now. His eyes were flickering between golden and blue, and Tarrowlyn gasped in fear. There was no way in oblivion that she was going to be able to outrun a werewolf!

“  **Kaan** …” came her voice, and Farkas looked beside him as the beast within settled a bit with that word. 

“ What was that?”

“ A thu’um. Now hurry, tell me what’s going on before the effect wears off , Farkas.” Tarrowlyn demanded.

“ It’s Hircine! The father of manbeasts, prince of the hunt. He’s called the blood moon out! Tarrowlyn, I don’t know how much longer I can keep it at bay. You need to get out of here now!” Farkas’ eyes had gone wide in his worry for her, and his hands gripped her pauldrons tightly. “ Get back to Whiterun if you can.”

“ There is no way in oblivion I’m leaving you behind Farkas. Why is he trying to make you transform?” Tarrowlyn said sternly.

“ He….” Farkas swallowed hard as his eyes met hers. “ He wants me to hunt you down and claim you...To make you submit to me…” his voice was pained as his head fell though his shame was short lived as desperation to keep his wolf at bay took hold. Hircine had been commentating the entire time in his head as well, trying to weaken Farkas’ resolve. No! He wasn’t going to do this! 

**_Oh, but you will mortal. No one can resist the call once it’s fully upon them. Not even your little friend with the dragon blood can keep you from me._ ** came Hircine’s voice as it echoed off of the stone walls. Let the woman hear him. It was obvious who was going to be the victor here in the end. She was going to pay for her insolence a moment ago.

Tarrowlyn heard it this time and her eyes narrowed. “ Watch me!” she hissed, though she got an immediate, echoing growl in return. Tarrowlyn didn’t care how badly she had pissed off the daedric prince. He wasn’t going to keep her from helping Farkas. “ Farkas, look at me.” she said gently as she guided his eyes to meet hers. She was already in the process of shimmying out of her own armor by this point.

Farkas’ wild blue eyes met Tarrowlyn’s verdant ones and he felt her pull him nose to nose with her. “ Tarrowlyn, I don’t know how much longer I can hold this back. It’s not that I don’t wan….AHHRHHRRGGGG!” He thrashed a bit on the floor, but he felt himself get pinned down by the smaller woman who was now on top of him in only her linen shirt that she wore under her armor. He could feel her heat through his own tattered pants and Farkas couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped him as he pressed his hips closer to hers. He couldn’t deny that he wanted her.

Tarrowlyn gasped at the feeling that coursed through her at the contact. Every nerve had been on edge ever since that saber cat had interrupted them earlier that afternoon.“ Don’t claim me for his sake then, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn whispered. “ Claim me because you want me...Not because he’s forcing you to, but because you want to. Because I want you to…” The moment those last words had left her mouth, Tarrowlyn’s lips crashed against his as her body nestled against his hard, toned one. Her hands had found their way into his hair and her nails gently raked his scalp as her tongue slipped between his lips to duel with his. “ Show me what a beast the man can be…” she murmured against his lips. Tarrowlyn gasped as his hands grabbed both globes of her rear, gently kneading them as he tested their softness.

“ Now that, I can do…” Farkas said huskily. “ If I had more time, I’d get us out of this dusty old place...You don’t deserve this…” His voice trailed a bit at this thought. Tarrowlyn didn’t deserve being hurriedly deflowered in a decrepit old tomb. Though a bed was preferable, he wouldn’t be averse to finding the soft patch of grass he could to make love to her on. Under the stars would be good too, he mused as he drew her bottom lip between both of his to nibble and suckle on a moment.

“ Farkas….Time and place don’t matter...It’s you that I’ll remember most about this...Now…” Tarrowlyn pulled Farkas into a sitting position with her knees on either side of his hips. She could feel his stiff length through the supple leather keeping them separate for now, and her green eyes flickered lustily in the dim light. “ Make me howl, wolf…” she said with a seductive purr.

Farkas’ own blue eyes flashed with his own avidity at that statement. Normally, he didn’t like puns like that, but the way Tarrowlyn had put it in reference to herself...That had been nothing short of arousing to hear come from her innocent little mouth. He didn’t say anything in response, as his lips were now quite busy in claiming hers a bit roughly, and one hand was sliding between either of them as his fingers trailed ever so lightly against the soft skin of her thigh. Tarrowlyn gasped against his mouth at the feeling, it was like little sparks of lightning and fire at the same time were shooting through her body from where he touched her to come to a pulsing rest just below her navel. The first knots of desire were flooding her blood in their heady effects, forcing her eyes to dilate a little in the low light. She wanted to keep looking at Farkas, wanted him to see just how much she wanted this herself.

Farkas’ eyes were locked to hers as his hand gently slid between her legs, and he took great delight in the soft, yet eager gasp that met him as his fingers caressed the nether lips of her womanhood. No other man had ever done this to her, had never moved her enough to allow such reaction to claim her, and he had. It was intoxicating that he had moved an innocent in the way of things carnal. He parted the moist folds as his fingers gently searched for the jewel hidden between her thighs and Farkas felt Tarrowlyn’s nails dig into his shoulders as he found his mark.

“ Farkas!” she cried out softly, her eyes locked to his as he teased her. Oh by Dibella, this was oh so much better than when she had touched herself thinking about him. His fingers had roughened calluses on the pads, but it only served to pleasure her all the more as he moved his fingers slowly and deliberately. “ More…” she panted, her hips rolling in time with his movements now. 

“ Not yet.” Farkas replied huskily, though he was easing Tarrowlyn down onto the ivy covering the majority of the dais. He felt much more like himself the more he immersed himself in her, the closer he got to her. Farkas wasn’t going to allow Hircine to force his hand with her. Granted, things might be going faster than either of them intended, but Farkas knew that Tarrowlyn genuinely desired him. And while she was giving herself to him in an effort to keep him from turning, it wasn’t duty that spurred this passion from her. It was all him. Farkas was going to be damned if he passed it up.

Tarrowlyn’s back arched against him as her ruby tinted tresses fell free into the green of the ivy below her, and her hands tangled themselves in Farkas’ ebony locks in order to pull him closer. His body was barely hovering over hers, but Tarrowlyn could feel the warmth Farkas radiated, his heat igniting and fueling her own as he stoked those flames higher and higher. His hands slid under her shirt to raise it above her head and Tarrowlyn sighed as his mouth followed, pressing kisses into her fevered flesh. She could feel his beard tickling her slightly, bringing awareness to every little piece of skin Farkas hovered over. 

Farkas drew a rosy colored bud between his lips, his blue eyes bright and hooded as he watched Tarrowlyn surrender herself over to him. He was no stranger to the ways of the flesh, though many a paramour had asked if he was a follower of Dibella with the way he was in bed. Farkas believed in thoroughly satisfying a woman as much as she could bear before he himself took the final throes . It was also needless to say that he had been told that he had the propensity to knock a woman out after coitus. His eyes closed as their lips met, as Tarrowlyn had pulled him up to be face level with him. Her legs wrapped insistently over his hips, drawing him toward her. It was just as he thought. Once over the initial shyness, Tarrowlyn was going to be as wild and untamed as he was. Farkas groaned as his turgid length pressed against her center through his pants, though the need to feel that heat directly against him was overwhelming now. Her scent was unlike anything he had smelled from a woman before...Clean, musky, sweet...Farkas couldn’t help but wonder if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. 

“ Patience.” he growled seductively in her ear, “ I promise you’ll be pushing me away before I’m done with you.” He began to kiss his way down Tarrowlyn’s body again, though his eyes fell on a scar near her heart. It was a fairly fresh one, as were the three on her face. Did she get them all at the same time? Farkas made a mental note to ask her about them later, well, if he remembered at least. It was possible that he wouldn’t with thoughts of only pleasing Tarrowlyn  on his mind. His eyes met hers as Farkas tenderly drew her legs apart again, kissing his way down her thigh, and completely avoiding where he knew Tarrowlyn wanted him. He could see her honey shining in the low light on the inside of either thigh and Farkas’ tongue darted out to collect the sample she had given him.

Tarrowlyn inhaled sharply as his tongue, velvety and soft, swept over her skin to collect her emissions. She had heard the other girls in the dorm talk about this, she had fantasized of Farkas doing this to her the first time she had ever dreamt of him. That dream had ended interestingly enough, as he had claimed her fully in his werewolf form. Tarrowlyn realized it was more premonition than dream, as she hadn’t known his secret then. Regardless, that first dream had left her feeling nothing short of aroused. In her eyes, having sex with a werewolf was no worse than having sex with a khajiit. All thoughts were scattered the moment his tongue laved her most intimate area, collecting her flavor once more with a growl that only made Tarrowlyn gush at the sound.

Farkas pinned her hips down as he took his pleasure of her, drinking in her essence as if he were a man parched. In all honesty, Tarrowlyn’s scent wasn’t near as sweet as she was. She was just as succulent as a handful of snowberries and twice as juicy for that matter. She was addicting to taste. 

It did not take him long to make her screech his name in her ecstasy, and Farkas’ eyes flared a little as Tarrowlyn turned him over and her hands tore away what was left of his pants. “ You’re stalling, Farkas.” she cooed, rubbing herself up and down his now exposed shaft. She didn’t look at it, but what she could feel was massive. Farkas had been blessed, and not by the beast blood either. If that was swinging between his legs on a daily basis, no wonder he wasn’t as good with words. His body didn’t have enough blood to run between both ends to allow him to think straight.

“ No, you’re impatient.” Farkas shot back, his hips bucking as their naked flesh began moving in tandem. “ Top or bottom?”

Tarrowlyn took a moment to realize what he was asking her and she turned to the side to pull him back over top of her. She wanted to feel his weight, wanted everything he could give to her and more. A gasp escaped her as Farkas settled himself in the depression that would allow him inside, though he was groaning a bit wantonly at the feel of her. Tarrowlyn’s eyes closed as Farkas kissed her, slowly but surely pushing himself inside of her, parting her for the first time. His tongue was curling and twisting with hers, imparting the flavor that was so uniquely him, and Tarrowlyn felt him pause as he came to some resistance.

“ I’m sorry.” he whispered against her lips, drawing his hips back a bit and putting all his weight behind his next thrust. 

Tarrowlyn screamed as he broke through her maidenhead, and her nails dug into his flesh as Farkas stilled himself. By the nine, he felt as if he was buried to the hilt inside of her, forcing her body to accommodate his hard, eager length. It was like being impaled over a bat. His lips captured hers tenderly as he waited for her, though the urge to keep burying himself inside of her was clouding his mind and senses. The pain faded, and Tarrowlyn felt Farkas pull away from her, leaving her feeling bereft and empty inside. Her head flew back against the foliage as he pressed himself back inside of her, the flange knocking against her cervix and leaving just the slightest of aches. It was more than tolerable as Farkas eased into a slow, leisurely rhythm. He couldn’t feel Hircine’s call anymore, and the moons had since returned to their normal shades, basking both of them in their light as they connected like this for the first time. 

Farkas’ hands had slipped under her shoulders, pulling Tarrowlyn into his gentle stroke and he groaned when her feet dug into his buttocks, urging him to do more. He growled against her neck as he sped up a bit, forcing Tarrowlyn to cry out into his shoulder as their bodies met with a little more force than before. 

Tarrowlyn found herself topside, though she honestly couldn’t remember Farkas moving to put her there. Her hips rose and fell on their own, her green eyes locked to his bright azure ones as she surrendered herself over to him. Tarrowlyn could feel his cock pressing into her as deep as it could everytime she came down over Farkas, drawing grunts and groans from the man beneath her. His hands were on her hips, guiding her motions and pulling her down all the same. “ Farkas!” she cried out after one thrust left an ache that made stars burst from behind her eyes. 

“ There it is…” he growled, though he had a smile on his face as he said it. Without any other warning, Farkas maneuvered Tarrowlyn in front of him on her hands and knees and she cried out again as he entered her from behind. “ How did you put it again? I believe you asked me to make you howl? Well, Tarrowlyn, I hope you’re ready.” he said lustily as he began claiming her body in earnest now, making sure to hit that spot over and over again. He could feel his own release building all too quickly, and Farkas was not going to get there before Tarrowlyn did. 

Tarrowlyn’s eyes flew open at the change in angle, and she screamed his name as he kept pulling her into his ardent stroke. “ Farkas!” His name was falling like a fast paced mantra from her lips as he took her closer and closer to the edge, forcing a bubble to swell larger and sweeter inside of her with every piercing of her body with his own. Tarrowlyn felt his hand wrap itself in her copper colored tresses, pulling her head back as Farkas began poling into her body in earnest now. “ Shit...Farkas, please I…” she cried out, her eyes shut as she felt that bubble drawing in on itself, intensifying on a single point. 

**_I told you that you would not escape me mortal...She is already in your grasp...Make her howl like the bitch in heat she is…_ ** came Hircine’s voice in Farkas’ head again. His blue eyes snapped open as he felt the urge to transform wash over him in earnest and he tried to shake it off. 

“ No….” he groaned out. “ Tarrowlyn...I….” Damn that daedra! Farkas was so close as it was and he had been caught at his weakest moment.

Tarrowlyn was too far gone to hear him as Farkas slammed inside of her, and she screamed his name as she orgasmed for the first time with a man. She could feel his cock twitching inside of her, filling her with a warmth that made her shudder in delight and Tarrowlyn looked over her shoulder to him, only to pale a bit. The moons behind him were red again, and Farkas’ eyes were golden. 

The rest of the change came over him just as suddenly, forcing Tarrowlyn to cry out as his already impressive member grew and swelled inside of her even more. The werewolf stood, forcing a gasp from his partner for every step he took towards the wall. “ Mine…” he growled against her neck once he had Tarrowlyn pinned securely. “ Mate…”

Tarrowlyn’s body flared as Farkas took both wrists in one clawed hand and the other dug into her hip to keep her still. “ Farkas...Please, shake Hircine off. I…..AHHHHH!” Tarrowlyn cried out as Farkas began to thrust hard and deep inside of her, matching her dream from a few weeks ago to a tee. By Dibella’s will! This felt too damn good! Her mind began clouding over in a pleasure induced haze as Farkas kept up his demanding, thorough stroke.

Farkas was growling his pleasure, and Tarrowlyn could feel the reverberations in his chest as he slaked his avidity. After what seemed like an eternity, Farkas’ tongue lapped against her shoulder and neck, making Tarrowlyn shudder at the experience at the feel of the slightly rough surface against her skin. 

Tarrowlyn felt the hand binding her wrists let go, only to feel it palm a pert breast a moment later. He was mindful of his claws thankfully, though their jerky movements caused some light scratching that only served to put every nerve on high alert for Tarrowlyn. “ Farkas, more...Please I….” she was begging, her fists balled up tightly against the stone wall as he brought her back to the edge. “ Ahh...Ahhh…” 

Farkas cut loose, his hips pounding incessantly into hers and forcing her to cry out as every thrust pierced her womb. He could feel her slick channel tightening even more; if that were possible as she was still tight despite his transformation, and he began growling low in his throat as the pressure over him became much too great to bear any longer. His release slammed into him with all the force of a mammoth’s stampede, and Farkas’ head flew back as he howled his completion to the moons above. He could hear Tarrowlyn’s own cry of release meet his sensitive ears and Farkas leaned in closer. 

**_Mark her...Taste her blood as your fangs pierce her skin…_ ** ordered Hircine. 

Farkas was growling deep in his chest as his golden eyes turned even darker at the command. His hackles rose to expose his fangs and he felt his lower jaw drop so that he could bite into her shoulder.  _ No….Don’t mark her! Kodlak and Vilkas are going to kill us as it stands! Tarrowlyn is not a werewolf! We can’t do this! _ came a voice from the recesses of his mind that was desperately pleading with the wolf to leave the woman unscathed. It was in fact his human half that was chained to a wall in his own mind that was trying to keep the wolf from following Hircine’s final command. 

_ Give me a good reason, human. _ the wolf growled in return.  _ She is strong, she could bear us strong whelps...Many strong whelps. _

_ That’s her choice to make and I will not let you to take it from her. It’s bad enough you forced her to mate with you!  _ Farkas seethed as he pulled against his chains.  _ I won’t be able to ever look at her the same after this.  _ He needed to wrest control back! He couldn’t allow this to go on a moment more!

_ That is not my fault human. You claimed her body as well. It is your body still claiming her. Why not take her as a mate?  _ the wolf asked him. Again he leaned in to leave the mark, and Farkas nearly panicked the closer he drew.

“ NO!” Farkas yelled out as he finally wrested complete control back from Hircine. His golden eyes looked to her shoulder in worry and his ears fell flat against his head in relief. He hadn’t bitten her, hadn’t marred her skin. The gods be praised for small favors. Slowly and gently, he eased Tarrowlyn towards the dais as he slid from her body and he looked at her worriedly. She was out cold, but there was a satiated smile on her face in her repose and he set her against the ivy. 

Looking at himself, Farkas whined a little as he waited for himself to change back to normal.

Regret began washing over him as he gauged her physical state. By Ysmir, Talos and Shor, he had just raped her in his beast form. He had come very close to marking her, had nearly stolen her future from her with that gesture. What if she became with child after this?! She had such a bright future ahead of her, had so much to do and see yet! Tarrowlyn didn't deserve to be bound to a house for eight or nine years so that she could go adventuring once more. If that happened, it would be all his fault.

By the gods….What had he done?

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn sighed languidly as she started waking up. She felt positively….Her brow furrowed as the ache suddenly hit her from her lower regions and she bolted up as she looked about. She was laying under some furs near a fire, her armor and belongings nearby. Farkas was on the other side of the fire, staring blankly into the flames and Tarrowlyn pulled the furs around her a little tighter as she stood up. 

" Farkas?" She said softly, slowly padding over to where he was seated. He looked like he had kicked a puppy. She took to a knee in front of him and Tarrowlyn reached out to cup his cheek.

Farkas stayed her hand before she could connect and his blue eyes bore into hers intensely. " Tarrowlyn...Don't. Please." he whispered. His voice was pained, as was the look in his eyes now, and Tarrowlyn shook her head.

" Farkas, I'm fine. Honestly." She said sweetly, bringing his large hand to her lips. She pressed a kiss into the knuckles there and Farkas' eyes shut at the contact. " I'm glad it..."

" Don't say it." Farkas snarled suddenly. " Tarrowlyn, I just rap..." he began, only to be silenced as Tarrowlyn forced his chin up and she crashed her lips against his. He groaned feebly in response, but that was soon changed to a hum of pleasure as Tarrowlyn deepened their kiss.

" You can't rape the willing, Farkas." Tarrowlyn panted against his lips, feeling fulfilled at kissing him like that. By the gods it had felt good to show her interest in him. " It didn't matter to me if you were wolf or man. I wanted everything you had to give me, and I loved every minute of it." Her eyes were aglow as she leveled them on his and Farkas swallowed hard at the unrestrained arousal he saw there. " I can promise you that."

Farkas didn't trust himself to reply to that. He had never been good with words after all, not like Vilkas was. His gaze was uncertain as he continued to look Tarrowlyn over and she gave him a rather sultry smile. Farkas knew that kind of smile. It was the 'I want more' kind of smile. Yes, he had introduced her to the pleasures of the flesh, but at what cost? Despite her assurances, Farkas still felt as if he had forced her hand. The guilt was very fresh, the wound he had made to his heart deep. No, Farkas needed time to heal, and he couldn't very well leave Tarrowlyn right in the middle of her trial. 

Tarrowlyn's face fell as she rubbed the side of his neck. The look in his eyes was so distant, as if Farkas was in another place entirely despite the fact he was right here before her. " I'm sorry..." She whispered. What if he hated her now? What if Farkas never wanted anything to do with her again? Didn't even want her friendship? She tried her best to hide the tears forming in her eyes as she stood straight and she walked over to where her things were. She dropped the furs, not feeling the need for modesty in the slightest now, and she began dressing herself once she pulled a fresh set of clothing from her pack. " We're moving once I'm dressed, Farkas. I hope you're ready to go."

Her tone cut like ice, though Farkas knew he only had himself to blame. No, he wouldn't let this continue on. Farkas had never done that to any other woman, and he would be damned if it ever happened again to Tarrowlyn. As deeply as he cared for her, he would not allow himself to be used as an instrument like that ever again. Not with the beast blood in his veins. He had always thought it a gift. Now Farkas realized Kodlak was right to want to rid himself of this. It was not a gift. Gifts didn't hurt the ones you cared for.

It was a curse.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 

 

"Can I trust you to keep objectivity?" Tarrowlyn said sharply. Her tone was very terse as the two of them continued through Dustman's Cairn. Her bow was drawn and at the ready, and her green eyes were sharp as she took in her surroundings.

" Yeah. It's not like I wanted things to spiral out of control the way they did." Farkas grumbled in response. 

" Watch out for that pressure plate there." She whispered. " I didn't want things to happen that way either, you know. But..."

" Just drop it, Tarrowlyn. Let's just get the shard and get back to Jorrvaskr." Farkas snarled. His eyes had flashed golden for a brief moment, though Tarrowlyn looked unrepentant in what she had been about to say. In fact, if he knew the determined square of her jaw as well as he did, Farkas would wager she had nearly punched him a moment ago for his tone while speaking to her. It was scary how much she reminded him of Kodlak at that very moment.

" Fine." She hissed in return. Tarrowlyn felt beyond hurt at that point. How had things changed so drastically in the course of eight hours? They had been so carefree, so happy, and flirtatious earlier. Now that they had slept together, had that changed how Farkas felt? She wanted to get through to him that she didn't think him a rapist. Tarrowlyn had learned that day that she didn't mind the way he had bound her wrists, how Farkas had roughly taken her in his wolf form. She had loved the way she felt, helpless, completely and utterly at someone else's mercy. Despite the ire and sadness she felt, Tarrowlyn felt her belly pulse at the erotic thoughts. She knew Farkas wouldn't be the same toward her ever again. His attitude toward her told her as such. 

It didn't give her a lot of hope for the future either. 

The two were as silent as possible as they continued their trek through the old tomb, and Tarrowlyn paused for a brief moment as they approached a new series of vaults.

" We're stopping. What is it?" Farkas whispered to her. His blade was constantly at the ready and he had stayed fairly close to her the entire time.

" This webbing..." Tarrowlyn replied as she knelt down to the floor a moment to gauge it. " It's too thick to be just cobwebs. There might be a clutch of frostbite spiders in here." She shuddered a little at the thought and she put her bow back to the ready. She was just getting ready to say something as she turned to face Farkas and her face paled at the same time she screamed.

Farkas turned around and not a moment too soon as a gigantic frostbite spider; bigger than he had ever seen one before, made to bite him and he grunted as he was knocked to the ground and pinned by the huge, hairy legs of the beast. A pained scream from Tarrowlyn met his ears, as did a harsh clang and thud, and Farkas turned his head towards her a moment in an attempt to see if she was okay. He had to put his attention back to the beast as it reared back and swiftly brought it's fangs, dripping with venom for a quick kill, down to him. Farkas caught it at the mandibles and not a moment too soon or else they would have pierced his armor right above his heart. All he could see was the spider's disgusting mouth, the fangs that seemed to be inching closer and closer to his face...

A battle cry from Tarrowlyn drew the spider's attention as she dashed in with her sword in hand and she leapt onto the behemoth's back, plunging the blade in as far as it would go. Farkas took this moment to roll out from under the spider while he could and a screech alerted him that their foe was now wounded. He never knew spiders could make that noise. The spider reared back in an attempt to throw Tarrowlyn, in which it was successful as she hit the stone wall hard once again, and it looked back to Farkas. 

Farkas' eyes flitted to Tarrowlyn a moment and they nearly went gold in his rage. She was laying unconscious on the ground, the cause of her state a nasty gash across her brow from where she had been sent into the stone. She groaned pitifully a moment as she began rousing and Farkas calmed a little as she began pushing herself from the ground. He looked back to the spider, who was moving a little slowly with Tarrowlyn's sword still embedded in its carapace, and he lifted his blade in preparation. It was going to move in for an attack soon, a last ditch effort to kill him and then it would go for Tarrowlyn as she was wounded. 

The spider did indeed lunge for him and Farkas was ready. His blade slid into the soft section between its mandibles, and Farkas felt his sword hit something inside the beast as he shoved the blade in as far as he could. The spider shuddered one last time before collapsing to the ground and Farkas shivered a little as it seemed all seven of those coal black eyes were on him.

Tarrowlyn slowly got to her feet, and Farkas saw her left hand flare with a brilliant white light as she set to healing herself. He rushed over to her side to steady her and Tarrowlyn blinked a few times to clear her vision. “ This…” she began, rubbing her head a little to ease the pain that had persisted. “...is why I hate spiders.” she groused.

Farkas nodded silently in agreement and he let her go once he was sure she could stand on her own. “ You gonna be alright?” he asked her.

“ Oh yeah. Been through worse than this with those damn dragons. At least I was able to cast a healing spell this time.” Tarrowlyn replied wryly. She was going to have a headache for the rest of the time they were here it seemed. She walked over to the spider to pull her blade and she began cussing up a storm when she realized it was broken. It seemed the object Farkas had hit was her sword, and the iron had not stood a chance against the steel of the Skyforge. In fact, it had cracked where she had noticed the notch against the metal. Grumbling under her breath, Tarrowlyn reached into the carapace to pull out the rest of her sword and she nearly wretched at the feeling surrounding her hand. It was beyond disgusting and she had the willies now on top of that! She would have left it, but she needed to fight after all. If she couldn’t repair the blade with what she had on hand, then it looked as if she was going to be relying on her bow rather heavily for the rest of the time they were here. “ Let’s keep moving alright?” 

Farkas nodded. The sooner they got this done, the better.

 

* * *

 

 

It was daybreak when the two emerged from Dustman’s Cairn with the shard of Wuuthrad in hand. They were both talking animatedly about the final battle they had just been a part of. The two of them against what had been nearly thirty draugr! The battle had been so thrilling that Farkas had temporarily forgotten his misery about what had happened between them. As they neared the gates of Whiterun, his guilt came to the fore again when he realized that he had to tell Kodlak what had happened. It was almost sundown now. At least they would be able to get the ceremony out of the way and then Farkas could pull the Harbinger aside. 

Tarrowlyn could sense the change in Farkas’ attitude the closer they got to Jorrvaskr. She just wanted him to move past it, wanted to see him smile the way he used too. This was not the man she had come to know. Damn it all. There had to be something she could do.

All thoughts were quickly driven from her mind as she and Farkas turned into the yard and he took his place beside Vilkas. The other members of the Circle were present as well and Tarrowlyn stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to expect. 

" Members of the Circle. Today we gather to accept another soul into our mortal hold. Who will speak for her?" Kodlak intoned.

" I stand witness to the soul before us." Farkas said, his blue eyes meeting hers a moment.

" Would you raise a shield in her defense?"

" I would stand at her back so that the world might never overtake us." His eyes had not once wavered from Tarrowlyn’s as he spoke, and Tarrowlyn felt her heart hammer in her chest. Only Farkas would make this sound as if he were reciting marriage vows. Tarrowlyn blushed brightly in the darkness at that thought, though she doubted anyone but Farkas could tell. Of course, only she would ever liken this ceremony to that. Tarrowlyn refused the urge to smack herself in the head. She needed to get through the rest of this ceremony first.

" Would you raise a blade in her honor?"

" It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes." 

" Would you raise a mug in her name?"

" I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories." 

Tarrowlyn felt very honored at that very moment and that blew the awkward feelings that she had been trying to battle right away. She had heard this oath given when her brothers had all joined, and it was amazing how little everything had changed since this time and that.

" Then the judgement of this circle is complete..." Kodlak began, finishing the last of the ritual. Tarrowlyn didn't hear the rest as her eyes had settled on Farkas a moment and he looked away from her. Her heart clenched at the obvious sorrow in his silvery blue orbs and her face fell. It was because of her that he was like this.

" It shall be so.." the rest of the circle intoned once Kodlak had finished speaking.

" Harbinger...A word if you please." Farkas said softly.

There was something in Farkas' voice that threw Kodlak for a moment. In all the years he had known the twins, Farkas had never sounded so defeated. He looked over to Tarrowlyn a moment, who was animatedly recanting parts of their adventure to Vilkas and Aela, and the old man turned back to Farkas. " Of course lad. Did you want to pull your brother aside?"

Farkas shook his head in the negative. It was right then that Kodlak knew something had happened. " Come on then. We'll talk in the underforge."

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was nervous as he stepped into the cavern, but there was nothing for it. He had to let Kodlak know what had happened, not just with him and Tarrowlyn but appraise him to the events prior with the Silver Hand. He began speaking, being careful to not omit anything, and Kodlak listened intently as Farkas relayed the ambush, the tender moment that he and Tarrowlyn had nearly had, his near transformation, Tarrowlyn’s bravery and willingness to go far beyond the call of duty, and then the full claiming of his shield sister once Hircine had managed to take control of him due to the blood in his veins.

Kodlak bristled slightly when Farkas began telling him what Hircine had done to him and Farkas suddenly fell silent. He had watched as Kodlak's hand settled over the hilt of his blade. " Does that daedra's depravity know no bounds?" The harbinger growled as he slammed his fist into the stone wall. Drawing his blade here would be useless. " How does Tarrowlyn feel about this?"

" She told me that she doesn't blame me, but I can't…” He paused a moment as regret and self-loathing clearly wrote itself over his face. “ ...I have no right to talk to her, to even look at her for what I’ve done, Harbinger.” Farkas whispered. His head hung low in shame and Kodlak shook his head. “ I deserve much worse than the guilt I am feeling…”

" That's enough of that, Farkas." Kodlak hissed. The boy's heart was much too kind sometimes. “ It sounds to me as if she accepted everything…”

“ It’s more than that. Why her? I can’t deny that I care for her, and that I desired her, Kodlak. Why did Hircine want me to mark her?”

“ You said she was able to break his influence even if for a bit?” Kodlak questioned. His brow was furrowed in deep thought.

“ She blatantly defied him not once, but twice. The first time being when she soothed me using her thu’um, the second when she all but told him to watch her break his calling.” Farkas said, his own brow now knitting as he thought everything over again. “ At first he only told me to claim her, it wasn’t until after she challenged him that Hircine commanded my wolf to mark her. I’m just glad I was able to wrest control away from him before that happened.” Farkas whispered this last part as if pained and he shook his head to clear it.

“ It’s possible Hircine ordered you to mark her because of her defiance. More than likely he wanted you to break her, though as I saw that wasn’t the case. A woman with a will like hers cannot be broken that easily. You should be thanking the gods for small favors, Farkas, not condemning yourself if Tarrowlyn truly feels that you are not to blame.” Kodlak said sagely. He clapped the younger man on the pauldrons and he began walking towards the entrance of the cave. He wanted to hear Tarrowlyn’s side of things if possible tonight.

“ I’m going to be leaving in the morning, Kodlak. I need some time to myself, to sort this…” Farkas paused a moment as he tried to find the right words and he shook his head again. “...I’m sure you get the gist.”

Kodlak nodded. There was nothing he could do to stop him. Every man and woman was their own here. Vilkas wouldn’t be too happy about it, and Kodlak would be hard pressed to keep the elder of the twins from blaming their newest member for his brother’s departure. “ Just be sure to talk to Vilkas before you leave. He deserves to know why you’re leaving.”

“ And have him blame Tarrowlyn? I don’t think so. I’ll just tell him I need some time to myself.” Farkas retorted, echoing Kodlak's exact thoughts. He began walking to the entrance of the underforge and he looked back to Kodlak. " Just make sure she doesn't get herself killed, will you?"

Kodlak nodded. That would be easier said than done of course.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas and Tarrowlyn were in the midst of a drinking contest when Farkas walked into Jorrvaskr, and he couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled forth as Tarrowlyn tried to drain her mug as fast as his brother was. If she kept that up, she was going to be rightly hammered in a couple of hours. He began walking towards the living quarters to head to his room. He needed to gather everything he would need before morning after all. He barely heard Vilkas exclaim his victory, though he and Tarrowlyn were laughing loudly. 

" Farkas! Get back here and drain a tankard or two with us!" Vilkas called after him. " This is as much a celebration for you as it is for our newest shield sister here."' Any time that any companion returned safely was a cause for celebration.

Farkas paused a moment and his eyes met Tarrowlyn's before he got too far down the steps. She looked happy despite what had transpired between them last night. " Some other time, Vilkas." He said obtusely. He began making his way back down the stairs when he was stopped at the bottom.

" Come on, brother. I won't let you turn in so soon." Vilkas said, pulling Farkas back up the steps.

" Vilkas, honestly." Farkas growled under his breath. He wasn't too sure about being around Tarrowlyn with as low as he was feeling. He glowered at her a bit a she shoved a mug of ale into his hand and she shrugged her shoulders. 

" To friendship...May the bonds we forge never be severed." She said sincerely. If Farkas wouldn't accept that from her, Tarrowlyn didn't know what she would do. She already missed the closeness they had shared before. 

" May we always emerge victorious in battle." Vilkas added. 

" And may the mead never run dry." Farkas ended with a smirk. If they were going to force his hand, he may as well enjoy himself.  _ Just a mug or two...No more than that. _ He absolved silently. The three of them laughed as they clanked their tankards together in their toast and they knocked back the contents of their glasses.

 

* * *

 

Farkas groaned a bit as he began rousing. One or two mugs had turned into a hell of a drinking contest between himself, Tarrowlyn, and Vilkas. He groggily remembered something about a drunken wager between he and Tarrowlyn, though all thoughts were immediately wiped from his mind as he felt an arm pull him closer. The smell of dragontongue and lavender met his nose and Farkas hurriedly looked to his left. Sure enough, Tarrowlyn was right beside him, sandwiched between himself and the wall.

Farkas groaned miserably. By the gods, what in oblivion had happened last night?! Slowly, things came back to him with astounding clarity. The two of them talking in the mead hall once Vilkas had drunkenly retired to his room, the impassioned kiss that Tarrowlyn had laid on him when he tried to warn her off. Both of them wildly ridding each other of their armor and clothing once they were sequestered in his room. Even now he could feel his arousal building at the thought of how amorous they had been. Tarrowlyn had been nothing short of voracious in her appetite for him, and Farkas could still vividly see her bouncing in his lap, her emerald eyes glittering and full of acceptance. Farkas tried to move once more, and in doing so he roused Tarrowlyn. The smile on her face as their eyes met was one that made his heart clench with the tenderness he saw there. 

" Morning." She said softly, her hand coming up and stroking his jaw sweetly. 

" Morning." Farkas whispered. He was rooted to the spot it seemed for every moment Tarrowlyn's green eyes stayed connected to his.

" And here you were worried about hurting me." She purred, pressing her body invitingly against his. " You didn't hurt me then either, Farkas." Her lips pressed sensuous kisses into his neck, eliciting a low hiss from the man beside her.

" We shouldn't be doing this..." he protested weakly. Damn her for learning all of his erogenous zones so quickly. Then again, Farkas had learned Tarrowlyn's just as fast.

" We're both consenting adults." Tarrowlyn countered, her hand now trailing down his chest in a gentle caress. " And before you even think of saying it, it was consensual then too. I initiated it, not you. I wanted everything you did to me, even after Hircine made you transform. I wanted you to claim me, and you did. I don't fear you, Farkas...I desire you. More than that even." Her fingers brushed against his swollen manhood and Farkas groaned at the gentle caress. She closed the distance as she pressed her lips to his, drawing his bottom one between hers a moment before Farkas crushed them in a bruising kiss.

Tarrowlyn pulled him over top of her, relishing in the feel of his strong body over hers and she gasped as Farkas ground his length against her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he positioned himself to enter her and he did so with a thrust that filled her to the max on the first go, causing Tarrowlyn to cry out softly as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Farkas felt his jaw drop as she enveloped him and he groaned his pleasure as her hips rose to meet his in an unhurried tempo. Her soft cries in his ear were intoxicating beyond belief as he pressed himself as deep as he could inside of her. She was much too accepting, much too forgiving of what had happened in Dustman's Cairn, of him. His lips found hers again and Tarrowlyn gently fisted his hair as their tongues entwined like their bodies. Despite the circumstances, Farkas could not deny Tarrowlyn or himself this. He wanted to feel her acceptance, her passion. Everything Tarrowlyn had to offer him, Farkas wanted of her. And in turn he would give her everything that he had in him to give at that very moment.

Tarrowlyn panted breathlessly against his lips as Farkas kept his slow, gentle possession of her. Her verdant eyes looked like liquid emeralds as they locked onto Farkas' silvery blue ones and he burned the look in them into his memory. So many emotions were in that sweet, loving gaze that Tarrowlyn was affixing him with. Farkas groaned as quietly as he closed his eyes, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. If he kept looking into those eyes, he was going to lose his resolve to leave Jorrvaskr. _To leave her..._ he thought, and his chest tightened painfully. His lips latched onto the side of her neck and Tarrowlyn gasped prettily as he suckled her sensitive skin,

" Farkas!" she whimpered. Her arms were holding to him tightly as he kept rolling his hips, pressing himself in as deeply inside of her as he could, and then drawing out almost completely before repeating his motions. Every thrust felt as if it was done with the intent of driving Tarrowlyn wild, and if they were, well Farkas was doing a damn good job of it. Her world suddenly switched directions as he pulled her up and she hissed as her back hit the cold stone next to the bed. That hiss was turned into a heady groan as Farkas kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers and Tarrowlyn gasped as both hands were pinned to the wall with one hand. Her temperature flared, as it instantly brought back the memory of Farkas doing that in his beast form. She almost screamed into his mouth in her pleasure at him doing such a thing and Farkas moaned into hers in return. His eyes were still shut, as he was absorbing everything with his other senses now.

Tarrowlyn was going to be a physical memory Farkas would never forget.

" Say my name again, Tarrowlyn." he whispered sexily. Despite the guilt he felt, Farkas couldn't help but immerse himself in everything Tarrowlyn was giving him. It was like a balm over the wound, but that balm wouldn't last long. His hips were moving on their own now, snapping against hers with enough force to make her gasp, but not enough to hurt her. Farkas never wanted to hurt her.

" Farkas!" she gasped sharply. She had to be careful about her volume. Sure, it was well before daybreak, but Tarrowlyn didn't want to appraise everyone to what they were doing. They had probably already woken Vilkas up. Her head flew back with a throaty moan and Farkas growled delightedly at the sound.

" Don't get too loud now, Tarrowlyn." he growled huskily in her ear. " You won't want to wake everyone up if you start howling..." Farkas caught her earlobe between his teeth and Tarrowlyn keened a little as he worried the sensitive piece of flesh. " Or is that what you want? Do you want me to put it to you good enough that you scream in your rapture? Make everyone hear you? Vilkas can probably hear every single thing, probably knows that you're _mine_ right now...." Farkas growled as he said mine and he gave Tarrowlyn a hard thrust at the same time.

Tarrowlyn had to bite down on her lip to keep quiet, but by Dibella, what Farkas was doing to her was too damn kinky .

A sultry chuckle made her tremble in his grasp, but Farkas wasn't stopping. " You're enjoying this." Farkas purred this time. That warm bass of his was so sultry, so enticing it was wicked. " Lucky for me then, because I like doing it. You know what else I like doing?" Farkas licked at the fevered flesh of Tarrowlyn's neck. Her head was lolled over to the side, giving him better access and Farkas growled deep in his chest. She wouldn't know it, but that was a sign of submission, that a female wanted to be marked as a male's mate.

Tarrowlyn cried out in surprise as Farkas pinned her back down to the bed again, though he was nipping against her neck this time. Every time she felt those teeth come against her skin, she shuddered responsively. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to bite down as hard as he could. Their hips were meeting at a faster pace now, almost erratic, and Tarrowlyn's voice grew higher as Farkas kept bringing her closer and closer to climax. " Farkas...Please I...I...Ah! AH! OOOOmmmmmmm!" Her final cries were drowned as he hurriedly covered her mouth with his own and Farkas groaned in tandem as his own release peaked.

They slowly returned to nirn as they came off the high their love making had induced, though the passionate kiss Tarrowlyn was getting wasn't easing at all. Her eyes were closed in her delight as her mouth and tongue moved sensuously against Farkas' and her hands were buried tightly in his ebony locks. " Farkas..." she whispered against his lips. " I..."

" Shhh..." Farkas interrupted. If she said what he thought she was going to, Farkas knew that would completely crumble his resolve. He needed to leave, needed to sort this and himself out on his own. Tarrowlyn would only prove to be a distraction, a very pleasurable and satisfying distraction, and Farkas knew he wouldn't be able to move on otherwise. Even now, he was reminded of what he had done to her, despite her assurances that she had wanted everything he had given to her as both man and beast. His tongue plundered her mouth, memorizing that wonderful, unique flavor that was all Tarrowlyn Dragonheart.

Farkas couldn't let her say those words. Not now at least.  
  
 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was dressing silently as he looked over his shoulder to Tarrowlyn. She had fallen asleep shortly after they had finished. That, Farkas mused, was how he had wanted things to happen the first time, not in a dusty old crypt with the corpses of their fallen foes as audience. His eyes shut tightly at that thought, his heart and soul still feeling the remorse of Dustman's Cairn. He needed to leave now before she woke again, or Farkas knew he would never do so. He had a lot of soul searching to do, a lot to reflect upon before he could let go of the self revulsion that seemed to have taken up residence in his mind. At least he now had better memories to occupy himself with on the lonely nights that were ahead of him. If she was with child when he returned, Farkas would take responsibility.  He wouldn't deny his own flesh and blood after all. Farkas looked one last time over to Tarrowlyn as he shouldered his pack, and he crossed the room over to her where she lay sleeping. She looked as innocent as a babe laying there beneath the blankets, though her hair was definitely mussed from their earlier activities. She had a smile on her face, one that spoke volumes of supreme satisfaction, and he couldn't help but grin at the fact that he was the cause of it. Kneeling at the bedside, he tenderly brushed a stray lock away from her face and he laid a soft kiss against her brow.

" Take care of yourself." He whispered. Farkas got back to his feet as Tarrowlyn sighed in her repose and he walked from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

 

" And where do you think you're going without saying goodbye?" Came Vilkas' voice as he leaned against the pillar near the door.

" I can't stay here right now, Vilkas." Farkas replied as he reached for the handle. " I need some time away is all. I..." Farkas sighed deeply in his melancholy and he looked his twin in the eye. " There is a reason for it, one I don't wish to talk about. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

" Just take care of yourself. I don't want to hear that you got yourself killed." Vilkas said softly. " Keep in touch if you can."

Farkas nodded as he opened the door and Vilkas chuckled. 

" She's going to be very cross with you when you do come back, you realize." Vilkas said as he followed his brother from the building. " Don't think I didn't hear the two of you this morning, though I will admit it was just barely. I didn't think you could be that quiet."

Farkas smirked a bit as he looked to his left. " It's not like we wanted the rest of Jorrvaskr to hear us after all." Farkas replied. Admittedly he did feel a sense of pride at having satisfied Tarrowlyn so thoroughly and it showed a bit in the way he was looking at his brother. " I asked Kodlak the same thing. Make sure she takes care of herself..." Farkas' voice was soft and his chest tight. Just the thought of leaving Tarrowlyn was starting to hurt, but he knew in the long run it was for the best. Things had spiraled completely out of control and Farkas needed to regain some semblance of normalcy, even if it was on his own.

" Is there anything you want me to tell her?" Vilkas asked. They were almost at the gates and he was determined to see Farkas off.

Farkas nodded. " There is..." Farkas began as he paused in front of the gate. He could only hope Tarrowlyn would hear Vilkas out.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn bolted up in the borrowed bed, suddenly and very keenly missing Farkas' warmth. Something, whether it be intuition or instinct, told her she needed to hold the blanket to her.

" I had a feeling you'd wake soon." Came Vilkas' voice. He was sitting at the table in the corner of Farkas' room and he looked as if he had been working on whittling something.

" Where's your brother, Vilkas." Tarrowlyn demanded softly. She sat up fully while holding the blankets tight to her chest and her green eyes met Vilkas' icy blue ones. It was amazing how different the hues of their eyes were despite being twins.

" He left on a journey this morning. Not too long ago in fact. I only just returned to Jorrvaskr about half an hour ago after seeing him off at the gates." Vilkas stood up and he came to sit beside her on the bed. There were already tears forming in her eyes and he gently patted her shoulder. He had to admit, the girl had grown on him in the last few months. Not only that, she had gone toe to toe with he and Farkas last night and in the end had drunken both of them under the table. Vilkas was cursing himself for not being more supportive when Farkas started showing interest in her, as Vilkas knew that it was himself that had held his twin back. " Don't lose heart, Tarrowlyn. As I've said before, and mind you I love my brother, but his brains are not his strong suit. But he is following his heart and I am happy with that. He'll be back soon enough, I'm sure."

" This is all my fault..." she whispered. Her shoulders were shaking in an effort to stem her tears and Tarrowlyn felt Vilkas pull her into a consoling hug. She felt used! Had he only taken her because he knew he would be leaving this morning, had known that he might not be able to satiate those urges as often? That thought hurt the most, and she felt sullied all of a sudden. She hadn’t even felt that after their interlude the night before. 

" Something happened during your trial, I'm assuming." Vilkas stood a moment and he turned his back to Tarrowlyn in an effort to allow her to dress herself. Most of everyone was still sleeping and it wouldn't bode well if the two of them were found in Farkas' room with him not there.

Tarrowlyn didn't bother pulling her armor back on, and she strode from the room with Vilkas in tow and her armor in hand. She wanted to grab her supple leather boots from the whelp’s quarters as opposed to wearing her steel ones about. " You're not letting me leave Jorrvaskr or Whiterun, are you?"

" Not for at least two days, maybe three. You could use the down time. It's not healthy to be constantly fighting. While it is what we do, training and reflection are what keep us sharp as warriors." Vilkas watched as Tarrowlyn grabbed her boots from under the bed that she normally slept in and she pulled her quiver and bow out as well. Well, it looked like they were heading to the yard then, Vilkas mused.

Tarrowlyn's brow furrowed. " What did he tell you?" She tugged her boots on as fast as she could and she swore when she reached for her sword, though she still pulled the broken blade out from underneath. Iron was too soft to reconnect and reforge. If she ever tried to do that with this sword, it would undoubtedly crack on her right in the middle of a fight. That was not something she needed to happen with all these dragons she was getting into fights with as of late. Now she didn’t have a choice. Tarrowlyn would need to talk to Eorlund about buying one of his blades, and she was short on coin.

" Not much of anything to be honest.” Vilkas replied. Tarrowlyn was striding strongly for the yard, just as he thought she would. It was still early yet, maybe seven or so in the morning, and most everyone would be hung over once they did wake. Now would be the best time to find out what happened between the two of them. It was confusing to Vilkas, as he knew the two were very much attracted to one another, and yet something had transpired between them to drastically alter his brother’s mood, and his attitude towards Tarrowlyn for that matter. It was not lost on Vilkas how distant Farkas had tried; and failed for that matter, to keep from Tarrowlyn last night, both physically and emotionally. Vilkas took a seat on the ground next to where Tarrowlyn decided she was far enough from the targets and he looked at her skeptically. She had to be nearly one hundred paces from the archery targets. Vilkas was no slouch with a bow; Aela had made certain of that for both he and Farkas, and even he would have trouble hitting the bull’s eye from where Tarrowlyn was standing. The only person in Whiterun with that kind of skill was the Huntress of Jorrvaskr herself. “ Tarrowlyn, I’m not leaving you be until I find out what happened. You may as well just get it off your chest. How is his leaving your fault?”

Tarrowlyn notched and loosed her first arrow, desperately trying to sidetrack her mind from the misery she felt. She could already feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “ Farkas and I were ambushed by the Silver Hand while in Dustman’s Cairn…” she began, notching and loosing another arrow with absolute precision. Slowly, she volleys became fewer and fewer as she began telling Vilkas about what had happened, and she slowly sank to her knees in tears by the time she finished recanting the tale.

Whatever Vilkas had been expecting, it wasn’t that. He had figured the two had gotten into a very heated argument; which was likely to happen as Farkas was not only stubborn, but impertinent as well, and that last night had been the way that they had made their peace. The tension had been fairly thick between them for the last few months now. “ That makes more sense than what I had thought had happened.” He said, pulling Tarrowlyn into a brotherly embrace. “ If I know my brother as well as I do, Farkas feels guilty that the sacrifice you made was in vain. That he wasn’t strong enough to hold Hircine at bay. On top of everything else, you were forced to lay with a werewolf, him in that form more specifically. That’s one of the taboos for us in the Circle, Tarrowlyn. Kodlak, Farkas, and I, we only transform if it is necessary…” Vilkas began explaining things to Tarrowlyn, seeing as now she knew their secret, so that she would be able to see things a little easier from Farkas’ perspective. 

Tarrowlyn wiped away her tears as Vilkas finished speaking while nodding. “ Did he have a message for me? Anything?” Oh she was going to give that man a good, strong sock in the jaw when she saw him again. How dare he not tell her goodbye at least! He could have woken her up, could have explained his actions himself and Tarrowlyn would have; albeit tearfully, accepted his decision. She wasn’t his wife, or even his lover, though she couldn’t deny that she wanted to be. Now that wasn’t even an option.

“ Actually yes.” Vilkas said. “ He asked me to tell you that if what you hold in your heart for him is still there when he returns, he’s yours. Simple as that.” Vilkas sighed a little as he shook his head. “ He also told me that you’ve managed to do something no other woman has ever done before.”

“ What’s that?” Tarrowlyn scoffed. There was no telling how long Farkas would be gone. Would it be better in the long run for her to think of all this as just another lesson in life? Just move on and try to see if another man struck her fancy? _ Good luck with that, Dragonheart. You know that man is one in a million. _ She thought derisively. “ Bed the same woman more than once?” She said bitterly.

“ No, you got under his skin, Tarrowlyn. Made him second guess himself. Even standing at the gates, it was clear he was torn between leaving and staying here with you.” Vilkas said with a smirk. “ In all honesty though, little sister, I think he needed to take this trip on his own. His mind is muddled with not only thoughts of the hunt, but the confusion and regret of Dustman’s Cairn. No, it’s for the best that you both have the distance he’s getting. It gives you both time to reflect and grow from the experience.” He heard Tarrowlyn snort in disgust and he nudged her shoulder gently. “ Honestly, Tarrowlyn. You’ve only been in Whiterun a few months, the Companions only a month or so, and you only recently saw Farkas on a daily basis. Is that really enough time to know if you honestly love someone? Farkas is an honorable man, Tarrowlyn, and he is bound to love another as earnestly as he wields his blade. It is something he won’t take lightly. That being said, I can assure you that Farkas cares a great deal for you. If anyone could be certain in saying that, it’s me…” he added when he saw the glare Tarrowlyn cast his way. “ Don’t lose heart. If you care about him as much as I think you do, you won’t give up on him. Besides, I was also asked to relay one other piece of information to you, but that can wait until I’m certain he’s had enough time to keep you from tracking him.”

“ You’re right about him being a good man Vilkas…” Tarrowlyn smirked a little as she looked to her right. “ You do realize I’m going to probably hit him once he comes back.” She said warningly. It was probably better that Vilkas knew that now as opposed to finding out when she did it.

“ Believe me, I’m counting on that.” Vilkas laughed, patting her on the shoulder. “ He should know better than to do what he did to a woman of your caliber, Tarrowlyn. That sort of behavior is alright for tavern wenches and the like, but a fellow warrior…” Vilkas laughed once more as he shook his head. “ I did try to warn him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kodlak found Tarrowlyn and Vilkas talking in the yard and the Harbinger shook his head. If the tears on her face were any indication, Farkas had indeed left that morning after all. It was a shame as well, as the old man had been interested to see if things were going to escalate between them. Well, Kodlak realized in retrospect, things had escalated between them, but not in a good way. Kodlak walked over to them and he silently took a seat on the other side of Tarrowlyn. “ I never had a chance to congratulate you last night, little sister. That being said, I’m sure you’ll bring not only honor to yourself, but to the Companions as well. And be sure to go see Eorlund about a new blade.” His face was screwed up into a grimace of disgust as he looked at the broken iron blade. “ Anything is better than whatever that is.”

Tarrowlyn and Vilkas both laughed at this and the young woman gave the Harbinger a small smile. “ I’ll do that as soon as that old smith gets to his forge. You can rest assured that I’ve been eyeing one of his blades since I first started in on my armor.”

“ There is no steel better in all of Tamriel than Skyforge Steel.” Kodlak said knowingly.

“ Kodlak…All the members of the circle…They’re werewolves?” Tarrowlyn asked hesitantly.

“ I see you’ve learned some of our secrets before your appointed time.” Kodlak said, though he gave her a soft smile. It wasn’t her fault or even Farkas’ that he had transformed to save both of their lives. Kodlak would rather it be for a noble reason like that as opposed to what Aela and Skjor would do. “ Yes, it’s true. Not every Companion, no, only  members of the Circle all share the blood of the beast. Some take to it more than others.”

" I see." Tarrowlyn replied softly. " What about you?" She couldn't keep herself from chuckling as Vilkas moved to chide her for asking such a thing.

Kodlak laughed himself as he rose a hand to stop Vilkas. " As I grow old, my mind turns to Sovngarde. But do not trouble yourself with the musings of an old man, Tarrowlyn. There will be time later to talk again I am sure."

Tarrowlyn nodded as she got to her feet. Eorlund was just now getting up to the forge. " If you both will excuse me." She said, shouldering her bow. She was excited at the prospect of being able to finally wield one of Eorlund's blades. 

 

* * *

 

 

Three months passed quietly, though Tarrowlyn kept busy through it all. She and Vilkas oftentimes went hunting together and he taught her quite a bit about how two wield a two handed blade if she ever found herself in a predicament with only such a sword at her disposal. In turn, Tarrowlyn began teaching him a little restoration magic in the event that he was too wounded to make it back to Jorrvaskr or to the nearest apothecary. 

Tarrowlyn was gobsmacked shortly after Farkas' departure however. As a gift; and possibly an apology as well, Tarrowlyn had learned that Farkas had purchased a horse for her. She was a beautiful black mare that she had named Tanaris and she was faster than any steed Tarrowlyn had ever ridden in her life. It helped to soften her ire at him for his abrupt departure from Whiterun, but not by much. Tarrowlyn was still of the mind to punch his lights out when she saw him again.

She had been running jobs for the other three members of the Circle and had made quite a name for herself in how quickly she finished her work. She relished in every fight, every victory. They made her feel more alive every single time. That’s not to say she didn’t earn every septim, though she did tend to earn more on the side by placing bets with the rest of the guild on how quickly she would get done. Vilkas and Kodlak were the only ones who never bet against her. It was well and good. The profits from the wagers placed against her had afforded her enough gold to start gathering the ore she needed for the blade she had been designing. She needed extra because she knew she wouldn’t get it right on the first go. 

It had gotten to a point where Vilkas and Kodlak had both agreed that all the extra ingots needed to be stored somewhere, and so Tarrowlyn had been given use of Farkas’ room while he was gone. There were at least three chests that hadn’t been there before now full of ebony and corundum. 

Tarrowlyn walked into Jorrvaskr with a bright smile on her face. She had just returned from Hjaalmarch on a job for Aela; the killing of a couple of bears that had taken up residence in one of the homes there, and she had the hides strapped to her pack as she began making her way to where the Huntress of Jorrvaskr was seated. 

" I was wondering if you were going to break your record." Aela said with a laugh. She handed Tarrowlyn her payment and the younger woman tied the pouch to her belt. Farkas had been right that the pay was quite lucrative indeed. " You only just left this morning."

" A couple of bears, Aela?" Tarrowlyn chortled. " I've had worse fights with my hair."

Aela laughed loudly at that comment and she pointed over to where Skjor was talking with Njada, more than likely getting tips on blocking with his shield. " He wanted to see you when you returned." She said. There was a gleam in her eye that Tarrowlyn caught. 

What in oblivion did Skjor have planned for her?

Skjor found Tarrowlyn outside sparring with Athis that afternoon, and the dunmer was peppering their actions with commentary. He nodded in approval at the sight. Tarrowlyn had been working hard not just on the jobs she took on, but her training as well. She could often be seen with any of the other Companions keeping up on and improving her sword work. " Get over here whelp."

" Keep your boots on old man!" Tarrowlyn grunted as she blocked a swing from Athis. Their blades deadlocked and Tarrowlyn brought a booted foot up to kick him in the chest only to have her other foot swept out from under her. She raised her chin as Athis set his blade to her neck and her green eyes flicked over to him.

" Try to avoid leaving yourself open while deadlocked. A headbutt would serve you much better as opposed to a boot." Athis advised as he helped Tarrowlyn to her feet.

" Thank you." She replied with a nod. She looked over to Skjor as she sheathed her blade and they both met near the stairs. Tarrowlyn had taken to training without her armor as of late in the event that she might be caught off guard around town. " Aela told me you were looking for me earlier, but you were busy with Njada."

Skjor nodded. " I was. I want you to meet me by the underforge tonight after dark." He replied. 

Tarrowlyn’s brow furrowed. “ The Underforge? I’ve heard a whisper here and there about it, but have never seen it myself, Skjor.” 

“ My apologies. I keep forgetting how relatively new you are here still.” Skjor said with a chuckle. “ Meet me out here tonight and I’ll lead you there.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly midnight when Tarrowlyn joined Skjor in the yard and she looked up at him curiously. “ I don’t know whether to be thrilled or worried about what you may have in store for me, old man.” She grumbled. She was tired and Vilkas had been teasing her incessantly most of the night. Well, in retrospect Tarrowlyn shouldn’t have made mention of cages or traps. Vilkas had taken it upon himself to never let her live that moment down it seemed.  _ It’s not like Farkas is here to do it himself. _ She thought ruefully. She honestly did miss his presence, and had snuck into his room every now and again so that she could relive the memory of how he had taken her that morning. He had been thorough, by the Gods had Farkas been thorough, but he had been tender, sweet, and everything Tarrowlyn had hoped he would be. He hadn’t just taken her body to satiate his own. They had made love that morning. Though Tarrowlyn was hesitant to admit it to Vilkas, she felt as if she honestly loved his brother. The time apart had indeed helped her to look at things clearly, and while things had progressed faster than she or Farkas would have wanted, Tarrowlyn knew that it would have been him no matter what. He had captured her heart without even trying.

“ No worries, whelp. This isn’t a test…” Skjor said as he pushed the stone entrance inward to allow them passage. “…It’s a gift.”

Tarrowlyn walked in behind Skjor and her eyes fell on a werewolf with deep red fur. “ Aela?”

“ Glad to see you can still recognize her even in this form. The time has come, sister, for you to join your spirit to the beast world.” Skjor began, walking over to where Aela was watching them intently. “ It has been too long since we have had a heart like yours among our ranks, Tarrowlyn. That pitiful ceremony behind the hall…”

“ I’ll have you know I was beyond honored to take part in that.” Tarrowlyn spat impertinently. Her green eyes leveled on Skjor and she looked between him and Aela a moment.

“ My apologies then, friend. Aela has agreed to be your forebear. What will it be?” Skjor replied.

Tarrowlyn began thinking everything over. She had known about the Circle since her trial, and even Kodlak and Vilkas had commented that she could more than likely join the Circle soon. The only problem was the beast blood. Vilkas had told her when she asked for his perspective that the beast blood was more curse than boon, but Aela and Skjor had always praised it as a gift. 

“ Farkas might feel more comfortable about pursuing you if you both are the same.” Skjor purred temptingly. 

_ “ I have no desire to hurt you, Tarrowlyn. I’m a manbeast, and you’re clean. I don’t want to take the chance of waking up to find that you were brutalized by me in my beast form again. That Hircine managed to break both of us in one fell swoop.” _ Those words, despite how drunk both of them had been, still echoed in Tarrowlyn’s mind hauntingly. Despite Farkas’ claim that he would be hers when he returned if she still felt the same, he might have very well changed his mind. He had been gone almost four months after all. If she took on the blood of the beast, the argument was moot. 

Her green eyes met Skjor’s gray one and they burned with a determination that was all too obvious to see. “ I’ll do it.” She whispered. “ I’ll take on the blood of the beast.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

* * *

 

  


Vilkas’ brow furrowed slightly. He had been searching for Tarrowlyn for the better part of a couple hours now and they normally got together on Middas nights to train and then get drunk off their asses later. They had done their training, but Vilkas had been unable to find his brother’s paramour since she had stealthily slipped away on him. That was a feat in of itself considering his hearing and smell were much more acute than hers.

He passed near Kodlak’s rooms, and he ducked his head in a moment to see if Tarrowlyn was talking with the Harbinger. “ Kodlak. My apologies if I’m interrupting you, but have you seen Tarrowlyn anywhere?” he asked.

“ She’s in the Underforge with Skjor and Aela.” Kodlak said wearily. He was reading by candlelight and he motioned for Vilkas to step in. “ I don’t know if she will hesitate to take on the blood, Vilkas.”

“ It is her decision, Kodlak.” Vilkas replied sadly. He had warned Tarrowlyn of what he, Farkas, and Kodlak were going through by giving up their transformations. In fact, he and Tarrowlyn were sure that was part of what lead to what had happened in Dustman’s Cairn. _Wait…Farkas!_ “ That stupid girl!” he exclaimed, getting to his feet and dashing from the room. “ She’ll take on the blood just because of my brother!”

“ Vilkas…It’s too late then.” Kodlak whispered. “ Maybe she is right in her thinking however. Farkas might not approach her otherwise. At least now, he won’t have an excuse.” Kodlak chuckled a little, though his gaze narrowed once they heard a resounding howl from outside. “ The only thing we can do now is guide her, Vilkas. I’ll leave that to you for when she returns.”

“ Aye.” Came the sullen reply.

 

* * *

 

Freedom. 

That was the only thing coursing through her mind right now. The wind flowing through her fur, the feel of the dirt under her claws, the smell of the night air as she stopped to take a tentative sniff.  It was all overwhelming but incredibly cathartic at the same time.

Lifting her muzzle towards the moons, Tarrowlyn gave a long, drawn out howl of happiness as she loped aimlessly across the country side. Thank the gods she still had most of her mind intact as she had gone out the back door leading to the plains as opposed to going through the city. She didn’t want to put the jarl in a tizzy on werewolf hunts after all. The full moons were gleaming brightly against her copper colored fur and her hackles raised in what could have been a smile as she smelled a deer nearby.

“ Hello dinner.” She said, taking off on all fours after it.

 

* * *

  
  


Aela and Skjor were watching her, both of them smiling broadly at the sight Tarrowlyn made as she made her way northward. “ Corral her towards Gallow’s Rock. I’ll get the party started early.” Skjor said to Aela. 

" Of course.” Aela replied.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn groaned as her head throbbed a bit and she rubbed her temples in an effort to soothe the ache there. “ By the gods…” She groused. 

“ Are you awake? I was starting to wonder if you were going to come back.” Aela said, kneeling on the ground beside Tarrowlyn.  “ Yours was not an easy transformation. But you’re alive, so congratulations. We even have a celebration planned for you.” Aela stood tall as she smiled just a bit ferally and she pointed over to the building that Tarrowlyn could see past the bushes. “ There’s a camp of werewolf hunters nearby, at Gallows Rock.” She looked to Tarrowlyn with a slight smirk this time. She could only imagine the reaction she was going to get for this one. “ The Silver Hand? I think you’ve met them before.”

Indeed Tarrowlyn’s blood began boiling in her veins at the mention of the renegade group. Those bastards had nearly killed Farkas, had threatened to rape her once they had disposed of the man she cared for. The uglier side of Dustman’s Cairn came back in a rush of rage that turned Tarrowlyn’s emerald colored eyes golden.

“ We’re going to slaughter them. All of them. Lead on. Skjor’s already scouting ahead.” Aela said temptingly as she tossed Tarrowlyn a rucksack with her armor and weapons inside. It hadn’t even registered to the Dragonborn that she was nude.

“ What just happened?” Tarrowlyn asked. She felt different, very different than she had when she had entered the Underforge. Her vision was clearer, her sense of smell keener, and she felt much stronger than before.

“ You were born into the pack, sister. I almost envy you. That first time is always so…Intense.” Aela’s eyes seemed to go half lidded in memory and she sounded as if she greatly missed it. “ You gave us even more trouble than Farkas did at his first turning.”

Tarrowlyn couldn’t help but smirk. She could only imagine how Farkas had been, the man allowed his heart to lead him so strongly. It was as if that trait of his was only enhanced by the beast blood. But for her to give Aela and Skjor more trouble than he, what in the gods names had she done? Surely she hadn’t killed anyone in that form, right? “ I didn’t kill anyone, did I?” she asked her, her green eyes wide. She was shimmying into her armor as fast as she could now and Tarrowlyn strapped her quiver into place. A dagger was hidden away into each boot; a tip she had learned from Vilkas long ago when she had been tested by him, and her bow settled onto her back with her quiver. Her steel blade was buckled onto her left hip and Tarrowlyn picked up her shield lastly. This must have been her tenth one since she had arrived because of all the damn dragons she had come across. Whether it be hide, leather, iron, or steel, Tarrowlyn lost a shield every damn time she squared off against one of the mighty beasts.

“ No, sister, no worries. Only a couple of deer, no humans.” Aela replied soothingly.  “ Are you ready?”

Tarrowlyn nodded as she pulled her blade. With a feral smile, she swiftly led the way into the old fort. “ Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  
 

Aela and Tarrowlyn were in a somber mood as they entered Jorrvaskr. Tarrowlyn’s arm was slung over Aela’s shoulder, and the younger woman was holding fast to a heinous wound in her side. There was even a patch of her armor missing, almost as if she had been hit by a mace repeatedly there. 

Vilkas and Kodlak were the first to their feet as Aela pulled Tarrowlyn towards the living quarters and the men followed the women to Skjor’s room. Where was the old man anyways?

“ What in Ysmir’s name happened, Aela?”

“ We got attacked by three giants on our way into town.” Tarrowlyn wheezed. “ Vilkas, under my normal bed are a couple of healing potions. Can you grab them please?”

“ Aye.”

“ I’ll go get some bandages Tarrowlyn.” Aela added.

“ No need. I’ll heal everything through myself once I’ve made sure the more egregious wounds are healed first.” Tarrowlyn’s eyes looked up to Kodlak. “ Skjor’s dead.”

Vilkas almost came to a complete stop as he entered the room once more and he shook his head. “ Skjor?! I always thought of him as invincible…Truly, one of our great fires has gone out.” He whispered as he handed Tarrowlyn the potions she had requested.

Kodlak nodded. “ This is…” he sighed heavily, the grief at losing his longtime friend now settling over him in a massive wave that could not be ignored. “…he should not have gone alone. Thank you for telling me Tarrowlyn. This is a day where our souls must cry, and our hearts will answer.” He looked to both Aela and Vilkas as Tarrowlyn began getting out of her ruined armor, and he shook his head. “ Go, grieve in whatever way you know.”

The other two members of the Circle only nodded and Kodlak looked down to Tarrowlyn. “ Are you going to be alright?” he asked her.

“ I can’t help but feel as if I am to blame for his death. If only Aela hadn’t needed to…” she began.

“ I know you’ve taken in the blood, Tarrowlyn. “ The shocked look on her face was priceless, Kodlak mused with a slight chortle. “ Your scent has changed. I want you to tell me what happened.” Kodlak said sternly, but gently at the same time.

Tarrowlyn nodded as she drank the potions and she sighed in relief as her side healed cleanly. “ I’ll meet you in your chambers momentarily, Harbinger.  I just need a few moments to change. I’ll take my armor up to Eorlund after we’re done.” Tarrowlyn replied.

“ I’ll take it up now. Make sure you take care of yourself first. We don’t need a repeat of Rannveig’s Fast, now do we?” Kodlak picked up the chest plate and winced. There were massive dents on all sides. “ How many giants were there?”

“ Three.” Tarrowlyn replied as she fished out her favorite set of clothing to where. It was a sage green dress and it complimented her eyes and hair dramatically. She could only wish Farkas was there to reap the benefits.

“ Just the two of you?”

“ I have an unfair advantage, you realize.” Tarrowlyn replied with a chuckle as she pointed to her throat. “ I normally won’t use it unless I feel I truly need to. Vilkas knows that. It’s only one instance where being the dragonborn has its benefits.”

Kodlak nodded. Tarrowlyn had used her thu’um then to help even the odds. “ It is a skill you should utilize more often, I believe. The gods granted you the power…”

“ I will not rely on it, Kodlak.” Tarrowlyn said vehemently. “ I rely on the two things I know will never let me down. My own two hands.  I’ll see you momentarily. I’d rather not continue while you’re in the room if that’s alright.”

Kodlak nodded with a small laugh and he closed the door behind him. Aela and Vilkas were both standing at the double doors leading upstairs and the younger man looked to the Harbinger.

“ We’re down two members of the Circle now, Kodlak.” Vilkas said uneasily. “ With my brother’s absence and now Skjor’s death? I don’t like this one bit.”

“ I know this. We’ll put Tarrowlyn through another trial in about a week or so, with you there as witness of course Vilkas. If she passes this one, she will fully join the ranks of the Circle. Aela, I would like you and Tilma to clean Skjor’s things from that room. We’ll move her in there from now on. She’s earned it.”

“ What kind of test will you be putting before her, Kodlak?” Aela asked. This was going to cut into the plans she had for the young woman and their vengeance on the Silver Hand for Skjor’s death.

“ Don’t you worry about that, Aela.” Kodlak said, albeit just a bit harshly. “ Now, I’ll speak to both of you later should you still need it. I promised our little sister that I would get her armor up to Eorlund.”

Vilkas smirked. “ If I may make a suggestion, Kodlak.” He began. “ Both of us know she’s going to pass this next trial. Maybe a few cosmetic changes to the look of her armor are necessary?”

Kodlak’s brow rose in understanding, and he smiled. “ I see your point, Vilkas. Hmmm, yes. I believe that can be done.” He replied.

Aela smirked herself. If those two were planning what she thought they were, Tarrowlyn was going to look very fierce indeed.

 

* * *

  
 

Vilkas chuckled at the look of abject boredom on Tarrowlyn’s face. The trial that Kodlak had tasked her with was to settle a dispute between some rich fogies in the Rift. Both had petitioned the Companions for aid against the other and Kodlak in good conscience would not pit his shield siblings against one another. It was more of a ruse, however, as the main objective was to find out which of the two men was constantly having the people beset upon by bandits and other ruthless thugs, though the other of the two men had been the one to ask the Companions to look in on it along with the original request that he had put in. 

“ Why are you here as opposed to the Harbinger again?” one of the men asked her snidely.

“ We have already been through this. The Harbinger is quite busy tending to other dealings at Jorrvaskr. We have recently lost one of the members of the Circle, and another is on a journey. I’m currently healing from another mission I was on, so the Harbinger asked me to attend to this in his stead.” Tarrowlyn replied, though she was fighting to keep her tone polite. Just how thick were these two men?

“ Then why another Companion? Two of you are surely over kill if what I heard is true.” Said the other. He was large and burly, with a rich deep baritone. He almost reminded the two of Farkas, only Farkas had more brains than this idiot for certain.

“ I am here to help her should we be waylaid on the journey back. As my shield sister mentioned, she is in the process of healing from another job she took on, and the wounds have been fairly persistent despite her talents in restoration. She can provide ranged support from her horse while I use my blade. Simple as that.”  Vilkas shot back. He crossed his arms menacingly as he leveled a glare on the larger man and Tarrowlyn put a hand on his pauldron. That was a clear sign he needed to calm down and back off.

“ It doesn’t matter. What matters right now is settling this dispute between the two of you. Now. You’re upset because you’ve propositioned Gammond Ridgeback over here for his daughter’s hand, yes?”

“ Aye, and the stubborn old codger won’t allow me to even look at her, much less speak to her.”

“ Gammond?” Tarrowlyn said, leveling her gaze on the other man.

“ That’s easy enough to explain. My daughter’s already promised to someone else and this upstart won’t take no for an answer. The last time I caught the two of them alone, he tried to have his way with my Freja.”

Vilkas had to quickly shove Tarrowlyn back into her seat before she launched herself at the other man; a spoiled rich dandy by the name of Arithor Highwaters, in her ire. She hated men like him.

“ I see. Well, based on everything I’ve heard, the Companions will not be taking either contract. Gammond, I would highly recommend using your own two fists for this pompous little dandy here if he keeps at it, and you Arithor, by the gods sake I had better not hear of you trying to force yourself on any other women.” Tarrowlyn’s gaze was piercing and cold as her eyes met the golden ones of the altmer before her. “ Otherwise, I’ll be making a visit to you myself, without the promise of any coin.”

The high elf paled visibly at the promise of violence and the two men got up and left the room they had all met in. It was a little used conference room at the inn in Ivarstead.

“ Remind me to never piss you off again.” Vilkas said with a chuckle as they left the inn to get to their horses. Tanaris was already waiting near the steps. “ I daresay you’ve become a tad more ruthless ever since taking on the blood.”

Tarrowlyn’s eyes narrowed a little. Vilkas was right in that sense. “ My temper is starting to get the better of me now. I used to be able to hold back…” she admitted.

“ I understand, little sister. Do not fret. I used to be the same as you, you know. I didn’t get to be as hot headed as I am now until I took the blood on myself. I try to keep a level head, which is why you see me training as often as I do. It helps to keep the beast at bay if I focus hard enough.” Vilkas replied.

Tarrowlyn nodded and she turned to look at the town behind them. “ Please tell me I can put my armor on now?! I don’t like the thought of being so vulnerable out in the open like this.” Granted it was only a set of leather armor that she had crafted recently, but it would still do the job.

“ I understand, but we do have an image to keep up. I guarantee you, we’ll be beset by bandits before the nights end.” Tarrowlyn wasn’t injured, it was only a ruse that they had come up with as an excuse for Kodlak not being there. Unfortunately, it was a ruse that they had to keep to until they got back to Whiterun, though Vilkas knew they wouldn’t make it there unscathed.

“ Aye. I smelled them on Arithor as well. Nothing from Gammond. Despite being as dumb as a rock, at least he has a sense of honor like a nord man should.” Tarrowlyn’s brow furrowed as she snarled a bit. “ Wait until I get my hands on that little, sleazy, womanizing altmer!”

“ Easy now.” Vilkas chuckled. “ Besides, more than likely, Gammond will deal with him once we send him the proof he asked for.”

Things went silent for a time, though Vilkas could feel how tense Tarrowlyn was. If he knew her was well as he did by now, it was because she was trying to gather up the courage to either tell him something or ask him something.

“ Vilkas…”

“ Aye?”

“ Has there been any word from Farkas?” she asked meekly.  Vilkas sighed a little as he brought his horse up beside hers and he had her look him in the eye. “ I’m worried with every day that passes that he’s not coming back. Because of me, Vilkas. I want to see him again…”

“ Don’t fret it, Tarrowlyn. Both of us know he’s bound to come back sooner or later.” Vilkas replied. “ Besides, he promised me that he would. My brother has yet to break any promise he’s made to me. Trust in that if anything.”

Tarrowlyn nodded as she wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. “ I miss him, Vilkas.” She admitted. “ I still dream of him, reach out for him in my sleep. “

Vilkas’ eyes softened a little and he pulled both their mounts to a stop so that he could pull Tarrowlyn into a hug. Farkas had better hurry back to her before she lost hope. If she wasn’t as deadset on Farkas as she was, Vilkas would be attempting to divert her attentions over to himself. Farkas had better be lucky that both of them were as loyal as they were to him. “ Easy now, Tarrowlyn. “ he whispered. “ Soon enough. I promise you…”

“ Oh how sweet.” Came a gravelly voice from their left. “ If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear we just interrupted something we shouldn’t have boys.”

Tarrowlyn quickly pulled Tanaris’ reins to keep the horse in place. “ That was much too quick.” She said flatly. “ I’m guessing I really pissed Arithor off then.”

“ Our good friend doesn’t take too kindly to threats at all, Companion.” Said the man with the gravelly voice. He was sauntering up to Vilkas and Tarrowlyn now and the two looked around them. There were nearly two dozen of them.

“ My goodness, Vilkas. It certainly looks as if they’ve got us outnumbered.” Tarrowlyn said, a sarcastic edge to her voice that wasn’t all that hard to miss.

“ You two don’t stand a chance, you realize.” The man was eyeing Tarrowlyn like she was a honeycomb and Vilkas felt her bristle at his gaze. It was fairly obvious how the bastard was looking at her.

“ Tarrowlyn…” he whispered. “ Keep your head…”

Tarrowlyn didn’t reply, but her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened. Her blade had been strapped to Tanaris all this time. She also had a few daggers hidden away as well. “ Let’s see. We have Vilkas the Black Wolf here, who has been a Companion much longer than I, and then of course there’s me. Let’s see now…What’s the nickname I’ve earned amongst our ranks, brother?” Tarrowlyn purred.

“ Crimson Lightning.” Vilkas replied. “ In fact, they called you that because of how quickly you decimated the bandit tribe at Bilegulch Mine. Aela said that what sounded like thunder boomed and suddenly you were standing among the men you had just killed.” Vilkas was smirking as he got down from his horse and he eased Tarrowlyn down from hers. “ Yes, you lot outnumber us…”

Tarrowlyn smirked as she swung her blade in her hand a bit. “…But do you honestly believe you can outmatch us?” she finished. She didn’t give any of them a chance to say anything in return as what sounded like thunder boomed. Within the blink of an eye, five were dead and Tarrowlyn was already slicing and dicing into the opposition opposite of where she had been.

Vilkas charged in the opposite direction with a smirk. Tarrowlyn certainly liked to live up to her reputation.

 

* * *

 

  


Tarrowlyn was smirking broadly as she walked back into Ivarstead. Both Arithor and Gammond were still there, and the altmer paled the moment his eyes fell on the dragonborn as she strode into the inn. “ Remind me to stop in Riften to let Jarl Layla know that tribe of bandits she’s been after is dead.” She said loudly to Vilkas.

“ Might as well take the long way back to Whiterun then.” Vilkas replied. His ice blue eyes leveled on Arithor a moment and he made them turn golden the longer he held the stare. Oh yes, the high elf had just pissed his pants in terror. That had been a dare to the bastard to try to kill them off again.

“ Hail Gammond!” Tarrowlyn said jovially. The three began speaking in hushed terms now and Gammond leveled a glare over to Arithor. Well, that was his cue to get the oblivion out of that inn.

Arithor made to exit the inn quietly, only to be grabbed at the collar.

“ And where are you off to, friend?” Vilkas growled menacingly. “ I think Gammond here wants to have a word or two with you before you leave. However, my shield sister and I will be taking ours.”

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas and Tarrolwyn were laughing as they strode back into Jorrvaskr, and Kodlak met the at the door. 

" Well?"

" She did well, Kodlak. We were able to root out the man responsible." Vilkas said, still chortling about how the altmer had wet himself. It had been a while since he had made a grown man do such a thing.

Kodlak nodded approvingly and he smiled at Tarrowlyn. " Welcome into the Circle then, Tarrowlyn. I've taken the liberty of putting some new armor in your room if you would like to go see it."

Tarrowlyn's eyes brightened and she took off for the living quarters. She had to go see what Kodlak had for her.

 

* * *

 

Another month seemed to roll by in a haze, though Tarrowlyn found herself missing Farkas all the more as every night grew more and more restless for her. She had not transformed since that first night, though the call of the hunt was like a drum in her mind for every waking and sleeping moment. She was glad for Kodlak's and Vilkas' guidance in this, as she would have never made it otherwise. They helped her keep herself tethered to her humanity. 

One afternoon, Tarrowlyn and Vilkas were talking with Kodlak in his chambers when a chill settled over her. There was someone unknown to them standing in the doorway, a man by the smell of it, and Tarrowlyn bristled a little as she looked over. He was a fellow nord, with dark brown eyes they were almost black, and blonde hair. He was taller than she was, but if Farkas were there he would still dwarf the man in height. He was clad in hide armor and had two different weapons hanging from either hip. It wasn’t the way he looked that had made her uneasy. This man reeked of death.

“ A new recruit?” Kodlak asked.

“ Aye, Kodlak Whitemane. My name is Gemaine of Markarth. I was hoping to join the Companions.”

Tarrowlyn wanted to advise Kodlak. Normally, she could sense if someone would make a good fit; and she had called it with the three newest recruits that had recently joined, but this man had darkness inside him. Her body was tensed and poised to strike should he make a wrong move, and every nerve felt as if it were thrumming. This was the beast inside of her growling her displeasure, Tarrowlyn knew this and took it as a warning. Kodlak was still speaking to Gemaine and he looked over to her.

“ Tarrowlyn, take the whelp into the yard and test his arm.”

“ Aye, Harbinger.” she said, though she shot him a glare that she was displeased with the position he was putting her into. She then heard Vilkas snort his own amusement and she glowered at him as well. Normally, he was the one who tested the potentials.

“ So this is Tarrowlyn Dragonheart, The Crimson Lightning herself?" Gemaine said, his tone conveying his interest. His eyes were sweeping over her of their own accord and they narrowed a bit once they saw the wolf heads that decorated the collar and belt of her armor. It was almost an exact match to Farkas’ armor, with the exception of the steel pauldrons on her shoulders. “ You’re not as tall as I was expecting, but you’re every bit the beautiful bloom that has been described.”

Tarrowlyn rolled her eyes. It had been months since anyone had made any remarks of her looks, much less referred to her as a flower. “ Kodlak. I will need to speak with you in private once I’ve finished with him.” she said tersely.

“ Of course, little sister. Vilkas, go with them and then I'll meet you back here." Kodlak replied.

 

* * *

 

  


Tarrowlyn was grumbling to herself as she plucked Vilkas' shield from the wall. She was in the process of making yet another one and she would be continuing once she finished speaking with Kodlak. " Alright newblood, just a couple of swings to test your strength. That's it."

" You're repairing my shield if he dents it Tarrowlyn!" Vilkas called to her from by the wall. His voice was full of mirth and he had a grin in place that only she or the other long time companions would be able to notice.

" Yeah yeah." She groused. Tarrowlyn wanted very much to pull her blade and she would do so if Gemaine made any moves that would prove fatal. There was something about this man she did not like at all.

Gemaine pulled a mace from where it rested on his hip with one hand and then what could only be an Alik’r scimitar in the other.

“ Dual wielder? Doesn’t allow for any sort of blocking.” Tarrowlyn commented.

“ That just means I need to be faster than my opposition.” Gemaine shot back snidely. The look in his eyes was unreadable, but Tarrowlyn felt very uneasy under his gaze. She felt like her wolfen half was pacing in anticipation, and agitation. He swung the mace swiftly and suddenly, and Tarrowlyn barely had time to bring the shield up to protect her head. The mace hit with a resounding clang and the scimitar followed just as fast to stab her in the gut, and Tarrowlyn’s eyes narrowed as she dropped the shield and drew her sword. Their steel met and Tarrowlyn disarmed him on one hand and threw a hard punch with the other.

“ You’re lucky that’s all I did, you ass!” Tarrowlyn seethed, her blade now at Gemaine’s neck as he lay on the ground before her. “ I’ve killed men for less.”

“ You’re not supposed to be aiming for the areas she not guarding, new blood.” Vilkas snarled. Even he had noticed that Gemaine had been trying to hit Tarrowlyn to wound her. “ The shield only.”

“ I just wished to see if the Crimson Lightning was truly as fast as they say.” Gemaine stammered nervously.

“ That’s not how I got the name, whelp.” Tarrowlyn growled out, leveling her green eyes menacingly on the man before her. “ I’ll let Kodlak know you’ve got a good arm, however. I’ll admit I’ve never seen anyone dual wield that quickly since my brother died.”

Gemaine smirked and he stood up. “ I thank you for the compliment then.”

“ It was only an observation.” Tarrowlyn hissed as she stalked off. “ Put your shield with mine Vilkas. I’ll get to them before the night’s end.”

“ Aye, little sister.” he replied.

Gemaine looked over to Vilkas as the other man picked the shield up from the ground. It had a nasty ding in it from where he had tried to brain the young woman a few moments before. “ Is she really your sister?” he asked.

“ The companions are all brothers and sisters in honor, new blood. Tarrowlyn and I are close friends and she is much like a little sister to me. It doesn’t hurt she’s enamored with my brother.” Vilkas chuckled a bit here. It was common knowledge that there had been something going on between the two to everyone else before Farkas had left.

“ Is he here?”

“ No, Farkas left about five months ago on a hunting trip. Normally we’ll go together, but every now and again we’ll each go alone for some personal time. It’s only a matter of time before he marries her. I know that for a fact.” Vilkas began walking towards the Skyforge and he heard Gemaine fall into step behind him. “ If you know what’s good for you whelp, keep your distance from her. She doesn’t take well to advances from other men. If she wanted them, she’d be wearing an amulet of Mara.”

Gemaine’s eyes narrowed a bit. “ She’s been waiting all this time for him?”

“ Aye.”

“ Why? She could obviously have any man she wanted.”

Vilkas turned to Gemaine and he nearly hit the other man upside the head for his stupidity. “ Fairly obvious that.” he snapped. “ I warn you, leave her be.”

Gemaine’s brow quirked a little and he held his tongue. So the Crimson Lightning was stuck on one of the members of the Circle, hm?

“ If you’re looking for work, come to Aela, myself, or Tarrowlyn.” Vilkas said as he began walking back down into the yard. Now he needed to vent his frustrations with the man behind him.

“ She’s a member of the Circle?” Gemaine asked him, clearly surprised.

“ The newest member of the Circle yes. She took Skjor’s place after his death.” Vilkas replied. This whelp was asking too many damn questions.

Gemaine looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything else. He wasn't aware that they had replaced any members of the circle. He let Vilkas stride away from him and he began heading for the gates. This was an interesting development indeed.

 

* * *

 

  


Tarrowlyn was pacing back and forth a bit wildly in Kodlak's chambers. " You know I wouldn't question your judgement,  Harbinger, but there something about that man that I just don't trust!" She exclaimed, her arms flailing as she gesticulated in her ire.

" I know that." Kodlak replied placatingly. " I would rather keep my eye on this one, than turn him away on unfounded suspicion. Besides. I have another favor to ask of you, Tarrowlyn..."

 

* * *

 

  


Tarrowlyn walked into Breezehome later that afternoon and she smiled as she was suddenly broadsided by a young girl.

" Mama! You're back!"

" Hello Lucia." Tarrowlyn chuckled. She gave the young girl a big squeeze and she kissed the top of her head affectionately. " You've been minding Lydia I hope."

" She has, my thane. Not to worry." Lydia replied. She was just coming down the stairs and she nodded in greeting to the other woman. " All is well at Jorrvaskr, I hope."

" For the most part. However, I'll be leaving for Falkreath in a few days. I'm running an errand for Kodlak. Lucia, make sure you behave while I'm gone."

Lucia was a young girl who had been begging in the marketplace for as long as Tarrowlyn could recall in her time here in Whiterun. She had been the main reason Tarrowlyn had purchased the home in Whiterun,  besides the fact that poor Lydia had been forced to bunk in the barracks with the rest of the guards in the palace. Tarrowlyn had adopted the young girl without hesitation, and she found that besides her smithing, motherhood was the only other thing that quieted the beast inside. Lucia truly kept her tethered to her humanity more than anything else in this world. She hadn't told any of her shield siblings about her daughter, if only to keep the girl safe from her enemies. She had a feeling Kodlak knew, but he had yet to ask her about it.

" Yes mama." Lucia replied sweetly.

" Now,  let's see how you've been doing with your studies." Tarrowlyn said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

  


" The Companions have had a surge in recruitment as of late." came a woman’s voice. It was harsh sounding and full of malcontent as she spat the word Companions like a curse.

“ It’s not surprising in all honesty. They count the Dragonborn among their ranks.” came another voice.

“ And she’s the newest member of the Circle. She even wears the armor the rest of them have. However, one has been away the last several months on a hunting trip it seems, so his brother says.” Another voice had joined into the conversation now and the group of people talking looked to the entrance of the room they were in. They could make out the shape of a man against the darkness there and a slight glint of blonde hair in the torchlight.

“ Ah, Gemaine. I see your reconnaissance mission is proving fruitful already.” came the woman’s voice.

“ That is has, Vadresa.” Gemaine purred as he stepped fully into the room. His dark brown eyes were unreadable as he looked amongst the group of seven before him and he chuckled. “ I daresay the dragonborn does not like me in the slightest. Then again, I did try to kill her after all.” He laughed menacingly again and he took a seat at the table with the rest of them. “ I think soon enough will be the best time to strike, but I need to start taking out the Circle little by little first. I’m certain that the old man may be on to me as well, but the one I’m really worried about is the Crimson Lightning. I think she’ll honestly try to kill me the next time we cross blades."

" Then take her out first and foremost." Vadresa hissed. " I will not allow for any interference."

Gemaine nodded and he smiled maliciously. " With pleasure then, Vadresa. Lucky for you, I know where she's heading next."

 

* * *

  


Solaf was in the midst of checking on his stock when the doorbell chimed and he looked over his shoulder to see who had stepped in. " Hail Companion. What brings the Crimson Lightning back out to Falkreath?"

" I'm looking for something specific Solaf." Tarrowlyn replied with a smile. " How goes it old friend?"

" It goes. Things only ever seem to liven up when you come, Tarrowlyn. Have you put any thought into purchasing the steading near Pinewatch?"

" That's why I'm here,  Solaf. I'm going to be in Falkreath awhile and I might as well keep the comforts of home as it were. Besides, it'll be nice to have a nice place near lakeside. I bet the sunrise is fantastic off the lake." Tarrowlyn began looking through some of the miscellaneous things Solaf had for sale. " I'll take the glass and straw you have for sale, friend. Tanaris is just outside the gates if you want to load everything into the cart for me. I still need to go see Lod as well."

" Sure thing, Thane." Solaf said the word 'thane' with a singsong lilt in his voice and Tarrowlyn groaned. Most of the residents of Falkreath knew why Siegfried had called on her months ago by letter. Thank the gods Tarrowlyn wasn't so easily impressed. She had become a thane of the hold about a month prior when she had finally answered Siegfried's summons. On top of everything else she did, it was a miracle whether she knew if she was coming or going.

" Watch it." Tarrowlyn growled. She had put Siegfried in his place when the Jarl had tried to woo her. She wouldn't stand to hear it from anyone else. It had been a long time since she had been gone for so long. _It's been a long time since we've seen Farkas too..._ she thought morosely. She pulled the necessary coin out for the shopkeeper and she put it on the counter for him. " There you go, Solaf. I'll seen you about, I'm sure."

" See you around." He replied jovially. He was still chortling at his teasing of her.

Tarrowlyn rolled her eyes and she strode from the shop. There was still all the iron she had to buy, plus some extra for what she was intending to do as well. Her eyes glittered at the thought. All she needed was a little extra time.

 

* * *

 

Hammering in the distance is what drew his attention as he made his way up the path, along with the smells of freshly cut timber and some smoke from what was more than likely a forge. A small smile crossed his face and he shouldered his pack a little more. Maybe he could ask to help in exchange for some food, shelter, and maybe a few septims until he could get into town to trade his furs, leathers, and meats. Well, best thing to do was to keep following the noise and his nose.

 

* * *

 

  


" THANE TARROWLYN!" shouted a courier as he came running up the newly laid stone path.

Tarrowlyn was up high working on putting the supports up on her roof and she wiped the sweat from her brow as she paused a moment. " Hail Hodan! What news do you bring?!"

" There's a man at the inn saying he knows where to find that which you seek!" He shouted up to her. " He also said he'll be leaving at dusk!"

Tarrowlyn quickly shimmied out of the rigging she was using to keep herself aloft and she dropped down onto the second landing. " Get back to town and tell him I'll be there in an hour!" She called down to him. The main hall was only missing its roof at this point.

" At once, Thane!"

Tarrowlyn rushed down the steps and into what would become the entryway of the house once she was finished. Her armor and everything was here and she quickly set about to changing.

The sooner she got this done, the better.

 

* * *

 

Blue eyes looked about curiously as they took in the sight of the partially built manor and he gave a few raps of his knuckles on the door. The sound of the hammering had died away a few hours ago, but there was nothing for it. He had managed to find the place by the smell of the blacksmith’s forge. Maybe the master of the steading had gone into either of the towns. Both Riverwood and Falkreath were not far off at all, and the man shouldered his pack with a bit of an annoyed scowl. Well, there went his chance to earn a little extra coin. He began walking away when he paused. The annoyance that had been adorning his features had given way to puzzlement as he sniffed the air. There was something that smelled so familiar here, but it could be coincidence. For all he knew, the master of the manor could be an alchemist, mage type. 

His brow furrowed once again. He had never really trusted those wizarding types...

 

* * *

  
  


There was an old man sitting at a table in the far corner when Tarrowlyn entered the inn and she walked over to him. This was then only scent not known to her, though she smelled something familiar on him. Where did she know that smell? Her eyes narrowed a little, and she took a seat in front of him. " You have information on the Glenmoril Coven, old man?" She asked him. 

" Why are ye' lookin' fer 'em?" He asked softly in return.

" They slaughtered my family fifteen years ago. I want their heads as recompense." Tarrowlyn hissed.

" Bloated Man's Grotto is where I saw one of them last. They've been moving frequently however, so you may want to move quickly."

" I'll move when I'm sure I'm ready old man." Tarrowlyn replied. That wouldn't be for a week or two. But if they left Bloated Man's Grotto by then, she could track them.

She stood up and hurried from the inn and no sooner had the door shut behind her than another man joined the old one at his table.

" She'll take the bait, I'm sure. You'll be there as long as it takes her to get there, right?"

" Of course we will be. Trust me. I want every opportunity to get my hands on her." Gemaine purred as he sat forward. " Among other things of course."

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn finished her roof in what felt like record time. It had only been about six days since then and she was silently making her way into Bloated Man's Grotto. There was one problem. She couldn't smell a damn thing. Had those witches found a way to block the sensitive noses of werewolves? She notched an arrow and kept her bow constantly at the ready. She didn't like this in the slightest. 

She paused as she came to the entrance of what looked to be a little glen inside the grotto and Tarrowlyn's eyes narrowed. This would be a prime ambush spot, as her wolfen half kept growling repeatedly inside her mind, and Tarrowlyn hugged the shadows as she crept her way inside. The smell of blood suddenly hit her, and her eyes turned golden at that sweet scent in her nostrils. NO! No! She had only ever transformed once and she would not do so unless the situation was dire. She would only heed that call in need, never anger. _That's right. Remember what Vilkas and Kodlak taught you. Never heed that call in pain or anger..._ she thought desperately. She followed the scent forward and her eyes narrowed a little. This was starting to feel more and more like a trap.

" NOW!" Came a deep voice, shouting the command to all around.

Tarrowlyn loosed her arrow faster than any could blink and she dropped her bow to draw her sword and shield. There were nearly thirty men here! Ropes suddenly bound her, and both her items fell to the ground with her bow as her arms were pinned down to her sides. She made to use her thu'um, one she knew as Marked For Death, and before she could release the shout her mouth was gagged with a dirty rag.

" Well done! Well done indeed!" Came a familiar voice as it walked up from behind her. Tarrowlyn's eyes did turn golden in her rage right then as he crossed into her vision. Oh he was going to die a very slow and painful death once she finally got her hands on him! " You're entirely too predictable, Tarrowlyn."

Tarrowlyn struggled in her bonds as Gemaine crossed into her line of vision and he held her jaw still as he looked in her eyes.

" Such beauty is unbefitting the rowdiness of the Companions. I've been watching you from afar for a long time, Tarrowlyn, watching you and desiring you all this time. Your talents are wasted on them, you know, and Farkas? He's undeserving of your affections. How long has he been gone now? Seven, nearly eight months? Do you honestly believe he'll come back to you? Oh yes, we know all about what happened between you two, and how you've been pining for him all this time. In fact, he's about to undergo an ambush himself here in about ten minutes. He's here in Falkreath as we speak."

Tarrowlyn's eyes went wide and she began struggling against her bonds even more. He was here in the hold?! She needed to get to him! Needed to see him again!

" You're not going anywhere." Gemaine purred in her ear. He took a deep whiff of her scent and he placed a feather light kiss against her neck. " You're mine until I say otherwise." he growled menacingly as his hand roughly pulled the hair at the nape of her neck, forcing a scream from Tarrowlyn through the gag.

Tarrowlyn's eyes went wide and she began struggling more against her bonds. She wasn't going to allow herself to go through this!

She'd rather die.

A punch to her temple made Tarrowlyn see stars. She groaned as the world spun around her and she resisted the urge to vomit from the dizziness. Tarrowlyn tried to twist out of the way when she felt Gemaine’s hands unbuckling her breast plate. She still had another layer of clothing on beneath it, but the dragonborn had little faith they would do anything to protect her.

“ Your armor hides your body much too well.” Gemaine sneered as he roughly pulled away her greaves and boots. The only thing Tarrowlyn had left was her tunic and breeches at this point. He smiled nastily as her furious green orbs leveled on him, holding the promise of a very slow and agonizing death for the man. “ You can look at me like that all you want. You’re not leaving here alive, bitch.”

Tarrowlyn screamed something against her gag, though Gemaine had a feeling it was something along the lines of ‘We’ll see about that.’. He laughed nastily once more as he drew a dagger from his boot. “ I should be thanking you and Vilkas for teaching me that little trick. Comes in quite handy in  pinch, doesn't it?" He grabbed the front of Tarrowlyn's tunic and slide the knife through it, rendering the garment completely useless now. It fell away from her torso and Gemaine felt himself throb almost painfully as her breasts came bouncing into view.

Tarrowlyn kicked as best she could to keep Gemaine from taking her breeches off, but she stopped when he held the knife to her throat. " I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you. I have no qualms in killing you first. I can always take what I want afterwards." He snarled in her ear. He chuckled menacingly as Tarrowlyn went deathly still. " I thought as much." He plunged the dagger into the ground above her head and Gemaine quickly looped her bound wrists over it. He pulled another piece of rope from nearby and he tied her binds tightly to the hilt.  

Tears were brimming unshed in her eyes as Tarrowlyn felt Gemaine pulled her down to where her arms were straight above her and he cut away her breeches and underthings. _I have to stop this somehow!_ She thought desperately. He was already between her legs and he had pulled his own pants away to release himself. She screamed against the gag as Gemaine plunged two fingers into her dry core painfully, and she squirmed to try to force them out.

“ Stop fighting back, and things will be that much easier for you!” Gemaine bellowed. A fist to her gut knocked the air from her lungs and Tarrowlyn sputtered against the dirty rag in her mouth. Her coughs turned into a scream of defilement as Gemaine slammed his stiff rod into her, and her back arched in agony. He was thrusting with gusto now, and she sobbed brokenly against the gag.

" Farkas was a damn fool..." Gemaine purred. " Passing up tight, fresh trim like this. By the gods, you haven't taken on any other lovers since he left, have you? Not even Vilkas? All the better for me then..." He looked at her face and he glowered in rage at the sight. Tarrowlyn's eyes were screwed shut so she didn't have to watch him molest her. He drew a hand back, not missing a beat as he kept pistoning in and out of her and Gemaine backhanded Tarrowlyn hard enough to make her head snap to one side. " Open your eyes bitch! I'm not going to let you distance yourself from this! You will look at me!" He bellowed. Gemaine slapped her again and Tarrowlyn kept her eyes shut she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. " So that's how it's going to be, hm? I'll force them open then!"

Tarrowlyn felt him pull out of her abused center, and she attempted to curl up in an effort to protect herself. Three punches against her ribs left her gasping for air. By Stendarr, she was positive he had cracked one with the force he had hit her with. She could feel him moving in again and Tarrowlyn kicked her legs desperately. If she could hit him in the throat, she would be able to crush his windpipe!

" Nah ah ah, bitch. I told you already, you're mine until I say otherwise!" Gemaine snarled. He lined himself up and he thrust hard, forcing his way through the tight muscles of her sphincter. Tarrowlyn howled brokenly as he tore her there and Gemaine laughed wickedly. " Farkas never took you this way, did he? I wager not considering you're bleeding as much as you are. That's fine by me though. I don't mind a little bit of blood. All it does is slick you up to make it easier for me."

Tarrowlyn was screaming against the gag in both terror and shame. It hurt so badly, and she could feel her body attempting to force him out, but Gemaine kept plowing right back on through. Her eyes were wide open now, but she was staring skywards unseeing. She had never wanted to lose consciousness so much as right at that moment.

" Disgusting cur! You should even be lucky I cared enough to indulge myself in you! Even wanted a filthy bitch like you to house my seed! If you weren’t so damn tainted, I have you bear a son or two for me!" Gemaine snarled. “ What am I thinking?!  He was thrusting into her ass hard and fast, punching and slapping Tarrowlyn all the while. “ Speaking of giving you my seed…” He was getting close, he had been enjoying himself too much with her so far. Her screams had been nothing short of thrilling to hear, the orifices that he had indulged himself in so far divine. _There’s still one more too..._ he thought lasciviously. “ You worthless dog.” A slap followed this statement and Gemaine pulled out of her, only to haul her to her knees. He pulled the gag away from Tarrowlyn’s mouth and before she could seal her lips tight he shoved his cock in. “ That’s right, clean it you filthy whore!” He was gagging her, choking her really, but Gemaine didn’t give a damn. It felt much too amazing to stop.

“ By the gods, I’ll be happy to see your corpse hanging from the Gildergreen like a flag on a fortress, like on giant signal to your precious shield siblings that their end is nigh.” he groaned. Just the thought of that sight, that glorious, magnificent image, was bringing him to the brink. “ Oh yeah...Here we go. Get ready Tarrowlyn…” he hissed. Gemaine began groaning louder and louder and he plunged his stiff cock as far back into Tarrowlyn’s throat as he could get. His release rocked him in five intense spurts and Gemaine felt her choke. By the gods, he could imagine making her die just by asphyxiating around his flesh!

Gemaine allowed Tarrowlyn to fall to the ground and she gasped for air like a man starved. She had nearly blacked out for a moment after all. She could taste blood, excrement, and semen in her mouth and Tarrowlyn dry heaved a bit between her deep breaths. It was disgusting! Even when Farkas had taken her in his beast form, she had never felt as violated as this. Her eyes turned up to look at Gemaine, and they had turned golden in her rage. “ I’m going to kill you, you sadistic fuck.” she snarled.

Gemaine had no idea what a fuck was, but he was sure it wasn’t good. At least with the way Tarrowlyn had said it. “ Get the collar! She’s all yours boys!” Gemaine called out. His eyes hadn’t moved from her however. “ You’ll never get the chance, you moonborn bitch.” he purred in return. “ I’m just glad I got to enjoy you before you died.”

Tarrowlyn’s face conveyed her rage and she opened her mouth again to use her thu’um. She had to get out of this mess somehow, not only that, Tarrowlyn was going to kill that bastard! Stars exploded through her vision again as Gemaine delivered a nasty right cross that made Tarrowlyn’s jaw clack painfully. Her gag was replaced and she groaned a little as she lifted herself upright again.

She gave a muffled scream as a collar of pure silver was placed around her neck and she felt the burn searing into her unguarded skin. She was grabbed by her hair and drug over to where a group of men were all ready and waiting. Her golden eyes were bright with rage and indignity.

If Tarrowlyn found her opportunity, she was going to slaughter every single one of them.  
  
---  
 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas was sitting at a table alone in Dead Man's Drink, silently ruminating about a certain red haired companion. She had been on his mind lately, more so than he would have honestly expected and he lifted his tankard to drain it completely. He had missed her greatly in the time he had been gone, not a single night had passed that Tarrowlyn hadn’t crossed his mind or invaded his dreams. Farkas smiled as he remembered the look in her eyes when she had woken up beside him that morning. He could still feel the soft, tender touch of her hand as she caressed his cheek, her full lips pressed against his in their shared pleasure, and even after all this time, he could still smell her. _Lavender and dragontongue..._ he thought with a unnoticable sigh. This was his last stop, as Farkas was finally heading home. It had taken him all this time, but Farkas had finally come to terms with everything that had happened that night in Dustman's Cairn. A lot of reflection over the events, mostly his own actions, had shown him that yes, Tarrowlyn had initiated everything between them and that she had still been calling his name in the throes of pleasure even after he had been forced to transform. He had finally accepted that what had happened wasn’t all his fault. Farkas found his thoughts turning again to the morning he left and he smiled. He hoped that Tarrowlyn still felt the same even after all this time. His thoughts didn't stay there long as a few men sauntered up to his table and he glared daggers at them for intruding on his privacy. " Whaddya want?" He growled at them.

" Your head on a silver platter would be good, dog." One man growled in return.

Without warning, blades were drawn and a furious fight broke out. Farkas quickly made his way outside so as to not harm any of the innocent bystanders inside the inn and he smirked as he looked about. There were seven of them in total and Farkas swung his new sword a bit. He had acquired a one handed blade and he shouldered his shield a bit to evenly distribute the weight.

" This is a two for one kind of night..." came another voice from behind him. " We've got another one of you in Bloated Man's Grotto as we speak. So much for her reputation as the Crimson Lightning."

Farkas' eyes narrowed at this proclamation and he fought the urge to transform and rip out the bastard’s throat with his claws. Despite having been gone so long, he knew the name Tarrowlyn had made for herself, and he was sure she had earned that name justly. His eyes flared golden for a moment as he looked about. He needed to get to her as soon as he could.

_But first…_ Farkas thought as he launched himself at the closest man to him.

 

* * *

 

Blood.

That's all he could smell as he entered the grotto and Farkas kept his blade at the ready. He walked into the clearing, all the while turning and listening for anything that would give him a clue as to where Tarrowlyn was. A weak groan reached him and Farkas ran for it, and he skidded to a stop when he came across the carnage before him. Men; nearly thirty of them, in various states of undress were littered across the ground, some of them missing an appendage or two, and Farkas shook his head in disbelief. What in oblivion had happened here?! His blue eyes went wide as he saw Tarrowlyn there, naked as the day she was born and covered in blood. The smell of sex was heavy under the coppery stench of the blood and Farkas felt his chest tighten. _Not her...By Mara, Dibella, and Kynareth not her..._ he thought desperately. There were bruises already forming on her skin at her wrists, her elbows, shoulders, breasts, knees, all over her back, and between her thighs if he looked at the right angle. There were burns on her wrists and neck as well, and she had so many cuts and open wounds it made him wonder if Tarrowlyn was honestly going to make it. She was gasping for breath and Farkas hurriedly sheathed his sword and slung his shield over his back.

" Tarrowlyn?"

The feral growl that met her name stopped him dead in his tracks and Farkas looked at her. Her face was turned up towards him now and her eyes were not the beautiful green color he knew them to be. They were a deep golden color and her teeth were bared menacingly at him, showing off a set of incredibly sharp fangs. Her fingers were longer than he remembered, all tipped with curved, black claws and the same could be said about her feet. By the gods, she was on the verge if a very nasty transformation if she didn’t calm down. One that she might never come back from.

" Tarrowlyn...It's me. Farkas." He whispered, keeping both hands where she could see them. " I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help, but you have to calm down." When had she been turned? He wasn't sure he could withstand her if she changed and went on a rampage.

Tarrowlyn listened intently and slowly her eyes began widening in realization. " Farkas?" She whimpered, her voice pained and shaky now.

" Can I come closer?" He asked softly, making sure to keep his tone gentle.

Tarrowlyn shook visibly but she nodded after a few moments. There was a rustle of cloth, which immediately put her back on point again, and she growled ferally.

" It's just a blanket. I'm going to cover you up, okay?" His voice was just as shaky as hers was and Tarrowlyn nodded again once she saw the warm fur blanket. His steps were slow and deliberate as he made his way to her and he paused. " I'm not going to move any more so that I don't corner you. If you can, just come a few steps closer."

" I can't." She said softly, though her hands were still fisting the grass she was clutching with a death grip. Her knuckles were white and her claws were digging into her palm, staining the green red. " My entire body hurts. I fear what’ll happen if I do move..."

" I'm coming over then. I'm not going to hurt you...I couldn't do that to you..." he replied placatingly. Farkas' heart was thundering in his chest at the obvious distress she was in.

Tarrowlyn nodded as she fought to reaffirm that to herself. The fur settled against her back and she sighed a little at the warmth it offered. He wasn't here to do what these men had done, what Gemaine had done. Sobs slowly began escaping her and she felt Farkas tentatively pull her against him. She struggled a moment, and she cried out in pain. She had many wounds that she had sustained and her entire body was screaming in protest at their proximity.

" You're going to be alright." She heard Farkas whisper. " I won't hurt you."

Something wet fell to her cheek and Tarrowlyn smelled salt. He was crying? Her hands clutched the blanket tighter around her as she felt him move. He was carrying her away from this gods forsaken place. Blackness started encroaching on her vision and she knew nothing more.

 

* * *

 

Farkas paced the hall in front of Tarrowlyn’s room nervously. Danica and the female acolyte from the temple had been in there for hours attempting to heal Tarrowlyn. Aela and Vilkas were seated themselves, as the huntress had pulled the chairs from her room for them. Farkas refused to sit at all he was so worried. “ When in oblivion did she take on the blood?!’ he seethed, slamming his fist harshly against the wall. “ She knew the Silver Hand wanted the head of the Circle! Tarrowlyn knew that! Why would she put herself in so much danger?” His pacing had not slowed, but his hand was definitely throbbing from where he had punched the stone.

“ Tarrowlyn took on the blood because of you, Farkas.” Aela said, her tone even as her wild brown eyes settled on her shield brother. “ She had now way of knowing if you would still be reticent in pursuing her if she were clean. So she threw the only argument you would have had out the window. The Silver Hand will attack any Companion as it stands. It matters not to them any more if they are members of the Circle, or whelps.”

Farkas swallowed hard. “ She shouldn’t have done such a foolish thing.” he retorted. “ How long ago?”

“ Not all that long in all honesty, brother.” Vilkas sighed out heavily. “ It’s only been about three months since she was turned.” His ice blue eyes were leveled worriedly on the door. “ They’ve been in there much too long.” The fear all three were feeling for their shield sister was palpable in his voice.

Aela swallowed hard, but her throat was beyond dry and she felt a few tears sting the corner of her eyes. “ Vilkas, help me get some food for the three of us from upstairs. We have no clue how much longer they’ll be in there.” she whispered.

Farkas felt his face fall as he thought over what Vilkas had said and he heard the two leave quietly. Tarrowlyn had barely been clinging to life when he had burst through the doors of Jorrvaskr with her bundled up in his arms. He’d never forgive himself if she died now. This would be all his fault, as Tarrowlyn wouldn’t have made such a foolhardy decision if Farkas hadn’t left in the first place. He should have just stayed and worked it out that way. He rested both hands and his head against the door, hoping to hear anything, absolutely anything that would tell him if the healers were still striving to keep Tarrowlyn tethered to the land of the living. “ Please, Arkay, Stendarr, Akatosh, Zenithar, Julianos, Mara, Kynareth, Dibella…” Farkas whispered pleadingly. _Talos…_ he added in thought. He knew his brother or Aela would never think ill of him for calling upon the banned god as well, but there were eyes and ears everywhere for the Thalmor. “ Divines, I beg you. Don’t take her yet.” Two tears slipped down his cheeks and to the floor below. “ Not when I have to tell her I…” His voice trailed as he fought to keep from crying in earnest, and Farkas’ shoulders shook as he attempted to contain it.

“ Please gods, don’t let her die.” he whimpered. Farkas was scared, no, terrified that he was going to lose her. He couldn’t handle that loss, not when there was so much that was going to go unsaid on both their parts. _I should have let her say it..._ Farkas thought painfully. _If she had been about to tell me that, I should have let her. At least I would have heard it from her once. Now...I don’t know…_

Footsteps coming from behind Tarrowlyn’s door roused Farkas from his depressed musings and his eyes were locked to the door as he backed away. Danica exited quietly, her face weary, and forlorn. She looked haunted by something. “ How is she?” Farkas whispered.

“ She’s going to live.” Danica whispered. “ Her wounds are persisting. I don’t know why, but no amount of magic will close them. It took us a long time, but we were able to stop all the bleeding.” She took a steadying breath. “ I will need to speak with the Harbinger immediately.”

Farkas felt all the color drain from his face. “ Let me see if he is still awake.” Farkas replied. He tried to take a step but his legs felt like iron they were so heavy. He willed himself forward though. It wasn't all that far of a trek, but it felt as if he had been walking for an eternity. Danica still had more news yet of Tarrowlyn. His knuckles rapped on Kodlak's chamber door and Farkas took an immediate step backwards when they flung open with full force.

" Did she make it?" Kodlak asked, his voice tired and laced with worry. Like the rest of the Circle, the Harbinger had been waiting on bated breath for any news.

" Danica wished to speak with you, Kodlak." Farkas whispered. He was already turning back towards Tarrowlyn's room. He wanted to stay by her side for now.

" Send her in, Farkas." Kodlak sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. " Are you going to keep vigil at her side for now?"

Farkas nodded silently. It wasn't as if he was going to get any sleep tonight.

" I'll be there myself once I've spoken with Danica then." Kodlak told him. _This is going to be a very long night._ He thought morosely.

 

* * *

 

Farkas was quiet as he sat at Tarrowlyn's side, and he held one of her hands in both of his. His thumb was tenderly sweeping up and down one side of it as  Farkas held her fingers to his lips. The regret and shame he was feeling right now was ten times worse than what he had felt in the wake of the events of Dustman's Cairn. " I'm sorry, Tarrowlyn." He whispered into the darkness. The only light in the room was a single candle burning at her bedside table. The luminescence cast an almost ethereal glow over her, but that glow was marred by the bruises and cuts that littered her skin. She was so pale too, not the healthy shade he knew she should be from constant travel. " I should have never left. We could have worked this out and maybe this would have never happened..."

" I doubt that, Farkas." Kodlak said softly. His eyes were red rimmed from lack of sleep and the tears he had shed in private. " Danica did not have good news to bear." His hand came to rest on Farkas' shoulder.

" I was afraid you would say that." Farkas replied flatly. He had known it wasn't good by the look on the priestess' face.

" I know you told me there were many, many men littering the ground when you had gotten there, but Danica confirmed that they..." Kodlak swallowed hard. It was hard to imagine something as horrible as this happening to someone he knew personally. "...that they took her two or three at a time for several hours on end. That's not the worst news however... Tarrowlyn not only suffered the external wounds we see, but Danica said that she's damaged very severely inside as well. The abuse the Silver Hand doled on her has rendered her barren. She'll never be able to have children, Farkas."

Farkas' eyes screwed shut. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. His shoulders shook a little as he clenched Tarrowlyn's hand tighter and tears streaked his face. He knew how much she adored children, knew how much she had wanted one or two of her own in the future. Now, she would never get that chance. Neither of them would. " Those bastards...If they were still alive, I'd kill them all myself for doing this to her." He seethed.

Kodlak shook his head sadly. " There is nothing for it, Farkas. Tarrowlyn had met justice out to those who wronged her, so her honor is intact. I know you care for her, but vengeance is not the answer. It is only a circle of violence..."

" That will beget more violence. You've told me this before, old man." Farkas snarled. " I don't just care about her, Kodlak, it's much more than that. If I could, I'd go through all sixteen planes of oblivion and back if she asked it of me." He was barely looking over his shoulder, but Kodlak knew there were tears in his eyes as well. Farkas turned his eyes back to Tarrowlyn's sleeping form. She was so still you'd swear she had just passed on mere moments ago. Her breathing was the only give away that she was even still alive.

" Forgive me, lad." Kodlak replied softly. Thank the gods, Farkas hadn't lost how he had felt for Tarrowlyn even after all this time. In fact, it seemed as if Farkas was more than ready for the next step. _No telling if he'll ever get that chance any time soon..._ Kodlak thought sadly. He brought a hand up to settle it on Farkas' shoulder and the younger man gently smoothed Tarrowlyn's hair back from her brow. " I'll leave you be with her for now. Please try to get some rest yourself...I know this is a waking nightmare for you."

 

* * *

 

_" Damn she's tight! Just all the more work to loosen her up, eh boys?!"_

_" Two bit whore...Look at you! You're not even worthy of bearing my children, bitch."_

_" Someone get the hounds! Time for her to be bred like the bitch she is! Who knows, maybe she have some halfbreed whelps, wahahahahaha!"_

_" Who's next?! She's still got a few runs in her by the look of it! WHOA! Someone grab the silver shackles! She's still fighting back after all that!"_

Tarrowlyn tossed and turned in her bed, assailed by her memories of what had happened to her. She bolted up with a scream, and tears were flowing down her face as she looked around wildly. She was in her quarters at Jorrvaskr. How had she gotten back? She couldn't remember anything past the point in which they had tried binding her wrists with silver. She screamed again in pain and she looked down. Her torso was covered in bandages and it looked as if she had reopened some of her wounds with her thrashing. Her bedroom door suddenly flung open and Tarrowlyn reached over to the nightstand to grab a dagger she kept hidden there.

" Sister? It's me..." Ria said soothingly. She hadn't been expecting Tarrowlyn to pull a knife on her in all honesty, but in retrospect she should have expected anything. The poor woman had been through too much too soon.

" Ria?" Tarrowlyn asked brokenly. Her chest was heaving in both fear and pain and her eyes were wide and frightened. She looked like a caged animal ready to snap at any moment. " How...Who..." she panted.

" Easy now. Can I come closer?" Ria asked her.

Tarrowlyn shook her head fervently. " It's not you I don't trust...It's myself." She admitted. She was terrified she was going to lash out. Her free hand had already transformed partially, though Ria couldn’t see that under the blanket.

" Just put the dagger down." Ria pleaded. " You're safe here in Jorrvaskr."

" Where's Kodlak?" Tarrowlyn demanded. Slowly, she put the blade within reach and Ria calmed a bit. The woman knew just how deadly the other shield maiden was no matter what kind of blade she held.

" Upstairs. Do you want me to fetch him?" Ria asked. " Tilma is also here with food, drink, and some bandages."

Tarrowlyn shuddered a moment and she nodded. Ria was right. There was no one here in Jorrvaskr that would do her any harm. " I'm sorry." She cried out softly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she felt the bed dip a little as Ria sat beside her. " I'm sorry..."

Ria gently pulled Tarrowlyn into a hug and the other woman gripped her tightly as she began sobbing for all she was worth. Ria did what she could, gently shushing her as Tarrowlyn apologized over and over again. There were tears in her eyes as well at seeing such a strong woman break down like this. Farkas hadn't gone into detail, neither had Danica for that matter, but the women of Jorrvaskr had all guessed what happened to their shield sister. " Let me get Kodlak." She whispered as Tarrowlyn calmed down a bit.

Tarrowlyn nodded and she wiped the tears from her eyes. " How long was I out?"

Ria looked at Tarrowlyn with a sorrowful expression and she stayed silent.

Tarrowlyn's gaze hardened a bit as her eyes stayed locked to Ria's sad brown ones and she sat up a little straighter. " How long, Ria." Tarrowlyn demanded with a scowl.

Ria flinched at the tone she used and she looked to the door. " Four days. Your wounds have been persistent unfortunately, though they're worse than that dragon's bite from earlier this year."

_That's more than likely because the blades I was struck with were silver._ Tarrowlyn thought. " Thank you." She said tiredly. She winced as her wounds throbbed in protest from all the movement she had been doing and she settled against the headboard.

" Let me fetch Kodlak." Ria said, walking out of the room.

Tarrowlyn closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath the settle her nerves with. She had known that Gemaine would be trouble, but she hadn't been expecting such betrayal. He was part of the Silver Hand for the gods sake. Her eyes shot open as a smell reached her nose. It wasn't someone she knew, but it was familiar at the same time. As if she had relished in this smell before she had become a werewolf. In fact, that smell was in her room. Whoever it was had spent a lot of time with her while she had been unconscious. The most intriguing thing was that that smell made her feel something she hadn't felt yet since waking up.

Safe.

She didn't even realize she had tears falling down her cheeks again until one of the salty drops hit her hand. She wasn't sad because of that smell, was she? Tarrowlyn's brow furrowed as she fought to think of where she knew it from. Whoever it was was definitely male and he smelled like the forests near her steading. It was more than that, of course. She took another deep breath in, and she sighed. Canis root. She loved making incense from that plant, as it always smelled so wonderful when burnt. He smelled akin to the bitter root. But who?

She knew Kodlak was at the door before he knocked and she recognized Aela and Vilkas there as well. The mystery man was with them too. At least she'd be able to find out who it was. " One at a time please. Kodlak first." She called out to the door.

Kodlak poked his head in and he quietly shut the door behind him. " We've been worried about you, girl." He said softly.

Tarrowlyn nodded. " Understandably so." She whispered. Her gaze leveled on the Harbinger. There was something she needed to know right now before they spoke about anything else. " Who found me, Kodlak." It was not a question. It was a demand.

Kodlak sighed as he looked to the door.

" He's standing outside then? I know everyone here in Jorrvaskr, Kodlak. I don't know him. All I know is that he's male." Tarrowlyn said, crossing her arms stubbornly. " Who is he? Another recruit?"

" No Tarrowlyn. You've been a werewolf less time than us, so it's not surprising you don't recognize him by his scent. However, I think it's not me you should speak with first." Kodlak said. There was too much these two needed to clear out before he could find out who did this to her. He opened the door and he waved someone over.

A hulking frame was suddenly silhouetted against the light coming from the hall. That dark ebony hair, those kind silvery blue eyes...Yes, she knew this man, and her heart began racing as he pulled a chair over to the bedside.

" It's been a long time, Tarrowlyn." Farkas said gently.

Tarrowlyn's gaze went wide and she tried to get up. He was the one who had found her and brought her back to Jorrvaskr?! Farkas had seen her at her weakest and most vulnerable moment?! She could see pity in his eyes as he looked at her and he took one of her hands in his. She snatched her hand as she leveled a glare on him. " Get out." She hissed.

Farkas had been expecting her to yell and scream, but he hadn't been expecting that. " Tarrowlyn..." he began,  not budging an inch.

" I SAID OUT! NOW!" Tarrowlyn bellowed.  Her eyes turned golden in her ire and Farkas shuddered a bit. Her thu'um had resonated a little in that bellow.

" I'm not leaving, Tarrowlyn. We need to talk."

" You said all you needed to say when you left me in your bed seven and a half months ago." She spat. She honestly didn't mean it, and Farkas knew this, but it didn't stop it from hurting him. He knew she just wanted him out.

" Apparently not everything." He said. Oh the look in her eyes was murderous, he mused with a smirk. She was moving again to get to her feet and Farkas watched her curiously. Maybe she just felt the need to move a bit after being confined to her bed in a coma that last few days.

“ Last warning Farkas.” Tarrowlyn growled. The hue of her eyes hadn’t changed back to green yet and Farkas’ own flashed golden.

“ And I told you I’m not leaving, and you honestly can’t make me in your condition.” he replied with that same smirk in place. Her face had just turned as red as her hair in her anger and if he didn't know any better,  Farkas would swear that she wanted to...

THWACK!

Farkas flew from the chair he was in and right through the door, breaking and splintering the wood with the force he had been sent through it. Kodlak, and Aela looked stunned that the large man had been hit so hard and so far by the injured woman. She was standing tall despite the obvious pain she was in and her eyes were narrowed on the other three members of the circle. Vilkas was the only one who didn’t look surprised that Tarrowlyn had just done that to his twin.

“ What in oblivion was that for?!” Farkas yelled as he got to his feet. He was storming back into the room and Tarrowlyn met him halfway.

“ For starters, for being bull headed and not leaving my room when I told you to do so. But also for not talking to me before you left, not even telling me goodbye, and for leaving your brother to tell me what you should have told me yourself!” There were tears streaming down her face as she finally unloaded on Farkas all the pain and torment he had left her with. “ Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep because I was the reason you left? How many nights I reached out for you in a dream only to find you not there when I woke? Add…” Tarrowlyn paused as she looked to Kodlak. “ Ria, Torvar, and Athis are at the entrance to the living quarters.” she whispered.

“ We’ll be upstairs. Just have Farkas come get me when you’re done.” Kodlak said with a grin. “ And make sure she’s back in bed, Farkas.”

“ Yes Harbinger.” Farkas growled. Oh she was going back into bed alright.

“ Don’t even think of touching me.” Tarrowlyn hissed once she was certain the door had closed and all six of them were upstairs. “ I don’t want anyone touching me at all…”

Farkas sighed a bit. He was worried this would happen, but he had honestly tried to prepare himself mentally for this. She had been raped by the gods knew how many men, and he hadn’t gotten there in time to keep it from happening. “ Did you want to talk about it?”

“ Are you insane?!” Tarrowlyn hissed as she spun around quickly. Her eyes were back to their golden color and Farkas shook his head. “ Talk about how almost thirty men turned me into their personal cum bag for the gods know how long?! About how I lost control and killed all but the bastard that started it?! There is no way in oblivion I am ever going to relive those moments in such astounding clarity again, Farkas. At least in my dreams, I don’t have to speak of what they did to me.” She moved to turn back around and she stumbled as her feet seemed to tangle up on their own.

Farkas quickly caught her before she hit the floor face first at his feet and he shook his head. “ Might as well get your hits in now. I’m carrying you into my room. You’ve been out for the last couple of days Tarrowlyn, and you’re in no position to take care of yourself.” Farkas said. He swept one arm under her knees and the other under her arms and Tarrowlyn shrieked in protest as he picked her up.

 

* * *

 

 

Vilkas shook his head at the commotion he could hear downstairs. Farkas had certainly pissed Tarrowlyn off by the sound of things. “ One hundred coin says he comes out with a few more bruises where Tarrowlyn hits him again.” he sighed as he pulled another tankard of ale to him. All of them had been worried, but none more than the twins. Farkas because of the past he and Tarrowlyn shared; not to mention how he felt for her, and Vilkas for as close friends as they were.

“ Taken.” Aela and Kodlak both said at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn was indeed hitting Farkas, though it was more of the wildly flying against the chest kind of hits, and he was taking those without complaint as he strode strongly for his room. He had indirectly broken the door and it needed to be fixed before Tarrowlyn slept in there again.

“ Put me down you ass!” she bellowed. Her elbow knocked him hard in the jaw and he grunted wordlessly.

Farkas smirked, despite the swelling he could feel in his jaw. Tarrowlyn had hit him in the exact same spot she had punched him. “ Fine.” he said, dropping her onto his bed. He never claimed to be that much of a gentleman after all.

Tarrowlyn gave another indignant shriek as Farkas strode out of his room and she groaned as her body protested any further movement. She had already pushed the limits when she punched him across the jaw. Why had he brought her in here anyways?

“ Get under the blankets already. And here, Tilma left this in your room. No clue how long it’s been sitting there.” Farkas set the food tray that Ria had mentioned to her earlier in Tarrowlyn’s lap and he began looking under the counter for only the gods knew what.

“ Why am I in your room of all places?” Tarrowlyn snapped. There was a bowl of still steaming venison stew, a fresh loaf of bread and a little bit of butter on the side sitting on the tray before her and Tarrowlyn licked her lips a bit. She loved Tilma’s stew…

“ I need to fix the door seeing as how you sent me hurtling through it.” Farkas snapped right back. “ So until then, my room so that you can rest, and I’ll bunk with the whelps.”

“ All the beds are taken, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn shot back.

“ Then I’ll just sleep in your bed then.” he purred in return. “ It’s bigger than mine is for certain.” His blue eyes were mirthful as they locked on to her narrowed green ones. “ What’s the matter?”

“ Just don’t get any ideas.” Tarrowlyn snapped again as she looked away from him. To think, before this she would have been overjoyed at the thought of him in her bed, now the thought made her afraid. She didn’t want to be, but it was obvious to her that she wouldn’t be the same around her shield brothers any longer.

Tarrowlyn was damaged goods and she knew it.

 

* * *

 

Farkas was grumbling a bit as he set to making the new set of double doors for Tarrowlyn’s room and he heard movement to his left. “ Yes Kodlak?”

“ You didn’t have the heart to tell her, did you?” he asked as he took a seat nearby.

Farkas’ eyes screwed shut and his head hung low. “ No, I didn’t Kodlak. There’s really no easy way to say something like that, and both of us know I would have only made it worse. No, I can’t be the one to say something like that to her.” Farkas said softly. His voice was obviously pained and he felt Kodlak’s hand on his shoulder.

“ You made her wait nearly eight months for you, boy. It’s only fair you give her the same courtesy. It may take time, but things will get easier for her. Just remind her on a daily basis how she makes you feel without it being obvious.” the harbinger said sagely. It was plain as day what was bothering Farkas.

“ Yeah right. Both of us know subtlety is not my strong suit, Kodlak." Farkas grumbled.

" She's going to be scared, Farkas. It's going to take time until she comfortable with not only those around her, but herself as well. The only thing we can do is be patient and show her that she's still the same person to us. In your case, you have your work cut out for you boy and I wish you luck."

Both men laughed at that statement and Farkas seemed to look thoughtful the rest of the afternoon as he was working. By nightfall he had one of the doors completed and the other he would start tomorrow or the day after. He walked inside and downstairs after grabbing both of them some supper, his feet automatically making for his room. He wanted to check on her, wanted to be sure she was resting like she should be. Farkas gently rapped his knuckles on the door and he listened. Her breathing was soft and even, meaning she was asleep. Farkas opened the door quietly and he walked in, his eyes immediately looking to where Tarrowlyn lay in her repose.

He noted that she had eaten the meal Tilma had left for her earlier and he nodded. They had been trying to keep her alive the last couple of days by easing some broth down her throat. . However, her wounds had not healed through, which worried him. Even after all this time, they should have started closing by now. It made Farkas wonder if the Silver Hand had come up with a poison that kept a werewolf from healing. He'd have to bring it up to Tarrowlyn when he woke her. He quietly set the food he brought down for the two of the on the bar and he took a moment to light a few candles. He tensed a moment and he froze when he felt cold steel at his neck. " You shouldn't be up, Tarrowlyn." He said calmly.

" Don't sneak in on me like that." She snapped in return.

" I did knock. You were just sleeping. I brought some food in for you." Farkas replied as he pointed to the tray he had brought in.

" That's more than I'll eat."

" I know. I was hoping to talk to you while both of us ate."

" There's nothing to talk about, Farkas..." Tarrowlyn said softly. She hissed as she eased herself back into the bed and she looked at her dressings. They needed to be changed again. She looked over to Farkas as he put what he was going to eat on the counter and she felt the weight of the tray in her lap. " Thank you."

" Welcome. And there's plenty to talk about. I wanted to hear what you've been up to since I've been gone."

Tarrowlyn looked over to the door. He had kept it open to help her feel more comfortable it seemed. She could hear Aela in her room and she chanced a small smile. Farkas seemed to have thought this out pretty well. " What?  Vilkas didn't tell you all the trouble I've been getting into?" She said with a slight chuckle. Her green eyes met his as Farkas smiled in return. She just needed to keep mentally reminding herself that she was safe in the walls of Jorrvaskr. That this was one of three places she was truly safe. _" I could never hurt you..."_ came his voice in her mind. Tarrowlyn's brow furrowed and she frowned. " Actually, there is something I need to ask you. A few things really."

Farkas nodded and he set down his bowl. " What did you want to know?"

" What happened after you found me? I barely remember flying into a blind rage when they..." Tarrowlyn paused as her throat grew tight and she grabbed one of her wrists. The burns were tender still.

" Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. He was worried about how fragile her state of mind was as it stood.

" I need to know,  Farkas."

Farkas sighed and he rubbed his neck nervously. " I was attacked by the silver hand when I was in town and they made mention that they had the Crimson Lightning trapped in Bloated Man's Grotto. I've been keeping up to date as much as possible..." he added when he saw the dumbfounded look on her face. " Once I was able to, I rushed to where you were in the hopes I wasn't too late. And I was..." Farkas' face fell and Tarrowlyn felt her chest clench at the pain etched into his features. " When I found you, you were caught between forms. Your beast half was clearly dominate at that point and quite frankly I was expecting you to go feral. If you had, I doubt I would have stood a chance. I cleaned you up in the pond in there before I brought you back here. Why were you in Falkreath anyways?"

" Kodlak tasked me in slaying the Glenmoril Coven, Farkas. They're the witches that are at the root of the curse of the beast blood." Tarrowlyn replied. Her gaze grew pensive and she held the tray out to Farkas. " It's odd. I figured something like that would have triggered a full transformation...I've only done that once and that was the night I was turned." She mused aloud.

Farkas' brow quirked at hearing this. She only transformed once in all this time? Had she not grown addicted to the power the beast's form offered? " I wish I could tell you more, Tarrowlyn. I can only relay what I saw. It was a massacre in then least. Now, you mentioned before that the bastard who did this to you is the only one who survived. Who is he?" Farkas asked.

Tarrowlyn froze as if rooted to the spot. The look in Farkas' eyes was murderous and they had turned golden when he had asked her that. " What do you care?" She finally said.

" More than you think, Tarrowlyn." Farkas replied. She hadn't even realized that that his hands were holding her own until she felt him squeezing them. " I know things changed, much more drastically than either of us would have thought possible, but it doesn't change what I wanted to have with you, still want with you. I meant what I had Vilkas tell you, I'm yours if you ever want me, Tarrowlyn. Even if it takes months or years, I'll wait. But right now, I want the bastard's name. He's going to die for even touching you, but not before he suffers first."

Tarrowlyn's heart was racing against the confines of her chest. Why did he feel she was worth doing that for, that she was still worth caring about? Didn't Farkas realize how tainted she was? Not just from the rape she had suffered, but for the lives she had so ruthlessly ended. There was no honor to be found in those killings... " Get out of here..." Tarrowlyn whispered. She was startled at the sound of her own voice. She was crying, and she hadn't even realized it. " Get out and leave me be!"

Farkas stood, though it was clear he did not want to leave her like this. To leave her at all. " Even if you don't want to think of me as anything in that sense, I'm still one of your shield siblings Tarrowlyn. We may be rowdy, loud, and rough, but we still take care of each other." He said as he began walking for the door. " Aela!"

Aela rushed from her room just as Farkas strode towards the doors leading upstairs. " What did you do?" She hissed.

" All I asked was for that bastard's name. Either she feels herself unworthy of redemption and kindness, or she still that terrified of him and what he did." Farkas growled out. He threw the door open and slammed it behind him. He needed to vent his rage out now!

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn's body was shaking as she tried to contain not just her tears, but the blizzard of emotion that seemed to be numbing her from her chest. Her legs were on lockdown, they wouldn't move if she tried. Her breathing was extremely erratic, her eyes wide and fearful. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding, pounding, pounding...Tarrowlyn screamed silently against the sound as she clutched her head. She just wanted it all to stop! There was no end in sight to this!

The shimmer of steel in the candlelight drew her eyes to the dagger on the bedside table. Farkas must have brought it with them when he had forced her in here. She reached out shakingly for it, her hand was trembling so bad you would swear Tarrowlyn had just come in from the cold outside. She didn't feel anything anymore. Just numb now.

_What's the use? It'll be better off in the end..._ Tarrowlyn thought brokenly. She lined the dagger up against her breast, her breathing still uneven. _I'm not worthy of any man for what's happened to me, not worthy of the friendships I might still have here._ " I'm sorry..." she whispered into the darkend room. 

Aela was just walking into the room and she found Tarrowlyn clutching her dagger to her chest, preparing to plunge it into her own heart. " TARROWLYN NO!" Aela shouted as she rushed to pull the knife from her hands. " Taking your own life isnt going to solve anything!" She was struggling hard against the grip Tarrowlyn had on the hilt, and it was taking everything in her to not let even the tip come any closer to her shield sister.

" I don't give a damn anymore and neither should you!" Tarrowlyn screamed in return. She clutched both of her arms tightly to her as Aela finally wrested the dagger from her and she doubled over on the bed in sobs. " I don't want to feel this anymore..."

Kodlak and Vilkas were both at the door by this point, as the screaming between the two women had been heard up in the main hall, and Vilkas shook his head in dismay. He had given her that dagger for her birthday in Last Seed and she had tried to use it to end her life.

Smack!

Tarrowlyn's head was still facing the direction in which she had been slapped in and her verdant eyes were wide with shock. _“ Stop fighting back, and things will be that much easier for you!”_ _THUNK!_ _“ You worthless dog…”_ _SLAP_ _“ By the gods, I’ll be happy to see your corpse hanging from the Gildergreen like a flag on a fortress, like on giant signal to your precious shield siblings that they’re end is nigh.”_ Her breathing grew harsher and faster as the images began replaying in her mind all over again. No! Not now! Not while she was awake! She had killed all of them except him. Except Gemaine! She wanted him dead! _Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_ she thought over and over again like a monk’s mantra.

" What in oblivion were you thinking, Tarrowlyn?!" He bellowed at her, his ice blue eyes narrowed upon her scornfully. " You are a warrior of Jorrvaskr, a member of the Circle, and a dear friend and shield sibling to us. I don't claim to know what happened to you, but there is absolutely no honor in taking your own life. Farkas told us about the men you killed. They deserved death for crossing you, so don't you dare say there was no honor in killing them to keep yourself alive! That is the way of things here, you know that." He paused a moment, his chest heaving in his anger, and Vilkas looked at Tarrowlyn puzzled. It was as if she hadn't heard a word he had said the gaze she was affixing him with was so distant.

Tarrowlyn's eyes had turned golden and she suddenly flew from the bed at Vilkas with a blood curdling scream that made everyone up top go silent. Her fangs had grown in suddenly, her fingertips became curved, wicked claws, and her eyes....Those normally kind, mirthful green eyes were dark golden, the mark of a wolf who was quickly losing their humanity. Tarrowlyn took both of them to the ground, not caring that her wounds were bleeding once more due to the movement she had just harshly put her body through. That slap had only served as a physical reminder of one of the more traumatic points of her entrapment in Bloated Man's Grotto. Her hands were at his throat before any of them could blink and Vilkas struggled to keep her fingers from closing around his throat.

" Tarrowlyn! Stand down this instant!" Boomed Kodlak. His voice was enough to snap her back to the present and she screamed in terror when she realized what it was she was attempting to do. " Get back into the bed. Aela, Vilkas. Leave the room. Now."

Tarrowlyn hugged her knees as she sobbed for all she was worth. Everything was much too fresh in her mind, and she could barely tell dream from reality right now. She hadn't seen Vilkas. All she had seen was Gemaine's face, twisted in both malice and pleasure as he viciously brutalized her body, taking his pleasure of every orifice possible. He had slapped and punched her the entire time, all while peppering his actions with such bigoted commentary that Tarrowlyn had nearly given up her will. " By the gods...Kodlak, I can't...I can't get it out of my head." She cried softly.

" Easy now, child, easy." Kodlak whispered as he sat beside her on the bed. He held his arms out to her and Tarrowlyn nearly tackled him as she accepted the gesture. Tarrowlyn knew Kodlak would never hurt her, he was much like a father to her. " Just tell me what happened, don't keep it bottled up or it will slowly kill you."

 

* * *

 

Farkas was sitting on the city wall staring into the distance. His hair was whipping about his face in the night breeze and his features were set in a grim scowl in his misery. “ Vilkas.” he said softly by way of greeting. He hadn’t spoken to his twin all that much today he had been so busy.

“ Farkas.” Vilkas rasped in return. “ You didn’t hear any of that, did you?" Despite his struggle to keep her hands from completely locking against his throat, Vilkas could feel the scratches against his neck. He needed to know for sure if they were bleeding or now.

“ What?” Farkas’ interest was suddenly piqued. He had only just come outside ten minutes ago.

Vilkas’ eyes screwed shut and his face fell as if pained. “ Tarrowlyn tried to take her own life, and I lost my temper with her when I realized what she had tried to do. I slapped her, but only once to snap her out of it, but it had the opposite effect. It’s as if her mind is caught in a state of inbetween right now with the wolf and human sides vying for dominance. Do I have any bleeding scratches on my neck?”

“ Why would you…” Farkas began, only to check his brother’s neck and his eyes went wide. “ A few, Wait! She attacked you?!”

“ In a partially transformed state. Just like the one you told me you found her in. She needs to get her control back or she’s never going to get through this.” Vilkas finished.

Farkas paled at what Vilkas had just said. He didn't want to lose her. Not like this. Not without taking the chance to help her feel the happiness she had once felt before at seeing him. Not without telling Tarrowlyn how he really felt for her.

 

* * *

 

Kodlak emerged from the living quarters late that night with a weary but determined scowl on his face. Despite how tired he was he needed some mead to drown the sorrow he felt. It had taken a few hours and many tears on Tarrowlyn's part, but she finally had the weight of what had happened to her off of her chest. She was sleeping now, and Kodlak was wide awake in his anger.

Vilkas and Farkas both looked up as Kodlak quickly drained on tankard and then another with identical expressions of curiosity. They were unable to sleep as well and Farkas cleared his throat.

" Both of you pack your bags and be ready to leave come daylight. You're with me." Kodlak said imperiously.

" She finally told you who was behind all this?!" Vilkas exclaimed.

Kodlak nodded and his eyes leveled on the twins. " It was Gemaine."

Vilkas immediately jumped from his seat with a snarl. " The newest recruit?! I warned him away from her months ago!" He shouted.

" Keep your voice down. He's been working in secret for the silver hand all this time, Vilkas. More than likely gathering information, not just on us, but the strengths and weaknesses of the hall as well. He was stupid enough to think she would be dead before long. I'm not even certain he knows she's alive." Kodlak shook his head to clear the thoughts currently making themselves present. " I should have listened to her and turned him out after what she told me."

Farkas' eyes narrowed. " What's that supposed to mean, Koldak?” Farkas demanded.

“ Gemaine tried to kill Tarrowlyn when we brought him outside to test his arm. I’ll gut that bastard myself.” Vilkas hissed. He stood up so quickly that his chair scraped against the wood floor harshly and he began making for his room. “ I’ll see you in the morning.”

Farkas shook his head. Vilkas was loyal to Tarrowlyn, which was a welcome and  complete one hundred eighty degree turnaround from when she had first arrived in Whiterun, but it didn’t keep him from wondering if the two had grown closer than just friends in his absence. He was just in the process of getting ready to talk to his twin about that when Kodlak had come up.

“ Tarrowlyn and Vilkas are nothing more than friends, Farkas. That I can assure you. He’s been teasing her for quite some time that she needed to procure an amulet of Mara for when you returned.” Kodlak said.

“ How did you know that’s what I was worried about?” Farkas drained the rest of his tankard and stood up. He needed to go take a walk around the city for a bit before he turned in for the night.

“ The look in your eyes as Vilkas left. You’ll be surprised to hear he’s been trying to keep her faith in you alive all this time. She still does care for you.” Tarrowlyn had tearfully admitted that to him before he left. It was how she had said it that had nearly broken Kodlak’s heart.

Farkas’ eyes brightened and he turned to face Kodlak. “ She said that?”

“ Not in those exact words, but yes.” Kodlak replied. “ Like I told you earlier. She’s going to need time. While to us the wounds are growing old, they are still very alive and fresh in her mind as she was unconscious all this time.”

Farkas’ brow furrowed. While he wanted this bastard’s head for hurting her, Farkas was very hesitant to leave Tarrowlyn as well. She was in a very frail state and there were very few here who she would openly trust. “ Kodlak. I’d rather not leave her at this time. Besides. I might slow you down. I don’t know this man’s scent, nor what he looks like. Aela would be the better choice than I.” Farkas said calmly. As much as he wanted to check on her now, Farkas didn’t want a repeat of earlier.

“ You may be right about that, boy. I’ll take my leave for the night then. Don’t be up too late.”

“ Yes Harbinger.” Farkas said as he rolled his eyes. He definitely needed to go take that walk…

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn sighed in relief as she healed her wounds. She couldn’t understand why, but the talk she had with Kodlak had allowed her to do so. _Maybe it’s because I was bottling everything up like he warned me not to do..._ she thought. She actually felt immensely better already having finally confided in someone, and Kodlak reassured her that once the rest of the Companion’s knew Gemaine was the cause behind her injuries that there was only so far the man could run. Her shield siblings would all be after him with a viciousness that would put a feral werewolf to shame. A knock on the door made her sit up straight and Kodlak poked his head in a bit.

“ Get back to sleep. You may have been out all this time, but your body needs to recuperate.” Kodlak scolded gently.

“ I can’t sleep. And besides. I healed the open wounds I had. It’ll take time for the not so visible ones.” she whispered this last part sorrowfully and a few tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. _I’m tainted for what’s happened to me. Farkas can’t look at me the same. I see it in his eyes already...Vilkas probably won’t speak to me for a while after what happened earlier, and Aela has this look of abject pity on her face that I can’t stand to see. I need to leave Jorrvaskr for a while. Just get out of this city and live in seclusion. All I need is Lucia._ Tarrowlyn thought.

“ I can grab a book or two for you to read until you feel tired enough to sleep then.” Kodlak offered.

Tarrowlyn nodded numbly, lost in her own ruminations.

“ Oh, and Tarrowlyn...Farkas will be finished with the other door tomorrow. Otherwise, he’s to go where you do. I don’t want to run the risk that Gemaine finds you out and about somewhere and finishing what he started.” Kodlak said with authority. The thought had just struck him like a lightning bolt and he was smiling broadly inwardly. Maybe there was something he could do yet to push those two together once again.

Tarrowlyn bolted forward on the bed in surprise. “ What?! I do not need a babysitter or a guard Kodlak! I have earned my place here and I am just as capable of protecting myself as any other warrior here in the mead hall!” she exclaimed.

“ But numbers can overwhelm, Tarrowlyn, as you well know. I won’t run the risk of losing another member of the companions so soon, not if I can help it. Vilkas, Aela, and I will be leaving in the morning to see if we can get a lead on Gemaine. Farkas is to go with you if you leave. Otherwise, you’re in charge while I’m gone.” Kodlak purred, his silvery eyes shining in his amusement. There were definite shades of the young woman he knew in there, and Kodlak was going to do his best to bring them back out. “ I’ll be sure to make the announcement at breakfast as well.”

Tarrowlyn groaned. “ Yes, Kodlak.” she groused as she slumped into the bed again. She had her arms crossed over her chest petulantly and her bottom lip was jutting out in her ire. Kodlak chuckled at the sight of her and Tarrowlyn shot him a glare. _Keep it up old man._ she thought, her mind coming up with some creative ways on getting him back. Didn’t he realize she wanted to be alone? That she didn’t want anyone else around her? _I just want to go back to Lakeview Manor with my daughter and spend some much needed time to myself._

Grumbling still, Tarrowlyn flung her feet over the side of the bed and she walked from the room. She needed to get some of her clothing from her room before she went outside. She needed to vent some frustration.

Now.

 

* * *

 

Farkas heard the door to the yard open and he looked over from where he was perched on the wall. Tarrowlyn was exiting the mead hall? She certainly looked as if she was walking much better than earlier. A slight stumble made him chuckle a bit. Maybe not too much better, Farkas mused. He was content to just watch her at the moment. She had her sword in hand and she took an offensive stance before the training dummies. The light of the full moons was radiating off of her scarlett tresses, which were free flowing tonight as opposed to how she normally wore her hair and Farkas couldn’t help but still think how beautiful she was as she spun and slice her sword along what would have been the belly of a man. _Her bladework has improved vastly from when I last saw her fight._ he thought as he slid from the wall.

Tarrowlyn slipped as she tried to do a rather complicated maneuver and she swore through gritted teeth as the blade became stuck in the stone wall behind the dummy.

“ Need help?” Farkas offered.

Tarrowlyn nearly screamed. Why couldn’t she just get a moment alone? Everyone was starting to drive her batty. “ I’ll get it, thank you.” she replied tersely. She tugged as hard as she could to remove it, but the sword was good and stuck. “ Dammit.”

Farkas chuckled a little as Tarrowlyn backed away to let him at it and he grasped the hilt in both hands while planting his foot against the wall. “ It’s all about leverage.” he said, tugging the blade free, though at the cost of his own balance.

Tarrowlyn stifled a laugh at Farkas’ clumsiness and she took her sword back. “ Thank you.” she said, though her voice was clearly mirthful now. She was snickering a bit as Farkas began standing again and she sheathed it once more. “ What has you out here at this time of night?”

“ Probably the same as you.” Farkas said.

“ Can’t sleep.” They chorused.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes grew distant as she thought about the talk she had with Kodlak. “ You probably shouldn’t wait on me, Farkas.” she whispered as she climbed up onto the wall herself now. She loved to look out over the plains on nights like this, watching the deer and elk running about, the wolves that chased them, or just lying down against the stonework to watch the stars in the sky.

“ Why is that?” That statement had caught him off guard, as Farkas hadn’t been expecting her to say anything about their conversation from earlier. He climbed up beside her and he couldn’t help but notice that she had started crying once more.

“ Kodlak told me about the damage I took internally...Danica said I wouldn’t be able to have children…” Despite having adopted Lucia, Tarrowlyn had wanted to have her own child in a few years before this whole mess had happened. She had yet to retrieve the horn of Jorgen Windcaller as Arngeir had asked of her, and she realized that there was still whole dragonborn mess she had to sort out as well. Especially that gigantic black dragon that had leveled Helgen. Where had it gone?

“ There’s always adoption…” Farkas offered, his blue eyes twinkling down at her. “ Don’t think you’re going to put me off so easy. I’ll keep my distance, for now. But sooner or later, and I doubt you’ll even realize it, but I’ll be trying to work my way back under your skin again, trying to help reignite the spark that both of us felt the first time I kissed your hand. You should know from personal experience how persistent I can get.” He had a cheeky grin in place, but instead of running, Tarrowlyn turned a bright red and she socked him hard on the shoulder. This only made Farkas chuckle louder at her actions.

Tarrowlyn’s heart was thundering, though she noted that she didn’t feel the urge to run. His presence was comforting after all this time. He had been the one to rescue her from that...She shuddered a little at the thought of Bloated Man’s Grotto and she felt Farkas place his hand on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze to show her his support and Tarrowlyn looked at him in her peripheral vision. He wasn’t looking at her, but up at the stars as well and she chanced a small smile. “ That night wind is colder than I thought it would be tonight.” she whispered.

Farkas nodded. “ There’s a blizzard on the wind.” he replied. He set his hand back down on the stone and slowly, he felt hers come to cover his.

“ I don’t need a lover, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn said softly, though her fingers were squeezing his hand with a death grip. The thought of intimacy was terrifying to her right now, as she was afraid that all she would ever be able to recall was the ruthlessness Gemaine had unleashed on her. “ I need a friend. If you’re going to be sticking to me like glue, don’t get your hopes up. I don’t want to run the risk of something...private happening between us, and then all of a sudden I’m pushing you away because all I can see is his face, because the only thing I can hear is his voice...The feeling of his fists…” Her shoulders were shaking in her terror now and she felt Farkas pull her against him in a comforting manner. Slowly, she began crying again though not out of fear.

Her heart was mourning what could have been between them, the love that could have blossomed even deeper than it already had. She didn’t voice how she felt that she was undeserving of the love he might hold for her, how she felt the events of that night had tainted her heart and soul beyond any blessing or prayer could cleanse, far past whatever redemption was allowable. She had given up hope that she would ever be free of it either.

As she had thought before, Tarrowlyn knew she was damaged beyond repair. This was not a wound that only time could mend.

For shattered faith, there was no mending.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 

" Listen up whelps! The Companions have been betrayed by one of our own!" Kodlak boomed over the morning din. Tarrowlyn, Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela were standing behind him; all of them looking fairly imposing as they were dressed in their full armor, and the mead hall quieted immediately. " As most of you know, Tarrowlyn was returned to us in a bad way earlier this week and that it was Farkas who brought her back. I also know the rumors and speculation that have been flying around since that night. Dismiss those thoughts now, as we now know the true culprit. Gemaine, who joined our ranks barely even two months ago, was a double agent for the Silver Hand and it was he who viciously attacked our shield sister. If you see him, do not let him know she is alive. Kill him on sight and bring me his head. That's only if Aela, Vilkas, and I are not fruitful ourselves in finding him first. Until I return, Tarrowlyn is in charge. If she is unavailable, defer to Farkas." Kodlak leveled a glare on Njada, who had audibly scoffed, and she haughtily looked away. She was really the only one of the whelps who still gave Tarrowlyn grief over every little thing possible. Kodlak turned to look at the two members of the circle who would be remaining at Jorrvaskr. " We'll return in a few weeks even if we haven't found him. Keep each other safe, and Farkas, for the love of the gods, do not let the whelps walk all over you." The look on the old man’s face spoke volumes of exasperation.

" Not gonna happen, Kodlak. It may take a few punches getting thrown, but I'll reestablish myself here." Farkas replied with a confident smirk. " And as for keeping her safe, I doubt anyone's going to get through Ria, Athis, and Torvar. Much less myself. Njada still can't stand her and that hasn’t really changed since I left." Farkas chuckled a little at this statement and he looked down over to Tarrowlyn with carefully concealed affection. He only hoped he would be able to look at her that way openly again, to be able to show her how she made him feel. His silvery blue eyes were roaming her profile as she looked to Kodlak with a confident smile on her face.

Tarrowlyn smirked broadly and she tilted her chin up a little in her pride. " She's pissed because she's been here longer and I rose through the ranks faster. If she keeps it up, I'll show her why I rose up as fast as I did." Tarrowlyn growled. She noticed her chest didn’t feel as tight as it had yesterday, though she was sure that the talk she had with Kodlak last night had something to do with it. There was also the one on one she had with Farkas too, though Tarrowlyn felt her pulse quicken a little at the promise he had made her. He would give her how ever long it took, but he was still interested in pursuing a relationship with her, and despite the fear Tarrowlyn felt at that moment, she couldn’t help but wonder if he would keep true to his word.

Kodlak's brow quirked with interest, and it had been a very long time since anyone had put Njada in her place. Tarrowlyn was something else to watch in a fist fight and if Njada kept her attitude up, there was no doubt going to be a brawl between the two women. And he was going to miss it. Damn the timing of it all! “ We’ll set out now. I had better come back to the mead hall in one piece.” he chortled.

Tarrowlyn chuckled as well. “ No worries, Kodlak. We’ll all be alright, isn’t that right whelps?!” She tried her damnedest to not let her worry, or agitation at their leaving show. The last thing Tarrowlyn wanted was so much focus put on her by any of the men here so soon. It was something she needed to work past though, and unlike in the time she came from, there were no therapists, no rape counselors to help her with that. Tarrowlyn didn’t have the luxury of time either, something else that she knew all too well. It was either allow herself to be swallowed up by that horrible memory, or fight through the fear a day at a time and become stronger for it.

Tarrowlyn wasn’t going to let fear rule and ruin her life.

A resounding cheer and raised mugs met that proclamation and Kodlak chuckled. She was definitely on the right way back to who he knew her to be. He looked over to Farkas and the young man was smiling covertly at Tarrowlyn while her attentions were diverted. _At least the boy is still as smitten as he used to be with her._ Kodlak thought approvingly. Maybe he would yet get to see the outcome of all this. Hopefully wedding bells would be ringing in the next few months if all went well.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn was sparring two weeks later with both Torvar and Athis under Farkas' watchful eye when a courier came running up. " Thane Tarrowlyn! Is the Harbinger inside?!" he called out breathlessly. Farkas was eyeing him curiously as the postman tore through the training yard.

" No!" Tarrowlyn grunted in response as she fished her dagger from her boot to parry Torvar's blade. Her right hand was blocking swing after swing from Athis and he gave a bellow as he charged in for a powerful attack. She jumped back with a broad grin on her face and she couldn't keep herself from laughing as Athis barreled right into Torvar, sending the two of them crashing to the ground. " The Harbinger is away at the moment, but I've been placed in charge in his absence. Well, as in charge as I can be with this rowdy bunch."

" You've gotten much better than I thought you would have. I don't think there's any more I can teach you, sister." Athis chortled as he and Torvar got to their feet.

" Yeah, even Njada can't take both of us on at the same time." Torvar finished. Both men were beaming proudly at the young woman they had been training with for the better part of a year. Tarrowlyn had truly earned her status amongst the ranks of the Companions.

Tarrowlyn waved them both off inside with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. " What is it?" She asked the postman, her tone serious as she sheathed her blade.

" There's been a kidnapping in the Pale! A young boy was taken the Forsworn!" He said in a panic.

Tarrowlyn's eyes went wide and she began dashing for the doors leading inside. " Where did they take him?"

" Scouts put them at Hag's End in Haafingar three weeks ago!"

Tarrowlyn skidded to a stop before her hand could touch the latch. " Three weeks?! Why didn't the boy's parents put out the word sooner?!" By the gods! Three weeks?! What horrors had that poor boy been subjected to all this time? Why in oblivion had his parents not contacted someone sooner? _Unless the boys parents don’t give a damn about him._ she thought with a scowl. Tarrowlyn hated parents like that. Children were a blessing to be cherished. Now that she would never be able to have her own...

" He's an orphan, Thane. The villagers of Dawnstar thought that he had run off in the night, until recently at least. Somehow he managed to escape, but he was captured again just as he came across some legionnaires." The courier explained, interrupting the dragonborn’s darker musings. She looked as if she was going to send his head rolling for delivering such news.

Tarrowlyn looked thoughtful for a few moments before she turned her eyes to Farkas.  " We're leaving right now." She said, her tone not broking for any opposition. She threw the doors open, her stride quick and long. " NJADA!" she bellowed through the hall.

" What?!" The other woman snapped impertinently. She was in the middle of preparing to leave herself. Njada wasn’t going to stay here another day if she had to listen to Tarrowlyn’s bickering with Farkas. The two of them had been fighting damn near every morning when the dragonborn wanted a little stroll around the city by herself. For what, Njada didn’t care. She could understand the need to have some alone time, and she felt Farkas was taking his duty too seriously. He needed to learn that while he was supposed to keep a constant watch on Tarrowlyn, he needed to learn when to let her go as well. There were plenty of guards outside who would willingly run to the Thane's aid after all. But Farkas refused to leave her be and Njada would be damned if she heard the two of them go back and forth another morning however.

" Farkas and I need to leave on an emergency job this instant! Keep the rest of the whelps in line until Kodlak or myself come back." Tarrowlyn ordered her. She was already grabbing her newest shield from it’s place on the wall and she could see Farkas doing the same. She was going to have to ask when he switched to a one handed blade, if Tarrowlyn remembered to do so at least.

" What, can't the Crimson Lightning handle this job herself?" Njada sneered. She really couldn’t help making the jibe, but she instantly regretted it with what Tarrowlyn said next.

Tarrowlyn's eyes were narrowed into fine slits and full of fire as she leveled her gaze on the other woman. " No, not this time." She admitted. " These aren't like the jobs that Vilkas, or Aela have given me. The enemy is the Forsworn, and quite frankly I have very little experience dealing with them. I don't want a repeat of what happened to me a few weeks ago because I didn't have a shield sibling."

Njada's face fell at the mention of the condition that Tarrowlyn had returned to Jorrvaskr in. While only a select knew for certain, Njada, Ria, Torvar, and Athis had been able to figure out that Tarrowlyn had been captured, tortured, and taken against her will. But in the end, Tarrowlyn had managed to escape somehow, and she was still there to irritate the living crap out of Njada. _Beggars can’t be choosers after all._ Njada thought and she smirked after a moment. It was the closest she would ever come to obeying an order from Tarrowlyn. " I'll keep them in line, now get out of here." She growled, though the smirk was still in place.

Tarrowlyn smirked herself as she bolted down the steps and into the living quarters. She needed her armor after all and Eorlund had just told her that morning her new set was in the chest in her room.

 

* * *

 

Farkas was fairly silent as he and Tarrowlyn rode hard for Haafingar. Tanaris and Thunder seemed as if they were racing one another with the pace the two steeds were going at, and Tarrowlyn pulled the reins to bring the horse to a stop. " How familiar are you with Haafingar?" she asked softly, making sure to take in her surroundings.

" I know where Hag's End is. Don't worry. Follow me." Farkas replied. He didn't look over his shoulder at her, but he knew her face was set in a grim scowl and her skin was a bit on the pale side. _And they say I have a big heart...Tarrowlyn is putty in a child's hands._ Farkas thought. He knew that from her earlier days in Whiterun, and Tarrowlyn had taken great relish in playing tag or hide and seek with Braith, Lucia, Lars, and Mila. _Now that I think on it. I haven't seen hide nor hair of Lucia since I returned._ He thought. He had smelled her around town, the little girl's scent wasn't hard to miss because she loved lavender so much, but he hadn't spotted her as of late. He wondered what had happened to her.

They rode in silence for the majority of the day and the two made camp in a cave that night well within the borders of the Reach. Tarrowlyn had needed to stop in Markarth for something and there they had run into Vilkas, Aela, and Kodlak. Once the Harbinger had been appraised, he had sent the two off with a warning. _Keep to the terrain of the Reach. While we haven’t seen them yet, we’ve found signs of at least five dragons in this area. The cliffs and mountains will offer better protection._ he had said to both of them. And Farkas had made sure to take the old man’s advice. While it had made the trip a little longer, and they had been waylaid more by the forsworn than either Companion would have liked, they would cross into Haafingar by midday tomorrow.

Tarrowlyn stirred the cooking pot a bit, as she had made a stew from the vegetables she had brought and the rabbits that Farkas had trapped. Her eyes were fixed to the fire, her thoughts occupied by the poor boy in the clutches of the Forsworn. She couldn't stand the thought of children being harmed, couldn't stomach the idea that they may be too late.

" I'm sure the boy is fine for now, and we'll get him back to Dawnstar safe and sound." Farkas said reassuringly.

Tarrowlyn jumped at the unexpected consolation, and she exhaled deeply in an effort to calm her nerves. It didn't help that it was just the two of them out here. She knew Farkas would never hurt her, but her subconscious kept whispering warnings to the conscious mind. " How did you know?" She asked. She spooned a heaping serving into Farkas' offered mug and then she served some up for herself. She found that she much preferred the way food tasted cooked over a flame than by the electric coils that had been on her stovetop in the future. There was also something more warming about it too, as if the food took in the essence of the flames to pass on to the imbiber.

" You may be able to slay dragons, and kill handfuls of men single handedly, but you're a softy when it comes to kids." Farkas chuckled. " I may have been gone for most of the year, but that hasn't changed about you since you first came to Whiterun."

Tarrowlyn chuckled as she took another bite. This had to be one of her better stews yet, she mused. The meal was enjoyed in silence, though Tarrowlyn couldn't keep herself from laughing as Farkas ate his faster than she had and then motioned for seconds as he handed her his mug.

" I wanted to ask. The little girl that was begging near the temple. What happened to her?" Farkas said finally. His brow was furrowed as he looked into the fire himself and he sighed heavily. He could only hope the girl was okay.

Tarrowlyn nearly choked on the bite she was chewing and she sputtered a bit in an effort to clear her throat. " What?"

" Little Lucia...I haven't seen her since I got back. Did she get sent over to Honorhall or something?" Farkas replied.

Tarrowlyn blanched. She didn't want any harm to come to her daughter, not that Farkas would ever intentionally do something like that, but she couldn't lie to him either. Would it be so bad to let him know what he was getting into if he waited for her?

Farkas watched Tarrowlyn as she thought long and hard, amused at all the emotions that were playing out over her face. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking how beautiful she looked against the firelight. The flame’s glow danced along the shining, crimson tresses that were framing her face, and made her hair look as if it were a living flame itself. It was entrancing to watch.

" I don't know. I'll ask Hulda and Brennuin when we finally get back." She said after a long time.

Farkas didn't quite believe her, but he didn't say anything. If she thought that what she had to say would bring harm to the girl, then he wouldn't push it. Her reaction had not been lost on him however. " Did you want to get some sleep first or should I?" He asked. They should take up watch so they weren't ambushed in the middle of the night. While they had been careful to not leave any forsworn that they had come across alive, you never knew who would be out at this time of night scouting.

" You go ahead. I'm not too certain I can sleep right now." Tarrowlyn replied. Her stomach felt as if it was twisting and curling upon itself in her nervousness, so much so that she had barely touched her supper. Tarrowlyn didn’t want to stop any longer than necessary. She'd much rather keep moving closer to Hag's End than stay the night here. She couldn't keep her mind off of that poor lad and how scared he might be. Now that she knew how terrifying it was to be held against one's will, to have one's choice and freedom stripped from them with no hope in sight, she didn't want to think of how the boy was feeling at this moment.

" Don't worry Tarrowlyn." Farkas said softly. He could see this was honestly bugging her. He reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder and she flinched a bit at the contact. He couldn't help the hurt that gripped his heart when she did and he mentally kicked himself. She might put on a brave face in front of everyone else, but Tarrowlyn was still scared of any sort of contact unless she initiated it. Slowly her hand came up to hold his and she pulled him closer, though Farkas was hesitant.

" I know you won't hurt me, Farkas. It's just that I can't help but still fear any sort of touch. I almost lashed out at Ria yesterday, so it's not just you, okay?" She whispered. As scared as she was, she needed the comfort he was trying to offer her, needed to feel that sense of safety with him again. Slowly, both his arms wrapped around her shoulders loosely as he settled behind her and Tarrowlyn put her chin on his forearms as she gripped them gently with both hands. She had missed this, missed him. Sure there had been many a night where Vilkas had held her the exact same way, but it was more of a brotherly embrace when it came to the twins. With Farkas, his embrace made her heart hammer against her chest, flooded her body with a warmth it hadn’t known for almost a year. " I'm scared we're going to be too late, but at the same time I know we need to rest."

" We both know we won't sleep much tonight." Farkas deadpanned and he felt her nod in agreement. " A definite downside to the beast blood in our veins."

" That's on top of the nightmares I have for that matter." Tarrowlyn whispered.

Farkas couldn't keep his grip from tightening protectively on her. " You're not alone there." He admitted. In all honesty, ever since he had found her in Bloated Man's Grotto, he had been having nightly terrors himself. Most of them were of the same vein, that he had found her dead as opposed to just barely hanging on, but some of the more graphic ones were of her going feral in her transformed state and killing him. " And I'm pretty sure they're not too far from yours either."

Tarrowlyn's face fell and her hands gripped his arms like a set of twin vices her grip was so stern. She felt so ashamed that he had seen her in such a state, had seen her nearly lose all of her control. " I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

" Don't be." Farkas replied gently, tentatively pulling her closer against him. His head rested in the crook of her neck as Tarrowlyn began crying softly and he just silently and sullenly held her.

There wasn't much else he could do.

 

* * *

 

The two were silent as death as they crept their way through Deepwood Redoubt, a series of tunnels that would lead them to Hag's End, and Tarrowlyn stopped short. She was sniffing the air tentatively and she pulled the string of her bow back, readying her arrow to shoot. " Three ahead. All Forsworn." She whispered to him.

“ Ready when you are.” Farkas replied with a smirk.

Tarrowlyn smirked back and she nodded. She jumped onto the stone wall, firing her arrow once she got a target in sight and Farkas ran in just after she had. With a bellow, his blade sank into the next two Forsworn and he recoiled as an arrow suddenly hit him from the left. Tarrowlyn looked up in the direction the arrow had flown from and she narrowed her eyes as she spotted two more Forsworn on the bridge they would more than likely need to cross before reaching their destination. Two more arrows flew in rapid succession, both felling their intended targets with practiced precision. She heard Farkas bellow again, and she ran after him, her bow drawn and ready for another shot.

The swing of axes stopped Farkas in his tracks before he could run through the tunnel leading towards the next room and his newfound quarry. She was cackling tauntingly at him, her fingers waving at him in the ‘come hither’ curl.

“ Farkas, stay here.” Tarrowlyn said as she shouldered her bow.

“ You’ll be sliced to ribbons if you try to run that, Tarrowlyn.” he countered, his brow furrowing at her.

Tarrowlyn laughed darkly. “ Do you know why I earned the name Crimson Lightning?” she asked him as she pulled her sword from its sheath on her hip. She took a stance as if she was getting ready to sprint and she smiled at the dumbfounded look on his face. “ Well you’re about to.”

“ What?” Farkas replied, thoroughly confused.

“ **_WULD NAH KEST_**!” Tarrowlyn shouted, rushing through the gauntlet of axes without a scratch and her blade sank into the chest of the Forsworn woman even as she screamed in dismay. She pulled her sword free and sheathed it, at the same time grabbing the lever that would stop the axes from swaying to and fro.

Farkas was silent in his awe as he joined her at the end of the hall. “ That, I’ll admit, was amazing.” he said finally.

Tarrowlyn shrugged and smirked as she led the way again, and she held her hand out to stop Farkas once they reached the next room. “ Watch out!” she hissed quietly. She hurriedly held her finger to her lips to let him know to be quiet. “ There’s one in the room over that way, but there are frost runes all over the floor. See that bright white light.” She pointed to the complex circles written in the runic language and she glowered. “ We must be drawing closer. Check the door over there to see if we can just keep moving.”

Farkas nodded and he turned around to watch Tarrowlyn a moment. She was whispering something under her breath while inspecting the closest rune and her brow knitted tightly in her ire. He turned back to the door and he swore under his breath when it refused to budge. “ It’s locked, and I’m out of picks.”

“ Me too. I can’t dispel the traps either. They’ll have to be triggered directly and we can only pray that the blast won’t kill us.” she replied.

Farkas nodded, his mind already made up. There wasn’t any way he was going to allow Tarrowlyn to do this to herself. “ I’ll trigger them then. This way, all you have to do is heal me once everything settles.” he offered grimly. He would rather see himself get hurt than to see her in pain again. It was unavoidable, this he knew of course, but Farkas never wanted to see Tarrowlyn like that again.

Tarrowlyn shook her head fervently in the negative and both her hands pressed against his chest plate in an effort to keep him from moving. Just as much as Farkas didn’t want to let Tarrowlyn do it, she didn’t want him to put himself at risk for her sake. Her heart thundered wildly as she attempted in vain to push him away from the first rune. _I can’t let him do this! Not when I still lo…._ Tarrowlyn froze a moment when she realized what she had been feeling, but she knew it to be true. Farkas was the last person she wanted to see die, and Tarrowlyn knew that if he did that her heart would utterly break. He still had a promise to keep to her after all. “ _I’ll keep my distance, for now. But sooner or later, and I doubt you’ll even realize it, but I’ll be trying to work my way back under your skin again, trying to help reignite the spark that both of us felt the first time I kissed your hand…”_ Tarrowlyn recalled. She shook her head and with all her might heaved the gentle giant away from the first rune." No!" She cried silently. " We don't know how strong these traps are! The first could kill you before I have a chance to heal you! I don’t want to see you get hurt!"

" What about you then?!" Farkas retorted passionately as both his hands grasped her shoulders. " I can't see you like that again, Tarrowlyn!" His eyes nearly filled with tears right then and there and he pulled her tight against him in a crushing embrace. " Please don't make me...I can't bear to see you in pain like that..." he whispered desperately against her ear.

Tarrowlyn had gone stock still the moment he held her and slowly her hands rose to return the embrace. Neither was willing to budge on this issue, but they had to come to an agreement. " Farkas..." Tarrowlyn began softly, her voice thick with emotion and trepidation.

“ Who’s there?!” came a woman’s voice from the other room.

Both Farkas and Tarrowlyn froze at the sound, and Tarrowlyn shoved him towards the hallway they had come from while she took cover behind one of the old preparation alters. Footsteps, groggy and uneven, filled the room as the occupant of the room nearby walked in. Tarrowlyn ducked just in time as the stupid woman set off her own trap, and she was thrown into the next one closest to Tarrowlyn and Farkas resulting in the detonation of that frost trap as well. Farkas peered his head around the corner from where he had taken cover and he looked over to Tarrowlyn who he could see rising from where she had hidden. Their eyes met and they both looked to the now dead Forsworn as she gazed upwards with a perpetual ‘o’ stuck in her lips.

An amused snort drew Farkas’ attention and Tarrowlyn covered her mouth with both hands to be on the safe side. “ I honestly don’t mean to laugh, but how stupid does someone have to be to forget about their own traps? It was her magicka on them.” she sniggered mirthfully.

“ How can you tell?” Farkas asked, though he was trying to keep from laughing himself now.

“ Mages are taught how to sense another wizard in their early days at the college. Can’t tell you how many drills and wards I had to go through and put up before the professors finally eased up on me. Besides, how did you think I knew to force you to hang back a moment while I take out the spell users of this ragtag bunch of nimrods?” Tarrowlyn retorted as she began walking towards the room. Well, at least that had been what she had been taught in her time. Maybe they hadn’t gotten that far in the fourth era yet. “ I’m going to look in there a moment to see if I can find a key. Keep an eye out, okay?”

Farkas nodded as he began looking about for any valuables and he heard Tarrowlyn doing the same thing. Might as well make the best of it...

 

* * *

 

" What are we going to do with him? He keeps resisting no matter what we do."

A pair of bright blue eyes glowered at the person making this statement and the boy boldly met the cold eyes of the Forsworn who had kidnapped him. He would keep fighting no matter what it took too. He wasn't staying here if he could help it.

" If he keeps it up, we'll kill him." Another replied with a sneer. If that wasn't enough to cow the boy their hand would be forced. " Keep it up, boy,  I dare y..."

**THUNK!**

The boy nearly leapt to his feet as an arrow seated itself between the eyes of the man that had just been speaking to him and he looked about. Where in oblivion had that come from?! Was someone here to rescue him?

" Get the boy!" Came a new voice, deeper than he had heard the others.

At that point did the boy get to his feet and he dashed for the fallen corpse of the Forsworn that had just been shot. He grabbed the dagger from the belt and not a moment too soon as the other Forsworn grabbed him at the collar and he jabbed the jagged knife into the man's rib cage. He jerked it out and sent the knife into the now exposed and reachable throat, forcing the bastard to choke on his own blood as he drowned in it. Thank the gods the khajiit had thought to teach him this the last time the caravan had come to Dawnstar. A pair of arms suddenly scooped him up as a battle cry echoed through the camp, and he looked up to see a woman in armor with bright red hair.

" No worries lad, we're here now." She whispered to him. " Farkas! Back to Deepwood Redoubt! C'mon!"

The boy squirmed from her grip but his hand was clasped in hers as they began running back for the entrance to the vale. " Who are you?" He shouted, looking over their shoulders at the same time she did to see if her partner was following them.

" We'll do the introdu...Get down!" Tarrowlyn shouted, skidding to a stop and forcing the boy behind her even as she brought her shield up to deflect a volley of arrows being shot at them. " FARKAS! NOW!" she bellowed once she was sure no more arrows were being fired yet.

" KINDA BUSY!" came the irate reply.

Tarrowlyn swore under her breath and she drew out the dagger Vilkas had gifted to her. " Get behind those rocks by the path over there. They should provide you enough cover so you won't be seen. Do not hesitate to use this if any make it passed us, got it?" She shoved the blade into his hand and the boy nodded grimly. " Good. We'll be right back. I promise you that." And with that Tarrowlyn drew her blade and she rushed headlong into the fray to back Farkas up.

Farkas grunted as he felt the blade of the Forsworn glance his side and he looked at his adversary murderously. " I'll kill you! " he bellowed. His sword sank into the gut of the woman attempting to kill him and he heard Tarrowlyn shout something with her thu'um. Judging by the way some of their enemies had just gone flying, he would have to wager that was Unrelenting Force. She had thankfully caught him up on the amount of shouts she had learned in the time he had been gone. Their backs met as the Forsworn began circling around them and he looked over his shoulder to her. " You take the twenty on the left?"

" Sounds like a plan." She replied breathlessly, her green eyes turned to him as well. " I think it may be time to go a bit wild, however. Get this done and over with."

Farkas nodded and both sheathed their blades at the same time. Tarrowlyn shimmied out of her breast plate faster than Farkas did, but he had already removed his gauntlets and boots.

" Don't tell me you two are surrendering." One called out to them mockingly.

Tarrowlyn's eyes turned golden as she toed off her boots next. " You wish." She said with a smirk. " You ready?"

" Yeah." Farkas replied confidently. " Are you going to be alright?" This was going to be the first time she had fully transformed since she was turned. He was worried that her beast half was going to make a bid for freedom if Tarrowlyn didn’t keep control.

" I think so. Don't hesitate to put me down if it looks like I'm not coming back Farkas. I mean it."

Farkas swallowed hard as he thought this over and he turned to Tarrowlyn for a brief moment. The Forsworn were baffled as to what was going on and were talking amongst themselves right now. " You had better come back then." He whispered. Before Tarrowlyn had a chance to reply, Farkas swept in and kissed her deeply. If he had to kill her, he wasn't going to have the regret of not doing this one last time, though he could admit to wanting much more than one last kiss.

Tarrowlyn went stiff at the contact, but she allowed him this last kiss. Granted, her heart was hammering in her chest, but she was surprised to realize that she had wanted this from him. Slowly, her eyes closed as Tarrowlyn relaxed into him and after a moment Farkas pulled away from her. " Let's get this over with." She whispered. Her voice was soft, but full of emotion. By the gods, she had forgotten how kissing him made her feel.

Farkas nodded and he turned back to the men and women before him. They were in for a nasty shock indeed.

 

* * *

 

The boy jumped when he heard two roars and he hid as far as he could behind the stones Tarrowlyn had pushed him towards. Whatever was over there, he wanted no part of it. Screams and shouts suddenly joined the din and he plugged his ears.  He didn't want to hear any of this. Just almost as soon as it had begun everything went deathly quiet. Had they all killed each other?

 

* * *

 

Farkas panted heavily as he looked around at the bodies of the fallen and he turned his great black head over to the coppery red werewolf nearby. " You okay over there?" He asked her.

" Yeah...How much longer until the transformation wears off?" She replied. That hadn't been too bad for her first voluntary transformation and she looked down at her claws. They were still dripping with blood. Without warning, flashbacks of Bloated Man's Grotto came back all too vividly for her liking and Tarrowlyn screamed as if she were in absolute agony. She went to all fours, the wolfen half of her fighting her for dominance now, and shoving the urge to kill all those that had wronged her upon her already fragile psyche.

Farkas was already transforming back and he ran to her side. " Fight it...Tarrowlyn, you have to keep your control!" He pleaded. Farkas had to jump back the minute Tarrowlyn growled menacingly and her claws swiped out to gut him. Thank goodness his reflexes hadn’t dulled.

" What's going on?" The boy asked as he ran over. He had heard Tarrowlyn's agonized scream and he had run over to see if there was anything he could do to help. His face paled the moment he saw Tarrowlyn however and he looked to Farkas with abject terror in his eyes. He noticed that Farkas' pants were tattered beyond repair and that the other man was showing no fear of the creature before him. " Both of you are werewolves?!" By the eight, he had to get out of here before they killed him too!

" Boy, she's not going to hurt you and neither will I. Just take it easy, okay?" Farkas said gently. He slowly began making his way back over to Tarrowlyn and he kept his hands up for her to see. He had to keep her from going feral, otherwise, both he and the boy would die here.

" Don't tell him something like that!" Tarrowlyn snapped, though the fear in her voice was palpable. She was terrified of lashing out at the two of them, of killing either one of them in her current state. Her back arched painfully as her beast half tried to exert its influence again and she roared in protest. Tarrowlyn couldn’t let it take her over!

" I know you won't do it Tarrowlyn, or you would have already. The boy is innocent in all this, and you won't harm the innocent. " Farkas retorted. He had finally reached her side and he was smoothing his fingers through the silky red fur on her neck. Tarrowlyn's golden eyes closed at the touch and she leaned in closer to him. " Come here." Farkas waved the boy over and he came hesitantly at first. He had always heard that werewolves were nothing but savage beasts. The longer he looked at Tarrowlyn though, the more in awe he was of her. Farkas carefully laid the boy’s hand on her neck and after a moment he stepped closer. The boy had no fear rolling off of him, only curiosity at this point. That was a good thing, Farkas surmised, as their wolfen halves drew strength from the smell of fear.

Tarrowlyn felt the boy's hand slid through the fur behind her ear and slowly her bright, golden eyes opened to meet his. " What's your name, lad?" She finally asked him. She could feel the urge to kill and hunt receding the longer he was close to her. Farkas had been right, she wouldn’t hurt the innocent. Her wolf wanted Gemaine’s head, no one else would substitute that.

" Alesan, ma'am." He replied, though he was clearly distracted by her other form. For a werewolf, she was very pretty in her lupine state. " I run food to the miners in Dawnstar. Some nights they let me sleep by the fire at the inn."

She hissed as she felt a tugging in the muscles and bones of her limbs, as if they were retracting upon themselves to their normal length. " Turn around for a few moments please." Tarrowlyn said, her tone mirthful this time. " I'm changing back and you don't need to be seeing me in the state of dress I'll be in."

Alesan promptly blushed and turned around at the same time. " Are both of you Companions?" He asked.

" Yeah. Here, this should be your pack." Farkas said to Tarrowlyn. Alesan heard a bit of rustling as the two began pulling out a change of clothing for themselves. He heard Tarrowlyn swear under her breath, and Farkas chuckled at what she had to say. " Oh, well, we’ll stop in Solitude so you can replace them. Why do you ask, Alesan?" Tarrowlyn didn’t have another set of underthings, or bindings for her breasts. She was going to have to wear only her shirt, trousers, and her armor. _Just a better mental image for me then._ Farkas thought with a smirk. Just because he had agreed to give Tarrowlyn her space didn’t mean he was going to stop fantasizing about her. She had been all he thought about for nearly eight months.

" The man I ran into said he'd get his friend to help me and that they were a Companion of Jorrvaskr. Which one of you was it? " Alesan asked curiously as he rocked on his feet. He could hear both of them dressing at this point and he fought the urge to take a peek. He was a growing boy after all.

" Do you remember his name?" Tarrowlyn said. She was strapping her armor back on at this point and Alesan looked over his shoulder to her.

" He was a legionnaire named Hadvar...His troop was attacked when the Forsworn captured me again and he promised me that I would be saved as I was being drug off." Alesan's voice went soft the longer he thought about everything that had happened in the last month. " I don't have any means of paying you for rescuing me..."

Tarrowlyn smiled softly as she got down to a knee before him. " Hadvar is a dear friend of mine. We survived Helgan together, though just barely on my part. And as for payment, I'll take this instead of gold or jewels." She leaned forward and she pressed a soft kiss into his brow, eliciting a bright blush from the boy. " There. Paid in full." She chuckled. Maybe she would be able to see Hadvar in Solitude if she were lucky. It had been a long time since their paths had last crossed. Hopefully he was well.

Farkas smiled softly. She would make some child very lucky to have her for a mother some day. He could only hope he was with her when that happened. Farkas had been dreaming of what a family life with her would be like and the more he watched Tarrowlyn with Alesan, the more he could see that his dreams would not be too far from reality. " We need to get moving again." Farkas interrupted, his tone mirthful. His silvery blue eyes met her green ones and in that instant he saw the woman he knew and loved. Yes, she was still in there, just carefully hidden behind the massive wall she had erected around her heart to keep herself safe. Well, it would take time, but Farkas was sure now that he stood a chance at working his way though those defenses. And he was going to be patient enough until he did. His brow furrowed a little as a wave nervousness crashed over him. Part of him was now dreading for when they stopped for the night.

Farkas knew he was going to hear it later for stealing that kiss...

 

* * *

 

Alesan sighed a little as he leaned against Tarrowlyn. He was fast asleep in her lap and both Tarrowlyn and Farkas had no urge to rush their way to Dawnstar just yet. Tanaris was steady in her pace and Farkas had Thunder match that. They were halfway to Solitude, and even then, they would only be stopping long enough for Tarrowlyn to get what she needed. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about finding Gemaine in one of the towns. As much as she would love to see her friend again, Tarrowlyn had no desire to come across the man who had violated her, even if Farkas were there. She shook her head to clear those thoughts away and turned them once more to the third member in her company. Tarrowlyn smiled softly at the boy in her arms and she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. She had to admit, Alesan had grown on her already. She was tempted to throw caution to the wind and just take him back to Whiterun with them, skipping Dawnstar altogether once they finished in Solitude. At least Lucia would have an older brother and Alesan would have a loving home. The only piece missing from the equation was that Tarrowlyn didn’t have a husband.

" Don't get too attached. It makes it harder to say goodbye." Farkas said. He had a soft smile on his face as well watching her and Tarrowlyn looked over to him.

" Is that why you never said goodbye when you left all those months ago?" She shot back playfully. Her tone was teasing and light and Farkas' eyes dimmed at the thought. She immediately regretted teasing him about that. _Damn it, I should know better than to dredge that up for him! It’s no different than Farkas accidentally mentioning anything related to..._ Tarrowlyn couldn’t bring herself to finish that train of thought. She needed to focus on the here and now, and right now, she needed to comfort Farkas.

Farkas sighed a little. " Yes." He finally replied. " I won't lie that's why I couldn't tell you myself. I knew that if I tried to, I wouldn't leave."

Tarrowlyn pulled Tanaris beside Thunder and she pulled the reins to stop, knowing Farkas would bring his steed to a pause as well. One of her hands laced itself with his and she gave it a soft, but insistent squeeze. " I'm sorry...I was just teasing you there. I thought we put all that behind us once I got my punch in." She said softly. 

Farkas chanced a small smile and he leaned toward her.Her emerald eyes were full of sincerity and he gave her hand a tentative squeeze back. Tarrowlyn had been less and less reticent about sharing contact with him over the last couple of days. " I guess you're right about that." He said, pressing his forehead to hers. They were nose to nose now, looking each other dead in the eye,and a thought struck him as his silvery blue orbs narrowed. " I never got to say this, but hit me like you did then and the gloves are off, sister."

Tarrowlyn laughed, breaking their contact as she nudged Tanaris forward again. " I'd like to see you try." She shot back confidently, her voice a rather sultry purr. That tone and the look in her eyes made his pants uncomfortably tight. It almost reminded Farkas of the wanton look in those green eyes from their last encounter. Tarrowlyn blushed a little as she turned away. She had caught herself flirting with him! Had she really become that comfortable around Farkas again?!

Farkas couldn't keep the smile off his face as he followed her if he tried. Their banter was encouraging to say in the least.

 

* * *

 

Alesan was smiling as he ate later that night when they made camp. He had been listening to both Tarrowlyn and Farkas as they each told him of their adventures and his eyes were wide as they both told him about the fights they had gotten into in Dustman's Cairn.

" Alesan...There's something that Farkas and I need you to do for us. Never tell a single soul about the two of us being werewolves. It's a closely guarded secret and there are only a handful of us that know. Okay?" Tarrowlyn asked him. She knew that if it got out, the Companions would never be taken on for another job ever again.

Alesan nodded enthusiastically. " I promise on my pa's grave that I won't say a word. I want to know though, how old do I have to be to join the Companions? If the rest are anything like the two of you, I want to join as soon as possible!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Farkas chuckled as he handed his mug back  to Tarrowlyn for a refill. " Sixteen. Vilkas and I were the youngest companions known to date, but there were extenuating circumstances." He began, telling Alesan more about his and his brother's time in Jorrvaskr. They had been fourteen when they had become whelps, and Kodlak wouldn’t allow them to do anything more than kill wolves or a bear or two that were harassing the people for nearly two years. Farkas had been fifteen however when he killed a man in self defence. He and Vilkas had been ambushed by a handful of bandits on their way to Kynesgrove and the twins had dispatched them with a little trouble. Vilkas still bore the scar on his side from that particular battle.

Alesan listened intently and by the time Farkas had finished speaking, the boy had fallen asleep. Farkas smiled a bit at the sight and he covered Alesan with one of the extra blankets they had brought along.

" He's a good kid." Farkas said softly. He ran his fingers through the ebony colored locks on Alesan’s brow, and Farkas swallowed hard as he smoothed them from the boy’s face. He had immediately thought of how much he wanted a family with the woman next to him. Alesan looked like Farkas a bit, but only when it came to his hair. Alesan’s eyes were the color of deep, blue sapphires. Nothing at all like his steel blue ones. Not only that, Alesan didn't have a big nose like Farkas and Vilkas. And even though he knew Tarrowlyn would never be able to have her own children, Farkas couldn't help but wonder if Alesan would have been a perfect cross between the two of them if they were his birth parents.  _The boy is going to break a lot of hearts when he gets older. He's already got the makings of a handsome man in him._  he thought with the ghost of a smile on his face. 

Tarrowlyn nodded silently in agreement and she leaned against Farkas as he sat beside her. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of safety he brought her, how comforting his presence was. It was as if her mind had finally quieted it’s inane ramblings of wariness and caution now that her heart had made its desires known. Thank the gods for small favors, as she wanted to keep the close friendship they had shared before everything had gone downhill earlier that year. She silently thanked Kodlak as well for telling her that Farkas was going to stick with her for now. Tarrowlyn hadn’t realized how much she needed him to be there for her, just how much she had missed Farkas’ presence. They had been fairly inseparable before Dustman’s Cairn and now they were reestablishing that closeness. It soothed her soul in a way Tarrowlyn would have never thought possible. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the heat coming from the fire and the warmth Farkas exuded. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and Tarrowlyn felt herself get pulled back slightly as he leaned against the wall of the abandoned tower they had sought refuge in for the night. His heart beat was sure and steady in her ear, with its soft _tha-thump_ , _tha-thump_ , _tha-thump_. She could feel drowsiness settling over her and she sat up. Tarrowlyn didn't want to fall asleep just yet. She still had to talk to Farkas about what happened earlier.

" You alright?" He asked her curiously. Farkas was sure she had been about to fall asleep.

" I'm fine. I wanted to thank you though, now that Alesan is sleeping." the young woman replied. She knew she needed to be able to openly talk to someone about the attack she had suffered and Tarrowlyn wrung her hands nervously. Farkas was the only viable option she had, as he had been the one who found her there to begin with. Sure Kodlak knew the whole story, but it was Farkas that had physically witnessed the aftermath. Not only that, he had promised to be there for her should Tarrowlyn ever need him. _If there was ever a time to ever keep that promise, it’s now..._ she thought.

Farkas' brow furrowed as he tried to think of what he had done to deserve her thanks. What did he do?

" For not taking the free shot you were offered when both of us transformed back. I noticed your eyes were averted the entire time." She explained, her green eyes glittering mirthfully at the confusion in his own. " It may seem like a simple gesture of courtesy to you, but it helped to remind me that you're not like the men who raped me…” She held her hand up to quiet Farkas as he moved to stop her from talking. “ I’m fine, really…” Tarrowlyn paused as she drew a steadying breath and she pulled her knees up to lean her arms on. “ You are helping to remind me that not all men have evil in their hearts, Farkas. Those bastards they…” Tarrowlyn swallowed thickly as she began rocking back and forth a little. “...they blatantly fondled and gawked at me as if I were nothing more than an animal to them. Might as well have been." Tarrowlyn could feel tears stinging her eyes the longer she thought about it.

" You're not. Yes, we may be half beast, but we're still human too. The Silver Hand conveniently forgets that. And as for not looking, you've been through enough. I didn't want to make you any more uncomfortable than you already were." Farkas replied. He scooted a little closer to her should she need a shoulder to cry on. It wouldn't be the first, or the last time, Farkas knew that. He was determined to be there for her no matter what, and Tarrowlyn looked as if she was about to break down any minute if she kept going.

" Then why did you kiss me?" The fear and nervousness in her voice were gone with that one statement. Only authority and curiosity rung true in her dulcet tones.

Farkas looked Tarrowlyn in the eye and he shrugged after a moment. Well, better the truth than lying about it, he figured. Farkas was sure Tarrowlyn would catch him in a lie anyways. " If I had been forced to put you down if you had gone feral like you feared, I didn't want the regret of not kissing you one last time, of not expressing how I feel about you. I know you'd rather have me in the capacity of a friend, but I still care about you Tarrowlyn. I won't lie that I want more than that. But for now, friendship it is." Farkas got to his feet and he pulled his cloak on. It was a bit chilly out there; even for him, and Farkas wasn’t in the mood to put his armor on. Not when he’d be taking it off the minute he got back inside after all. " I'm going to walk the perimeter. Go to sleep if you want. I'll keep watch for now."

Tarrowlyn was brooding as he walked away, her eyes glued to the flickering flames of the fire before her. He certainly had no qualms in telling her he was still interested, but it had touched her deeply; more than she thought it would in all honesty, that he was willing to wait for her. Her eyes looked to the window and she stood up and she gazed down at the ground. He was just crossing into her line of sight and Tarrowlyn felt a small tear trickle down her cheek. Farkas had such a big heart, and she recalled the words Vilkas had told her long ago. _" He's bound to love someone as earnestly as he wields his blade..."_

More tears came unbidden and she hurriedly covered her mouth to stifle the sobs that were racking her body. She didn't want to wake Alesan and be forced to explain just why she was crying. By the nine though, Tarrowlyn felt so undeserving of such loyalty, such kindness. She didn't care that she had killed those men in self defense. She felt that she had taken more lives than her honor permitted. She was tainted, sullied, and broken. Why Farkas felt that she still deserved someone as kind and honorable as him was beyond her comprehension. Soon enough, he would move on when his patience with her wore thin, and things would be as they should. They would still be friends, but Tarrowlyn mourned the future that could have been.

With her heart heavy, she laid down beside Alesan and cried herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Farkas came back inside their shelter, he smiled tenderly at the sight that met him. Alesan had curled up tight against Tarrowlyn and she was smiling a little in her sleep as she held him close to her. The thought that she would be an excellent mother came unbidden into his mind again and Farkas sat down beside where they lay. His fingers ran through the loose crimson strands that he could reach and he chuckled when her hand came up to swat his away.

" Stop that honey..." she grumbled in her sleep, though she was quiet again just a moment later. She must have been dreaming something. Farkas only hoped it was of both of them.

Farkas leaned over her and he pressed a gentle kiss against her temple. " Good night..." he whispered.

" Love."

 

* * *

 

Their trip to Dawnstar ended much too quickly for Tarrowlyn's liking and sooner than she would have preferred they were standing outside of the town near the inn. She was visibly upset at the thought of leaving Alesan here and Tarrowlyn drew upon her courage and strength. She was going to need every ounce.

Farkas cleared his throat and Tarrowlyn looked toward him. He could tell she wanted a moment alone with the boy. " I'm going inside the inn to get a few things for the trip back. Did you want anything?"

Tarrowlyn shook her head. “ I think I’ll be alright. Besides, it’ll only take us half a day if we go at a good pace. I’ll get something when we get back to Jorrvaskr.” she replied. She waited for Farkas to step inside the inn and she looked down to Alesan. He looked just as upset by this. " Alesan, keep in touch if you can. I know you'll find a way."

" That's the closest I've ever felt to having a ma..." Alesan whispered. He had told them both that his father had died a few months ago and he was scraping by. Alesan had never known his mother. His blue eyes were a bit dull, though there were tears in them that twinkled in the sunlight. He sniffed a bit as Tarrowlyn sat on both knees in front of him and he rubbed his eye in vain in an effort to keep his tears at bay.

" You're a very brave boy, Alesan. Hey, do you still have that dagger I handed you?" She asked him. One of her hands came up to rub the side of his neck and Alesan nodded as he pulled the knife out. " Hold on to that for me...Vilkas gave me that dagger as a gift for my birthday, so it means a lot to me."

" Do I have to come back here? Can't I go back with you?" He pleaded. He threw his arms around her neck and Tarrowlyn held him tight with a despondant look on her face as well. She didn't want to leave him here anymore than he wanted her to and she felt her heart clench in her chest. " I'll be a good son if you adopt me! I promise."

That statement was the arrow that broke the dragon’s back.

To the gates of oblivion with all this! After all, Tarrowlyn had managed to keep Lucia a secret all this time!

Tarrowlyn kissed him on the forehead again and she gently cupped his cheek. " Three weeks." She smiled at the confused look on Alesan's face and she leaned in close to whisper in his ear. His face immediately brightened and he nodded in return. " I'll be back by the first of Frostfall then. Here, tell Thoring to give you a room for the next couple of weeks. I don’t want you sleeping on a cold floor, got it?" She gave him a smaller coin purse with enough to get him by until she got back.

Alesan nodded one more time and he tied the pouch and dagger to his belt. " I'll take good care of it." he promised enthusiastically.

" I know you will. I want you to train a little too when you find the time." Tarrowlyn said with a smile.

Farkas stepped out of the inn and he smiled as Alesan came running up to him. Despite Tarrowlyn saying that she would eat once they returned to Jorrvaskr, Farkas had still grabbed a roasted goat haunch, some bread, cheese, and mead for her. And he was going to make sure she ate and drank every last bit of it too. " Take care of yourself, alright? And remember, you have to be sixteen before you can join the Companions." He spotted the dagger and coinpurse on the boy's belt, but Farkas didn't say anything. His brow rose curiously though as he looked to Tarrowlyn for a second and then back to Alesan. What had he missed while he had been inside?

" I'll remember. Thank you for rescuing me." Alesan replied brightly.

He then ran inside the inn as Farkas walked over to where Tarrowlyn was. She had a sad smile on her face and she was digging through one of her saddlebags for something. " You ready?" he asked, his voice a bit sullen at leaving the boy behind. He should have talked Tarrowlyn into adopting him. There was room enough for him to stay at the mead hall with her.

Tarrowlyn nodded silently. " Yeah. Lets get back to Jorrvaskr." She’d be back soon enough. But first, she needed to get in touch with Rayya to have some extra furniture ordered for the manor. They were going to need enough beds for four now.

_But how am I going to slip away from Jorrvaskr long enough to get Alesan on my own? I don’t want any of the others finding out about the kids._ Tarrowlyn pondered. She hoisted herself into the saddle and she gently urged Tanaris forward. “ You alright over there?” she asked Farkas. He had been strangely silent all this time.

Farkas was still looking towards the town as it faded from sight. “ I’ll be fine.” he replied softly. He didn’t feel right about this, but he had a funny feeling he’d be seeing the boy again before long. “ Here. I know you said you were alright, but eat up. You’ve barely touched your food the last few days to make sure Alesan and I had plenty to eat.” Farkas forced the small sack with the food items inside into Tarrowlyn’s hands and she smiled fondly at him. He had all but seen through her front after all.

“ Thank you, Farkas.” she whispered. “ Are you sure you….” She stopped short of offering him anything when he shot her a rather intent glare. “ Never mind.”

“ I’ve already eaten this morning. You need it more than I do.” Farkas retorted. “ Now eat.”

Tarrowlyn shook her head with a soft chuckle. She wasn’t used to be on the receiving end like this. Normally, she was the one who was forcing others to take care of themselves before she even thought of taking care of herself.

“ You don’t always have to be the one to take care of everyone, Tarrowlyn.” Farkas said, reading her thoughts somehow. “ You need to take time to yourself.”

Tarrowlyn swallowed the bit of cheese she had just taken and she sighed happily. Only Farkas would remember how much she loved Eidar cheese. “ It’s a force of habit. Despite being the youngest, my ma needed help keeping my brothers taken care of. I feel like that it’s all I’ve ever known since my pa died, putting the needs of others before my own…And now, I'm alone when I need them the most.” Tarrowlyn thought of her brother Mikhail and her poor mother. She didn't want to think of the anguish she had put her darling mother through with her disappearance from Mzulft. She missed them so much her heart hurt.

Farkas pulled Tanaris’ reins to stop the mare as he brought Thunder to a stop as well. Tarrowlyn looked up at him curiously and Farkas shook his head. His hand moved from the reins to take one of hers and he met her gaze. The other reached over and Farkas rested that hand against her neck, tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb. She needed to know how serious he was about this. “ You are _**not**_ alone in this, Tarrowlyn. I’m with you every step of the way. I’m your friend first and foremost. I won’t let you go through it alone anymore.” he promised her.

Tarrowlyn’s breath all but seized in her chest at the sincerity in both his voice and eyes. Again, he was subtly reminding her that he was willing to wait for her, however long it took. The urge to close the distance between them and kiss him was overwhelming; and shocking for that matter, but Tarrowlyn didn’t budge. A single tear fell from her cheek and she smiled after a moment. “ Thank you.” she whispered. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Tarrowlyn gave him an awkward, but platonic hug, and Farkas returned it. A little bit of the darkness that had settled over her heart and soul lifted from her. Tarrowlyn hadn’t felt that kind of ease since she had woken up after her attack.

Farkas was helping her mend and Tarrowlyn didn’t even realize it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

* * *

 

 

Tarrowlyn was in the midst of packing her knapsack when she heard a knock at her door. " Yes Kodlak?" She called out over her shoulder. She could smell the harbinger of the companions from the hall. The rest of the circle had returned from their hunting trip empty handed earlier that month and in a few days it would be the beginning of First Seed. That suited Tarrowlyn just fine however. She wanted every opportunity to kill Gemaine herself.

Tarrowlyn had been forced to wait out the harsh winter months before she could bring Alesan home. This winter had been one of the most savage she had ever experienced, and Tarrowlyn was not about to put the boy at risk. She had managed to make it back to Dawnstar by the first of Frostfall as she had promised however. It was taking Rayya time in trying to gather all the basic furnishings that her steading needed, as well as coin. It wasn’t as if Tarrowlyn could escape Farkas’ presence for that long either. Ever since she had managed to do so the three days she had been gone to see Alesan, Farkas had stuck even closer to her than before.

It irked the living oblivion out of Tarrowlyn that he had too. At the same time, she reveled in their friendship. Tarrowlyn was nowhere near as wary of Farkas and Vilkas as she was of the other men still.

" Heading out to see Lucia today?" He asked knowingly as he shut the door behind him. " Or heading to Lakeview Manor this time?"

Tarrowlyn leveled a cool gaze on Kodlak, one that spoke volumes of annoyance and respect at the same time. " Yes to both. And Farkas is not going with me this time." Tarrowlyn replied with authority. Well, the old man had just confirmed her suspicions that he indeed knew about Lucia's adoption and the steading she had built in Falkreath. She would be grabbing her daughter from Breezehome before leaving town and they were headed north to collect Alesan from Dawnstar.

" He's bound to find out one way or another, little sister. And as I said, I do not want you traveling by yourself while Gemaine is still out there. It's too much of a risk to take, especially with two children in tow. Farkas is going with you or both he and Vilkas will be tracking you to Lakeview before long." He had that feeling she wasn’t headed right for Lakeview though. Even then, the twins were sure to track her all across Skyrim to get their answers. Kodlak was willing to let them do it too. He couldn’t wait to see their reactions either. _I have to keep myself amused in my old age somehow after all._ he thought with a slight chuckle.

Tarrowlyn groaned in annoyance. The old man was much too perceptive for his own good. " Fine." She grumbled. " But I'm not going to Lakeview first. I'm headed for Dawnstar now that I have my basic furnishings ready."

" So you have adopted the boy then?" Kodlak chuckled. She had just confirmed his suspicions entirely.

" I did, yes. If I can't have my own, I'll adopt. Simple as that. I always wanted a couple of kids, Kodlak. My womb may now be barren, but that doesn't mean my heart is." Tarrowlyn said sagely. She closed her knapsack and she slung it over her shoulder. " I had better go round up, Farkas." As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tarrowlyn was glad that Farkas was coming with her now that she had a moment to think about what Kodlak just told her. There was safety in numbers and as the Harbinger had said there was the safety of the children to think of as well.

“ There’s something else I wanted to speak to you about, Tarrowlyn.” Kodlak’s tone was a little harsher than he meant it to be. “ I hear you’ve been busy as of late, even before Aela left with us.”

Tarrowlyn froze. Before the attack in Bloated Man’s Grotto, she and Aela had been working in secret to bring down the Silver Hand. “ Before this whole mess happened, Aela and I were working to avenge Skjor, Kodlak.” Tarrowlyn admitted softly. She had only come across one member of the Silver Hand as of late, and that had been a few months ago.

Kodlak sighed heavily as he shook his head. “ Your hearts have been full of grief, and my own weeps still at the loss of Skjor. But his death was avenged long ago. You have taken more lives than honor demanded. The cycle of retaliation may continue for some time, if it hasn’t already.” Kodlak’s gray eyes locked to Tarrowlyn’s green ones as they filled with tears. The disappointment in his voice made her feel as if she had been struck by him, right to her very heart.

Yes, the Silver Hand had managed to get a leg up on her, but Tarrowlyn had survived.

“ Remember child, vengeance only begets more vengeance. Violence further fuels more violence. If they attack us, we will fight, but only then should we fight. They are the ones hunting us, it shouldn’t be the other way around.” Kodlak said sagely. “ Yes, we fight because that is what we do, but we fight for honor. We should not be waging a war between our two factions. What they’ve done to you, Skjor, and Farkas is more than enough.” Kodlak shook his head as Tarrowlyn dissolved into tears and her arms wrapped around his chest. “ Easy now, child. Easy. We will all overcome this needless battle of bigotry in the end. Don’t forget what I asked of you.”

Tarrowlyn nodded against his chest and she calmed as she felt Kodlak run his fingers through her hair. “ I remember Kodlak. That’s why we’re heading out to Lakeview. A recent tip I got puts the coven in Falkreath.” Tarrowlyn replied. She stood straight and wiped her tears away. “ I need to go wake Farkas, Kodlak….” she paused a moment. “ Thank you for being as understanding as you were. I know I disappointed you, but I will not do so again. I promise.”

“ I know you will. Now, go. Don’t leave any of them alive.” Kodlak’s eyes flashed golden for a brief moment. He only wished he could be there with her when Tarrowlyn met justice upon the hags of Glenmoril. Tarrowlyn nodded in return with a renewed confidence in her eyes and he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. “ Talos guide you, lass.”

Tarrowlyn lifted her hand and she gave Kodlak a return squeeze. “ And you as well. Hopefully we won’t be gone too long.”

“ Take your time, child. The wilds of Falkreath are vast. Just be careful out there and keep each other safe.”

Tarrowlyn nodded. “ We will. I promise.”

Kodlak watched as Tarrowlyn strode strongly from her room and over to Farkas’ with a smirk on her face. He couldn’t help but match that impish look as he heard Farkas groan in protest. Well, if this trip didn’t bring the two of them back together, Kodlak didn’t know what would. His patience with them was growing thin.

Again.

 

* * *

 

" There had better be a good reason for you getting me out of bed before dawn on a Tirdas morning,  Tarrowlyn." Farkas grumbled as he shouldered his pack to make it comfortable. He was cold, hungry, and he had a massive hangover. He could barely walk straight due to the incessant pounding in his head. He and Vilkas had gotten into a drinking contest with Aela last night, against their better judgement. Like Tarrowlyn, the Huntress of Jorrvaskr had a habit of leaving men drowning in their mead.

" You'll see soon enough." Tarrowlyn shot back. She opened the door to Breezehome and she held a finger to her lips for Farkas to be quiet.

Farkas looked around curiously, his hangover fading quickly now as he studied his new surroundings out of habit. He hadn't realized that Tarrowlyn had purchased a home already. His brow furrowed in curiosity; as he was now more awake than he had been entering the abode, as Tarrowlyn made her way towards a room near the back of the house and Farkas watched intently now as Tarrowlyn smiled brightly.

" Rise and shine my little imp! C'mon now! Up we get!" Tarrowlyn said in a loud, sing song voice.

" Mama...It's still dark! The sun isn't even up yet!" came an annoyed, and very sleepy groan of a little girl. Tarrowlyn had since disappeared into the room and Farkas heard a sudden shriek of laughter ring from beyond the door. " Mamahahahahahaha! Not my feet! Not my feheheheheheheet!"

Farkas couldn't keep himself from chuckling as he walked over to the bedroom and he peered inside. Tarrowlyn was sitting on a bedside as she wrestled with what at first glance looked to be a pile of blankets. Then an unruly mop of brown curls made their appearance, with wide brown eyes and their face split into a wide smile due to their laughter. " MAMA! I'M UP! Pleahehehehehehese! Ha ha ha! Stop! I'm up!"

" You gotta get out of the bed for it to count, Lucia!" Tarrowlyn replied in the same sing song tone. Her fingers were dancing nimbly across Lucia's bare feet with apparent zeal and Tarrowlyn laughed brightly as Lucia laughed so hard she slipped off the side of the bed in her haste to get out of her mother's grasp.

" Well, that answers the question of where Lucia's been." Farkas murmured to himself as he leaned against the doorjamb to watch them further. Both mother and daughter were still laughing a little as Lucia picked herself up from the floor.

" Why are you here so early anyways?" Lucia asked. Her brown eyes were wide in her excitement and she hurriedly grabbed her favorite dress from her chest of drawers. She was about to pull her nightgown off to put on the dress when Tarrowlyn cleared her throat. Seeing her mother nod to the door, Lucia then realized that Tarrowlyn hadn't come to Breezehome alone.

" We're leaving Whiterun for a while, Luce. We're heading up to Dawnstar to get your brother first, and then we'll all be headed for Lakeview." Tarrowlyn replied as she plucked Lucia's brush off of her dresser. " Hurry and get yourself dressed so I can brush your hair. And don't forget to wash your face first. I've already got breakfast packed away for us."

" Yes ma." Lucia replied, though her tone was more wary than anything. She had been told to avoid the other Companions as the fighter's guild had enemies that Tarrowlyn did not want reaching her daughter. Why had Tarrowlyn brought one of them here? Much less the biggest, meanest, scariest one out of the bunch? Lucia could handle his twin, as he wasn’t as tall or burly, or even that drunkard or the dark elf. But Farkas the Ice Wolf? The man had earned his reputation for how vicious he was.

Farkas stepped away from the door as Tarrowlyn exited it and both heard the door slam hurriedly behind them both. " She seems scared of me." He said flatly.

" She'll warm up to you soon enough once I explain to her what happened. Well, only enough to get the point across at least." Tarrowlyn replied. " I told her to steer clear of the rest of the Companions because of the Silver Hand, Farkas. I will not allow her to be harmed because of my affiliations." Tarrowlyn was heading up the stairs now and she looked apologetically to Lydia, who was glaring at her thane tiredly. " Sorry, Lyd. You know it's the only way I can get her out of bed. Go back to sleep. You're about to get some much needed time to yourself."

" Thank you." The housecarl responded tiredly. Her bedroom door was shut not even a moment later and Tarrowlyn sighed a little heavily. She still needed to get some of her clothing to take to Lakeview with her.

" Why are you letting me this close to her then?" Farkas asked, his face set into a grim scowl. He knew that the members of the silver hand had to be watching the Circle closely. " My presence alone is risk enough."

" Kodlak insisted that I not leave alone. As you know, they couldn't find Gemaine, and quite honestly...As much as I want to kill that bastard with my bare hands, I'm scared I'll freeze if I come face to face with him again." Tarrowlyn whispered. She had paused her movements as she spoke and her head hung low in shame. " I want him dead so badly I can taste it, Farkas…But at the same time, I’m terrified of him...I still see his face every time I close my eyes. I know it’s been nearly half a year, but...”

Farkas knew better than to approach Tarrowlyn in such a fragile state. If all the time they had spent together taught Farkas anything, it was that she would come to him for the comfort she needed. Right now, Tarrowlyn more than likely needed some space. “ I’ll head back downstairs to wait on you then. You and I are going to have to talk while we’re traveling.”

Tarrowlyn nodded in acquiesce and she set about stuffing her favorite dresses and shoes into her bag again. There were tears streaming down her face at the admittance of her cowardice, but she also knew Farkas would never judge her for it. Just because she was a warrior didn’t mean she didn’t feel fear, as Tarrowlyn often told Lucia. Tarrowlyn felt fear more often than she cared to admit, for her biggest fear was that she wouldn’t come home to her daughter. She was sure Farkas still had his own fears, as he had admitted that he had been having nightly terrors with her involved in them to her when they had rescued Alesan from Hag’s End last year.

Tarrowlyn buckled her bag tightly as she walked back down the stairs again to collect her traveling companions and she froze at the top of the staircase, her mind now going a thousand miles a minute. There were only four beds at Lakeview. There were about to be five bodies. Tarrowlyn quickly turned around and she grabbed another spare bedroll from the chest in her bedroom. It had been a while since she had needed to grab it last. One of them was sleeping on the floor dammit and Tarrowlyn’s eyes flitted over to Farkas as he helped Lucia tighten the straps of her rucksack. What had she missed here? Farkas was the epitome of the scary, huge guy who hated the kids in town, according to Lars and the other kids at least. She paused a moment to watch them together.

Farkas was smiling a bit softly as he tightened Lucia’s other shoulder strap for her and he checked the weight of her bag to be sure it wasn’t going to be that much of a bother for her. If it did, well, the bag would be conveniently stuffed into his own until they got to wherever Tarrowlyn was taking them. “ How does that feel?” he asked gently. Tarrowlyn had missed quite a bit in the time she had been upstairs as he had put Lucia’s fears of him to rest.

“ Perfect!” Lucia said excitedly. “ Mama said we’re going to be leaving town today! I can’t wait.” Without warning her arms flew around Farkas’ neck and she sent the large man crashing backwards to the floor. She giggled a little before tightening her hold on him. “ Thank you for helping me with my bag, Mr. Farkas.”

Tarrowlyn held her breath in anticipation. By Stendarr, that man had better not hurt her daughter’s feelings or there would be blood spilt.

Farkas’ silvery blue eyes softened considerably and he carefully wrapped his arms around Lucia as well, ever trying to be mindful of his gauntlets. They had some sharp edges to them after all. “ You’re welcome, Lucia.” he whispered in reply, his eyes closing. This must be the feeling Tarrowlyn got whenever she got a hug from Lucia, it felt as if he had a warmth spreading through him right from his heart. “ Just call me Farkas, alright?”

“ Okay!” Lucia said brightly. She giggled again as she realized that she still had the larger man pinned to the floor and she squealed in delight when she was suddenly hoisted up by her belt. “ Look Mama! I took down a giant!”

Tarrowlyn had hoisted Lucia up with just a single hand, and she chuckled as she put her daughter on her feet. Her gaze when her eyes met Farkas’ for a moment was gentle beyond compare. Watching the two of them interact had reminded Tarrowlyn about Farkas’ promise to work his way back into her heart and under her skin. The look on his face when he hugged Lucia had undoubtedly mirrored her own when she had first adopted the girl. “ Compared to you, yes, he is a giant, isn’t he? Though you brought him down with some unconventional techniques. Do you have your daggers, Lucia?” her voice was soft and tender as she spoke, and Tarrowlyn finally looked away from Farkas a moment to help her daughter get ready to leave. Wordlessly, she turned her daughter around so that Lucia’s back was to her and she began running the brush through the girl’s mused chestnut colored locks. Hm, they were getting long enough that she could start plaiting them now. Thoughts of Farkas, and romance had been swept clean from Tarrowlyn’s mind. She had officially; and with absolute relish, settled into mom mode once again.

“ Yes Ma.” came the bored reply. “ One’s hidden in my boot, the other is right here in reach, just like you taught me.”

Farkas couldn’t help but watch the two of them together as he picked himself up off of the floor with a broad smile on his face. Tarrowlyn was certainly something to behold with her daughter there and Farkas couldn’t burn the image from his mind how much he would like to be a part of that. Depending on how long Tarrowlyn planned to be away from Jorrvaskr, well, he just might get that chance. Farkas wanted to see how living with her and the kids felt. He needed to know if he was truly in this for the long haul. If how he had felt watching the two of them was any indication, Farkas had a confidence that he was going to enjoy it very much.

Tarrowlyn’s fingers were sure and steady as she braided Lucia’s hair back and she grabbed a thick cloak from the rack near Lucia’s door. It was still rather cold outside despite that spring was around the corner and Lucia would easily catch a chill if she didn’t keep warm. The cold didn’t phase either Farkas or Tarrowlyn. They had both been as far north as Winterhold more times than either could count. Add to the fact that Tarrowlyn used to live at the college, and you had one very resilient nord woman. “ Alright Luce. Let’s go get Tanaris and Thunder from the stables and the three of us will be on our way.” she finally said.

 

* * *

 

“ I can understand why you didn’t want me to come with you at first.” Farkas finally said. They had been riding at a fairly slow pace for the last few hours and they would more than likely need to make camp soon. Lucia was already sleeping in Tarrowlyn’s lap, having fallen into her repose due to the steady, rocking rhythm Tanaris went at and the young mother was holding her daughter to her protectively. “ You didn’t have to bring me along.”

“ There is safety in numbers. From past experience, I know for a fact the two of us can handle nearly thirty on our own together.” Tarrowlyn replied softly, her features alight with a grin of rememberance. She had been alluding to her trial in Dustman's Cairne after all. Despite what had happened, Tarrowlyn still looked upon that day as one of the very best of her life. “ Besides, Kodlak mentioned that is was only a matter of time before you or Vilkas followed me back to my steading and found out about the kids anyways. Knowing the old man as well as I do now, he probably would have pointed you two right to my steading.”

“ You did adopt Alesan, didn’t you?” Farkas chortled. It seemed as if the only part he had heard in all of that was the word 'kids'. His eyes leveled on her in a stare that all but screamed his interest in her still. “ I told you there was always adoption.” Maybe this was his chance to get back under her skin again, but slowly enough that she wasn’t run off. It wouldn’t even be that much of a stretch to learn to love the kids, he was sure. Not if what he felt from hugging Lucia earlier was any indication at least. Farkas had been thinking about that since they had left Whiterun.

Tarrowlyn couldn’t help the blush that claimed her cheeks when Farkas said that. Was that supposed to mean what she thought it meant? That he wanted to be part of not just in her life, but the children’s as well? “ I thought you hated kids…”

Farkas’ brow furrowed, though he almost brought Thunder to a halt when Tarrowlyn said that. “ Who told you that? I’ve never told off any of the children around town. Not that I can recall at least.”

“ Lars and the other children are terrified of you, probably because of the way you look.” Tarrowlyn replied, a hint of a smile on her face now as she thought of how gentle and accepting of Lucia Farkas had been that morning. Again, she was sure that was the face she made when she held her daughter tight like that. That was a look of pure love there. She felt Farkas’ eyes on her and she looked over at him again, only to laugh this time. “ Probably because of that look right there.” she cackled gaily. Oh, that scowl was absolutely priceless!

“ You come back to town covered in the blood of your foes, in pain, and filthy. You’d be scowling too.” Farkas grumbled. Tarrowlyn had more than likely hit the nail on the head too. He did look something fierce when he scowled in annoyance.

“ Been there, done that.” Tarrowlyn retorted. “ One of the reasons I bought Breezehome. It gives me a chance to bathe and tend to my wounds before being mobbed by the rest of the kids.” She ran a gentle hand over Lucia’s cowl and she bent down to give the young girl a kiss. “ Wake up Lucia. We’re getting ready to stop for the night.”

“ By the way, Kodlak was probably right about either Vilkas or myself tracking you down.” he chortled as they pulled the horses to a stop. “ We might be able to make it to Rorikstead at least and stay at the inn, Tarrowlyn.” Farkas looked up with a slight frown. There was the smell of snow on the wind and he didn’t want the young girl exposed to the freezing temperatures for too long.

“ Supper first, then we’ll ride until it gets too dark to see. If we don’t make it into town by then, we camp. Simple as that.” Tarrowlyn replied. She didn’t like the idea of staying at the inns too much anymore. The keepers could be bought off with the right amount of coin for any information after all. After receiving a nod from Farkas, Tarrowlyn set to making the fire while he pulled the cooking supplies out. It was time to make something to warm them through.

  
  


* * *

 

Lucia’s eye barely cracked open as she feigned sleep. She could hear Tarrowlyn and Farkas talking in hushed tones, but not all of what they were saying. They were both leaning against a log that Farkas had carried over, and Tarrowlyn was leaning against him with her head on in the crook of his neck and his arm around her shoulder. Lucia smiled at the sight and began plotting immediately. Maybe she would be able to get her new brother in on the plan too. It had been a very long time since Lucia had both a mama and a papa after all. Closing her eyes before she was caught, Lucia snuggled further into her bedroll. The fire kept it nice and toasty and it’s warmth was slowly pulling her back to sleep. 

“ Does Lucia know our secret yet?” Farkas asked softly.

“ No. I was going to tell her before we reached Dawnstar, seeing as Alesan knows. Lydia and Rayya both know, however.” Tarrowlyn replied. “ Lyd found out when her and I cleaned out Half Moon Camp about three months ago while you had gone out of town for something. I wasn’t alone, so don’t even think about scolding me for it. A member from the Silver hand was there trying to recruit them and of course I was burned by the silver in his blade. It didn’t take much for Lydia to figure it out from there.” Tarrowlyn felt Farkas’ arm wrap itself slowly around her shoulders and she scooted closer. His warmth was drawing her in like a magnet against steel.

“ And Rayya?”

“ She knew all the signs, considering her lover Sinding is a werewolf as well.” Tarrowlyn’s gaze grew a little pensive as she recalled their first encounter. A shiver ran through her, both of trepidation and excitement, as she mulled over her first time. At least now with some time behind the events of Bloated Man’s Grotto she was able to think a little clearer about sex. The thought of laying with another man was still a little terrifying right now, especially because all she saw whenever she closed her eyes was Gemaine’s twisted scowl of disgust and pleasure. The only thing he couldn’t taint was the moments that Tarrowlyn and Farkas had shared prior to the vicious attack she had suffered.

“ And she’s still clean? I’m surprised he hasn’t marked her yet.” Farkas said thoughtfully. He was staring into the flames now, his eyes glued to the winding undulations of the tendrils of fire. It was sensual and seductive to watch almost.

“ Oh, she’s been marked alright.” Tarrowlyn replied with a slight chuckle as she turned to face him a little better. “ She’s got a bite mark right about here on her neck.” She pulled her long tresses to the side to show the area to Farkas and she swallowed hard. When had the tension between them suddenly grown so thick? She could feel Farkas’ eyes boring into the unmarred skin of her neck, watching it intently as if he wanted to close the distance and…

Tarrowlyn immediately jumped to her feet and she hurriedly pulled on her cloak. “ Stay here with Lucia…” she said quickly as their eyes met. By the gods, his eyes were bright gold as opposed to the gentle blue she was accustomed to. Her pulse was racing fast and furious in her veins, her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it herself. Her breathing was labored, coming in shallow pants as she struggled to reign in everything that she was feeling at that moment. It was beyond overwhelming. A rapid warmth had settled over her at the thought of Farkas’ lips on her skin, the feel of his teeth breaking through and marking her. She hurried away from their campsite with only her sword in hand and Tarrowlyn could swear her cheeks were still a brilliant red to match her hair they were burning so badly. That wasn’t the only thing that was burning either, as a dull ache took up residence just below her navel.

Her body knew damn well what it wanted, her mind and reservations be damned.

 

* * *

 

Farkas’ eyes were glued to Tarrowlyn’s neck, and he swallowed hard as he watched her vein gently pulse in time with her heartbeat. He wanted nothing more than to taste her again, to hear those passionate cries that she had blessed him with so long ago. If she only knew how badly she was tempting him at the moment, exposing her throat to him so submissively as she was now. By the gods, he could feel his loins throbbing at the very thought of claiming her fully. There wasn’t anything holding him back any more. Yes, he had had reservations when she had been clean, but they both shared the blood of the beast now. All those reservations were gone, and the only thing left was the yearning to love her as he once had. He knew there was a chance Tarrowlyn might never heal fully from her trauma, but he wasn’t going to give up on her either.

He could all but feel the internal struggle within himself. Farkas knew he had to keep his distance, to give Tarrowlyn time. She knew he was waiting on her, knew he wanted to pick things back up again from where they had left off before Dustman’s Cairn. Nothing was going to deter him. A soft, cloying smell met his nose as his eyes veritably dilated at the scent. Farkas knew that smell, though it had been a very long time since he had been exposed to that heady aroma. He could hear Tarrowlyn’s pulse quickening, could see the vein in her throat pulsing madly now as a fetching blush began creeping from her face down her neck and to her chest.

Farkas hadn’t even realized that he was ever so slowly closing the distance between them the longer he looked at her throat. His eyes were staring intently at that spot as if it were the center of the universe. He could feel his body screaming for him to wrap his lips around the very patch of skin that Tarrowlyn had exposed to him, to sink into her body and claim her as his. To mark her as his mate….

To warn any other man that the woman before him was off limits, period.

Tarrowlyn suddenly jumped up and she grabbed her cloak from behind her. “ Stay here with Lucia…” she ordered softly, though Farkas could hear the nervous tinge in her voice. Her eyes met his and his own all but narrowed in desire at the sight of her now golden orbs. He had never lain with another werewolf before, though the graphic images that were now flooding his mind were more than enough to make him want her all the more. She ran off without saying another word, and Farkas found himself hard pressed to stay put. It wouldn’t take much at all to seduce her, he knew that for a fact. It was the aftermath that had him worried, and that kept him from following her. He would have plenty of time after they picked up Alesan from Dawnstar and got to Tarrowlyn’s steading.

One thing was for certain though. Farkas would not be returning to Whiterun until he healed her heart, cleansed her soul, and finally made her his only. He was more determined than ever to make Tarrowlyn love him.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn’s back hit a tree as desire rushed through her body and her eyes screwed shut as she panted heavily. Oh gods! She could still feel Farkas’ eyes on her skin, could feel the ghost of his breath fanning against her neck despite the fact that he had not moved that close to her. The images playing through her mind made her clench her thighs in an effort to alleviate the longing that had suddenly and fiercely settled over her at the thought of Farkas making love to her again. She could almost feel him pinning her to the tree behind her, pulling both their clothing away, and then...She cried out and her knees buckled as she climaxed to the thought of Farkas driving into her again and again and her whole body quivered wantonly at the memory of how strong and thorough a lover he was in bed. She whimpered a little as the aftershocks rippled through her. By Dibella, as afraid as she was in her mind, both her heart and body know what they wanted, what they craved...

_Why did you run away from him, human? He is also an alpha, he could father strong whelps._ came a voice from the back of her mind. _He would be a good mate for us. A very thorough mate..._ The unrestrained lust in that voice was too much for Tarrowlyn to bear.

“ Because I don’t want to mate…” Tarrowlyn whimpered. She took in deep gulps of air, as if she had been holding her breath too long and she felt another ripple of longing shoot through her. Her mind and body were on two completely different wavelengths and it was driving her mad.

_You had best refrain from doing that again if you don’t want him to claim you, mortal. His scent is alluring to me, and I will not hesitate. Don’t think I have forgotten what you’ve been through, the mortifying things they forced us to do when we were captured...To us wolves, it’s the law of the strongest, though in the end we overcame…_

“ We didn’t overcome then, Tala.” Tarrowlyn hissed. The reminder of Bloated Man’s Grotto was more than enough to cool the flame burning inside of her. In fact, it was as if she had been doused in water from the Sea of Ghosts.

_Ho ho ho! So you do remember my name then._ Tala said mockingly. She was Tarrowlyn’s wolfen spirit, the beast half of her. She was cunning, ruthless, and was the consummate alpha female. If things weren’t going her way, she made them change. _And yes, together we overcame...It has taken you much time to calm my rage, but be warned. If I catch even the slightest whiff of that man, I will take over and we will kill him. He humiliated us both, and…_

“ THAT’S ENOUGH!” Tarrowlyn bellowed into the silent night. The snow on the branches surrounding her shook a bit and she paled. Her thu’um had unintentionally slipped in there. “ I will not hear another word Tala. Leave me be tonight.”

_Very well human. But again I warn you, if the male shows interest one more time...He_ _will_ _be our_ _mate_ _._ Tala’s voice was slowly fading though Tarrowlyn could hear the echoes of the last word still in her mind.

Tarrowlyn swallowed hard at the threat her wolfen half had made, though her body shivered once more at the thought of Farkas. One thing was definitely for certain, when it came to the thought of her companion, Gemaine was the furthest thing from Tarrowlyn’s mind. She quickly used magic to clean her underthings. She wasn’t all too sure what Farkas would do if he smelled her...A resounding blush claimed her cheeks again. She hadn’t even touched herself, if had only been a mere thought that had driven her over the edge.  
  


* * *

  
  


_You let her run._

“ She’s not ready.” Farkas whispered ever so softly. His eyes were soft as he communed with nature a bit. He needed to calm himself before he did something he would regret. Not only that, Farkas didn’t want to wake Lucia after all.

_The oblivion she’s not! You smelled her readiness just as clearly as I did, human!_

“ I’m not having this discussion with you, Forlan.” Farkas hissed. He couldn’t refute the fact that yes, he had smelled Tarrowlyn’s arousal. He also knew that her mind was no where near where her body wanted to be. “ I still recall when you and Hircine forced me to…”

_You started it first, human._ Forlan chuckled darkly. _I said it then and the same holds true now. She is strong, and she can give both of us strong whelps._ He was pacing agitatedly left and right in the corner of Farkas’ mind that the man had been able to keep him in.

“ She can’t have her own young, so nice try.” Farkas retorted. He had a smug smirk in place, though he knew his wolfen half couldn’t see it.

_It won’t stop me from trying._ Forlan snarled. _I could hear the whispers of her own wolf calling to me human. The next time this happens, I will not allow you to hold back. And I promise you, it will happen soon._

Farkas breathed a small sigh of relief as his beast half finally quieted and he looked over to where Lucia lay sleeping. She looked angelic, as the light of the flames flickered off of her face and Farkas smiled softly. He stood up and grabbed a few more logs that he and Tarrowlyn had hurriedly gathered. They needed to keep the fire going strong for the rest of the night.

His brow furrowed in thought as he sat back down and Farkas stared into the flames worriedly. His wolf was threatening to take Tarrowlyn if something like that happened again. While he had better restraint now than he did earlier in the year, Farkas wasn’t certain he could keep Forlan at bay if the wolf really put himself to it. A rustle in the brush and the smells of lavender and dragontongue made Tarrowlyn’s presence known to him and Farkas immediately felt himself go on point. The longing he had felt had come back with a vengeance and Farkas willed himself to calm down. He needed to tell Tarrowlyn what had just happened, that way both of them could keep some distance physically and emotionally.

Or at least attempt to.

“ We need to talk.” Tarrowlyn said, her tone nothing short of serious.

“ Let me guess.”

“ Tala said that she’ll force my hand….”

“ If either of us show interest? Forlan told me the same thing.” Farkas whispered worriedly. “ The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Tarrowlyn.”

Tarrowlyn was silent as she looked at Farkas. His gaze was averted from hers, but there was worry etched into his features. She looked down to the ground as her face fell in her own apprehension, and Tarrowlyn hugged her knees to her chest. She needed to reign this in.

“ Lay down with Lucia and get some sleep, Tarrowlyn.” Farkas said gently. “ I’ll keep watch.”

Tarrowlyn nodded silently and she unrolled her sleeping bag right by Lucia’s. Crawling into the warm furs, Tarrowlyn wrapped a protective arm around her daughter, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

* * *

  
  


Alesan heard the guards greet someone on a horse and his smile brightened when he saw a familiar flash of red hair. It had taken Tarrowlyn longer than she would have liked to get her basic furnishings ready, but she had come back in the three week timeframe to at least let him know she was running behind. Alesan began running up to Tanaris, and Tarrowlyn jumped off the back of the mare and to the ground. Her arms were wide open as Alesan all but tackled her into the snow and Tarrowlyn laughed brightly as she attempted to sit them both up again.

“ I’ve already got everything ready to go, I just need to finish running the lunch meals to the miners.” Alesan said quickly.

“ Take your time. We’re not in any rush. We’ll be at the inn, alright?” Tarrowlyn said.

Alesan nodded, though his smile broadened when he saw Farkas helping a young girl from Tanaris’ back. “ Hello again Farkas!” he called out.

Farkas waved back with a small smile and Lucia immediately went running after Alesan once she was on her feet.

“ Oh no you don’t. You can wait until he’s done, Luce.” Tarrowlyn chuckled. She had grabbed the young girl around the middle before she could get too far. “ The two of you are going to have plenty of time to get to know one another at Lakeview Manor.”

Lucia visibly pouted, but she nodded silently none the less. She had wanted a chance to talk to Alesan about what she had witnessed last few nights and had wanted to pitch the idea she had to him without their mother or Farkas present. “ Yes Ma.” she replied, though her tone conveyed her displeasure.

 

* * *

 

Farkas was walking near the shoreline as he waited for Tarrowlyn’s signal that they were ready to leave. He couldn’t keep his thoughts from going back to the thrill that had gone through him two nights ago, nor could he get the image that had seated itself in his mind since then to disappear either. He had dreamt that night that he had taken her again in their wolf forms, and that he had marked her. Farkas could still smell the aroma of her natural essence, could still taste the saltiness of her sweat on his tongue, the sweet taste of her blood as his teeth punctured her skin. He could hear every groan, cry of ecstasy, and moan still ringing in his ears as if they had actually happened that night.

Farkas had no desire to hurt Tarrowlyn, but his wolfen half had made a claim on her own. He wasn’t going to allow that to happen if he could help it. Now it was either stay by her side and protect her like Farkas had been tasked to, or it was back to Jorrvaskr with his tail veritably between his legs. Kodlak would be highly displeased with him, as would Vilkas and Aela, and Farkas had a feeling he could count on getting a few solid thwacks from his twin.

Farkas’ brow furrowed. It had been years since he and Vilkas had gotten into any fights, and the youngest of the twins was in no mood to let it happen again anytime soon. He wasn’t going to leave Tarrowlyn on her own, despite the fact that she would have her housecarl there as well, nor was he going to do the cowardly thing and go back home. He would just have to keep himself in check.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him turn and he saw a lovely woman beyond compare standing behind him. She was dressed in a noble’s garb and Farkas looked at her curiously. She had bright golden hair, and golden brown eyes. The most noticeable thing that caught Farkas off guard was the presence of a woven crown of dragontongue and lavender blooms in her hair. The smell had made him think of Tarrowlyn first and foremost. “ Can I help you?” he asked.

“ Just keep faith, she will come around soon.” was all she said. “ Mara says to trust in the love you feel for her. All will be as it should be.”

Farkas turned back to look at the water with a sad shake of his head. “ There’s more to it than that, and I don’t think you’d understand the half of it.” he whispered. He turned to look at her again when he received no answer, and Farkas found himself puzzled beyond belief. The woman that had just been talking to him was gone without a trace. No footprints in the snow, no scent to follow. Who had that been?

“ FARKAS!” came Tarrowlyn’s voice.

Well that was his cue that it was time to leave and Farkas began making quick strides for the inn.

 

* * *

 

Farkas was silent as Lucia sat in his lap and Alesan was chatting with his new sister quite animatedly. His eyes narrowed a bit and Farkas pulled Thunder’s reigns to a stop. “ Just a minute, alright.” he said hurriedly to Tarrowlyn when she gave him a questioning gaze. He dismounted and ran up the side of the hill. Tarrowlyn followed him silently and she panted a little when they reached the top.

“ What in oblivion was that about, Farkas?” Tarrowlyn said breathlessly.

Farkas was silent as he stared at the statue intently. There was no way possible, was there? " Go back to the kids, Tarrowlyn." He whispered.

" Not until I have a reason to why we stopped." Tarrowlyn retorted. " You of all people should know I won't ridicule you if your answer is outlandish." Her smaller hands spun him around to face her and Tarrowlyn wound up tripping herself in the snow.

Farkas tried to catch her but both landed in a tangle of limbs and armor on the frozen ground when he slipped as well. He landed on top of her, and both colored brightly at the situation. Farkas swallowed hard as Tarrowlyn's surprised verdant orbs met his cobalt colored ones and Tarrowlyn all but felt him tense. It was a stalemate, as neither was willing to move.

“ Is everything alright up there Ma?” came Alesan’s amused voice. He had watched both adults tumble.

“ Yes!” came Tarrowlyn’s exasperated reply. “ Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or not?” Her emerald eyes were still locked onto his bright azure ones and Tarrowlyn felt her heart begin racing a little at his proximity. The only reason she wasn’t terrified was because he hadn’t made any untoward moves on her.

Farkas seemed as if he was rooted to the spot as they continued their staredown. “ I’ll let you know after the kids are asleep…” he finally whispered. Every single muscle was tensed, every nerve ablaze. If Farkas felt high strung before, it was nothing to the tightness he felt through his body now, a tightness that was quickly coalescing in his loins. Slowly, so as to keep Tarrowlyn calm, Farks got back to his feet and he held out a hand to help her up. “ I’ll be right down, Tarrowlyn. I just need a minute, alright?”

Tarrowlyn nodded silently. This wasn’t how she was used to seeing him after all. In all honesty, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Farkas waited until Tarrowlyn was back down by the horses and he turned back to the statue. A few blooms of lavender and dragontongue had come loose from the crown seated upon the statue’s head and he carefully put them back into place. “ Lady Dibella…” he whispered. “ I hope you’re right. If that truly was you at the shoreline beside me in Dawnstar, I will do as you and Lady Mara said to.” He dropped a few coins in the offering box and he felt a warmth spread through his body. It intensified as his eyes fell on Tarrowlyn again, and Farkas smiled softly. Yes, he would trust in the love he felt for her, trust in the words that the goddesses had passed on to him.

 

* * *

 

“ Lucia...There’s something that Farkas and I need to talk to you about.” Tarrowlyn said nervously. She had inadvertently forgotten to talk to Lucia about her secret. “ Alesan, take a seat.”

Both children sat down in front of their mother and Tarrowlyn sighed heavily. “ Lucia. There is something I’ve been hiding from you for a while now. Do you remember why I said you needed to stay away from the rest of the Companions?”

Lucia nodded. “ You said that the Companions have a rival faction called the Silver Hand and that the Silver Hand are very dangerous.” Lucia said, recanting the exact words Tarrowlyn had a long time ago.

“ It’s more than that, Lucia.” Farkas spoke up. “ The Silver Hand are werewolf hunters.”

For eight years old, Lucia was very bright indeed, and she showed it when her eyes went wide in realization. She began shaking her head in disbelief, and Alesan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“ It’s true, Lucia. I may not have seen Farkas transformed, but Ma is a werewolf. A very pretty one for that matter. Her fur is the same color as copper and….” he began. “ They won’t hurt us. In fact, I think Ma is more prone to protect us very fiercely if she were to transform again. Both of them…”

Lucia’s eyes were flitting back and forth as she stared at the ground. Tarrowlyn could understand that her thoughts were probably going a thousand miles a minute and she reached over to rest a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“ I wouldn’t dare dream of hurting you, Luce.” Tarrowlyn said softly. “ You can trust Farkas and I. We only transform if we have no choice. We don’t kill for the sake of killing.”

Lucia met her mother’s eyes and she slowly nodded. “ Will you let me see sometime?” she asked timidly.

Tarrowlyn looked over to Farkas, who had already stripped out of his armor earlier in the evening, and he stood up with a nod. “ I’ll bring over a few set of trousers shortly.” she whispered.

“ Where’s he going?” Lucia asked.

“ You’ll see soon enough.” Tarrowlyn replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas’ tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he ran on all fours, and he looked over his shoulder at Lucia. She was laughing brightly as she rode on his back and Farkas came skidding to a stop. “ Like I said. Your mom and I are in complete control whenever we take on our beast forms.” Farkas panted. “ I need to head back to camp before it wears off. Hold on tight, alright?”

Lucia nodded and Farkas took off at full speed for camp again. This was much more fun than riding Tanaris at a full gallop.

 

* * *

 

It took the better part of four days, but Tarrowlyn sighed happily when Lakeview Manor finally came into sight. They were traveling slowly on the roadside of Lake Ilinalta, and the children were splashing each other as the four of them walked on foot. Both Tarrowlyn and Farkas were guiding Tanaris and Thunder by their reins and they were silent as they watched the children play.

“ I can’t shake the feeling those two might be planning something.” Farkas finally said with a chuckle.

“ Knowing Lucia? You can count on that.” Tarrowlyn replied with a chortle herself. There was a reason she called Lucia her little imp and not her little fairy. Lucia was much too mischievous for her own good. “ We’re just about there. Take Tanaris a moment? I need to round up the kids.” Tarrowlyn had changed from her armor into a dress when they passed through Riverwood and she had an impish smile on her face.

Farkas chuckled as he took the reins from Tarrowlyn and she went bounding after her children with a bright smile on her face. Nor could he keep himself from laughing loudly when both kids dodged Tarrowlyn simultaneously and she went face first into the water. In fact, he had to stop walking altogether because he was laughing so hard his sides hurt. It had been a very long time since he had laughed like that.

Tarrowlyn burst of from the water with an over exaggerated roar and her green eyes sparkled as she grabbed both Lucia and Alesan around their torsos. She certainly looked the part of the lake monster with the way her crimson tresses clung to her face wetly. Hauling the two onto either hip, Tarrowlyn waded a little further back and took a deep breath before dunking the kids in the water. The three of them began splashing wildly at one another as they made their way back to shore and Farkas shook his head in his mirth when they finally emerged from the cool water. “ You all look like a trio of drowned skeevers.” Farkas chortled.

Tarrowlyn snickered as she lead all of them up the slope and she pointed up to the house. “ Here we are kids. Lakeview Manor.” she said softly.

“ Did you really build this place all by yourself?” Alesan asked in wonder. His eyes were glued to the massive main hall as they walked past the eastern side of the building.

“ That I did, Alesan. It took me a while, but it’s livable at least. I’ve had help from Rayya as well in getting most of the furniture ready. Now that we’re here, I can take my time getting everything else I’ll need.” Tarrowlyn was smiling as she opened the door to the front hall. “ It’s a little barren at the moment, but I’m going to fix that.”

Farkas was looking around curiously. “ So I wasn’t imagining things then…” he said softly.

Tarrowlyn’s brow furrowed in her puzzlement. “ What do you mean?”  
  
Farkas waved her off, indicating he didn’t want to talk about it with the children present. “ Well, now that we’re all here, I can help you with the furnishings if you want. I built the bar in my room, and I rebuilt your bedroom doors at Jorrvaskr after all."

Tarrowlyn nodded. " That can be tended to starting tomorrow." She replied. " Alright you two, get your rucksacks so that you both can change and get unpacked. I need to get out of these wet things myself."

 

* * *

  
 

Lucia and Alesan were laying in bed awake that night, both smiling ear to ear. " I can tell he likes her, Alesan." She whispered.

Alesan nodded. " I noticed it too. Ma's a bit on the shy side, isn't she?" He asked.

Lucia shook her head. " She didn't tell me about it, but Lydia told me that Mama got ambushed not too far from here a month or two ago. She was in a bad way for almost a week. The men hurt her badly, among other things." Lucia's face fell a little. It was hard to think of her mother in such a state, Tarrowlyn was the strongest woman she knew.

Alesan bristled. While only eleven, he knew exactly what Lucia had meant by that. It was no wonder Tarrowlyn shied away as much as she did from the menfolk. " I'm sure we'll figure something out, Luce. They would be good together, that much is obvious."

Lucia nodded and she smiled a little. From what Lydia had told her, Tarrowlyn and Farkas had been close once before. All that was needed was to reignite that spark.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn handed Farkas a tankard of mead as she approached the chairs she had set up near the fireplace and she felt his fingers gently skim the back of her hand when he took it from her. Their eyes met briefly, and Tarrowlyn smiled a little. It was the little things like this that Farkas did that helped remind Tarrowlyn that he was nothing like the men that had assaulted her. It had been a gentle caress on the soft skin of her hand, and Tarrowlyn allowed him that simple touch. " Now, what did you mean by what you said earlier?" She asked as she took her own seat.

Farkas had the grace to look confused at the question. He had said quite a bit earlier.

" By that you weren't imagining things?" Tarrowlyn amended with a chuckle. Her gaze was soft as she looked at him and she took a deep drink from her own mug.

" Oh, that." Farkas said flatly. His eyes turned to the fire and he leaned forward rest his elbows on his knees. He clasped his drink with both hands as he thought hard about how to word everything. The last thing he wanted to do was to dredge up bad memories for Tarrowlyn after all. " It was about a week before I found you..." he whispered softly. It pained him to recall that night, for Tarrowlyn was honestly the strongest woman he knew. By all rights, the woman next to him should have died more than once from injuries she had sustained. " I was traveling through the hold and it was late in the evening. I had heard the sound of a hammer echoing through the wilderness, and I was sure I had smelled the forge as well. I figured whoever it was would allow me to earn a little coin by way of service until I could get to town, and by the time I got here, no one was around. I could have sworn I smelled you then, though I passed it off as the master of the house being an alchemist.  From there, I went to Riverwood and stayed the night at the Sleeping Giant. I now see my first hunch was correct."

Tarrowlyn sighed and she reached over to lay a hand on his forearm. " I owe you my life for that night Farkas. If you hadn't found me, I would have died from my injuries. Time has a way of clearing one's senses, especially concerning traumatic events such as that. While I wish I had never gone there to begin with now, I also know that things; for good or ill, always happen for a reason. I honestly think that besides Vilkas and Kodlak, you are truly the only man whose presence I feel no fear in. If it hadn't been for Dustman's Cairn, I wouldn't be in the same room as you now. I tried to tell you then, and I will tell you now. More than ever, I am glad what happened between us that night happened, Farkas. Because of the memories we made together in those few days, I have something to remind me that not all men have evil in their hearts.

" You told me what you want, Farkas. I'm not deserving of it, but I can't help but feel blessed for the place you have for me in your heart. I don't know if I will ever be able to return it, but know that if I ever found myself in the position to reciprocate, I won't be looking any further than I am now." Farkas' eyes snapped to hers as she finished speaking and Tarrowlyn saw his jaw tighten. He was holding himself back for her sake, though the dragonborn could see plain as day how much that admission meant to him.

Slowly, Farkas' hand came to rest over hers and Tarrowlyn relished in the warmth she felt from it. His touch had always been warm and gentle, and Tarrowlyn was all but certain that warmth came from his heart. He was the epitome of the gentle giant, gruff and fierce looking to those who did not know him, but kind and loving to those close to him.

Something had passed unspoken, but words were not needed here. Timidly, they began leaning towards the other, and Tarrowlyn couldn't hold back the sigh that left her as she felt his breath fan over her lips like a summer breeze. His nose softly brushed hers as the distance between them grew less and less.

" My thane, I...." Rayya began as she walked into the room from the entrance hall. She had just returned from Falkreath proper from seeing Sinding.

Both Farkas and Tarrowlyn jumped back and she all but shot out of her seat when she realized what had nearly just happened. " Welcome back Rayya..." she said softly, though Farkas could hear a twinge of fear in her tone. " I'm going to head off to bed. Good night." And no sooner had she said those words, Tarrowlyn shot up the stairs and she closed her bedroom door.

The minute she was ensconced in her room, Tarrowlyn felt tears falling down her cheeks. She was torn. Her heart was screaming at her to accept the love Farkas had to offer her, but the memory of that awful night, of Gemaine, was what kept her at an arm's length. She didn't feel worthy of him, and that also kept her from moving on. She flung herself into her bed and clutched her pillows tightly as she began sobbing into it.

 

* * *

 

Farkas ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in his melancholy. What in oblivion had he been thinking?! _Oh wait, I wasn't._ He scoffed internally. He drained his mead and got to his feet. Tarrowlyn had set up a bedroll of him in the makeshift armory in the back of the main hall until such was the point she could make another bed for him to sleep in. He needed to go at her pace, not his own, Farkas reminded himself. He laid down against the pile of furs and closed his eyes.

Even in his dreams, he could still feel the ghost of her lips against his.

 

* * *

 

Five months passed by without incident. Farkas couldn't deny that he was very much enjoying the time he spent at Lakeview Manor with Tarrowlyn and her children. In fact, he had taken to training both Alesan and Lucia if they weren't busy with their studies, or doing their chores. The manor in of itself had become quite a home under Tarrowlyn's planning. She had since added an armory to the back of the house, and she had quite a few weapons and armaments stored in there that she had crafted herself. There was a lavish kitchen on the east wing, one that would make any aspiring gourmet's mouth water at the very sight of it.The last addition that Tarrowlyn and Farkas had built was the green house on the west side of the her home, and it was already in full bloom with a very wide array of potions ingredients that the dragonborn utilized. She had a little farming space on the east side as well, and Tarrowlyn took great relish in cultivating her own crop. Farkas had handled the majority of the carpentry and smithing that expanding entailed, as well as the masonry putting the cellar in required. It amazed both of them how easily Farkas fit into the normal day to day routines around the steading and how much it had become his home as well.

Yes, together they had made Lakeview Manor a home, and Farkas wouldn’t have it any other way.

Tarrowlyn grunted a little as she hauled the buckets of water on her shoulders up the hill, and she paused a moment when she saw Lucia and Alesan laughing and running from a broadly grinning Farkas. The look in his eyes was one of sheer joy, utter delight, and absolute perfection. Tarrowlyn couldn’t contain her smile as Farkas scooped Lucia up in his grasp, lightly pinning the little girl against his chest and he blew raspberries against her neck, making Lucia squeal and laugh in her own delight. The two of them caught sight of Tarrowlyn however as she began walking toward them and Farkas eased Lucia back down to her feet. He began to turn to head back inside for something, though he paused a moment to look at Tarrowlyn once more. She was pouring the cold water from the lake into the water trough for her cow. His gaze softened as he watched her and she turned up to look at him once more, a bright smile on her face. He smiled in return, and Farkas rubbed his neck a bit. By the gods, that smile of Tarrowlyn’s was paralyzing to say in the least. While he was unsure of when to pick things back up between them, Farkas knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had lost his heart to her.

Farkas was suddenly taken down to the ground when both Alesan and Lucia tackled him at the knees and the Companion laughed loudly as the two children pinned him down. By the gods, he loved these kids, loved their mother. He could hear Tarrowlyn laughing loudly from beside the animal pen and he turned his head enough to look at her. He still had a smile on his face, and his eyes were bright in his elation.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes were locked to his as she smiled softly and she shook her head a little. “ Alright you imps, let your paaauhhhh….Farkas up and the two of you go get washed up for supper.” Tarrowlyn said. She had almost called him their father. _He may as well be though, they love him so much._ she thought sadly. Farkas hadn’t shown much interest in the last few months, which made Tarrowlyn wonder if he had given up on her. Maybe he only tolerated the kids because they weren’t his. What would happen once Gemaine was finally out of the picture? Would he just leave their lives entirely?

“ But Ma! You haven’t even started cooking yet!” Alesan protested. All three of them had missed Tarrowlyn’s slip of the tongue it seemed. His blue eyes were narrowed a bit at her and Tarrowlyn smirked at her son.

“ The two of you still have your reading, writing, and numbers to complete for the day, or did you think I forgot? Now, go get washed up and tend to your studies. I’ll be up shortly, alright?”

Both children groaned in annoyance as they both got off of the man beneath them. “ Yes Ma.” came the chorus of disappointment and acquiesce.

Tarrowlyn picked her buckets and the rod she had used to carry them back up and she began making her way back to the lake. “ You’re a natural with them, you know.” she said over her shoulder to Farkas. He would be a wonderful father to his own children one day. A little melancholy settled over her at the thought and she fought the urge to sigh. As he had promised her, Farkas had not once tried to push Tarrowlyn out of her comfort zone. Then again, he hadn’t done anything with all the work they had been doing around the steading. The events of Bloated Man's Grotto were not as much a waking nightmare anymore, thank the gods, though the dragonborn knew that her comfort zone was quickly changing once more. Drastically changing.

Farkas smiled as he fell into step beside Tarrowlyn and he glanced to the side. “ They’re good kids, though I’m sure they have you to thank for that as well.” Farkas replied. “ It’s hard not to love them either.” His eyes locked forward, as if in a daydream, and he smiled softly at the thought of them possibly being a family together. That was what he truly wanted.

Tarrowlyn was about to say something when she saw the look on Farkas’ face, and she paused mid-step for a moment. “ Do you honestly mean that, Farkas?” she whispered as she bent down to fill the buckets. They had reached the lakeside faster than she thought they would have. She was about to settle the rod with both buckets hung over it on her shoulders when Farkas wordlessly took it from her.

“ Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t, Tarrowlyn.” he replied in her ear. A soft kiss was planted against her cheek and Farkas began hauling the water back up the hill without another word. In all reality, he was internally chastising himself for such a bold action.

If Tarrowlyn had been having any doubts of Farkas still being interested in her, they were quickly abolished with that innocent kiss. Her hand came up slowly to touch her still tingling flesh and she smiled slowly at the feeling that was welling up within her. Her heart was hammering joyfully in her breast and she turned around to look at him as he walked away from her. He had promised her space, and had assured her that he would wait however long it took.

And Farkas had, with all the patience of a saint.

Tarrowlyn immediately began plotting as she walked up the hill. She needed to talk to Rayya now. Tarrowlyn had no doubts in her mind any longer, and her smile hadn’t faded from the moment Farkas had kissed her cheek.

It was time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn walked back into her home with a soft smile on her face, and she strolled leisurely into the greenhouse. Rayya took great pleasure in cultivating the blooms for Tarrowlyn and the housecarl and steward of the manor had proven to have quite a green thumb. " Rayya, I have a favor to ask of you..." Tarrowlyn began.

Rayya chortled as she stopped pruning the bushel of jazbay berries she was at and she turned to look at her thane. " What it is, Tarrowlyn? Normally when you ask me such a question there is danger involved." Rayya had been on her share of adventures with the thane of Falkreath and she leveled her honey brown eyes on the other woman.

" I want you to take Lucia and Alesan camping here in the hold. Preferably near Half Moon Mill so that they're not too far from home in case of an emergency. Not tonight though. Maybe in a day or two..." Tarrowlyn said. She grabbed a pair of shears herself and clipped a few blooms from her bushel of lavender and once more from the pot holding her dragontongue flowers. She needed to make some more of her soap. She had grown accustomed to the scent ever since Sigrid had gifted her with it after her flight from Helgan.

The fact that Farkas liked it as well was a bonus.

Rayya smiled softly. " Your heart is finally on its way to healing, my thane. I'll get them packed and we'll leave in the morning." She said sagely. Rayya knew why it was that Tarrowlyn wanted her to take the children for a day or two. She wanted to be alone with Farkas. " A word of advice...Werewolf men are prone to give into their more baser and primal instincts."

Tarrowlyn stopped short as she had been walking away from the green house and she turned to her housecarl. " I'm counting on it." She purred, earning her an amused chuckle from her long time friend.

 

* * *

 

The kids waved merrily as they walked away from the manor with Rayya, and Tarrowlyn slowly waved back. The soft smile on her face spoke volumes however and she turned to head back up the hill. Farkas was at the forge, and by the look of things he was in the midst of shaping some new armor. In the last few months he had learned quite a bit about smithing from the dragonborn. Tarrowlyn's smile brightened a bit at the sight, though she entered her home instead. She had to get the chores done before she could do anything else.

Farkas smiled as he walked into the manor later that evening. Tarrowlyn had just finished supper by the smell of things and he felt his mouth water. She had roasted some venison that night, and the smell of freshly baked potatoes, roasted leeks, and carrots were joining the tantalizing scents. Farkas couldn't deny that he had grown accustomed to Tarrowlyn's cooking over the course of the last few months and he had a bit of a leaner look to him because of it.

_One of the many reasons I love her as much as I do..._ he thought as he walked into the main hall.

" Don't even think of sitting down until you've washed up Farkas. You've been working the forge today and you're covered in soot." Tarrowlyn admonished from the kitchen.

Farkas had just been in the process of pulling his normal chair out to sit in it and he sighed in annoyance. Sometimes he wondered if this is what marriage felt like, constantly being chided for things he should have already done. Wordlessly, Farkas walked into the kitchen to wash his face and hands. " You're scary when you do that, you realize." He said as he poured water into the basin. He grabbed the washcloth from where it was hanging and dunked it, only to ring it out again. He needed to wash his face first before he washed his hands.

Tarrowlyn chuckled as she walked over to him and she took the damp cloth from him. " You missed a spot."

Farkas leaned back before Tarrowlyn could touch him with the cloth and he smiled. " I'm a grown man, Tarrowlyn. Just tell me..." he began, laughing all the while as Tarrowlyn kept reaching in. He stepped backwards in an effort to get away from her and she followed.

" By Stendarr, would you just stay still Farkas?! It's in a tricky spot and I...OH!" She had squeaked out the last part when both tripped a little and Tarrowlyn found herself pinned between some of her storage barrels and Farkas. Her hand was still raised with the washcloth in her grasp, though now she found it hard to recall why she had it to begin with. Farkas was gently grasping both of her wrists in an effort to keep her from just smothering his face, and she all but felt her pulse quicken under his strong fingers. Her eyes were locked to his, both seemingly caught like a deer in lamp light, neither moving an inch or speaking.

The feel of his body so close to hers was maddening, and it all but erupted a fire that blazed intensely through her veins. Before she had even thought it through, Tarrowlyn closed the distance between them.

Their lips met furiously and Farkas' eyes closed at the sensation that was coursing through him. He groaned delightedly as he zeroed the space between them and Tarrowlyn moaned against his lips. He let go of her wrists and effortlessly picked her up, only to deposit her on the top of the barrel she had just been pinned against. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips tightly, eliciting a gasp from both of them when his erection pressed against her heat.

Their hands began moving on their own and Tarrowlyn smirked against Farkas' lips as she began fighting to loosen his belt. Farkas had already pushed the hem of her dress up as far as he could get it and his fingers looped around her knickers, hurriedly drawing them away from her.

Tarrowlyn cried out against his lips when he began caressing her womanhood, and Farkas seized that moment to taste her once more. She moaned throatily as his tongue and fingers caressed her in tandem, stimulating her further and building the flame that was their desire higher than she had ever felt it go. Tarrowlyn roughly shoved his pants away from his hips and Farkas hissed in delight as his aching rod came into contact with her dripping center. He pushed his hips forward, entering her tight heat as both their jaws went slack.

His blue eyes were locked to hers now as he gently rocked into her, earning a gasp each time he parted her inner folds with his body. Tarrowlyn was fisting his shirt at his shoulders tightly and her legs were still wound around his hips tightly, keeping him as close to her as she possibly could. Farkas dipped his head down to kiss her, and Tarrowlyn moaned softly as he did so. By the gods, Farkas mused as he kept up his gentle possession of her, she felt like heaven wrapped around him. He paused a moment and he couldn't contain the smirk that crossed his face. Farkas scooped Tarrowlyn up against his chest and he began striding for the stairs main hall. He wanted her in bed, skin to skin.

Supper could wait a little bit.

Tarrowlyn gasped with every step Farkas took, only to have it turn into a wanton moan as he began climbing the stairs. His cock was pressed tightly to her womb, and it felt as if it was winding around inside of her with every move he made. " Farkas! Wait, I...OOOOOOOHHHHH! Tarrowlyn keened. It had been so long for her, and that was all it took to send her careening into bliss. She undulated in his arms as he kept climbing the stairs, though she noticed hazily that he was moving much faster now, and Tarrowlyn’s voice rose an octave as she kept spasming around him.

“ Damn!” Farkas groaned as they reached her bedroom door. He pinned her to it tightly as he began poling in and out of her now, and his mouth claimed hers heatedly. His tongue was twirling and caressing Tarrowlyn’s as his hips moved on automatic, and he hissed in delight as Tarrowlyn screeched her bliss into his mouth again. “ Get the door open…” he growled out against her lips.

Tarrowlyn’s hand began blindly searching for the latch, and she cried out in her rapture as her head knocked against the wooden door when it flew back. “ Farkas, please!” she cried out shrilly.

Farkas chuckled sensually as he paused his movements, his blue eyes bright and half lidded as he looked at her. “ What's the matter?” he purred sexily.

“ If you want me in that bed, you need to give me a moment to find the latch. We’re not going anywhere, and Rayya’s got the kids for the next three days.” Tarrowlyn growled out. She cried out as Farkas gave her a rather hard thrust for her cheek and her back arched high against the door. She was already sensitive from having climaxed twice in a row. Her hand slipped against the latch accidently, and the door swung open. They tumbled inside as Farkas lost his balance and both couldn’t keep themselves from laughing as they collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

“ Why don’t we try that one more time?” Tarrowlyn laughed as she tucked his ebony locks behind his ears. “ We need to get into the bed.”

Farkas smirked and he shook his head. “ I think right here is just fine.” he purred in response.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn sighed languidly as she curled up to Farkas. Her hair was severely sex tousled and her eyes were closed in intense satisfaction. They had finally made it into the bed about an hour ago, and that had only been after he had gotten frustrated with her dress. Needless to say, it was in tatters on the floor.

“ You owe me a new dress.” Tarrowlyn said as she snuggled deeper into Farkas’ embrace.

“ Worth every septim.” Farkas replied breathlessly. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he craned his head enough to be able to plant a kiss on her forehead. “ I might pick up quite a few…” he added with a small smile. He closed his eyes and leaned against the pillows, just relishing in the fact that everything was just perfect at that very moment. Absolutely perfect.

Tarrowlyn turned her head to look up at him and she chuckled. “ You are not going to keep literally ripping my clothing away in an effort to get me naked, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn laughed brightly as Farkas pulled her over him and their lips met with a happy hum from the red headed woman.

“ But I liked doing it.” Farkas shot back with a broad grin. If he had been in his wolfen form, his tail would have been wagging so fast it would have been a blur.

“ The answer is no, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn finalized, though she was smiling broadly right back to him.

“ Once a month?” he asked. By the gods, Tarrowlyn mused, his smile was infectious. He couldn’t hold back the chuckle the rumbled through his chest as Tarrowlyn shook her head no, which only mussed her hair further. “ Once every three months?”

“ No, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn kissed him sweetly as she giggled and she felt his hands come to rest against the small of her back. “ No more tearing or shredding my clothing to get me naked.”

Farkas’ eyes narrowed a bit. He could already feel his arousal mounting within him once more. He would get them something to eat once he was done. “ Good thing you’re already naked then.” he purred seductively. It didn’t take much effort to push Tarrowlyn down as he impaled her on his manhood, earning him a surprised gasp from his lover.

Not needing any further cues, Tarrowlyn sat up and she couldn’t keep herself from moaning wantonly as she came down hard on his rigid length. Her body rose and fell on its own, as her eyes were locked to his the entire time. She cried out in surprise when Farkas pulled her off of him, and she felt him maneuver her in front of him on her hands and knees.

“ I’m sorry, Tarrowlyn, but I need…” Farkas began only to groan as Tarrowlyn slid her heat over him again without missing a beat. “ Grab the headboard.” he growled out. Forlan was starting to exert his influence now of all times. It figured the wolf would wait this long to do so.

Tarrowlyn did as she was told, and she felt his strong hands settle on her hips as he hunched over her. “ Farkas…” Tarrowlyn whispered as she looked over her shoulder. It was a sultry, sensual whisper that made Farkas throb within her and she hissed in delight. “ Do you remember what I told you the first time?”

Farkas’ eyes nearly went golden in his lust. “ You told me to make you howl, Tarrowlyn.” he replied.

“ Make me howl again, wolf.” she ordered.

A low growl echoed from Farkas and he drew back. He slammed back inside her with all of his weight behind him and Tarrowlyn’s head snapped back in both shock and delight. Yes, Farkas was a lover, but Tarrowlyn needed a man who could be gentle and strong. He had made love to her earlier, and now she needed to feel his strength and ardor. Farkas kept up his ardent pace, and he leaned forward with one hand on the wall for balance.

His hand slid up from her hip to palm her breast and Farkas nosed her hair out of his way. His lips then latched onto her neck as he suckled the sensitive flesh behind her ear. “ Tarrowlyn…” Farkas whispered almost reverently in her ear.

“ Farkas!” she screamed in reply. Tarrowlyn was already beyond sensitive from their lovemaking earlier and she was already building harshly under this thorough beat. “ Farkas, I...I...I’m Ahhhh!” She rolled her head further to the right without realizing it, exposing her throat to Farkas submissively.

Farkas’ eyes did turn golden then and he growled lowly as his own release began rising to meet hers. “ Mine.” he snarled possessively in her ear. Tarrowlyn moaned wantonly in response and Farkas continued to growl as he began reaching his limit. With a guttural groan, Farkas bit down into Tarrowlyn’s exposed skin and she screamed his name as if it were a cry of relief. Both climaxed at the same time, and Farkas felt his head grow light from the intensity of it. The saltiness of her skin, the sweet, sweet taste of her blood on his tongue, the feeling of her wetly gripping his length as her hips undulated wildly against his in her abandon were all so much to take in. Farkas reveled in it, in her.

Finally they both seemed to come down from their high and Farkas painfully released the hold he had on her shoulder. His jaw hurt from having bitten down as hard as he had. He heard Tarrowlyn whimper as he pulled away from her and he worriedly looked her over. “ Are you alright?” he asked her.

Tarrowlyn nodded wordlessly and she panted heavily as she shivered at the same time. “ Damn.” was all she said.

Farkas all but collapsed on the bed this time. While it had been a briefer interlude than before, it had been extremely intense.

Tarrowlyn flopped against the bed beside him and she curled up into his embrace. She nuzzled his chest sleepily and she smiled as Farkas kissed the top of her head affectionately.

" Heal that bite, Tarrowlyn." He whispered drowsily. He was already starting to fall asleep. He’d nap first and then get the food. Farkas wasn’t about to let the spread Tarrowlyn cooked for them go to waste.

" Later." She mumbled. She was falling asleep as well. She felt Farkas kick the blanket up over them and she sighed happily. It finally felt like something was going right for once.

 

* * *

 

The three days  that the two had to each other were spent in a constant state of undress. Neither of them got much work done either, as Farkas would smile broadly as he hauled a laughing and shrieking Tarrowlyn up the hill or around the house as he strode strongly for the door whenever the mood struck him. On the fourth day, they had finally managed to calm themselves enough to be able to cross each other’s path without wanting to tear the other’s clothing off. It was well and good, as the kids were due back that day.

Tarrowlyn hummed to herself as she smiled brightly. She was chopping some vegetables for their supper that night and she was waiting for her children to come running through the front door any second now.

“ Tarrowlyn! I have urgent news for you!” came Rayya’s voice as she all but burst through the doors of the manor.

Tarrowlyn came running from the kitchen when the other woman made her presence known. " What is it, Rayya?" The redhead asked. Her green eyes were wide and fearful as she waited to hear what had happened. Please let both Alesan and Lucia be alright.

" The Glemorils! We found them. They're just south of Bilegulch Mine!" Rayya said excitedly. “ Don’t worry! The kids are right outside.” she added quickly. “ Last I saw them they were running over to see Farkas as he got to the forge.”

Tarrowlyn’s shoulders slumped in relief though she immediately began planning. “ I need to get a message to Kodlak…” she whispered. “ Thank you Rayya!” Tarrowlyn ran for the back of the house as she began tearing her apron from around her waist. She needed to get her armor and head out now. It would only take Farkas about an hour to reach Whiterun on Thunder’s back and it would take her a couple of hours to get to Bilegulch if she wanted stealth on her side.

Farkas was hammering the impurities out of what would be a shin guard when Tarrowlyn burst out of the house. “ What in oblivion?”

“ Farkas! I need to you leave for Whiterun! Tell Kodlak we found them! I’ll be back there after nightfall.” Tarrowlyn said hurriedly.

Farkas shook his head. “ What about Gemaine, Tarrowlyn?”

Her green eyes leveled on his brightly and Farkas swore he could see a flame glittering in those emerald depths. “ I’ll be able to handle him if he dares cross my path again.” she said confidently.

Farkas sighed heavily as he weighed things over. It seemed as if their time together had not only healed her heart, but had restored her boundless confidence as well. “ Very well. I’ll head out now.” he replied. “ Don’t keep us waiting long.”

Tarrowlyn nodded and she took off down the eastern road. She had some hunting to do.

 

* * *

 

Kodlak was reading in his study when Farkas came in. His silver eyes leveled on the younger man kindly. “ Well, well. Look what the plains have blown in. Where’s Tarrowlyn?”

“ Hunting.” Farkas replied obliquely. Both Njada and Torvar were within hearing distance. “ She knows where they’re at and she said she’ll be back after nightfall.”

Kodlak’s eyes narrowed. “ You allowed her to go alone?”

“ She wouldn’t let me go if I had tried Kodlak. She’s very much back to her old self again.” Farkas retorted with a smile.

Kodlak’s brow rose in curiosity. “ So everything is as it should be?” A small smile was visible behind his beard and Kodlak set his book down. He stood up and poured them both a tankard of mead. Handing one to Farkas, Kodlak raised his mug in a silent toast that Farkas returned.

Farkas nodded.

“ Best any dragons then?” Kodlak’s voice was knowing and Farkas nearly spit out the mouthful of ale he had taken. Kodlak’s laughter boomed through the study at the guilty look on Farkas’ face and he clapped the young man strongly on the back. “ I thought as much. I was hoping she’d come around with time. Now, sit lad. Tell me what you two have been up to in the months you’ve been gone.” He closed the door so that they could chat privately and Njada visibly scowled.

She had been hoping to hear what Farkas had been up to.

 

* * *

 

Every nerve was wired for the slightest sound as Tarrowlyn crept as silently as she could into the cave that housed the Glenmoril Coven. _Tala, I’m going to need your help in a moment._ Tarrowlyn could smell all five of them in the main cavern, and she felt Tala pacing wildly.

_Fine by me, human. I’ve been itching for this moment a long time._ the wolf growled back.

Rhythmic chanting met their ears as Tarrowlyn began to silently discard her armor and she smiled a bit ferally. “ Now things get fun.” she whispered. She dashed around the corner and she threw her blade into the hag farthest from her. With her presence known now that one of their number was dead, Tarrowlyn dodged a few fireballs before taking to the air and she transformed mid jump, a blur of red death to the next of the witches she pounced upon. A blast of heat made her roar in displeasure and Tarrowlyn narrowed her golden eyes on the witch that had dared to burn her.

“ You belong to Hircine now, Companion!” she screeched, holding a clawed hand out to blast the werewolf again with another fireball.

“ Not before you see him first hag!” Tarrowlyn bellowed back. Her claws sank into the wench’s throat next, splattering the ground with black blood. “ I am a warrior of Jorrvaskr! I have trained with the finest Skyrim has to offer under the eye of Kodlak Whitemane! Do not think I will be bested so easily!” She was tackled from the side by a gigantic frostbite spider and her hackles raised in her rage. Her hands gripped the mandibles of the beast as it brought its fangs down and she wrenched her arms apart, leaving the spider to screech as it was left utterly defenseless.

Tarrowlyn was a whirl of crimson death as she felled all that came into reach of her claws and she felt Tala’s presence waning as the transformation began to subside. Once back to her human form, Tarrowlyn grabbed her blade and sprinted in, sending the shining steel through the last witch’s lower jaw and through the top of her head.

“ A nice showing.” came a purr that immediately put the dragonborn on edge. “ Such beauty and deadly grace.”

Tarrowlyn’s green eyes narrowed, though they were flickering back and forth between emerald and gold. “ Why am I not surprised to find you here, Gemaine.” she snarled. She was stark naked, and she smirked. She could do this now. And she was more than ready.

“ I followed you here when I recognized you leaving the road. I daresay I’m surprised to see you even survived the aftermath of Bloated Man’s Grotto.” Gemaine stepped fully into the firelight and Tarrowlyn visibly growled at his scent. It still reeked of death.

“ What can I say, I’m a survivor.” Tarrowlyn’s eyes were still golden as they watched the man before her intently. She had no armor, but that gave her a little bit of an advantage in speed.

“ Survive this.” Gemaine shot back. He dashed in, closing the distance and Tarrowlyn met him in the middle, her blade raised high and ready to level some justice for the torture the man had subjected her to.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing dusk when Farkas and Kodlak emerged from his study and the two were laughing softly about something.

“ I’m nervous to be honest.” Farkas said.

“ That nervousness is a good thing, my boy. Especially with a woman like her.” Kodlak replied softly. “ Any news of Tarrowlyn yet?!”

Shouts of the negative met their ears and Farkas shrugged. “ It would take a good couple of hours to reach Whiterun on foot from Bilegulch Mine, Kodlak. Even with her speed, she probably didn’t make it there until after midday as it stood.”

Kodlak nodded sagely, though the festivities were quickly interrupted when something began bashing against the door hard enough to rattle the entire mead hall. Kodlak pulled his warhammer from his back as his eyes narrowed before they flashed gold a moment. “ So they have finally come…” he whispered softly. “ Warriors of Jorrvaskr! TO ARMS!”

No sooner had the words left Kodlak’s mouth, the doors splintered and flew inward. Athis had barely had time to duck before he had been skewered by the sharp wooden shrapnel.

The silver hand began pouring into the mead hall and Farkas bellowed in his rage as he swung his blade into his first victim of the night. There would be many more he was certain.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn held her side as she weakly walked towards the gates of Whiterun with a burlap sack in hand. There were many bleeding scratches and cuts littering her arms, along with dried patches of blood speckling her face. Some of it was her enemies, but she knew most of it was her own. Her magicka was tapped above all else and she hissed as she began making her way through the marketplace. She stopped briefly a moment however. Even at this time of night, there was always some sort of boisterous noise coming from the Bannered Mare, and it was silent. At the top of the stairs in the wind district, the dragonborn could make out the tail end of a large crowd. Despite her injuries, she hastened up the stairs, groaning against the pain as she climbed as fast as she could will her body. Sure enough, there was a large crowd gathered around the foot of the stairs leading to…

“ Jorrvaskr!” Tarrowlyn whispered in her shock and terror. Her green eyes went wide at the sight of the ruined doors that she could see from where she stood and she began shouldering her way none too gently through the crowd before they realized who she was.

“ The poor dear is in for a nasty shock…” came one whisper to her left, Ysolda if she could place it right.

Tarrowlyn was breathing heavily as she reached the foot of the steps leading to the mead hall and her eyes looked upon Torvar and Aela. They were wounded, though not grievously so, and there were two dead men sprawled on the ground before them.

“ The silver hand…” Torvar began softly. He had massive amounts of bruising around his throat, and both his eyes were blackened. “ They finally built up the nerve to strike Jorrvaskr…”

Tarrowlyn’s eyes filled with tears and she looked to Aela. “ Just head inside, little sister.” the huntress of Jorrvaskr said softly. There was anguish in that voice, Tarrowlyn noted.

Not needing to be told twice, and despite her body’s protesting, Tarrowlyn dashed up the stairs and she ran right through the ruined door. The inside of the mead hall was a mess. All the tables were either broken or upended, there was food and mead all over the floor, and the smell of blood hung in the air like a tapestry. A pile of their fallen foes was sitting near old Vignar’s room, and Tarrowlyn took solace that there was not a single companion amongst the dead there. She was just about to survey the well being of her shield siblings when Vilkas came stomping up to her. His cheekbone was severely bruised and his nose and lip bloodied, though his eyes were full of fire as he leveled them on her.

“ Where in oblivion have you been?!” he demanded, catching hold of the front of her armor as he pulled her face to face. His eyes had gone golden in his rage, and Tarrowlyn immediately shoved him off.

“ I was doing Kodlak’s bidding, Vilkas. In fact, I sent Farkas back this morning to tell him I was returning with that which he asked me for.” Tarrowlyn retorted hotly in turn. The two of them seemed to rub one another the wrong way every time they were both injured. If he kept berating her, the dhovakiin was sure she was going to hit him, grievous wounds and all.

“ Well I hope it was a damn good errand then, Tarrowlyn, because it meant you weren’t here to defend Jorrvaskr, or him!” Vilkas bellowed. “ He’s dead, Tarrowlyn! The old man is dead!” He pointed behind him to where Kodlak lay on the floor, still as a winter morning and Tarrowlyn felt her heart plummet into her stomach at the sight before her, effectively quelling the rage that had been roiling there a moment ago. Farkas and Njada were flanking him like an honor guard on either side and both were crying openly. He hadn’t even looked over his shoulder to acknowledge her presence. “ On top of that, the silver hand took the shards of Wuuthrad that we had collected! You certainly picked a fine time to be away, doing who knows what! Playing lapdog for the jarls again?!”

Tarrowlyn dropped the sack to the floor and her fist flew across Vilkas’ jaw strongly as that last statement made her snap. All it had done was bring all the anger, and newfound sorrow right to the surface, and the dragonborn couldn’t contain it. She barely heard Farkas demand that they both calm down and her burning green eyes leveled on Vilkas as he stayed his twin. “ Don’t you dare condescend me in such a manner! You know as well as I what Kodlak's one wish was before he was to appear before Shor...I’ve been gone the last five months hunting the Glenmoril Coven amongst the wilds of Falkreath. And as you see, I have not returned empty handed!” she shouted right back. She grabbed the bloody end of the sack and upended it, sending the six heads inside rolling across the floor. “ I would have been back much sooner not only if I had my horse, but if I hadn’t been waylaid three different times on the way back.” She picked up a head that looked nothing like the rest and Vilkas’ eyes went wide. “ As you can see, the silver hand not only struck here.”

Gemaine’s sightless eyes were skyward in death, his mouth dropped open in an eternal scream of anguish.

Vilkas stumbled backwards a bit as he looked between the six heads in shock. That had effectively killed both their fires it seemed. “ By the gods…You did it…” he whispered. His eyes went wide as Tarrowlyn visibly teetered and he rushed forward to catch her. “ Why haven’t you healed yourself?”

“ I’m tapped at the moment.” Tarrowlyn bit out. “ Gemaine’s last blow on me was drenched in a very potent magicka poison. I haven’t even regenerated what I can use. It almost proved fatal on the road here. Listen, I’ll be fine. We need to get the others healed in case they come back. Njada, run over to the temple and get Danica and the other acolytes. Ria, there should be a couple potions in the chest there. Give two to Athis. Make sure Torvar gets the other.”

Farkas was silent as he watched Tarrowlyn give her orders to the rest of their shield siblings. Even with one arm slung over Vilkas’ shoulder, she was the picture of resilience. She managed to stand on her own two feet again after a moment and she began collecting the heads from the floor. It wouldn’t due to have the grotesque things about after all. Gingerly, she began making her way towards the back door and the twins followed her silently.

" You're with me, Tarrowlyn. We managed to find out that they're headed for Driftshade Refuge." Vilkas said as they entered the underforge. “ We’re going to wipe those bastards out once and for all.”

" Send a few heads rolling for me." Farkas said simply.

Tarrowlyn nodded in acquiesce, though she remained silent. This wasn't how she had wanted to see everyone after so long. Not only that, Kodlak had not been a man prone to vengeance. She remembered his words from long ago, and they had stuck with her since. She would accompany her shield brother regardless however, so that he would not meet the same fate as Skjor had. She would do all she could to keep the rest of her shield siblings alive. Kodlak had always stressed the importance of their tight knit family. " Can you do me a favor as well, Farkas?" she said softly. She didn’t dare turn around lest the twins see the tears forming in her eyes. If she had only been faster, if only she hadn’t been as injured as she was, Kodlak would still be alive and everyone wouldn’t be in the states they were.

" I already know what you're thinking. I wanted to let you know I was headed there now." Farkas saw his brother turn to look at him curiously and he ignored the questioning glare he was getting. " I'll only be there to make sure everything's alright and I'll be coming back here."

“ Thank you.” Tarrowlyn whispered. She felt his hand on her shoulder and he dipped his head in low to capture her lips softly. Her eyes fluttered closed at the simple kiss and she returned it fully, tenderly caressing his stubbled cheek with her exposed fingertips. “ Be safe.”

“ You too.” he replied sweetly.

Vilkas’ brow was raised high at the sight before him, but he didn’t dare say a word yet. What had happened in the five months they had been gone? “ You two didn't elope on me, did you?" He said teasingly once Farkas had made his exit. Oh the look on her face had been worth it, even if she managed to pay him back for it later. “ Take your breastplate off and I’ll heal what I can, alright?”

Tarrowlyn nodded, her face scrunched up in agony and her armor squelched wetly as it was pulled away from her back. “ I know I mentioned I was waylaid three times on the way back.” she whispered. “ Once was Gemaine, the other a bear before I could get my armor back on, and the last was a damn dragon. I’m getting sick of this, Vilkas.” She kept her back to Vilkas as she removed her shirt as well. It was nearly crimson with her blood.

Vilkas chortled a little. “ Save some for us then, would you?” he teased. Light filled his palms as he ran it over her bloodied back and the gashes there healed with nary a scar. “ When did you get your armor back on?” he asked as he looked over the puncture from what looked to be a wickedly curved claw.

“ Just before I reached town. It hurt too damn much to have it on. I didn’t want to look a fright coming into town all bloodied like that. At least my armor hid most of it.” Tarrowlyn breathed a sigh of relief as Vilkas finished healing what he could. “ That’s much better, thank you.”

“ You’re welcome. And, Tarrowlyn, you never answered my question. You and Farkas didn’t elope on me did you?” His fingers ran across that raised scabs of a clear bite mark on her neck. “ And do I get an explanation as to what that was about before Farkas left?”

She turned nearly as red as her hair and Tarrowlyn pulled a fresh shirt from her pack. “ No, we didn’t. I promise.” she replied quickly. “ As for that,  Farkas and I were discussing about bringing you into the fold as well. Once we've avenged Kodlak and brought the shards back, I will explain everything. It may take some time, but I promise you I will.”

“ I know you will. And it’s a shame, I’d be honored to be your brother in name.” Vilkas said with a chuckle. He laughed fully as Tarrowlyn blushed almost as red as her hair and he patted her shoulders affectionately. “ Especially after the display I just witnessed.”

Tarrowlyn shook her head in exasperation and she used part of the sack to wipe the blood from the inside of her armor. In all honesty, she wouldn’t mind that either.

“ Don’t think I didn’t notice what you’re wearing, Tarrowlyn.” Vilkas said mirthfully. “ How long have you been wearing it now?”

“ Almost a month.” she finally whispered. “ I’m surprised you didn’t comment on what else you saw.”

“ That’s not my place to be honest. What you two do behind closed doors is your business.” Vilkas chortled. “ But I’m glad to see you back to the woman I remember. There’s more light and life in your eyes then there has been in months. I can’t help but wonder how much of that Farkas is responsible for.”

Tarrowlyn’s face softened at the mention of Vilkas’ younger twin. “ Quite a bit of it…” she admitted.

Vilkas chuckled as he led the both of them towards the exit, though his mood was growing darker by the minute. “ Come on, little sister, there’s hunting to be done.” his voice had a bit of edge to it now as his rage and grief came to the fore. Those bastards would pay for raising arms against Jorrvaskr and it’s companions.

 

* * *

 

“ AHRRAAAHHHHH!” Tarrowlyn bellowed as she swung her blade, neatly beheading the member of the silver hand that had gotten too close to Vilkas’ gasping form. He had been hit in the chest with an armor piercing arrow, though thankfully it hadn’t gotten too far in. “ Let me pull that first Vilkas. I still can’t use my magicks yet.”

“ I think I much prefer you as a warrior as opposed to those stuffy mages at the college.” he said, hissing as Tarrowlyn pulled the arrowhead from his skin. “ Damn.” He pulled his chestplate away to survey the wound and both scowled when they saw it. It had almost hit his heart.

“ I told you to let me shoot those two.” Tarrowlyn chided. “ There’ll be plenty of time to go rushing headlong into battle, brother. That time will be soon I’m sure. Besides, Farkas would kill me if I let you die.”

" That would be couterproductive in the long run, I'll admit." Vilkas chortled as he healed the wound.

“ We need to keep moving, come on. I’ll scout ahead so that you can get your armor back on.”

Vilkas nodded. “ I’ll be right behind you then.”

 

* * *

  
 

“ **_KRII_**!” Tarrowlyn shouted, her eyes narrowed with a fire that had Vilkas worried for her now. She had been hurt badly during this fight, as it was the leaders of the silver hand they were up against.

Vilkas knew she refrained from using her thu’um if she could help it. If she was getting pissed, and using her thu’um, her situation must be dire indeed. “ Tarrowlyn! Transform while you can!”

“ No! I ….Urghk….” Tarrowlyn was stopped short as a silver dagger was forced through her breastplate and into her soft belly. The burn was intense, the pain unreal where the pure silver met her flesh. Her vision swam a moment as if felt as if everything she had was being forcefully drained from her, and when she looked up at the man stabbing her, her eyes had turned golden. Her canines had gotten longer as she bared her teeth in her rage and she swung her sword arm to kill the bastard.

Vilkas bellowed a war cry as he ran the last of the leaders through on his greatsword and he pulled it free as he looked over to Tarrowlyn. “ By Ysmir…” he whispered fearfully. She was on the verge of transforming now. Vilkas hurried over to her and he grabbed her pauldrons in an effort to get her to look at him. “ Tarrowlyn, you need to calm and center yourself...The danger has passed...Don’t heed that call in anger! Only in need!” he begged her. There was little he would be able to do if she transformed and went on a rampage. Damn it all, if Farkas were here, he’d be able to calm her in some way or another. His eyes brightened at that thought and he got as close as he could so that she could only see his eyes. “ Tarrowlyn, think of Farkas...Look me in the eye and think of my brother.”

Tarrowlyn’s eyes flashed back to green a moment, though her eyes filled with tears at the same time. How she had loved looking into his eyes as Farkas had flexed into her, claiming her body tenderly and reverently. Tarrowlyn had felt as if Farkas had physically worshipped her body. She wrested control of her mind back from the beast attempting to take over and she gasped as if struggling for breath. “ Vilkas...The dagger...It burns!” she choked out. It did more than burn! She was growing weaker and weaker by the second! It felt as if all her strength and vitality were flowing through her to that stab wound.

“ I know. I’ll get it.” he said gently. Shaking his head, Vilkas wrapped his fingers around the stock of the blade and gave it a hard tug so as to free Tarrowlyn of the agony she was in. She choked back a scream as it left her, and Vilkas winced. That hadn’t been the first time he had been forced to do that and he hadn’t enjoyed it then either. “ Can you heal yourself Tarrowlyn? That’s a nasty wound.” he whispered.

Tarrowlyn groaned pitifully at the residual pain and she shakily cast her healing spell in an effort to stem the flow of her lifeblood. The bleeding stopped a little and Tarrowlyn swore. She could have sworn she had regenerated enough magicka to have healed everything. Vilkas hauled her to her feet and slung her arm over his shoulder in an effort to get them moving.

“ I’ve already got your half of the gold and valuables set off to the side, little sister. Come, let’s get back to Jorrvaskr. The other’s should have Kodlak’s funeral prepared by the time we return.” Vilkas said gently. He felt a bit better now that he had avenged the man who had been more of a father to him and Farkas than Jergen had ever been.

Tarrowlyn nodded as she gave him a faint, and slightly bloody smile. It had been a bad night and both were ready to leave it behind them.  
  


* * *

 

“ Alesan and Lucia are fine, Tarrowlyn.” Farkas whispered. They were in his room in the living quarters of Jorrvaskr and he was cleaning and bandaging her wounds. His eyes were drawn to a single spot on her left shoulder however and he trailed his fingers over the now fresh scar. " I thought I told you to heal that."

Tarrowlyn couldn't help the smirk that traveled over her face at that statement. " What if I told you I wanted to leave that one, Farkas? That I wanted a physical reminder of that night." She whispered shyly. " I want to be able to run my fingers over it and recall what I was feeling when your teeth punctured my skin. To know it wasn't a dream."

Farkas didn't have a reply to her. Words had never been his strong suit, but he didn't have to speak to tell Tarrowlyn how that made him feel. He tied off the bandages around her waist and he turned her around carefully so as to not agitate the wound. His fingers trailed like a whisper over the skin of her cheek and Tarrowlyn leaned into the contact. His nose rubbed hers as he drew closer to her. Her breath fanned over his lips softer than a summer breeze. His fingers laced into her hair as they met sweetly and tentatively. They had only shown a random display of affection every now and again since the last time they had made love. Farkas didn't want to push Tarrowlyn too fast after all.

Tarrowlyn's hands pulled at his chestplate to keep him close and she chuckled a little against his lips as she deftly undid the buckles holding it closed.

" You do realize someone could walk in at any moment?" Farkas growled out. The feeling of her hands on him was nothing short of exhilarating as she shoved his armor away. He could understand all too well why she wanted this, despite the circumstances going on upstairs. She wanted to feel alive, needed to throw off the fear and doubt, yearned for someone else's feeling for her. He hissed to keep himself from groaning too loudly when her fingers wrapped around his swollen length. " Are you sure you're up for this?"

Tarrowlyn nodded quickly as she lifted her hips to allow Farkas to pull away her undergarments. " Nothing too rough." She whispered. She couldn't explain why she needed him at that very moment, but Tarrowlyn couldn't stop herself from giving over to the passion climbing between them. Her head flew back as Farkas entered her willing body with a quick thrust and her hands gripped his bare shoulders tightly. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as Farkas eased her against the bed and their hips met at a slow, leisurely pace.

Farkas kissed Tarrowlyn to keep her quiet and she gasped prettily against his lips the deeper he pressed himself inside her body. He would never be able to get enough of her.

 

* * *

 

Vilkas was lost in thought as he made his way through the living quarters to his brother's room. So wrapped up in his ruminating that he didn't realize that he had already arrived  at Farkas' room. " Tarrowlyn. The jarl wishes to see you in Dragonsreach before we commence with the funeral.” he said loudly. He had heard the two of them from down the hall, well, only thanks to his wolfen half. Anyone else besides the remaining members of the circle wouldn’t have heard a peep, even standing next to the door. It didn’t help the smell of sex was very strong near Farkas’ door and the elder of the twins narrowed his ice blue eyes. Vilkas was going to give Farkas a swift boot to his ass if her wounds got any worse as Tarrowlyn had been nothing short of drained and unable to use her magicks. Thinking of her state reminded him that he needed to go see Danica at the temple to find out what kind of magic was on the blade.

“ I’ll head that way in a few minutes!” Tarrowlyn replied shakily, though Vilkas heard Farkas mumble something and Tarrowlyn giggled spritely.

Vilkas couldn’t keep the corner of his mouth from turning up despite his somberness. Farkas was a very lucky man, and Vilkas would forever envy him for having landed Tarrowlyn as solidly as he had. Then again, Vilkas had been carefully aloof with the dragonborn so as to not turn her to himself. While Tarrowlyn was more than worthy of pursuing, Farkas had staked his claim on her long ago, long before Vilkas had fallen inadvertently for her. That had been during Farkas’ eight month absence from Jorrvaskr. “ You had best hurry. Aela’s nearly finished with the preparations up top.” he added, though it was hard to keep his tone terse with her. As much as Vilkas desired her, it was only a base physical attraction. However, he loved her much like a brother would his sister. It was his pet name for her when they were by themselves. His brow arched as he heard a muffled, yet sharp gasp float through the door and into his ear. What in Dibella’s will was Farkas doing to her in there? Surely he had stopped long enough for the two of them to speak?

_This is my brother we are talking about._ Vilkas thought amusedly. “ Tarrowlyn, I could always just wait out here so you have some help going up the stairs.” Another gasp and heavy breathing answered that and Vilkas fought back a bark of laughter. Oh, Farkas had not stopped a bit, and he was torturing Tarrowlyn for it.

“ Nnnnooooo...No tha-tha-thankahhhhHHHHH!” she stammered, her voice obviously pleasure laced. “ Shit!” Her high pitched swear told Vilkas that Farkas had just done something that Tarrowlyn either loved him doing, or that he had just discovered something that he would undoubtedly use later. “ Aye aye aye I’ll be fi-fi-fi-fiiiiiiNNNNNEEEEE!!”

Vilkas shook his head from a bit as he listened to her attempt to hold a conversation. Farkas certainly had some kinks that he was putting the poor girl through. He had shared enough women with his brother to know how much of an exhibitionist Farkas could be. Not only that, Vilkas was sure that Farkas was peppering his own commentary, very racy commentary for that matter, in with the conversation Tarrowlyn had attempted to have with him. Probably along the lines of Vilkas knowing for certain what they were up to behind closed doors. Well, no chance in pulling her out at the moment. Farkas didn’t sound anywhere near done just yet. Shaking his head once more, Vilkas began striding for the stairs to the mead hall. He was going to have to keep everyone upstairs for now.

 

* * *

 

Farkas panted heavily against Tarrowlyn neck as she too gasped for breath. They were just now coming back down from the high their lovemaking had induced and Farkas nuzzled her tenderly once he had collected himself a bit. His blue eyes opened and he noticed that there was a slight glint of a gem or something dangling from her neck. Turquoise soon became noticeable after closer inspection and Farkas looked down at the bronze colored pendant with much more interest. Tarrowlyn’s eyes were still closed in her contentment so she couldn’t see the look on his face. Silvery blue orbs went wide with shock as he realized what it was she was wearing and he looked down at her with a tenderness that couldn’t be rivaled by anyone else.

It was an amulet of Mara. Now the question running through his mind was when and if he should make a comment on it. After all, making notice of the necklace of love was little less than a marriage proposal. " Tarrowlyn, you're..." he began. A series of hard knocks against the door told them both that Vilkas had grown impatient with them. Tarrowlyn still needed to see the jarl after all.

" Dammit, Vilkas, I'm coming, alright?!" She snarled at the door. Well, the mood had been effectively killed. " I'll be back shortly." She whispered to Farkas tenderly. Tarrowlyn closed the distance between them to kiss him deeply and Farkas' chest rumbled happily at the contact.

" I'm sure we'll be getting things underway once you get back." Farkas whispered in reply. His forehead rested against hers as he spoke. He wasn't too keen on letting her go just yet, but he knew he had to. Besides, he could always just whisk her back downstairs once everything was done so they could get some much deserved sleep. Tarrowlyn still needed to recoup from her injuries from Driftshade.

 

* * *

  
Tarrowlyn was feeling much worse for wear as she climbed the steps to Dragonsreach. Her brow furrowed a bit as she put undue pressure on her wounded leg and she fought off a wave of nausea that immediately followed the pain. _Note to self, no sex unless I'm fully healed. As good as Farkas was, now I feel like I've been trampled. Then again..._ She thought with a slight smile. _...it was my fault he took me in the first place. Then again, he's very easy to seduce._ Tarrowlyn chuckled a little in her mirth as she kept climbing, wishing for all the world she had a walking stick or a cane to lean against. She could feel blood starting to trickle down her bandages. _Just get it over with, dragonborn. You need to stay strong._ The pain she felt in her heart at Kodlak's passing was starting to rise to the fore again, compounding on the physical pain she was already in. With that pain rose all the guilt she had been trying to stem, had been trying to taper as it truly wasn't her fault.

That didn't ease the burden of his death any less.

 

* * *

  
Tarrowlyn had tears streaming openly down her face as she carried the shield of Whiterun over to where Kodlak’s body lay on it’s pyre. Soon Aela would light the flames and her grieving would begin in earnest. As with Farkas and Vilkas, in the last year Kodlak had been both father and mentor to her. She would miss him dearly. The shield she carried was a token of Jarl Baalgruf’s esteem for the late Harbinger, and he had asked that Tarrowlyn lay it to rest with him so that he might have it with him on his journey to Sovngarde. She carefully climbed up and set the shield at his knees, pausing only a moment to look at his face one last time. “ Thank you for everything Kodlak.” she whispered. She gingerly stepped down and Farkas eased her back to the ground when she had faltered a bit. Tarrowlyn had not fully healed from any of the harrowing battles she had been in, and it was showing. The normally graceful, and proud warrior had weariness etched into every facet of her being.

“ Who will start?” Vilkas asked, his throat tight. He hadn’t thought this day would come so soon.

“ I will…” Aela piped up. She took a deep steadying breath as she looked sadly upon Kodlak's prone form. “ Before the ancient flame.”

“ We grieve…” Tarrowlyn whispered along with everyone else as her head fell. She had said these words too many times already, for her father, her brothers, and now for the man who had guided her to who she was today.

“ At this loss…” Eorlund continued.

“ We weep.” Farkas intoned monotonically. He could see Tarrowlyn crying silently beside him and he gently squeezed her shoulder at the sight she made. It was obvious to him that her dressings needed to be changed again, but there had been no time. No matter, he would sweep her down to the underforge to check everything over before they joined the wake.

“ For the fallen…” Vilkas said, his voice wavering slightly as a few tears trickled down his face.

“ We shout…”

“ And for ourselves…” Farkas finished, already drawing Tarrowlyn close so that they would be able to make a quick exit to the underforge. Not only did she need fresh bandages, but Farkas could also see that she was on the verge of breaking down. She had been holding it back too long.

“ We take our leave.”

Tarrowlyn allowed Farkas to sweep her away before anyone else could see her and the moment the entrance to the underforge had closed, she felt him pull her tight against him. Sobs wracked her body in earnest now, and her fists beat ineffectually against his chest as she let go of all the grief, torment, and shame that she had been feeling since her arrival the evening four days prior.

Farkas sighed heavily as he held the smaller woman against him, taking care not to hold her too tightly. With the extent of her injuries, he was terrified to hurt her any further. He felt a few tears fall to his cheeks and from there they landed in her hair.

It took a few moments, but Tarrowlyn finally settled down.

“ You going to be alright?” he asked her softly.

Tarrowlyn nodded and she looked up to the entrance as it opened, revealing Eorlund. “ I have them right here.” Tarrowlyn said. She already knew what he was coming for.

Farkas watched as Tarrowlyn handed the smithy a small bundle, and Eorlund opened it to reveal the shards of Wuuthrad. “ Ah yes...They’re all here, with the exception of one, which Kodlak had. Would you mind retrieving that for me in a moment?”

Tarrowlyn’s shoulders shook a little and Farkas was about to offer to get it when her voice came up. “ I’ll do that in just a moment Eorlund...Farkas, stay here as I’m sure Aela and Vilkas will be joining us shortly.”

Farkas sighed a bit as he shook his head and the entrance opened and shut with Tarrowlyn’s exit. “ She’s not doing so good Eorlund. One of the injuries she received has all but sapped her strength and magicka. She could barely heal herself from what Vilkas was telling me. It’s a miracle she’s even walking and standing right now.”

“ Aye, I barely caught a glimpse of the wounds she had, but those two stab wounds to her leg and gut….” Eorlund shook his head in dismay. Any other man would have died from the injuries Tarrowlyn had suffered from. “ Vilkas showed me the dagger she was stabbed with. It’s a cursed blade, Farkas. She’s lucky to even be alive, as it’s supposed to drain your vital essences away. It might take a week or two, but she’ll be back to her normal self, physically at least, by then.” Eorlund replied. “ I suppose it’s the dragon part of her that helped her survive there.”

Farkas nodded silently as he leaned against his favorite spot in the underforge. Sure enough, as Tarrowlyn had predicted, Aela and Vilkas soon entered as well and all three looked between one another.

“ Kodlak was unable to name the next Harbinger of the Companions.” Vilkas said worriedly. “ I might go into his quarters and see if he made mention of anything in his journal about who he wanted to name his successor.” He swallowed hard, as his mouth was dry, and he looked to his twin. “ Where has our other shield sister gone now?”

“ She’s getting Kodlak’s shard from his room for Eorlund.” Farkas whispered, his eyes distant as he stared into the ground. He wanted to get away to Lakeview for a week or two with Tarrowlyn after all this. Just him, her and the kids...Okay, maybe he could convince Rayya to take the two scamps camping near Half Moon Mill for a day or two again so that he and Tarrowlyn could have some privacy; among other things of course.

“ Speaking of...I’ll be up top if you need me.” Eorlund said. He needed to get those flames burning hotter than they ever had.

 

* * *

  
Tarrowlyn found the shard easily enough and she stopped a moment when she saw Kodlak’s journal on the endtable. She shook her head resolutely and continued out of the room. She wanted to go home to her children. She winced as she limped up the stairs leading to the skyforge and she felt tears prick at her eyes at the sight of the pyre burning strongly. “ Eorlund…” she said, hoping her voice had more strength than she felt.

“ Ah, perfect. I’ll help you back down, but you need to join the rest of your shield siblings in the underforge.” Eorlund said. He gently set the shard with the rest and he smiled a bit. “ I need to prepare them for mounting again if you’re curious. Alright, up you get lass. I’m not about to allow you to keep walking on that leg until you can either heal yourself or go to see Danica at the temple.”

Tarrowlyn sighed as Eorlund scooped her up into his arms and he carried her back to the entrance. “ Thank you Eorlund.” Tarrowlyn said softly.

“ You’re welcome lass. Do try to keep from doing too much more for the night, hm?”

Tarrowlyn nodded as she entered the underforge and she had to hold back a sigh when she heard Vilkas and Aela going back and forth. Were those two ever going to get over it? Her eyes met Farkas’ from across the room and he shook his head. That was enough to tell her to not interfere on this. That suited Tarrowlyn just fine. She needed some much needed downtime anyways. She silently crossed over to where Farkas was leaning against the wall and she felt his arm come to wrap around her on it’s own. Despite the somber mood, Tarrowlyn smiled a little and she leaned against him. Even during the three days they had been to themselves, he had been much more solicitous with these simple gestures that Tarrowlyn had no qualms in accepting. It wasn’t about the way their bodies sang when they were joined, it was these innocent, sweet bits of contact that Farkas wanted and needed from her that made her love him. He had since shed his chest plate and she sighed a little at the sound of his heart as her ear came to rest over it. She felt as if she could fall asleep standing she was so tired.

“ The old man had one wish before he died.” Vilkas began, leaning over the basin with a fire burning in his blue eyes as he leveled them on Aela. “ And he didn’t get it! Simple as that.”

Aela had a fairly cool look on her own face as she crossed her arms stubbornly. “ Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas.” she spat. They had always disagreed on this issue.

Vilkas shook his head irately even as he growled a bit in his frustration. “ That’s fine for you. But he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. And all that was taken from him!” Vilkas’ voice rose to a near shout as he finished and Tarrowlyn flinched noticeably in Farkas’ arms. Vilkas had forgotten how guilty the dragonborn felt for not returning sooner with the witches heads and he looked to both of them apologetically as Farkas had leveled a glare on his brother for that statement.

“ And you avenged him.” Aela countered, her eyes narrowing on Vilkas now.

“ Kodlak did not care for vengeance.” Farkas finally said, his tone terse as he kept a tight hold on Tarrowlyn. She was tensed as if she wanted to bolt from the underforge and he wasn’t going to allow her to do so. She was going to get some rest, and by Shor, Farkas would have no qualms in locking her in his room until she did so if she kept being so stubborn.

Both Vilkas and Aela looked over to Farkas now, as he had been silent their entire argument and both saw the sad state Tarrowlyn was in. It wasn’t so much that she was leaning into Farkas for comfort, but that he was the only thing keeping her standing at this point. His arm was looped strongly around her waist, her bandages were already in need of changing and her color was so pale Aela would have sworn she was in her death throes already.

“ No, Farkas, he didn’t.” Vilkas admitted softly as he stood straight. “ But that’s not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood.” He drew one of the heads from the burlap sack and he looked over to Tarrowlyn where she was leaning into his brother with her eyes closed. Any normal person would have thought her sleeping, but Vilkas knew she was trying to stem her tears. She had just battled against all five witches, Gemaine, a bear, a dragon, and then the silver hand alongside him on top of the loss they were all undoubtedly feeling. She had been through too much too soon, but this wasn’t over yet. Vilkas had a few healing potions in his room he would give to her, no questions asked, and then they were going to the temple to get that curse removed. For what was coming, he needed Tarrowlyn hale and hearty. All four of them had to be. He then dropped the head in the basin where it landed with a sickly sounding squelch. Surely they had to have caught the gist.

Aela’s face fell at this. “ You’re right, Vilkas. It’s what he wanted, and he deserved to have it.” she whispered as she herself leaned over the basin this time. The hag's eyes had clouded over in death, and Aela fought the urge to throw the severed appendage against the wall.

Vilkas walked over to where Tarrowlyn and Farkas stood and he looked between the two. “ Tarrowlyn...Are you going to be alright?” he whispered.

“ I feel as if I’ve been trampled by a herd of mammoth, Vilkas. I’ll be fine.” Tarrowlyn replied wearily. “ I don’t have much of a choice in the matter. We don’t have the luxury of time at the moment.”

The brows of the other three all furrowed and Farkas locked eyes with his brother. Wordlessly, Vilkas took her from him and Farkas quickly left the underforge. Aela crossed over as well, pulling some fresh bandages out of a leather pouch on her hip. “ Sit her over here Vilkas.” she ordered gently.

Tarrowlyn hissed as Aela bared the stab she had received in her thigh and she bit back a shout of pain as the huntress of Jorrvaskr began binding it tightly. “ Not too tight, if you mind. I still need blood to be able to reach my foot.” she growled out.

“ Sorry.” Aela said. She shook her head as she noticed the growing bloodstain on the front of Tarrowlyn’s dress. “ We should have taken care of all this first.” she murmured sadly.

“ That’s neither here nor there now, Aela. The four of us are in this together.” Farkas replied as he entered the cave once more. He handed Tarrowlyn three potions and she looked to both Vilkas and Farkas stubbornly. “ I’ll make you drink them if you don’t do it yourself.”

She looked over to Aela, who was also giving her the ‘You had better do it’ glare and Tarrowlyn growled under her breath. “ All three of you know how much more potent mine own are.” Tarrowlyn grumbled as she uncorked the first. She drank the first one down and she sighed in relief as some of the internal injuries healed. The second brought her color back, and Tarrowlyn chuckled at the fact that Aela had just replaced the dressing on her thigh as it healed as well. The third had her feeling back to rights almost, but she noted that the wound in her side still persisted. _Probably because of the blade being cursed._ she thought. “ Can we please carry on with what we were discussing before I diverted everyone’s attention?” she snapped.

Farkas smirked as she stood, but he didn’t let her get too far from him as his arms wrapped around Tarrowlyn’s waist again, drawing her against him. She blushed at his brazen display, but she settled against him wordlessly none the less.

Vilkas sighed as he looked at the other three remaining members of the circle. “ Back to Kodlak.” he said softly. “ The old man used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death. You all know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor.” Vilkas said, his voice strengthening as he spoke.

Tarrowlyn stood straighter as Vilkas spoke. Was it true that they could give Kodlak his dying wish despite that he had already crossed into Aetherius? Her green eyes turned up to Farkas who shrugged a bit. Again, it had been said many a time that while Farkas had Ysgramor’s strength, it was Vilkas who had his brains, Tarrowlyn mused with a soft smile as she leaned back into Farkas’ comforting hold. _'_

Aela’s eyes went wide as well. “ There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel. We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years!” she exclaimed.

Vilkas was just about to counter when the door to the underforge opened and all four looked curiously as Eorlund walked in. It had been a solid three hours since they had come down here to start hashing things out in the first place.

“ And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired.” Eorlund interceded as he strode towards them all. There was something on his back…

It looked like a massive ax.

Vilkas looked at the smithy in awe. “ Is that…” he stammered, walking forward to meet Eorlund in the middle. By the gods, his eyes had to be deceiving him! “ Did you repair the blade?”

“ This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to our shield-sister here.” Eorlund replied as he looked over to Tarrowlyn. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, and he looked between the four. “ The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more.” He looked between the four of them this time and his eyes settled on Tarrowlyn once more. Kodlak had always known there was something about the young woman, and he had held Eorlund in confidence that he was certain he had chosen the next Harbinger. “ The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak. As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle.” He held the mighty blade out to Tarrowlyn who blanched a bit. Wordlessly, she took the blade and nodded.

Her green eyes took in the mighty blade in her hands and a resurgence of strength flowed through her the longer she looked at it. Yes, they now had the means of curing Kodlak, all that was left was for them to get there. “ I’ll meet all of you at the gates. I need to stop at the temple before we leave.” Tarrowlyn said, her voice determined now. “ Vilkas, grab that head if you would please. I’ll grab another sack to put it into.” And with that, the young woman ran out from the underforge to go get ready.

 

* * *

 

A light snow was falling as the four treaded carefully on the ice spanning before them. The island they were heading to was only another few minutes away and Tarrowlyn’s green eyes looked about alertly. Her time adventuring in the wilds of Skyrim had made her wary of open spaces like this. Dragons liked to use spaces like these when they attacked. Not only that, but Tarrowlyn had grown much more efficient in ranged combat. She prefered to snipe her opponents down with her bow from afar to even the odds a bit. A hand settled on her pauldron and she looked over her shoulder to Farkas.

“ You alright?” he whispered, his worried blue gaze looking over her intently. It had been a rough couple of days for all of them, but Tarrowlyn had shouldered a sense of guilt that if she had been there sooner, Kodlak wouldn’t have died.

“ I will be.” Tarrowlyn whispered. “ It’s not that cold today, you think?” she asked, smirking all the while. She didn’t want any of them worrying about her. They had to think of themselves if the time for battle came.

Farkas chuckled and he chanced a look over his shoulder to see where Aela and Vilkas were. They were both still a little ways off, inspecting something on one of the neighboring isles. “ I know what you’re trying to do, Tarrowlyn, but it’s not going to work on me. I know you better than both of them do.” he replied, cupping her cheek affectionately. Once all this was over, he was going to ask her to marry him dammit. Farkas had wanted to when he had first seen her necklace after their interlude two days ago, but everything that had happened had shoved that neatly to the wayside.

Tarrowlyn’s eyes fluttered closed as Farkas leaned in to kiss her tenderly, his breath fanning over her lips. Both her gloved hands rested on his gauntlet, not allowing him to let go even if he wanted to and both of them jumped when Vilkas cleared his throat. Dammit all, why had he waited for the last possible second?! She was muttering under her breath as she continued forward, and Tarrowlyn swallowed hard as she looked at the dome leading to the crypt.

A hand settled on either pauldron and with a gentle shove, Farkas began steering her forward again. “ Nows not the time to be getting cold feet, Tarrowlyn.” Farkas said.

“ That was so funny I forgot to laugh, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn remarked sarcastically, though her poor feet were feeling the chill through her boots. “ I..I just worry what Kodlak might say once we get there.” Tears twinkled in her eyes a little and Farkas shook his head. “ What if I do hold some blame for not being there with the rest of you to defend Jorrvaskr?”

“ Now is not the time to be having such doubts, sister.” Aela said confidently as she and Vilkas joined the other two. “ We are here to bring honor to our fallen Harbinger, to grant him his last request. Eorlund entrusted the Wuuthrad to you. Obviously, there’s more to you than the rest of us can see. We all know your strength, Tarrowlyn, as all three of us have fought side by side with you at one point in time. You are worthy of the title Companion of Jorrvaskr. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Tarrowlyn smiled as Aela’s hand came to rest on her pauldron. “ Thank you sister. Now, I believe I have a wolf to hunt.” There was a familiar gleam back in Tarrowlyn’s eyes as she led the way down the stairs. Soon, the four entered the tomb and Tarrowlyn looked around. “ Vilkas, you and Vignar know the lore the best. Are we here?”

“ Aye. This is the resting place of Ysgramor. And his most trusted generals. You should be cautious.” he said almost reverently as he walked towards the statue dominating the center of the entrance room.

“ What do you mean by cautious, Vilkas?” Tarrowlyn inquired further. She pulled the ancient blade off of her back; though the sight of such a petite woman wielding such an awesome blade was beyond humorous to Farkas. He’d have to offer to carry it back. It would be an honor to do so for that matter. The blade of Ysgramor itself in his grasp…

Vilkas turned to Tarrowlyn as he sat on the ancient altar. “ The original Companions. Their finest warriors rest with Ysgramor. You'll have to prove yourselves to them.” He explained as his bright blue gaze leveled on his shield sibling. “ It's not that you're intruding. I'd wager they've actually expected us. They just want to be sure that you're worthy. Be ready for an honorable battle.” His tone was wistful and his eyes sad as he looked down at this.

“ Did the books say how to gain entry?” Tarrowlyn asked, though she hadn’t liked the tone he was using.

“ Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor. That should open the way.” He stepped out of the way so that Tarrowlyn could ease the mighty ax into the statue’s waiting hands hilt first and he watched the door open as he said it would.

Farkas and Aela entered first and Tarrowlyn paused a moment. “ You’re not coming?” she questioned expectantly.

“ Kodlak was right. I let vengeance rule my heart.” Vilkas eyes shut tightly at the thought of his mentor. “ I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade, Tarrowlyn. But I cannot go any further with my mind fogged or my heart grieved.” His weary gaze met hers and Tarrowlyn patted his pauldrons sympathetically.

“ I understand. I’ll be sure to look after Aela and Farkas then.” Tarrowlyn replied gently.

Vilkas watched as she disappeared into the tunnel and he sat back down once more. Being here made the grief all too real for him. No, he wouldn’t be of use other than the aid he had given Tarrowlyn as it was.

 

* * *

  
 Farkas and Aela were looking scouting a little ways ahead when Tarrowlyn joined them. “ Aela, take the middle, I’ll take point, Farkas, cover the rear.” she ordered. She had automatically moved into leader mode, as she’d rather put herself in the most amount of danger. Putting Aela in the middle offered her additional ranged support as Tarrowlyn had her bow at the ready as well. Keeping Farkas in the back not only ensured to Tarrowlyn that he would be safe, but would be able to cover them if something came around the back.

Without any complaint, Aela and Farkas took their positions and Tarrowlyn kept silent as they entered the first major hall. All of them were no more than three steps from one another as Tarrowlyn carefully guided them around the room to find the next doorway.

“ So you seek the flame of the Harbinger?” came an ethereal voice from everywhere and nowhere at once. “ Let’s see if you got what it takes.”

Tarrowlyn loosed her arrow the moment movement caught her eye and one Companion ghost crumpled to the ground, already felled. She put her bow away as she pulled her blade from its scabbard and a swarm of seven or so ghosts rushed towards them. Aela had already retreated to the back, and her arrows were flying fast and true. Farkas had rushed in headlong with a bellow and Tarrowlyn found herself watching him a moment. It was as if he was effortlessly moving in his armor, his actions were smooth and liquid. His sword sunk into the gut of one ghost, and he had a bit of a feral smile on his face as he wrenched it from his fallen foe. Their eyes met and Farkas had a rather roguish grin on his face. He tilted his head to the side as if he was telling her to hurry up and Tarrowlyn smiled to herself.

Well, who was she to keep him waiting?

 

* * *

  
Farkas and Aela were both breathing heavily as Tarrowlyn healed their wounds before they continued forward.

“ Now that was a battle.” he whispered happily. “ How many companions get to claim they fought and bested the original five hundred?” Farkas winced as Tarrowlyn tapped him upside the head and he smiled unrepentantly.

“ Keep still would you?” she demanded.

“ I’m going to scout the area ahead. I won’t swear on it, but I think we might have to fend off a nest of spiders before we continue on.” Aela had noticed all the signs of the giant frostbite spiders being here.

Farkas paled a bit at the thought of the large eight legged beasts and he shivered a bit. “ I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“ For what?” Tarrowlyn asked. She came around the front to make sure everything else was fine and Farkas smiled a little ruefully.

“ This for starters, knowing that I don’t want to leave it here…” he whispered, closing the distance and kissing Tarrowlyn passionately. Farkas felt her hands come to rest on his chest as his fingers lightly caressed her warm cheek. The heat of her skin sank into his digits as his hand traveled to the riotous red locks that were battle mused and he felt Tarrowlyn hiss a bit from the chill they imparted.

“ There’s a mass of webbing that needs to be….” Aela began as she walked back to where Farkas and Tarrowlyn were. She trailed off as she looked to both of them, and a soft smile graced her face. Farkas had never been this solicitous with a woman, much less another companion. _Twas beauty that tamed the beast?_ she pondered as she watched them. Farkas seemed as if he had no intentions on letting Tarrowlyn go any time soon.

“ Farkas…” Tarrowlyn whispered against his lips. “ This is hardly the time or place…” Her green eyes slowly opened to meet his and Farkas grinned a bit wolfishly at her. If he had been in his other form, his tail would easily be wagging at that moment.

“ So was Dustman’s Cairn.” He shot back playfully. Oh the blush that flooded her cheeks was well worth that comment.

“ What was that about Dustman’s Cairn?” Aela asked, laughing lowly at the looks that were shot her way. They hadn’t even noticed her?

“ Nothing Aela.” Tarrowlyn said hurriedly. “ What did you find?” She asked the other woman as she looked at Farkas again for a brief moment. Damn him for kissing her like that. All it had done was nearly divert her attentions. Tarrowlyn chided herself for giving into him so easily on the same note. She knew Farkas treated her differently, but she needed to know where they stood. Were they just lovers? Did he want more than this? What if they were to marry, what about the kids? Tarrowlyn’s mind was going a million miles a minute it seemed.

“ There’s some very thick webbing blocking the way and there are a whole bunch of hatched spider eggs in the next corridor. If I didn’t know any better, we’ve got a pretty hefty nest to clear out.” Aela said.

Farkas shook his head. “ Can I have a moment with her Aela?” he said honestly. He sighed in relief as Aela nodded and then went back the way she came. “ This is it for me.” he whispered. “ I’m not going any further. Ever since Dustman’s Cairn the big crawly ones have been too much for me…I…” Farkas shuddered visibly at the thought of how close he had been to being spider chow. He was still getting night terrors from that fight. The only time he had slept easy was when he and Tarrowlyn had been on their own at Lakeview. It had been because he was holding her, loving her...Her presence soothed him. “ I can’t fight them, Tarrowlyn. Even now I can hear my armor rattling.”

Tarrowlyn smiled sympathetically and she pulled a gauntlet off for a moment to stroke his cheek with her fingers. “ I understand Farkas. I hold no love for the eight legged varieties myself.” she replied. _Just one more kiss...Just in case..._ she thought. Nothing was ever certain in life, nothing except death and taxes. And in Tarrowlyn’s opinion, love was now also on that list.

“ Say hi to Ysgramor for me.” Farkas dipped in one last time to kiss her and Tarrowlyn’s uncovered hand nestled itself in his hair as she pulled him closer. “ Be careful.”

“ I will, on both accounts. I’ll see you and Vilkas soon, Farkas.” Tarrowlyn replied as she began stepping away from him.

 

* * *

  
Vilkas looked up as Farkas joined him in the entry room. “ What’s the matter? Tunnel too small for you to fit through?” he teased. There had been many an occasion where Vilkas had been sent into a room because of his smaller build. It was odd that while he was the older brother, Farkas had the bigger build. Ah well. Vilkas knew that they complimented one another. Farkas was the brawn while he was the brains.

“ Worse….Spiders.” Farkas shuddered once more as he took a seat beside Vilkas. “ I’m going to ask Tarrowlyn if she wants to marry me.”

Vilkas smiled a little as he looked to his twin. “ You’re a lucky man, Farkas. Tarrowlyn and I grew quite close during your absence, not as close as the two of you are now of course, but I will admit I envy you. The dragonborn…” he whispered this last part in awe. “ She’s more than likely the most powerful nord in Skyrim, and you’ve bedded her at least once.”

“ More than that.” Farkas replied with a cheeky grin. “ She’s never been the dragonborn to me, Vilkas...She’s always been just Tarrowlyn. She could be the last of the Septim line and I would still love her. It’s not her title that makes her who she is. It’s that unbelievably big heart of hers.

" The name Dragonheart suits her, for maybe it’s not just the soul of a dragon that she has.” Vilkas joked.

“ Be careful how you say that with her around. I've watched her breath fire before.” Farkas said leaning next to his brother. “ Did you bring any ale?”

“ Yep. I’ve got the bottles chilling out in the snow at the moment. I knew I was going to be left waiting for a bit.” Vilkas replied.

“ Do you think she’ll say yes?” Farkas’ tone was a bit nervous and Vilkas clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“ What do you think?” he said encouragingly.

 

* * *

 

Tarrowlyn came through a secret passage by herself about an hour later, and she looked at the twins with a soft smile on her face. “ It’s done.” she said softly, wiping tears from her eyes. Kodlak had not blamed Tarrowlyn in the slightest for her late arrival to Jorrvaskr. That was soothing to her spirit.

Vilkas’ head fell forward as a few tears streaked his cheeks. Now the old man could have the afterlife he wanted in Sovngarde.

“ That’s not everything, is it Tarrowlyn?” Farkas asked her. Tarrowlyn looked as if she had something heavy weighing on her mind.

“ It’s nothing important, Farkas. I’m going to head home for a little while. And Vilkas, you’re welcome to join Farkas the next time he comes to visit.” Tarrowlyn replied, her tone light.

“ I’ll be sure to take you up on that offer then, little sister.” Vilkas replied with a sad smile. His eyes brightened as Tarrowlyn pulled Farkas down to her a bit roughly, her lips crashing against his possessively. Vilkas knew why she had done it too. She wanted to show both him and Farkas that she didn’t care who was present or if they knew. He soon heard the clank clank of plate boots making their exit and Vilkas looked at his brother expectantly. Farkas was watching her leave the room and Vilkas shook his head. “ What are you waiting for?”

“ To be honest? That perfect moment. I’ll know when to ask her.” Farkas replied breathlessly. Damn if he didn’t want to pin her down somewhere and have his way with her for that display though.

 

* * *

  
“ She didn’t say a word at all about it?! Are you certain?” Aela shouted, her tone baffled.

“ No, Tarrowlyn never said a single word about Kodlak naming her the new Harbinger. However, Farkas found his journal when we returned from Ysgramor’s tomb. He had been planning this a while it seems.” Vilkas replied. “ She needs to return to Whiterun and Jorrvaskr if that’s the case.”

“ You know it’s not that simple, Vilkas. She’s the dragonborn and as we all know, she's the only one who can put those things down for good. The only thing we can do is run things the way we always have. Besides Skjor, we were Kodlak’s most trusted and he turned to us to help him lead the rest of the companions. Just because Tarrowlyn is the new Harbinger doesn’t mean that has to change, especially with her constant travel needs.” Farkas countered from where he was leaning against one of the support pillars. “ If anything, having the Harbinger out in the field would bring more honor and glory to the Companions, and we may get even more of a surge of new recruits because of that.”

“ Like we need any more newbloods running around and causing problems.” Vilkas replied, his tone thoroughly annoyed. He was the one that always got stuck testing them. He had also been thinly hinting at Gemaine as well, that traitorous snake!

Farkas shrugged. He’d rather see Jorrvaskr see a surge of newcomers than none at all. “ Oh and Vilkas?”

“ Yes?”

“ I’ll be leaving to see Tarrowlyn in about two weeks. Be ready to go.” Farkas said cryptically.

“ Does she honestly have a good reason for all the secrecy?” Aela asked him. “ Surely she should know none of us would ever turn on her.

Farkas didn’t reply at first, but he looked to both Aela and Vilkas with a serious gleam in his eye. “ Would I be keeping this secret if I felt it wouldn’t result in any harm?” he asked finally.

Aela was floored by this question, and Vilkas’ eyes narrowed in thought. “ She’s protecting something, or someone, isn’t she brother?”

“ I won’t answer that right now.” Farkas replied, but both Aela and Vilkas knew that was an immediate yes. “ I’m going to head off for a bit. I’ll see you tonight!” he called over his shoulder.

" What could those two be hiding?" Aela whispered, her gaze locked onto where Farkas had just been standing.

Vilkas shook his head as well. " There's not telling, Aela." He responded exasperatedly. " Sooner or later the cat will be out of the bag, I'm sure."

 

* * *

 

 

The visit to Tarrowlyn’s home never came, as she had been summoned out into the Rift by Jarl Layla Lawgiver. This honestly put Farkas out; as well as Vilkas as he had been promised answers, and the twins were fairly glum for it. Farkas had been fully intending to ask Tarrowlyn to marry him during his next visit. Well, there was nothing for it now, he would have to wait until she returned.

 

**_End Book I_ **


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

* * *

 

 

Trembling hands took the mirror in them and a small sob was heard.

" She's still alive, ma." A young man whispered encouragingly. " This was all I found in Mzulft when I went looking for her. I told you there had to be another way."

Sad green eyes looked over the quicksilver mirror in her hands and Dahlia Dragonheart looked to her son, her last living child. " She's not coming back, Mikhail." She said softly. Her eyes were glued to Tarrowlyn's happy face as a tall, handsome man with ebony hair and silvery blue eyes leaned in to kiss her daughter. She watched Tarrowlyn mouth the words 'I love you.' with obvious relish and he whispered those words back to her. They had been in this very room, which apparently had been her bedroom when the manor had been initially built, and they were under the covers of a large bed. Was this her husband? Dahlia looked closer to see if she could find wedding rings on their fingers, but there was no glint of silver or gold off of their fingers that she could see. Their happiness was suddenly interrupted when both wore matching expressions of exasperation and they both moved to get out of the bed. There was an amulet of Mara around Tarrowlyn's neck however. Dahlia smiled softly as the man wrapped his arms around Tarrowlyn again and the two seemed to be speaking about something. Dahlia was sure she was able to catch the word wedding. Ah, so this was her daughter's future husband then? She wished she could have met him. Their children were probably beautiful. " I wonder what his name was."

Mikhail looked over his mother's shoulder into the mirror. " I don't know, but it's obvious she's happy. The only thing we could ask for is that she's alive after all." Mikhail traced his sister's profile lovingly and a few tears blurred his vision. In the end, Tarrowlyn's final experiment had worked. And now, Mikhail was enjoying getting to see his sister's story unfold.

" Mikhail, did Tarrowlyn ever mention how the mirror was supposed to work?" Dahlia asked him. She was starting to regret pushing her daughter towards the college. It was obvious that Tarrowlyn was never meant to go that route now.

" Not exactly no. But I'm pretty sure this was the result she wanted, sans being blasted into the past the way she was. The only reason the mirror focuses on her is because we want to see her, otherwise we'd probably see other little bits of history that have happened here in the hall." Mikhail replied. He wanted to take the mirror with him to Jorrvaskr. If he knew his little sister as well as he did, she would have taken up arms and joined the famous warrior guild. Such an amazing little trinket that she came up with...

" She's a Dragonheart. And obviously meant for greater things." Dahlia said proudly as she handed the mirror off to her son. That was one less burden off of her back. Sure, Tarrowlyn was more than likely dead and gone now, but she hadn't died outright in the blast in the dwemer ruin. She looked as if she was living a full life, filled with adventure and love. " Thank you for finding the mirror, Mikhail. Go on and take it around. See how else your sister has changed history and brought honor to our family."

Mikhail smiled. " I'll do that, ma." he said with pride. His first stop was definitely Jorrvaskr. He would have to see if the hall of records held anything there about her as well.

From there, who knew where the travels would take him.


End file.
